Between Angels and Demons
by shykyd91
Summary: Jack has a dark past, a little secret and a desire for a family to call his. Bobby's want to help the new kid, give him something he didn't have at his age. But Bobby also had a dark past, a little secret and a desire to protect his family.
1. The Outsider

-1**Okay. I'm trying a new story for Four Brothers. Please be kind. Reviews are gladly accepted. DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTEHRS.**

It was snowing hard when we pulled up to the house. I looked at the house and then to the kid in the back seat. I frowned when I saw the fearful look on his face. I sort of felt bad for him. This would be his tenth placement home six months. I didn't even understand it either. Its like he found hardship in every house that he was in. Either that or it followed him.

"Alright Jack. Lets go. We're running late already." I said with a smile. Hoping that he would trust me. I opened my door and stepped out into the snow. Which was already up to my ankle.

I opened Jack's door and waited for him to move. It took about five minutes and a lot of coaxing. I knew Jack had already met Ms. Evelyn but that was always in his space. Where he felt safe. Now he was going into someone else's territory. And to a foster kid, that could be the hardest thing to do.

Eventually Jack slid out of the car with a frown. I reached in and grabbed his duffel bag. With a sigh I closed the door and handed him the bag. He held onto that thing like it was his life. Then again, everything he owned was in that one bag.

"You know, I think you're going to like it here. You already know Ms. Evelyn. You've been seeing her for three months now. And you'll have three older boys to look over you." I explained. Hoping maybe I could ease him up a little. We walked up the snowy steps and I knocked on the door.

Jack didn't say a word and kept his eyes glued to the floor. I sighed and pulled my coat tighter around. I wondered how Jack could stand being outside in this weather in just a sweatshirt. I was freezing.

It took a while for someone to open the door. I was surprised when Ms. Evelyn opened the door. Usually one of her boys would open the door. "James, you're a little late. Snow giving you trouble again?" she asked sweetly as she ushered us inside.

"Yes. A little trouble. We got stuck behind a snow plow." I explained. I smelt cookies the minute I stepped into the house. Evelyn smiled knowingly and motioned towards the living room. I sat in one chair and Ms. Evelyn sat opposite me. Jack took the couch but pressed himself into the corner of it.

"So Ms. Evelyn, where are the boys? I don't hear the usual batter." I asked with a laugh. Jack curled up slightly on the couch when I said three. Probably still scared.

"Jerry's out looking for an apartment with Camille. Angels upstairs taking a nap, I hope. He hasn't been feeling good these past few days." said with a smile.

I mocked looking around scared and then smiled. "How about the Michigan Mauler?" I dropped my eyes and pretended to shake. I saw Jack smile just a fraction.

laughed and shook her head. "That name is so childish. Why do you humor it?" I shrugged. "But if I know my Bobby, he's out playing a pick up game. He's on probation from the team again."

I nodded and looked at my watch. I groaned when I saw the time. I had another appointment with a new placement and I was running late. I had wanted to make sure Jack got settled in before I left. The kid had a certain affect on me. I don't know what caused it either. Now I had to hustle.

"Running late again, James?" said with a knowing smile. I was always running late. I nodded and stood up. "It's okay. I can look after Jack. I'll be doing it from now on anyways. You go before you get really tied up."

I smiled and went over o the couch. "I gotta go now, Jack. is going to take care of you from now on. But I'll come visit when I get a chance, okay?" I bargained.

Jack nodded and look up at me. Those blue eyes were still scared but held a spark of courage in them. I could only hope it would grow into a flame. "I'll be okay, James. You can go." he said softly.

I was amazed. Jack usually never said anything when he was at a new house. It usually took him a while to come around. It was a step forward. I nodded once again and then quickly headed out the door. As I pulled away from the Mercer house, I had a feeling ten was going to be Jack's lucky number. All I could do was hope.

(**EVELYN POV)**

After James left, I stood and looked at the small boy pressed into the corner of my couch. I smiled and sat down next to him. I saw him flinch slightly and I couldn't help but to frown. "Jack you don't have to be afraid or anything. No one is going to hurt you here. I promise." I said softly. My mind drifted slightly back to when I knew I wanted Jack as a Mercer.

I had already known about Jack four months before they decided to put him in my custody. After his fifth placement, I was just waiting for the okay to do so. Then he went through five more before the okay came. He was a fragile boy. Skinny and gangly. Had a baby face to him. His blonde hair a little to long but it was cute. I don't know what it was about him, but I knew this boy had to be part of my family. I knew deep down that my boys would be able to help him. They had done it already with each other. Now he was here and it felt right.

Jack nodded to my voice and his hair flipped in into his eyes. I reached out and brushed the hair back out of habit. He smiled the tiniest smile I had ever seen and it made me smile in return. "Thank you ma'am." he whispered politely.

I smiled again despite myself. I had a feeling that I was going to like having Jack in my house. Yes he was shy and timid but I knew deep down he could be like any of my boys. Loud like Angel, smart like Jerry and heaven forbid, be like Bobby in every way. I knew this by the look in his eyes. His blue eyes held a spark that Bobby himself couldn't obtain.

"Well, Jack, I've been baking most of the day. How would you like some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. To celebrate your arrival?" I asked. Hope was clearly embedded in my voice.

Jack hesitated and shrank back into the couch. I looked at him with curious eyes. Every boy I ever took in gladly accepted the cookie offer. Jack was the first boy to ever hesitate on the offer. "Okay, I guess. If its not to much trouble."

I laughed and kissed his head. A habit I had come accustomed to with my boys. "I think I'm going to like you, Jack. And no, it's no trouble at all. In fact I would be honored if you had some of my cookies." I exclaimed.

He smiled and together we headed for the kitchen. I nudged him into a seat at the table with a smile. He sat stiffly there and watched me as I moved around. I sat back at the table with two glasses of milk and a plate of straight out the oven warm cookies.

"Okay, how about a toast? To my new son?" I said raising my glass. Jack raised his and clinked it against mine. "And a few cookies to salute you for being so polite."

"That sound good to me." Jack laughed. He bit into the cookie and the biggest smile I had ever seen filled his face. "These are really good Ms. Evelyn."

"Please call me Ma. makes me feel so old." I laughed. Jack smirked and nodded lightly. I knew he wouldn't though. It always took boys a while to get used to change. "But I do try my best to please my boys. Even the newest arrivals."

Jack and I sat and chatted at the kitchen table until all the cookies on the plate were gone. Jack kept his voice soft and fragile the entire time. As if talking to loud would bring hell down upon him. If I hadn't worked with him for as long as I did, I would've gotten annoyed a long time ago. But I didn't and I let him continue talking like that. Whatever got him to talk was fine by me.

Us talking also gave more of an insight to Jack's personality. When we were at the home, he wouldn't really talk. So I was clueless on some things. Now it was me and him, one on one, in a place where no one could hurt him. From our conversation, I found he liked hockey and wanted to play on a team when he was younger. I was about to ask why he didn't when the reason popped in my head. So I kept quiet and let him continue talking. He enjoyed to draw and liked going to school.

"It gives me something to do. I get bored when I'm at the home. Or at a foster home. School was a place for me to be happy and actually concerned about." he explained thoughtfully. A cookie dangling forgotten in his hand.

"Well that's a very good thing to like. My three boys hated school with a passion, but enjoyed it for what it gave them." I injected. He smiled.

Jack did avoid two topics though. Family and his past homes. I said the word and I could see the fire leave his eyes instantly. He pulled back into that shell of his and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. My heart ached for him. "Can we not talk about that, please? It hurts a lot." he mumbled hoarsely. His eyes pleading with mine.

I immediately understood. So I dropped the topic. In my mind, I saw Bobby sitting across from me. The same dead look in his eyes and the same words coming from a tight throat. The only difference was Bobby was talking about juvenile hall and was a bit more hostile. But it was the same. What one boy felt, the other did to. Without even knowing, I realized why Jack would be good in hits family. He would balance Bobby out.

"Of course, Jack. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Unless you feel up to it okay?" I bargained. "But I'll be here to listen any time you need me."

Jack nodded happily. I watched as the light slowly came back to his eyes. I wondered slightly on what fueled it. Everything in Jack's life should have stripped him of anything flammable. But there he was, sitting in front of me, eyes blazing like the desert sun. And it was captivating. All I could do was smile.

I was about to say something when I heard Bobby coming in the house. I could always tell it was Bobby by the clatter of things on the floor. And the sound of the door slamming. "Ma! I'm home," he called.

I shook my head and went directly over the cabinet where I kept the first aid kit. Some where in my head I had a feeling Bobby was going to need it. " I'm in the kitchen, honey." I called as he stepped into the room.

I looked at him and shook my head. He was wearing that trademark smile of his. Only my son could come home banged up and still manage to smile about it. His lip was bleeding a little to heavily and fell onto his shirt. A scratch above his eye bled lightly and shadowed his eyes. I sighed as the smile grew and his eyes glowed. "Another fight, Bobby?"

Bobby laughed and sank into one of the chairs. Jack's eyes watched him closely, body sitting rigid again. I smiled and handed Bobby a cookie. Then I started to tend to his face. A ritual in the Mercer house since Bobby came to my house.

Bobby bit the cookie and smiled, the lip splitting again. "Yeah it was another one. One of Sweets little players was mouthing off about Angel again. I accidentally elbowed him." he admitted, mouth full of chocolate chips.

I dabbed peroxide on the cut and Bobby winced slightly. He kept his mouth shut though. Bobby wasn't one to voice his feelings about himself. Unless it was with me. He seemed to know I was thinking about him because he laughed. I stuck a band aid on the scratch and then pressed a napkin to his lip. " How does the other guy look?"

Bobby smiled again and more blood spilled from the lip. I watched as Bobby flicked his tongue and licked it away. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was used to boys doing boy things and licking blood was one of them. "Not as bad as I wanted him to. He ran before I could finish the deal." he openly admitted.

I shook my head once again and put the first aid kit away. I washed my hands and dried them watching Bobby. His face was a little swollen but everything else seemed fine. He ate his cookie slowly and had his eyes closed. A look of peacefulness on his face. It surprised me though that he hadn't seen Jack yet and he was always the one to point out the obvious.

Jack looked at me and smiled lightly. I smiled back and handed him another cookie. Jack mimicked Bobby and I laughed. One eye on both boys opened slightly. "What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

I walked over to Jack and placed my hands on his shoulders. He winced slightly but hid it nicely. "Have you met the new arrival? This is Jack, sweetie. He's going to be staying with us from now on."

Bobby eyed the boy sitting before him. He looked like a lion eyeing his prey. I was afraid that he'd say something and Jack would take it the wrong way. But he just shrugged and smiled. "Looks alright, Ma. A little more food and you got a good build, kid."

I let out the breath I was holding in. I think Jack let one out also. Only God would know how much an approval by someone would affect Jack. With ten different foster homes in the past six months, I figured that's all he wanted. And maybe for someone to finally give him a second of attention. "Well how about showing him around the house? I have a meeting tonight so I expect you to watch him." I said with a stern smile.

I figured Bobby was going to protest but instead he just smiled. Now I was a little worried. "Alright. I'll watch him. Besides, Jer's out and Ang is sick. I'm the only left to watch him." he explained.

I just shook my head and filled a tin with some of the cookies. I knew both boys were watching me carefully. I didn't say anything though. They weren't doing anything wrong. I snapped the lid on and Jack jumped at the noise. "Sorry Jack. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared. I was just startled." he mumbled. I smiled and went back to the table. Placing another plate of cookies between the two. "I'm heading off now. Jack, Bobby's going to look after you. I know he may look tough but he's a real softie."

"Ma. Don't tell him that. It'll ruin my rep." Bobby whined. Jack smiled and laughed. Bobby huffed and crossed his arms. "Great. Now I got the new kid laughin' at me."

I kissed both of their heads and headed for the door. I pulled on my coat and gloves with a knowing. If anyone could get Jack to open up, it would be my Bobby. He had a great power within him to get people to trust him and he wielded perfectly.

"Have fun boys. Don't kill each other." I was out the door before either of them could protest against me.

**(Jack POV)**

After left, nervousness settled in the bottom of my stomach. I like it when she was their. She was a constant in my dysfunctional life. I didn't know why but she brought a certain feeling of comfort to me. She made me feel safe. Now with her gone I felt like I did when I was at the home. Left with a guy I didn't know and I had no idea what was going to happen.

Neither me nor Bobby said a word for almost fifteen minutes. I ate three cookies and Bobby finished off the plate himself. He shoved his chair away from the table and stood. "Finish yer milk and I'll show ya around." he said gruffly.

I finished my milk and handed him the empty glass. As he placed the dishes in the sink, I pushed myself away from the table. The older boy yawned and headed down the hall. I followed behind him.

"Alright. You already know the living room and kitchen. And the dining room. The sun porch is over there. It's pretty quiet in there whenever you get stressed," he explained with a smile.

I nodded but kept my mouth shut. I had learned a long time ago to only talk when the person who spoke first told you to. So far Bobby hadn't. Ms. Evelyn was different. She told me that when she talked, she wanted me to talk back. It took me a while to get a hold of that one. But I did. I didn't want to make this guy mad and have him hit. I was still sore from the last house.

Bobby paused and looked me over really fast. I got nervous. Other foster homes flashed through my mind suddenly. "You play hockey at all?" I nodded slightly and he laughed. "You're kind of small though. What they use you for, stick or puck?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. My eyes challenging him. I knew I shouldn't be doing that. The guy could probably knock me senseless with one swipe. But I really wasn't that small. " I played defense and goalie sometimes." I said strongly. I surprised myself. I never talk. Never.

"Defense hu? You bullshitting me?" Bobby asked. I laughed because he reminded me of . He smiled lightly.

"No, I'm not bullshitting you. I played right wing defense when I could." I explained. My voice low again. I yelled at my self. I shouldn't be talking. It gave him things to use against me later.

Bobby eyed me again seriously. Then he smiled widely and ruffled my hair. " I was just messing, kid. I believe ya. You'll like it here then. We play a lot of hockey." I nodded and relaxed my guard a little. I figured if he was going to hit me, he already would have.

I mustered up a little courage and gave Bobby a once over. Just to try to figure him out. I couldn't tell much by his clothes. Faded blue slightly baggy jeans, a gray thermal under a black work shirt and scuffed boots. One word did slip into my head though. Badass. There was something that just screamed it about him.

I wasn't paying mush attention because I heard a laugh coming form above me. I shook my head and blushed slightly. I knew it wasn't visible but I could feel it burning my cheeks. Bobby was already halfway up the stairs when I came back to reality. I followed him up the stairs without a word.

When I reached the landing, my eyes quickly glanced around. I counted seven doors in total and wondered which one would be mine to share. I also heard music coming from one of the bedroom. I figured it was the boy named Angel. I just hoped he was still asleep. I wasn't really in the mood to meet more people.

"Alright. That's Jerry's room at the far end. He's an pretty guy once ya get to know him. Ah. Line closet next to that. Blankets, sheets, towels. You get the point. Ma's room. Angels room is right next to the stairs." Bobby said, pointing to each place. I nodded and stored everything in the back of my head.

"Where's your room? Or do you live somewhere else?" I asked quickly. I noticed two more doors and tried to guess which one was mine.

Bobby looked at me sideways but smiled. Then he tapped my shoulder lightly. I didn't even flinch away from the touch either. I felt like I did when I was with . "You should be asking where you room is. Not mine. But if ya want I'll show you my room. And I stay here when I'm home on off season."

"Really?" I squeaked out. That was a first. Usually the other kids would just blow me off or hit me. I wasn't even allowed in their rooms either. It was like I was a disease or something.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? Yer my new little brotha. I gotta give ya the royal treatment. If only for a while. Follow me." Bobby dropped my bag near the bathroom and went to the door next to the linen closet.

I walked over to him and peered into the opening. I couldn't really see anything, but I could make out stairs. " Your room is in the attic?" I asked. Bobby smirked and headed up the darkened stairs.

I walked up the stairs with fear in my stomach. I wasn't because of Bobby either. It was because of the lack of light. I was greatly petrified of the dark. Bad things happened in the dark if you weren't careful. Sometimes bad things happened before the lights went out to. But being submerged in the darkness scared me badly.

I bumped into Bobby when I reached the top. I stepped back quickly and looked down. Bobby laughed and turned the lights on. "Whatcha starin' at the floor for? Take a look around."

I heard him shuffle away and looked up slowly. Bobby's room wasn't anything special but yet it was cool looking. He had a couch and a bean bag resting upon a black carpet. A TV sat in the corner of the room. Along the wall there was either hockey posters or broken hockey sticks. It fit him I guess.

I did noticed there wasn't a bed or dresser either. So I figured he did live somewhere else and took that stuff with him when he left. I was going to say something when I noticed another door off to the side. I heard a noise and followed it. Bobby was kicking off his boots and glancing around his room quickly.

When he saw me in the doorway, he stopped moving. As if I intruded on something. I stiffened slightly. But then he relaxed so I did too. "What ya think? Like it?" I nodded. "Good. You can come up here when ya get bored. It's like a second living room."

"Okay."

"Good. Now ya wanna see your room? I designed it myself with a little help form Angel." He grabbed something off his dresser and stuffed it in his pocket. Then produced two tootsie pops from another pocket. He walked over to me and I stepped back into the main room. "Want one?"

I hesitated. Was he messing with me. Like the other kid always did. But he was older than the other kids I knew. I figured he would be different. He motioned to them again and I took the raspberry flavored one. It was my favorite kind. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't tell Angel. I never give him any of my stash. He'd eat it all before I got to have any."

"I won't. " I swore and unwrapped the candy. I sucked one the pop with a childish happiness. It had been a while since I had one. I held onto the wrapper though.

We walked back down the stairs silently. I was to occupied with the lollipop. The music was still playing from Angel's room. Booby shook his head. I glanced up at him. "That kid sleeps all the time. So if ya can't find him, look under his blankets.

I laughed. "I will." Bobby grabbed my bag again and headed towards the last door. It was next to Angel's and right off the stairs. I looked at the door with a certain wonder. Would I share it or would I have my own room? Bobby hadn't mentioned another kid so I figured I would be alone. And I wondered what it was like. My past homes I shared it with at least three other boys or my room was a closet.

Bobby pushed open the door and looked at me over my shoulder. A small smirk on his face. I swallowed nervously. "Well, here ya go." he said simply. I stepped past him and into my room.

I was amazed at it. It wasn't that big but it wasn't a closet either. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and that seemed like the color of choice. The bed spread was stripped blue and red, with white, red, blue and grey stripped sheets. The curtains were blue also. The funny thing was that blue was my favorite color. It was weird that he chose that color to do the room.

"So what ya think? Ma didn't really give me much to do with. I sorta modeled it off me at your age." Bobby said, his voice breaking into my thoughts.

I turned around slowly. Taking in more of the room as I spun. The bed was tucked in the corner in front of the door. A bunch of shelves above it. A desk sat against the wall with the window. My dresser was on the wall with the closet. I was surprised when I saw a bookshelf holding a stereo on the wall next to me. This was probably the better of all the foster homes.

I finished spinning in front of Bobby. He looked even more badass than before. The sucker stick stuck out his mouth like a toothpick. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned into the door frame. A slight fear built up from looking at him. He was more intimidating then ever.

"So?"

"It's great." I choked out. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes so looked away again. Somewhere in the back of my head I thought about what it would feel like if it was taken away.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to take it away from ya. Neither is anyone else. It's yours now. Enjoy it." Bobby said, as if reading my thought.

I nodded but kept my eyes down. It was to much. I wasn't used to anybody being nice to me. I was always considered a burden. Not worthy enough for anyone's kindness. So when anybody is nice to me, I take it as a joke. Or they wanted something. Not really giving it a second chance.

I felt Bobby walked close to me and I tensed up again. I wasn't used to people coming into my space yet. Me and Ms. Evelyn had been working on it when James told me I was going to live with her. I waited for that hit I was expecting since the beginning.

That never happened. Instead I felt a hand on my shoulder. Just a gentle yet rough hand. Something I hadn't expected from someone as thuggish as Bobby. "Look at me, kid."

I looked up slowly and found Bobby kneeling in front of me. His eyes were soft and I relaxed again. Maybe he wouldn't hit me. Maybe my instincts were wrong. He didn't say anything at first. He just looked at me. As if peering into my soul. Something that was broken into a thousand pieces by now.

"Stop worrying about me hittin' ya. Or about me gettin' mad at ya. I won't do either. I promise." he said with a serious voice.

I found myself believing him. I didn't know why. There was something about him that made me want to trust him. Everything in my past screamed for me not to. But something screaming louder told me to. "You barely know me though. Why make me that promise?" I asked.

"Because no one did when I was your age. I know what you're going through. Probably better than anyone. And you look like a kid that needs someone to promise you something." he explained. I smiled. "What ya smilin' for, ya fairy?"

"Fairy. Do I look like Tinkerbelle to you? I'm not sprinklin' fairy dust." I shot back.

Bobby laughed and stood up. I looked up at him. I noticed I was about two or three inches shorter than him. And a lot skinnier. He had a stocky hockey build on him. Lean and muscled. Probably kick some ass good if he had to.

"I'm going downstairs. Enjoy the silence for now. Won't have it for long." he said over his shoulder as he headed out.

I stood in the middle of my room, watching him walking away. I let the word 'my room' roll around in my head a few times. Then I smiled widely. Maybe being in this home wouldn't be all that bad. So for everything was fine. Not hits. No yelling. No one telling me I'm a waste. It was calm and peaceful. Well for now.

I sighed and pulled off my sweatshirt. I hung it on the back of desk chair. I looked around once again and walked to the window. I pushed it open and let the cold air blow gently at my hair. Then I climbed out the window onto the rooftop. I saw it when I first arrived and now I was claiming it as mine.

The air was clean and cold out there. I wasn't cold though. I never got cold. I laid back and stared at the sky. Stars showing behind a thin layer of clouds. I smiled yet again. Maybe the Mercer house would be the one. Maybe it would change everything. Maybe I would find the one thing I wanted the most in life. A family to call my own.

* * *

**My first Four Brothers story. Reviews are most welcome. Give me some tips please.**

**-Shy.**


	2. Open Wounds

-1**The new chapter. Do not own Four brothers. If I did Jack would be a little tougher. =/**

It was a little after ten o'clock when Jack finally fell asleep. I was a little happy. With my little gift, being in a quiet house and a heavy thinker could be very annoying. Jack was definitely a heavy thinker. Once I touched the first floor, all I could hear was what he was thinking. And man, that kid could think.

What scared me the most though was not the stuff I heard from him. It was stuff I saw. It wasn't really anything important. Just little snatches of things in his head. All of them where from a few months ago. Nothing from before that. And I wondered what he was hiding in that head of his. I also wondered why my brotherly instincts were kicking in so harshly. I never acted that way before. It took me a few months to get adjusted to a new kid, then the instincts would come in.

With Jack it was different. That kid made me want to go out and find the people that hurt him. I knew under all his clothes, he was covered in bruises. He carried himself like someone who had been in a fight. I could also tell that there was something different about him too. But I couldn't place it just yet. All I knew was that kid was hurting for something and I didn't know what it was yet. It pissed me off slightly.

I sighed and heaved myself off the couch. I walked through the house to the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge. My mind racing in my skull. I shook it roughly and yanked opened the fridge. I pulled the milk out and took a long swig. I would have a beer but I wasn't in the mood. Milk usually helped me to clear my head.

As I drank, my mind replayed every thought I heard from Jack. My gift was a curse sometimes. It allowed me to know that things I needed to know. Like when someone wanted my head on a platter. Or when Angel was in another fight. But it was a burden when I met new people, I heard what they really thought of me. Or what was on their minds at the time. I had learned long ago how to handle the pressure of hearing things. I learn not to listen.

With Jack, its like I never knew how to handle it. Everything that kid thought, I heard. And it made my heart ache. He reminded me a lot of me. My past was fucked up like his too. I think his though may have been worse. I learned how to survive from my past, but I learned to survive in a bad way. I don't think the new kid could be like me though. He was a different kind of kid.

I sighed again and let my head hang down. I didn't know what I should do. I wasn't to feeling like this. I never let feelings get the better of me. It caused problems with everything. I just worried about my self and my family. That was it. But now Jack was part of my family, so I had to worry about him too. I just didn't know what to do with his thoughts. They reminded me of a past that I thought I would forget after a while.

"You still up Bobby?" Ma's voice broke in. I shook my head and looked at the kitchen door. Ma stood there with a smile and snow in her hair.

"Yeah waiting for you. It's kind of like habit, ya know?" I answered. I put the milk back in the fridge. "Jer called. He's sleeping over at Camille's tonight."

"I wonder if they found an apartment yet." Ma murmured. I heard the rustle of her putting away her coat away and saw her image in the window. I smiled to myself. "How were the boys? Any trouble?"

I shook my head and leaned back against the counter. "Angel slept. I showed Jack around. He liked his room." I said, crossing my arms.

Ma frowned. "What's the matter honey? You look upset." I felt her warm hand on my face and I looked up. Her eyes peered into mine knowingly.

I shrugged. Though I knew exactly what was bothering me. I just didn't know how to say it. " I heard Jack's thoughts is all. He think's a lot." I mumbled. Ma knew of my little gift. She also knew how to block me pretty well too. "My brotherly instincts were kicking into overdrive. And he hasn't even been here twelve hours."

Ma sighed and smiled at the same time. She went to the fridge and took out the milk again. "How about we talk a few over a cup of coco? You may need to know a little about our new arrival."

I couldn't refuse. Ma always won me over when she offered hot chocolate. I was a sinner for sweets. " Alright. Want me to warm up the milk or are you doing it the long way?" I asked. My mischievous smile on my face.

Ma laughed as she pulled two mugs from the cabinet. "I'll make mine my way and you can do it your way." she said and set the mugs down.

"You're actually lettin' me do it my way? Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" I joked. I grabbed the jar of coco mix and scooped out a good size of mix. I waited for Ma to say something but nothing came.

I poured the milk in and stirred it all together. I smiled over to Ma when I brought the cup off of the counter. I felt her watching me and could feel her praying that I was careful. I watched as my hand erupted in blue flames and felt relaxed when the heat filled my body. Controlling fire was useful in more than one way.

"I'm still amazed that you can do that, Bobby. Even after ten years." Ma said proudly. I beamed and kissed her cheek as I past her on the way to the table. "And even more amazed that you control it so well."

I laughed loudly and stirred my coco. I knew it was just how I liked it but I was going to wait for Ma to sit before I drank. I may be a hardass but I was a softie when it came to my mother. I owed her that much. That woman saved me and helped me when everyone else walked away.

"So what do you think of Jack? And be honest." Ma asked as she walked to the table.

I smiled again and took a sip of my drink. It was a little hot but tasted good. "He seems like an alright kid. Maybe a little scared but I guess he's entitled to it right?" I said. Looking at my mother in the eye.

"Yes. He is entitled to it. Up until ten months ago, Jack's life was terrible. He was abused by his father and some other person. We never were able to find out who it was. And let me tell you, they were sadistic bastards." Ma explained. I pushed my cup a little way from me and leaned in closer. Ma knew she had my attention now. "I can't even begin to explain the things they did to that boy. No one actually knows for sure."

"Why not?" I asked. Ma frowned deeply. I knew what it meant. "He couldn't say it could he?"

Ma shook her head. "Couldn't even breath when the social worker asked. It was to much for him. The pain Jack felt was unbearable to talk about. Words brought back memories. Jack would draw back into himself and scream when touched. It took three and a half months to find out who abused him. Though we never found out the other person. He just called him the dark one."

I growled. There was nothing in the world that I hated more than abusers. They were the suck fuckers who preyed on people younger than them. I knew about them pretty well. My father was one. Until I was eleven and took a baseball bat to him. Then I called the police. Now he's rotting away in jail and when he gets out he'll be eighty two. Nothing like family.

"So no one really knows what happened to him?" I asked dryly.

Ma shook her head sadly. I felt for her. She always got so worked up over cases like Jack's. The ones that probably wouldn't have a happy ending. But yet, there was something different this time. There was something different because Jack was different. Ma was looking at me with hopeful eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want you to help me out with him, Bobby. He really needs someone like you" she said strongly. That 'there's-no-use-arguing-with-me' tone in her gently voice.

"So yer saying that Jack needs a hot headed short tempered teen who can hear what people think and controls fire?" I said in a serious yet jokingly voice. Yet deep down I had a feeling I would helping the kid. "Do you have his file, at least? I need to know a little more about him."

Ma smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "I love you Bobby. Thank you." One of these days, that women's love was going to kill me. Or worse, I would actually be nice towards people. "It wouldn't hurt you know." she said as she looked at me.

"What wouldn't hurt?" I asked, a cocky smile on my face.

"Caring about people. It doesn't hurt. Makes you feel a little bit better." Ma said. "You just got to run with it."

"How'd ya know I was thinking that?" I asked. I was amazed. I never could understand how she always knew what I was thinking. It was like she was the one who heard thoughts and not me. It got pretty scary sometimes. "You lady scare me. Stay out ma head." I said smiling.

Ma laughed, her eyes lighting up instantly. "Well, young man, that is my job. Mom's have to be scary."

"Yeah. And I'm still tryin' to figure out how or why they let you join the ranks. You're crazy." I teased. Ma laughed and threw a towel at me. I caught it and smirked. Then got serious. "Do you remember what I was like when I first came here, Ma?"

Ma smiled and put her hand on mine. "Of course I do. Why?" I looked at her with heavy eyes. "You don't do you?" I shook my head. Ma sighed. "I figured you wouldn't. your process coming here wasn't exactly an ideal one. Probably the hardest one I ever came by. But I think it was worth it."

I smiled. "You think so?" She nodded. " I remember pieces of it, ya know. I don't really know what they are though. They're like broken pieces of glass. I fit a few together and get a little idea of what it was like before you but then it disappears again."

Ma nodded. "Maybe that's your way of dealing with your past. Everyone deals with it differently. I will say this though, Bobby. You were the only one of my sons that had nightmares when you came to me. And even to this day, I don't know what went on in your head to have to scream like that."

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my brown hair. Ma put a hand on mine again and squeezed it gently. "I don't even know what was in them either. I don't really remember them." I admitted.

"One day, maybe you will and everything will be okay." she said. I nodded and smiled. Then I pushed away from the table. "I think I'm heading up Ma. Had a pretty long day." She nodded and I kissed her cheek. "See ya in the morning."

I placed my cup in the sink and headed for the stairs. I was amazed when I saw Angel heading down them. He looked half asleep and still a little sick. And only in a pair of boxers shorts that read heart throb on the ass. Only my brother. "Aye sleepin' beauty, finally awake. Who kissed ya?"

Angel glared but kept walking. "Yer twenty-two and still kiss ya mom g'night." he shot back. He didn't stop and kept walking towards the kitchen.

I chuckled and kept walking also. I might be twenty-two but kissing Ma on the cheek goodnight was habit. I've been doing since the night she gave me my adoption papers. I was thirteen and had been with Ma for a year. I would never admit it but it was probably the best surprise present anyone has ever given me.

On my way to my room, I checked in on the new kid. It was something I always did with the newbie's. Did it to Jerry and Angel. Neither one knew about it either. Every night for six months, I would check in on them. Silent as night and then I would leave. Now I got to carry on the tradition with Jack.

I pushed open Jack's half open door and peeked in. the blinds and curtains were pushed up and open. I saw the full moon hanging in the sky and smiled. Maybe the kid didn't like the dark, either. At his age. I hated the dark with a passion. There was just something about it that pissed me off. Maybe it was because of what happened when I used to go to sleep.

As I looked at Jack sleeping, I smiled. I had a strong feeling that this would be the kid to challenge me. Jerry and Angel never really gave me something to look forward to. Jack, I think, would. I knew from this kids thoughts that he was a fighter. He wanted to strive for something. And he reminded me of myself. A young kid with a fucked up past and no one to trust.

I found someone to trust. The only problem was, I don't really remember how long that took do to.

(Jack POV)

The next morning I woke up feeling warm and extremely comfortable. I didn't know whether it was because I had slept a full night or in a bed. All I knew was that it felt real nice. I felt alert and everything was clear. Like I could take on the world. But thinking about it, I really wasn't in the mood to fight the world. All I wanted was breakfast.

I kicked myself out of bed with a content smile. The sun was shining in brightly from my window and it made the snow spark. I smiled at it. Winter had to be my most favorite season. I dug out clean clothes from my duffel bag and got dressed quickly. I figured everyone was up by now and I would have to meet them. I still wasn't looking forward to it.

I went to the bathroom before heading downstairs. I could tell Bobby and Ms. Evelyn were there by the sounds of their voices. There was a third voice but I couldn't tell who it was. It was loud though. I could tell that. I heard someone say my name and I walked down the hall.

The smell of breakfast hit me full force when I reached the kitchen door. My stomach growled loudly and I smiled. I stepped closer to the door and looked in hesitantly. Bobby and a black boy sat across form each other at the table. They seemed to be in some kind of argument with each other. looked on from the stove.

As if knowing I was there, Bobby looked up sharply. I froze, as if I was intruding on something. Then he smiled. "Look who finally decided to join us." he teased.

Ms. Evelyn turned and smiled at me. "Morning Jack. You hungry?" she asked. I nodded slightly before I even thought about it. "Sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

I nodded again and walked slowly to the table. Bobby went back to reading the paper, but the other boy kept his eyes on me. It made me kind of nervous so I felt the air around me slightly. It was a weird habit I picked up on as a kid. Nothing was amiss with him. I actually got a sort of sense of honesty an kindness with him. Maybe he was trying to figure me out to.

I sat down next to Bobby and saw him glance over at me. At first I thought I was doing something wrong. Then he just laughed and folded the paper. "Nothing interestin' in there. The scores all suck."

"How are the Reds doing?" I asked quickly. Both boys looked at me and I blushed deeply. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You follow Detroit?" the boy asked. I nodded. He groaned. "Great another Bobby. Better watch out, Mini-Mauler is here."

"Shut up, pretty boy. The both of us will kick your pretty ass if ya don't." Bobby threatened. I smirked. "But they're doing good. Second in the Western Conference. Twenty-nine wins and seven loses. Nothing to bad."

I nodded. The kid looked at me and smiled widely. "Names Angel. Nice to meet ya." he laughed. Bobby snorted. "I'm a lot more helpful than that oaf over there and I look better."

I smiled. Bobby glared and swatted Angel with the paper. Angel smirked and clapped me on the shoulder. I flinched lightly. Then he stood. "It's been a pleasure little brother. I've go to run."

"Where you going, young man? And so early in the morning?" Ms. Evelyn asked. She came over to the table and placed a plate of food in front of me.

Angel smiled innocently. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Probably going to find Loco. He's crazy about her." he teased. I laughed silently and watched the scene.

"So what? Maybe you should find someone to be crazy about. Then you'll leave me alone." Angel growled. Ms. Evelyn shook her head and nudged him out of the kitchen. Then she followed.

Bobby looked over at me and frowned. "Why aren't you eatin'. Ya said you were hungry." he stated. I dropped my eyes and fiddled with the sleeves of my sweatshirt. "You were taught to eat when told, weren't ya?"

I nodded my head softly. It was true. I couldn't eat or drink without someone telling me. The food would get stuck in my throat. I used to be the same way with going to the bathroom. I couldn't squeeze out a drop without someone's orders. It took eight months for me to do learn to go when I wanted. Both James and were there too. I got McDonalds as a reward.

"Well, in this house, no one is going to tell you when to eat. You eat when ya hungry. We just ask that you eat with us. But that's on Ma's wishes." Bobby explained. I nodded and picked up my fork slowly. He watched me closely. "Like I said yesterday, you need more food. You're girl skinny."

I glared lightly and scooped up some eggs. With a smirk, I stuffed them in my mouth. Both my mouth and stomach screamed in victory. I overcame another big obstacle and it tasted heavenly. Now I just hoped I could keep doing it. Bobby smirked and went over to the stove. Now it was my turn to watch him.

Bobby filled his plate again and poured a cup of fresh coffee. Then he looked over at me. "Want something to drink?" he asked. I nodded. "What? And do not say I don't care or beer. I'll give ya toilet water instead."

I laughed again. "Got any TANG?" I couldn't help but to try. TANG was probably my most favorite drink under the sun. Only problem was most houses I was placed in never had any.

"You dink TANG?" Bobby walked to the fridge before I answered. He pulled out a clear container filled with orange liquid and a green label. " This house does to. Probably the only drink better than beer."

I smiled happily. I was really starting to like this house. "Well I never drank beer so I wouldn't know." I admitted. Bobby smirked devilishly.

"Maybe one day we'll drink together." Bobby promised. He grabbed his plate and our drinks and sat back down. Ms. Evelyn walked back into the kitchen with a smile. "He go off to find Loco?"

frowned and poked Bobby's shoulder. "Her name is Sofi. And stop teasing your brother about it. He really likes her." she scolded softly. Bobby looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't bring me into this." I said softly.

Ms. Evelyn smiled and went back to the stove. "So Jack. How was your first night here?" she asked. She made another plate of food and I figured it was for her this time.

"Wasn't that bad. I'm not really used to having my own room." I explained. I ate my food slowly and savored the goodness of it. Never knew when change would strike.

"Well that'll pass. Having your own room is a good thing. I would have stuck you with Bobby, but he snores." she joked. I smiled.

" I don't snore. Angel snores. I'm just a heavy sleeper." Bobby huffed.

"Does he always do that?" I asked lightly. Forkful of food hovering in the air.

"What do I always do?"

"Act like a fairy." I replied. Bobby stared at me. For a second I thought I stepped over the line.

Then Bobby threw back his head and laughed. "Where ya find this kid ,Ma? He has to be the funniest one so far." Bobby said with a serious smile.

I blushed and looked down. No one besides teacher and social workers ever said I was funny. The other kids just thought I was being cocky. I never really meant to sound cocky. I just wanted to find a friend amongst them. What better way than by telling jokes. It only ever got me one friend while I was at the boys home. He ended up getting placed a week later.

"Jack, I was planning on running some errands later. Is there anything you need from the store. James said your shoes were being to fall apart, so I figured we'd get you a new pair." Ms. Evelyn asked.

I swallowed the food I was chewing before answering. It gave me time to think my answer over. I did new shoes. They were hand me downs from my last foster parents oldest son. As I thought of it, almost all my clothes were falling apart and hand me downs. Now I found it hard to answer.

Bobby came to my rescue. "How about after we're done eatin', me and you go upstairs and take a look. We can get an idea. That sound good to ya, Jackie?" he offered. I nodded my head.

Ms. Evelyn smiled. Her eyes glowing from something I recognized as pride. So I figured she was proud of her son. "Well, while you two are doing that, I'm going to be in my office. I have some work I have to do before we go."

She stood up and walked back over to the stove. Another pan of eggs and bacon was made. If this house kept producing food like this, I will build up a strong frame easily. Then she disappeared down a set of stairs.

"Jack, you can more if you want. that's why she made more." Bobby injected into my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked before I thought about it. Then I dropped my head.

I heard Bobby sigh and the scrape of his chair. I figured I got him mad and that was him leaving. I kicked myself because of it. I just had to go and open my mouth. Like usual it landed me alone.

"You wanna split the rest?" Bobby asked. I looked up puzzled. He was standing there with the pan and spatula. A smirk in his eyes. " I don't think you can eat it all yourself."

"I don't think you could either. So I guess we can share." I shot back.

"You're one ballsy kid, ya know that right."

"Yup."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yup."

"Glad that your okay with that. Just don't let your mouth get ya in trouble." he joked.

"Don't plan on it." I replied.

The rest of breakfast passed without much talking. I finished off my two plates of food and almost the entire container of TANG. Bobby swore that if I drank another glass, I'd turn orange. I could only smirk. That would be something to try one day. When we were done eating, I helped with the dishes. We left them to dry in the strainer and headed for my room.

When we reached my room, Bobby sank onto my bad with a loud sigh. I just shook my head. He glanced over at me for a second and a weird feeling entered my stomach. I knew it was fear and I tried to control it. I knew Bobby wouldn't do something like that to me. Or I hoped he wouldn't. This house seemed to good for something like that to happen.

"Jack, relax." Bobby said suddenly. I looked over at him. I must have not been paying attention because now he was sitting up instead of laying down. "No one is going to hurt ya again. I told ya that yesterday. So stop worryin'."

"How do ya always know what I'm thinkin'. That's like the third time you've done that." I exclaimed. My voice shook and winced painfully. I coughed to clear away the pain.

"You okay? Got a sore throat or something?" Bobby asked. Concern laced in his gruff voice. I shook my quickly. The pain disappeared and was replaced by a certain scratchiness instead. "What was that look for then?"

"It was nothing. Just a bad feelin'" I said strongly. I put on my strong face and tried to control my irritation. The doctors had said the pain would fade after a while, I just had to wait and see. Though that was about two years ago. They also said I could regain what I had lost. I didn't know which one to put my faith on.

"You can talk to me, ya know. I'm not goin' bite. I might give ya the honest truth but you need to hear it sometimes. Other than that, I'll sit and try not to fall asleep." Bobby offered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "And you say I'm the cocky one. You must be confused." I joked. Bobby laughed and clapped his hands together loudly. I jumped slightly. I hide it by laughing. He didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. Let's look at these clothes. Ma will think we ran if we don't head down soon." He pushed himself back onto the bed so his back was against the wall and his feet dangled off the side.

I pulled my duffel bag off the floor and dropped it on the bed. Bobby looked at it like it was the eight wonder of the world. I was really starting to think Bobby wasn't the smartest of the Mercer boys. I figured he made up for it in a different way. I smiled and pulled out my clothes. Separating them into four piles. Shirts, pants, boxers and socks.

"What no pj's?" Bobby joked.

I shrugged. " Usually just sleep in my boxers and sweatshirt. Never had pj's before."

"I'm making Ma buy ya a pair. Every kid needs a pair of pj's. we can get you ones with flowers and bows on it too." he said, tapping my shoulder with a light fist.

"But you already have those in purple." I shot back with a victory smirk.

Bobby smirked and shook his head. " you are so lucky you're new." I arched an eyebrow. Why? What would he do if I wasn't? "Ah. Forget it. You've been here a day."

I frowned and tried to step back. Bobby caught my arm and pulled me back. I got scared quick. I ended up in his lap with my back to his chest and his hands keeping me in place. I wiggled around to get down. Images of my past homes filled my mind and I closed my eyes. Prepared for it. Then the next thing I knew, Bobby was tickling me instead of hitting me. Now I was confused as hell and laughing like a madman.

"See what happens when you me4ss with the Mauler? I'll have ya wettin' your pants" Bobby laughed. He mercilessly kept tickling me.

I gasped and tried to wiggle away. I was stuck where I was. "But then it'll get ya wet to." I managed to say. Bobby eased up. "Okay I give. Mauler wins."

Bobby's hands moved away but he didn't tell me to move so I stayed where I was. Desperately trying to get my heart back on its normal beat. "Better get used to rough housin'. We may not beat ya but I'll crack ya upside yer head if I feel like it. And that's anytime I want."

"I'm not a girl, I can deal."

Bobby laughed and lifted me up from under the arms. He placed me on the side of him and slung an arm around my neck. "I wanna lay down some rules while I got ya." I nodded. "How old are you again? Seven?"

"Eight. I'll be nine in a few months."

"Alright. Curfews six-thirty. No later or I'll lock ya out." I looked at him. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Second. No drinkin', smokin' or poppin' without me knowing. Third and final. This is my family. You're part of it. Now that makes you my responsibility. But that means you have to carry the Mercer name one day. Don't fuck it up. It's all we got."

I looked across my room and stared at the wall. For a second, I wondered what would happen if I broke those rules. Would he issue the punishment? Or was it a quick kick out? No questions. I know I'm eight but I do think a lot. Especially when my neck was involved. Bobby so far had been nice to me. Trying to help me get used to the house. But I was playing by his rules, what happens when I break them?

**(Bobby POV)**

The trip to the store was pretty much uneventful. Ma had me drive. She never did like driving in the day time. But man I hated driving that damn mini van. It was so bad for my image. It was horrible. Jack sat in the back both ways. His head bobbing slightly to the music in the back of the car. Me and Ma chatted lightly while we drove. Nothing to interesting.

Being in the store was a different story. Jack was jumpy the whole time. Like something was going to pop out from behind the clothes. I tried to calm him down by playing a game I remember Ma taught me. It worked for a little. Then he started up again.

"What's the matter with ya kid? Got ants in ya pants?" I finally asked. He looked up at me with scared eyes. I had never seen a kid so scared in my life. Now I wondered what got him so scared. I knelt down to his level. "What ya so scared of?"

"I wanna go back home." he mumbled softly. I had to strain to hear him.

"We'll be goin' home soon. We need to get ya some new things." I said. He shook his head. "What?"

"Please? I wanna go home. He can find me here." he pleaded again. A small hand took hold of my arm and tugged it towards the door.

"Jack. Wait. Who'll find you?" I asked confused. Ma walked on ahead of us, clueless of what's going on.

"The dark one. He'll find me!" Jack sobbed. "He said he would find me. And that he'd finish what he started. I wanna go home!"

I sighed and scooped him up into my arms. Small arms tighten around my neck and seemed to shaking. I messed his gently. " I'll keep ya safe, baby boy. No one is goin' to hurt ya when I'm here." I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

We managed to get Jack calm enough to get him to look at clothes. Ma ended up just buying some jeans that actually fit him and shirts too. The sneakers I had to bribe him to try on. He finally decided on a pair of converses and then wound himself around my neck again. It was a good thing that kid was so light. I carried him the whole time.

When we got home, I dropped him off with Ma in the kitchen and headed to my room. Beer in hand and Jack's case file in the other. Ma gave it to me when we first got home. I wanted to know what caused Jack so much fear in the store. It had to be something bad, that kid left marks on my neck.

When I passed Jerry's room, I peeked in. Jerry was sprawled out on his bed with a cookie in his mouth and a building magazine in his lap. When he say me he smiled. "When ya'll get home? I was startin' to wonder where ya went."

I sipped my beer. " Went to run errands. Had to get some stuff for the new kid," I said a sigh.

"He's here already?" I nodded. "Imma go say hello. Spread the name around." I laughed and went back to my route to my room.

When I reached my room, I headed straight for my room. No game tonight. I needed to gather information. It was weird because I never did it with new comers. Only people I wanted to kill. So I stretched out on my bed and pulled his file towards me. I was amazed my how heavy it was. This kids beat mine by half an inch. I was surprised. No one has ever done that.

The first few pages were just on Jacks background. Birth place, date, time, etc. His parents. I skimmed through his fathers info. Figured I could use that someday. His mom died giving birth to him. I knew the pain of no mother in my life too. His full name was Jackson Russell St. Yves. Full Irish. Yawn. Nothing to answer my questions.

I skipped that and looked at what his social worker put down. James. I remembered him. He was my case worker back in the day. But he wrote about the condition of Jack when they found him. And it including pictures. This kid looked like chopped meat that was puréed. I would need more beer to look through all those. His fosters homes were listed. All of them showing some kind of physical violence. Poor kid.

What I really was looking for was about the dark one he mentioned. There was at least an entire page dedicated to this being. I read through it quickly. I may not think much but reading was pretty easy to me. The page included a brief description of the being and what he did to Jackie boy. And that too included pictures. I read some of the things he used to beat Jack to. Chains, glass, nails, a studded belt. I felt like I wanted to cry, scream and kill this being all at the same time.

I noticed a few more papers at the bottom of the file. Just below Jack's current picture and birth certificate. It was a doctors evaluation after they found him. Found out too that someone called the cops about a boy running from the home with a white bloody t-shirt. Jack ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. Then foster homes. They talked about Jack suffering minor lacerations to the neck when he was six. Caused some vocal cord damage.

The papers held more than that too. There were a physiatrist's evaluation on Jack. He suffered from paranoia about the dark one and sometimes tried to fight off the being that wasn't there. He had occurring nightmares every night and couldn't remember them at all. One a scale from one to ten, he rated them at an eleven. They were called pavers nocturnus and Jack had been suffering from them since he was four. He often woke screaming.

I was confused. If Jack suffered from night terrors, why didn't I hear him screaming last night? I glanced back at the doctors evaluation. I found my answer. Due to the damage on his vocals cords, Jack couldn't scream or yell. Now everything fell into place. Jack was voiceless during the night. And the dark one was everywhere he went.

But how do you scream for help when you can't? And how could I protect him if I didn't know? I looked up and nearly shit myself. There was Jack, standing the door way in his new pj's we bought. I stuffed his file under the pillow and smiled at him. "The matter, baby boy. Miss me?" I teased.

He shuffled his feet and looked down. "Ms. Evelyn says its time to go to bed. But I can't sleep."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Can I lie with you please? Ms. Evelyn says you had bad dreams like me. I don't like to sleep." he said quickly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This kid was good. I read his file and then he shows up. But I couldn't say no. I knew what it was like to have nightmares. Except I could scream. So I just pulled back the covers and motioned him over. "C'mon squirt. Get in. "

He ran over and jumped into the spot. I wiggled down and looked at the clock. I was amazed when it said ten o'clock. I was tired already. Guess the kid was the sign to go to bed. I looked over at him. He playing with the rosary I kept on my bed and smiling. I guess I could protect him from the monsters in his dreams if he slept near me.

* * *

Okay. I know I made Jack and Bobby a little different. But Bobby is human and can be kind. And Jack can be tough for an eight year old. This is my story and I know what Jack is going through. So its more realistic than usual. Reviews are welcome. Tell me what you really think.

Shy.


	3. Friendship

The rest of the week and weekend passed without anything interesting happening. I got used to being the Mercer house. It was hard and different to do so. Everyone was nice to each other. Well except for the occasional teasing and wrestling matches from the boys. That was the closest thing I got to a beating in the house so far. Bobby and the other two boys acted like boys. Taunting each other, calling names, hitting each other in the back of the head. Which Bobby did once to me.

I did get to know the other two boys a little better. I met Jerry the night we went clothes shopping. He seemed really nice. He sort of talked a lot and said y'all instead of you all. He was the smartest one of the three he joked. I knew he was serious though. Bobby was street smart, Angel was everything else smart, and Jerry, he was a combination of both. He had invited me into his room and I saw his book shelf. It was filled to the brim with books. From construction to guns. He even said that whenever I wanted to I could borrow the books. I could only smile and nod my head.

Angel was different than his brothers. He spoke few words and smiled a lot less. He talked to me more like a kid though. He was what Bobby called a pretty boy. Angel swore the Lord gave him his looks so he had to honor him. I laughed and he smiled. The girl he was seeing was actually named Sofi. Though he did a admit that she was a little loco sometimes. On Sunday though, he said that he would marry her one day. After he got out of the Marines.

Bobby, hearing that, walked into the bedroom, scooped me up and slapped Angel in the head. "Stop corruptin' the kid. He doesn't need to know about you and Loco's life." he said and headed downstairs. Me dangling over his shoulder. I had waved to Angel and laughed. Angel laughed and headed for the bathroom.

The one thing I really liked about the Mercer household was Bobby being there. I don't really know why either. Bobby was rough and coarse. He swore a lot and had to yell at him to watch his mouth. He picked on his brothers and teased me lightly. Everything about him screamed to say away but yet I wanted to be near him. I wanted his acceptance more than anybodies. It was like he was everything to me and I had only been there four days.

Something about Bobby though, yelled at me to like him. That he wasn't all that bad. That he had something that I could trust and a secret I didn't know about him. I worried about what I didn't know for a bit then pushed it away. He wasn't all that bad. Bobby let me sleep next to him at night without getting mad about it. He teased me a little but smiled when he did. He let me watch hockey with him without a word and let me use him as a pillow while we did. He tried to teach me how to wrestle and fight. Though did protest.

When Monday rolled in, I had to leave the safety of the Mercer house. I had to head back to school. I was nervous and scared. It had been almost four months since I stepped a foot into a public school. I had been home schooled after my last foster home incident at the home. Both and James insisted on it. Saying it would get everything back to normal. The only problem was I didn't know what kind of normal they wanted. Mine and theirs were different.

I kept my eyes open as I sat outside the principles office. Waiting for and the other lady that kind of looked like a young guy to get back. They had gone inside to talk about my latest situations in the homes and about my 'sensitive' condition. Now I sat in an uncomfortable chair wondering what was actually getting said. I knew she would tell her about the dark one and physical condition. It was always discussed whenever I arrived at a new places.

The sound of shuffling feet drew my attention to the door. I thought it would be a teacher or secretary. It turned out to be a boy wearing a thick black sweatshirt and lip steadily bleeding. He walked towards me and I tensed slightly. He flopped down next to me and I relax slightly. I felt him glance me over and I peeked over. He looked over at me and then laughed. "What you get caught with?" he asked. His lip bleed a little more and I felt my stomach tightened.

"Nothing. I'm new here. My foster mother is signing me in. What about you?" I shot back, leaning back into the chair. He sighed. "You got caught fighting hu?"

"Nice observation Sherlock. What gave it away?" he said sarcastically. I dropped my eyes. I shrugged and played with my gloves.

"Nothing. Sorry." I mumbled and looked away again. I heard an aggravated sigh and I tensed again.

"Names Jordan Oliver, but everyone just calls me Twist. What about you?" he asked. I looked back over at him. His lip had stopped bleeding but it was caked around the corner of his mouth.

"Jackson . They call me Jack." I said, twisting in my seat a little. "Why they call you Twist?"

Twist laughed. "Like Oliver Twist. I don't really know why actually. It beats some of the names they could give me though." he explained with a smirk. He stuck out a hand and smiled innocently. I looked at it for a second then shook it. "You said foster mom, you in the system?"

I nod and dropped my eyes. "Yeah. But not my whole life. Just up till a year ago." I looked up to him again and found him not smiling. "What?"

"You're lucky. I've been in the system my entire life. Mom was whore and my dad was somebody." he said with a shrug. "What landed you in it? If I can ask."

I sighed and looked him over again. He was taller than me and a little bit darker. But still a skinny white kid like Angel called me. He had green eyes and dark brown curly hair. He wore black boots, faded jeans and that thick hoodie. I recognized the picture on it and smiled. "You like the Boondock Saints? And if you answer maybe I'll tell you." I bargained.

He laughed and looked at his hoodie. "Yeah. The Saints are the shit. Your like the first person to actually know who they were." Twist said. "Now spill."

I sucked in a breath and opened my mouth to tell. Just as I did and the other lady came back out. looked at me and smiled. The other lady frowned. "Another fight Twist?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked over at him. He was still smiling. "He swung first. It was self defense." he said in a matter of fact tone. The women shook her head and then smiled. "Go wait in the office. I got to get Jack situated and take some test."

Twist laughed. "I feel bad for you. Being the new kid isn't cool." he said tapping my shoulder lightly. I smiled and tapped him back.

"Twist, how about you stick around with Jack. So he won't be alone all morning with me. That sound alright to you Jack?" she asked. I looked at Twist than back to her. I nodded and she smiled. "Well that was easy."

smiled and turned the lady. "I'll leave him with you then, Shane. And I think you'll do good by him" she said with a laugh. She walked over to me and knelt down. "This is where I leave Jack. You're going to go with Shane and Twist. But Bobby will be here to pick you up after school. Alright?"

"Bobby's going to pick me up? Really?" I asked. My voice raising slightly. I winced and swallowed roughly. Ms. Evelyn frowned and looked me over. "I'm okay."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes his picking you up after school. I have to work and he offered to do it. I'll be home around seven and his watching you till then. Make sure he cooks supper for you." she said sternly. I nodded and smiled. She kissed my head and stood. "Be good."

"I will, ma'am." I said simply. She walked back to the door and turned around slightly. I felt a sudden pang of fear and buried it down. She nodded again and pushed open the door. "Ms. Evelyn!" I called out.

She turned back around and stood still. "Yes Jackie?" she asked. I walked over to her and stopped. My eyes were down and I pulled at my sweatshirt. Then even before I had a chance to think about it, I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed gently.

"I love you." I mumbled. I surprised even myself as I said it. I blinked and pulled away a little. She smiled down at me. I blushed and dropped my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I felt her hand on my face. I looked up. "It's okay Jack. You didn't do anything wrong." she said softly. I smiled. "I love you too, Jack. I'll see you after supper."

I nodded and then turned away. I saw Twist smiling and I glared slightly. His smile faded quickly. Then I laughed. I heard the door close and knew was gone. I felt a slight feeling of fear again. I drew in a deep breath and glanced over my shoulder. I would be okay, I silently told myself. I was in a place that I could be safe. Where there were teachers watching over me. Nothing could get me here.

Shane cleared her throat and adjusted the loose black tie she wore. I turned back and looked at her. She reminded me of a male rock star. There was a word for it, what she looked like. I read it in a book a few months ago. Androgynous. I smiled and walked over to the pair. Thinking of that word. I had to admit, I was eight but I was smart. All my social workers told me so and my teachers at my old school. My foster parents even said it, but it was usually along the lines of you to smart for your own good.

"Alright Jack, you ready to take some test?" she asked, he face breaking into a smile. I wondered for a second what her job was here. Probably a social worker or counselor for the school, I decided after I thought about it. She fit the style to be one.

"He has to take the placement tests, don't he Shane?" Twist asked. I could detect the laughter in his voice. And yet I knew it was playful laughter. Not harsh or mocking.

Shane nodded. "Yes. He has to take the placement tests. Just like you did last year. Who knows maybe he'll be like you and be put in the same class." she said. She started walking down the hall and me and Twist followed behind her.

"What kind of tests are the placement tests?" I asked, looking at my new friend. He looked over at me and smiled.

"They're like regular tests. You take 'em and they decide what grade you should be in and what type of group. I took them last year and got sixth A. Which was two grades higher than what I should've been." he said with a proud smile. I nodded and looked around as we walked.

The school seemed nice enough. I had been in worse before so it didn't really bother me. I heard classes taken place and music from above us. I looked back over at Twist. "So you're in seventh grade now?"

He nodded and pulled out a pack of gum. He pulled one out and offered me a piece. "Yeah. It's pretty cool. I'm ten and taken classes with twelve and thirteen year olds. My foster parents were thrilled." He said the last sentence with air quotes.

I laughed and took the offered gum. I unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth. The wrapper was stuffed into my jeans. "Pretty cool. I hope I can get into your class or at least into sixth. I'm pretty smart and my birthday's in a few months."

Shane stopped and looked back at us. A small smile on her face. "You offer him gum, but not me? How rude Twist." she teased slightly. Twist smiled and offered her some. She took it and put it in her mouth. "Stay out here, I have to go get the test." she ordered slightly and then disappeared behind a door.

I leaned against a wall. "Why are you so close with Shane? I've never seen a teacher act like that before." I said, looking at Twist.

He broke out into hysterical laughter. "She's not a teacher. She's a counselor and she's my foster sister. Her family is the one that took me in last year. And they want to adopt me. The paperwork is being finalized." he explained once he could control himself. "And she's more like my older brother than sister."

I smiled. Then started to laugh myself. When Shane came back out, me and Twist were sitting on the floor laughing ourselves sore. I looked over at her with a breathless smile and then at Twist. His laughter faded away slowly. I laughed a few more times, then wiped my face. "That felt good." I mumbled with a smile.

Shane smiled and walked over to us. "I know but now we have worked at do. So up off ya asses and lets get going." she ordered. I smiled and got up slowly to my feet. I winced slightly at the stiffness of my body again. Shane saw and put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Jack?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tense" I said smiling despite the feeling of pain slowly spreading over me. I drew in a shaky breath and looked around quickly. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

Shane nodded. "It's right through those doors and to the left. You sure you're okay?" she asked again. I nodded and walked backwards to the bathroom. When I passed through the doors I turned around and rushed to the bathroom.

When I stepped into the bathroom, I headed straight for the sinks. I turned on the cold water and splashed it over my face. A wave of pain hit me full force around my chest area. I gasped and dropped to one knee. I grunted when my knee connected with concrete. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Another shot of pain came out me. My eyes opened wide in pain and I gritted my teeth together tightly. It felt like I was back home and getting my daily beating.

It took a while for the pain to subside. I don't really know how long either. I drew in a shallow breath and climbed slowly to my feet. The room swayed a little but I shook it off. I splashed more water on my face and shivered when I felt it hit my skin. It was beyond freezing. I looked into the mirror and coiled back again.

My eyes weren't the eyes I was used to. They looked the brightest of blue and seemed to spark in light. I was used to faded blue. These were like huskies blue. I leaned in closer to get a good look and gasped when I saw them fade back to their original color. I frowned and splashed more water on my face. The water was freezing and I felt something sting my hands.

I looked down and was even more shocked to find ice on my hands. I stared at it with wide eyes. I looked around on the floor and sink looking for ice. It took me a few minutes to come to the conclusion that there was no ice. Either I had imagined it or something was very wrong. When I glanced back at my hand, I found more ice there. Now I was confused and worried.

"Jack, you okay in there honey?" Shane's voice broke through. I shook my head and look at the door. Then I looked back at the mirror. My eyes glowed softly yet I knew it unnoticeable.

"I'm fine. Just washing my hands." I say in a tight voice. I coughed a few times to clear my throat and then walked to the door. I looked back once more to try to find some ice but I found none. "I am paranoid." I mumble as I leave the bathroom.

When I emerged, Shane looked me over with a worried face. Then she smiled. "Thought for a second that you may have fallen in." she laughed. I smiled slightly and held my hands close to my sides. I didn't know how to explain what had happened in the bathroom, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Alright, let's get these tests done and over with."

I nodded again and smiled lightly at Twist. He smiled back and raised an eyebrow. The weird look of knowing in his eyes. I blinked and stepped back a little. His eyes watched me and I felt a weird presence in the back of my head. My hands tingled slightly and I felt a coldness wash over me. I shook my head to cleat it away and the frown. Something was going wrong with me.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jack?" Shane asked again, her voice light. I nodded once more. She nodded and flashed a smile. "Okay. Ready to take this test?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a small smirk, my mind already buzzing for a challenge. That's how it was for me. I wanted to be challenged mentally all the time. It helped to pass time. Yet when I was challenged physically I would fail.

* * *

It was cold when I walked out of the building after school. Kids rushed past me and I barely saw them. I was thinking to much to register them brushing against me. All I wanted was to get out of the school and go back to the Mercer house. I stopped when I thought of it as that. It was to soon to call it home yet. So I bit my tongue and looked at the ground.

When I felt someone grab my shoulder I jumped a foot. My heart pounding in my chest. "Relax, Jax. It's just me, man" Twists voice broke through my thoughts. I look back and see his smiling face under the hood. "Where ya headed?"

"To wait for Bobby outside. You heard ." I mumble, my mind half there. I push through a group of boys and walk down the stairs slowly. I heard Twist follow me and smiled lightly. Friends for a day and I already had a new name from the boy. Jax, like from the show Sons of Anarchy. I thought it was cool. Bobby watched the show and knew a lot about the actual biker gang.

Twist nodded. He had stayed with me the entire day, having gotten kicked out of his class for that fight. I didn't really bother me. I liked having someone my age around. Or well close to my age. It made being around adults easier. He didn't talk a lot but had this weird look in his eyes every now and then. Like he knew a big secret and didn't want to share. "I'll wait with ya. Shane has some meeting to deal with first so I won't be going home soon. I get to stick around here."

I nodded and drop my bag to the ground. I didn't really have anything in it. Just my notebook and my lunchbox. Which for the first time since I started school, contained an actual lunch. A turkey sandwich, chips, a bag of cookies and a container of TANG. I was very happy during lunch and recess.

"So were you scared?" Twist asked suddenly. I looked over at him. Confusion must have been in my eyes or face because he laughed loudly again.

"What you laughing for?" I ask, trying to figure out what he meant. Usually I was good at doing it but right now I was clueless.

"The look on your face was funny" he said. He sat down the steps and placed his head in his hands. His green eyes watching me again. I fidgeted under his stare. "So were you?" he asked again.

I growled in annoyance. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What would I be scared of?" I ask, my voice going high and tight. I wince and cough a few times. My hand wrapped around my throat gently.

"You okay Jax?" Twist asked. I heard him come over to me and then his hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly at first. Then I waved him off. "What was that look for then?"

I shaked my head slightly. Still holding my throat. I drew in a shallow breath and then let it back out slowly. It didn't hurt as bad now, but it was a little tight and scratchy. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I mumbled, looking up at him.

"Your old man do that to you?" he asked. I looked at him again confused. I wanted to know how he was pulling these things out. Just like Bobby did to me since I got to the Mercer house. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"How do you know that? I never told anyone what happened." I demanded, my voice low and deadly sounding to me. It shocked even me at first. I stepped towards him with my fist raised. I knew he was my friend but I wanted to know.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey relax. I'll tell ya if ya want at know. I swear it." he said in a strong voice. I wasn't sure at first but then I saw the honesty in his eyes. "Just don't hit me man. I don't like getting hit."

I looked at my hand and then dropped it. Feeling a little ashamed. I knew how he felt. I didn't know why I raised it anyways. "Sorry Twist. I didn't mean it. I wouldn't have hit ya. I was… Bobby … You…" I mumbled. My mind going a mile a minute. I didn't even know why I raised my fist. I hated to get hit or even touched sometimes. Yet here I was ready to hit the first friend I had in a long time. I rubbed my neck and dropped my eyes.

"Hey man it's cool. You didn't hit me. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my business" Twist said in a low voice. I looked away slightly. My eyes burning from shame.

"Nah, I shouldn't have done that. I hate getting hit too. It sucks real bad. And yeah my dad did that to me. He choked me with some rope and it did something to my voice box. I'm not supposed to raise my voice real high. It hurts a lot" I explained, my hand still rubbing my neck lightly.

Twist nodded and rubbed his neck also. I laughed a little and sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled. "Truce man?" he asked, holing out a closed fist. I smiled and bumped my fist to his. "We are one weird pair of kids." he laughed, his face broken into a big smile.

I smiled and nodded my head. "A weird ten year old prodigy and an eight year old who can't scream" I agreed. It was true. We were a weird pair. He was smart and knew just about everything. I knew a lot too. The test I took were easy and were fun to take. The school was going to call later to tell what grade I was going to placed in. I was hoping I would be with Twist.

We sat in silence for a little while. I wanted to know how Twist knew that my dad caused the problems with my voice box. As I thought about it, he reminded me a lot of Bobby with that ability. He had that looked in his eyes that he knew what I was thinking all the time. Or at least had a general idea. I looked over at him and wished I knew what was going. With him and myself.

"Is that Bobby?' Twist asked, his voice pulling me from my thoughts. I shook my head and scanned the area of the school. I spotted Bobby and his car easily. He got out of the piece of junk and I could clearly seeing him scan the area. When he saw me he walked over slowly.

I got up and jogged halfway to him. When I was in reach I playfully threw myself against him. He laughed and got me around the middle, wrapping an arm around me and then messing my hair with the other. "Yer never goin' to get me kid. I'm to big for ya" he said with a laugh. Then he let me go.

I shook my head and fixed my hair into its usual messiness. Then I looked up at him. Squinting in the afternoon sun. Something Detroit hadn't seen in a while. "So, how was your day?" I asked, my voice low and humor filled. Bobby smirked and shook his head.

"Pretty good. But now I got to baby-sit this bratty little kid. Have you seen him? He's kind of short with baby blues eyes and real messy hair. Kind of looks like an elf." he teased. He faked looking around with a smirk on his face.

'Hey. I don't look like an elf and I'm not a brat" I piped up. Smirking as I headed back for the steps. I heard him following and smiled to myself. Twist looked over at us and then stood up, a small frown on his face. "Hey, Twist. I want ya to meet my fosta brotha." I said with a look over my shoulder.

Twist nodded and looked Bobby over. His green eyes traveling slightly. When he reached his face, he smiled. "So how long you had it for?" he asked, crossing his arms. I looked at him confused and Bobby laughed. "You're not that old."

"Since I was 'round the kids age" Bobby answered messing my hair. I looked at the both of them puzzled. What the hell? What the hell were they talking about? Bobby smiled to me and then messed my hair again. "You ready to go, baby boy? This whole older brotha picking up younger brotha scene is kind of borin'."

I sighed and grabbed my bag. Then I looked over at Twist. He smiled innocently and shook his head. "I'll explain tomorra. Promise. See ya in the mornin." he said before sprinting off back into the school. I watched him go and then turned around, my head bowed.

I walked over to the car and opened the door. I looked back at the school and knew Twist was watching me. I could feel him there somehow. And the pain I had felt in the morning was coming back. Now it was more of a dull ache you got when you were cold for to long. I pulled my coat tighter around me and slid into the seat. My eyes on the dashboard.

Bobby got in and started the car. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't say anything. I wanted to ask him something but I couldn't find the right words to do it. So I sat besides him, listening to the scores of last nights game playing softly from the radio. My eyes wandered to the window and I watched the scenery go by. My mind wondering slightly.

When we got back to the house, I got out off the car quickly. Even though it was like a furnace in there, I was freezing. My teeth clattered together and my hands were numb. I also felt fear. I had no idea what was going on. I looked at Bobby and then headed up the walk. Feeling like I wasn't human anymore. Bobby opened the door and I bolted for my room. Not knowing how I managed to do that when my body was still a little banged up.

"Jack, what the hell?" Bobby called. I half heard him. I got into my room and closed the door. I fell against it, my hands barely feeling the wood. I hung my head and tried to stop my beating heart. I heard Bobby come up the stairs and I quickly locked the door. Bobby knocked on the door and I closed my eyes. Hoping he would go away. I didn't know how to handle him. "Jack, you okay, baby boy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. My voice shaking slightly and I could hear the lie in it clearly. I had a feeling Bobby knew I was lying. I just hoped he didn't call me on it.

"Are ya sure? Ya don't look or sound fine. C'mon tell me what's the matter" he called through the door. I was just waiting for him to break open the lock and force his way in here. "I'm not goin at break in there Jack. Why are you thinkin' that?"

I felt my eyes open up sharply. "How the fuck do you know that?" I ask before I thought about it. I heard Bobby laugh and I relaxed a little. "I'm not supposed to swear."

"Jack, I swear all the time. It's no big deal. I won't tell on ya. Just let me in will ya?" he asked again. I hesitated. All I really wanted to know what was wrong with me and how he could tell what I was thinking all the time. "I promise if ya let me in, I'll tell ya the truth." Bobby bargained.

I thought it over for a second. "How do I know you won't trick me?" I asked, my voice low now. I could picture Bobby outside my door. That look of almost disappointment on his face. "Are you mad now?"

I heard Bobby laugh again. The noise calmed me down slightly. "No, baby boy. I'm not mad. I just wanta make sure yer actually okay and ta talk ta ya. I promise ta answer any question."

I pushed my self away from the door. I unlocked and opened it slowly. I saw Bobby's figure and tensed slightly again. He stepped back and patted his chest. " Truce man. I'm not goin ta do anything ya don't want."

I smiled slightly and stepped away from the door. I went over to my bed and sat at the top of it. Under my shelves and knees drawn up tightly. Bobby walked in slowly with his hands behind his head. Like you see when the cops arrest someone. I laughed and he smiled. Then dropped his arms. "Is it safe ta sit next ta ya?"

"It's fine by me." I answered. Bobby walked over and sank onto the bed. His back pressed into against the wall. I waited a few minutes before talking. I looked over at him and swallowed. "So you're not mad that I swore?"

Bobby shook his head with a laugh. "If I'm goin ta get mad at ya, I'll get mad that ya don't swear." he smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Swearin' is a thing every one does. I won't get mad at ya for that."

I nodded and looked away. My body was slowly relaxing and I rolled my shoulders. There was a few soft pops and I smiled. I was starting to feel a little better. "How do you know what I'm thinkin' all the time?" I ask, my voice low and very careful.

Bobby sighed and I looked over at him quickly. Wondering if he was mad now. For asking things I shouldn't have. I tried to remember if he had laid a rule down for it but I couldn't think of it. "No I'm not mad. And no I didn't lay a rule about asking questions."

"Okay. I was jus making sure. I'm not used to asking questions. I'm sorry." I said in a low tone, my eyes wondering away from Bobby's face. "But how do you always know?"

Bobby smiled and pulled me close to him. I tensed slightly against him. Then he just draped his shoulder around my neck. I relaxed into his grey sweatshirt. The smell of car and after shave was very calming to me. "What do you know about mutants?" he asked, his voice humorous yet serious at the same time.

I looked up at him. My eyes squinting a little. Like they did when I got confused or asked a question I didn't know how to answer. "Like comic book mutants? Or X-men mutants? Or the ones you hear about on the television after the game?"

"Kinda all three. They're all like the same thing. Except there's no costumes and flyin' jets. Just people who are a lil different. Nothing really wrong with them. Just different." Bobby explained, his voice low and thoughtful. I looked over at him. His face matched his voice. I had only known Bobby a few days, but this didn't seem to fit the Bobby I was starting to like. This was a Bobby that reminded me of me.

"Are you one of the people are different?" I ask softly, not daring myself to go any louder. Bobby looked over at me and smiled. I relaxed again. I leaned into Bobby's shoulder and smiled. "Can you please tell me?"

Bobby laughed. The noise sending vibrations through my body. "Yeah I'll tell ya kid. You been askin' to know, so I guess I'll share. You goin' to live with us now, you have a right to know. I am one of those people. People call us mutants. I don't really mind it to be honest to ya. I call myself more of an outsider. I'm different and I like it that way. Keeps people off my back ya know?"

I nodded my head. Really interested in the story now. My eyes closed and I smiled. "But if you're a mutant, what can you do? What's your gift and what was Twist talking about?"

"Full of 'em aren't ya? I have two gifts actually. That's kinda a rarity. Most of us just have one. Both my talents are quite useful to being me. It helped me to survive. Look oat this, kid." Bobby said, nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes and pressed into Bobby more. It was warm in the room but I was cold again. My hands feeling like icicles. I looked at Bobby, who had his hand raised away from us.

"What are yo-" I started. I never got a chance to finish the sentence. Before I could, Bobby's hand was blue with fire. I snapped back afraid slightly. My eyes going wide with both fear and amazement. Bobby laughed and closed his hand, the fire extinguishing instantly. "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know. It just happens. But I wanna know something from you." he said, looking over at me again. I looked up at him. "When did the ice thing and the pain start?" he asked.

I looked at him scared. "How did you know that?" I asked, my voice low and almost inaudible. "You weren't there."

"I know I wasn't there. But you're thinking about it. And I can read peoples thoughts. That's why I always know what you're thinkin." Bobby explained. His face was loose again and his voice lost all the roughness and imperfections from it. This was a whole new Bobby.

I looked down. "Just today. I don't know why. Does this make me a mutant?" I asked, my voice kind of sad. "And if people find out about me, will they not like me? Like my daddy?"

Bobby growled. Deep and loud. I tensed badly now. Rigid against his side. "No Jack, they'll still like you. Some people might not like you but they don' t matter. All that matters is that the people you love like you. And what do you mean your dad? What didn't he like you?"

I frowned. "Daddy didn't like me because I took mommy away. He said no one would ever like me because I killed mommy." I explained. My eyes prickled with tears and I sniff slightly. I wasn't going to cry. I refused to cry. "He said only he would love me. That no one else would care. No one wanted a boy who killed his mommy."

"Hey Jack, look at me." Bobby said gently. I looked up slowly. My eyes watery. "You're dad was a sick fucker who didn't deserve to have you. You shouldn't have been treated like that. It wasn't your fault your mom died. You had no part in that. It just happened. It happened to me to."

"Really? Did your dad not like you either?" I looked a Bobby differently now. Maybe I found someone I could connect with.

"Yeah. He didn't like me either. He did mean things to me to. But I finally got him back when I was older then you. Just like you did. You got your dad back by running from that house and then him getting arrested. You were tough and brave, baby boy. I didn't have that in me till I was eleven." Bobby smiled at me. His rough hand came up and wiped away a few tears that had slipped pass my defense.

I sniffed. "People will still like me even though I'm a mutant?"

Bobby laughed loudly. "I do. I may not matter much to other people but I don't care if you're a mutant. Maybe I'll be able to help ya adjust to it. But we have to tell Ma. She needs to know." he explained. Eyes slipping closed slightly.

I shifted around and accidentally hit Bobby's exposed hand. Bobby pulled his hand away. I felt scared for a second. Wondering what I had done wrong. He said he still liked me but that kind of threw me of. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear. I'm sorry. " I blurted out. I moved away from him slightly.

Bobby reached out and stopped me. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head. "I'm not mad. I just wanna see somethin' okay? Just trust me" he said softly. I hesitated. I heard those words before. Many times before and they always ended badly. "I'm not going to do anythin' bad. I just wanna look."

"Okay." I mumbled softly. He pulled me back over to him. I tensed again. His eyes wondered to me again. I looked away. He sighed but pulled up my sweatshirt sleeve slowly. "Why are you lookin' at my arm?"

"I was looking for this." he said softly. Running a finger down my arm. I shivered. His hands were so warm. Hot almost. I looked back at him, wondering what he meant. "Look here, baby boy."

I looked at where he was pointing. Amazed at what I saw. My usual pale skin was lighter than ever. Almost see through. My bluish veins standing out brightly against my skin. "Why are they like that?"

Bobby shook his head. "I don't really know. All I know is yer goin' through the same thing I did. Except I was fire and you are ice. I think I am goin' to have some fun now with you around." he smiled. His eyes sparking.

"What do you mean fun? What are you going to do?" I ask suddenly, my voice raising for he second time that day. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me. You promised." I pushed away from him again. He promised, he promised. I kept chanting that in my head. Hoping it would come true. I scampered away from him and got off the bed quickly.

Bobby got off the bed just as fast as I did. "Jack I didn't mean it like that. I swear. I meant now that yer here, I have something to look forward to. I wanna help you okay? Not hurt ya or anythin'. I just wanna help" he said quickly. In a low and honest sounding voice.

I wasn't so sure about it though. "I heard that before. Everywhere I go I hear that. You could be just like them. You could be liein'!" I nearly shouted at him. My voice raising. Bobby sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jack, since you got here, have I done anything bad to you? Anything that would hurt you or make you not like it here?" he asked. I shook my head. He hadn't. "Then why would I start now? All I wanna do it help you. To help you get used to being ina family. So that way ya know you can always trust me."

I looked down and felt tears on my face. I wiped them away and fidgeted slightly. Then I ran out Bobby, wrapping my arms around him. My tears falling heavily now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." I cried onto his shirt. I was happy inside at his words. I didn't know why but his words sounded true. That he actually wanted to help me. And I wanted him to.

Bobby's arms wrapped around me and held me tight against him. For a few minutes that's how it stayed. Me crying and Bobby just rubbing my back. Then I felt him pull away and sit back on the bed. "I promise, baby boy. I'm just here to help ya. I won't hurt ya." he said in a low voice.

I nodded my head and laid back in my original place. Bobby lied down next to me. We just fit on the bed. I yawned widely. "Thank you. " I mumbled. My voice low and drawled. I felt my eyes slip shut and I didn't bother to open them. Tired all of a sudden.

"Go to sleep, baby boy. I'll be here when ya wake up." Bobby said softly, pulling me close to him. Warming me up with his heat. I nodded and let myself fall in sleeps grip. Thinking that for first time in a long time, I had someone to protect as I slept.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had a few problems to deal with. But here it is. Reviews are most welcome and I enjoy hearing your intake on it. Thanks.**

**SHY**


	4. Pavor Nocturnus

The feeling of someone tossing besides me pulled me from my sleep. I sat up and looked over at Jack. His face scrunched in pain. Mouth open as if trying to scream. I raised a hand to shake him when a sudden collage of pictures burst into my mind. I cried out in pain. A small boy, back bleeding and cowered in a corner, filled my vision. He was shaking, whimpering words I couldn't hear clearly. I felt vibrations as someone walked towards him. Someone big and heavy. Someone who meant harm to the boy. "Get away from him!" I yelled in my head, but I knew it was no use. The boy couldn't hear me. It was just a memory.

Jack thrashed against me again. Another image forced its way into my head. Jack, a little older, bent over a bed, pants pooled around his ankles. His pale legs scarred, body shaking. I felt nauseous. Again I felt the presence of another in this memory. This time, it was a smaller being, but still held the same harmful intent towards Jack. I tired to look at the being's face but couldn't find him. As he neared Jack in the memory, I saw my baby brother tense and begin to beg. The sound of him lowering himself to that made me sick.

I tried to stand to make my way to the bathroom. I felt my legs give out underneath me. A giant sob breaking from my tightly closed lips. Images of Jack being beaten, raped, tortured filled my mind. I tried to block them out. I tried with everything I knew. Saying the prayer Ma taught me. Reciting something I remember actually reading. Thinking of Detroit's hockey team. Anything. Nothing would stop them. They came in waves.

I forced my eyes over to Jack. He was still thrashing about on the bed. I felt his pain. Every single beating he felt, was attacking me. "Jack." I groaned out hoarsely. My body shaking. I saw Jack tense at his name. "C'mon, baby boy. Wake up. Please wake up. Please."

Jack thrashed again. His body getting lost in the blankets. More images came. I felt tears in my eyes. I tried to get up again. Trying to force my legs to work. I ended up falling against the dresser. "Ma!" I called out. My voice rough and raw. "Ma. You gotta help me! Please!" I cried again. I fell to the floor as I saw the hall light come on.

I heard Ma's footsteps and thanked the lord that she heard me. I also heard another set of footsteps. I figured they were Angel's. Jerry had slept at Camille's again. I heard Ma come into the room and felt her kneel down near me. "Bobby, honey. What's wrong?" she asked frantically, her eyes boring into mine.

"You gotta wake Jack up. Please! I can't take the images. Please, Ma. I can't take it." I begged her. My hands gripping the sides of my head. I had never gone through this before. I had no idea how to stop it. The images had started to slow down but they were still there. Vivid, showing every detail of it. "Hurry!"

Ma pushed herself away from and went to the bed. I couldn't see what was doing, but the images were slowing down. I heard Ma talking to Jack softly. I could hear him crying softly. Saying sorry over and over again. The images faded but I stayed where I was. Body still shaking and aching. "Bobby?" I heard Jack ask softly.

"Yeah baby boy?" I mumbled. I tried to roll over onto my stomach. My vision blurred a little and I felt sick to my stomach again. I looked up and saw Jack looking down at me. Angel came over too and helped me sit up slowly. I leaned against Jack's dresser and shut my eyes tightly.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I tried to wake up. I swear. I didn't mean to." Jack sobbed. I opened my eyes. The poor kid was still shaking and tears were falling down his face. He looked so innocent I didn't say anything. Rather I couldn't find the words. "Bobby?"

"What is it Jackie?" I asked, my eyes slipping close again.

"You can hit me for it. If it'll help you feel better. I don't care." My eyes snapped back open. I looked at Jack, disbelieving what he just said. I just had a taste of what he endured from his father and he said I could hit him? He looked up at me slightly and then looked back down.

I leaned forward and grabbed his arm. Pulling him close to me. My arms wrapping around him tightly. "No Jack. I will never hit you to make me feel better. Don't eva say that again okay?" I whispered into his ear harshly. I shook my head and sighed.

Jack held onto me tightly. His skinny arms around my neck keeping him in my lap. I could feel the front of my shirt getting wet slightly. I looked down at Jack and realized how badly the kid was shaking. He seemed so frail and lost in his pajama's. As if he was just a doll. I shook that thought away. Jack wasn't a doll. Dolls were breakable. I didn't want to see Jack broke.

"Bobby, baby. How about we go downstairs and get some hot coco. We can talk about this down there." Ma said softly. I looked past Jack's messy hair and blinked. I had forgotten she was there. Angel had disappeared. Probably to go back to bed. "C'mon, Bobby."

I nodded and stood up slowly. Jack supported in my arms. I held him tightly and rubbed his back gently. My body was starting to relax but yet I felt so strange. So tired and sore. I walked out of Jack's room and headed for the stairs. Jack tensed a little then relaxed. He had stopped crying and yawned slightly. "It's okay baby boy. I got ya." I said softly. Trying to relax him more.

Ma followed behind us. Her footsteps soft compared to my loud ones. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Sinking into a chair with Jack still in my lap. He loosened his grip on my neck and moved around a little. So he could see Ma but still be close to me. He looked at me with scared us and I frowned a little. "Nothing to be worried about Jack. We're just goin' at talk a little, okay?"

"Okay." he answered. He looked back over at Ma and then looked down. Ma frowned and then busied herself warming up milk. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then opened them again after images of Jack's dreams came back to me. I rubbed my face and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I tried to wake up, I swear. I couldn't. I swear I tried. "

I looked down at Jack. My eyes and face soft. "I know Jack. I believe ya. Stop sayin' sorry to me." I smile. Jack nodded again. Ma came over to the table and set down three mugs. I reached for one and handed it to Jack. Then grabbed one for myself. I took a sip and let out a happy sigh when the heat soothed everything.

Ma looked at me with a small smile. That was her way of telling me to start explaining. I put the mug down and breathed deeply. "What happened, Bobby? I haven't heard you scream like that since you were twelve."

I blushed and looked away from her. I had forgotten about those times. "I saw what Jack was dreamin'. I don't know how but I did. Whateva there is in his head, I just had a taste of it." I explained softly. Jack tensed in my arms.

"How did you do that? I don't remember dreaming about them." Jack asked, his voice sounding shocked. "I don't even remember them."

I sighed. My hand rubbing my face as I yawned. "I don't know Jack. I saw them. That is some fucked up shit." I growled out. Jack fidgeted in my lap and I looked down at him. "Don't worry kid, I'm not mad at you. Stop thinkin' it please?"

Jack frowned then smiled. "I forgot you could do that. You know how hard it's goin' to be when I wanna lie to you. You have an uppa hand." he complained a little. I smiled despite my anger. He had a good point. I did have the upper hand over him. Maybe that would stop him from lying to me in the future.

"Yeah. So don't forget it." I say in the middle of a yawn. Jack smiled and shook his head. Taking a big sip of his drink. His smile growing even more. "Enjoying yaself kido?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, his voice kind of cocky. I smiled even more. Good. Let him be cocky. Maybe it would toughen him up more and he can be like me. As I thought that though, I realized I don't think the world could handle another me. I was bad enough.

Ma laughed and smiled. I looked over at her. She looked at me with a half sad and hopeful look. I just shook my head as she asked silent questions. Things I knew neither of us had answer for. Then she smiled, putting on a strong face for Jack. "Well Jackie, Bobby said earlier that you had something you wanted to talk to me about. I'm all ears now." she smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate.

I relaxed a little. Good. Something I could understand. Something I knew I could handle. Jack looked up at me again. Eyes wondering, head filled with questions. "I mention it earlier when you were brushin' yer teeth. She's cool with it though. She raised me, 'member?" I said with a smile.

He nodded then look down. "I don't know how to say it though" he whispered. I noticed his hands were gripping the side of his mug tightly. I placed my hands around his gently. He looked up at me, eyes scared again. I smiled softly at him.

"Say it however way you wanna say it, baby boy." I encouraged. He hesitated again, then swallowed a big gulp of air. As if he didn't have the air to say it all. I smirked and lean back a little. Sipping my drink.

"Ms. Evelyn, what do you know about mutants?" he asked softly, turning to face Ma. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. Flat out laughed. Both the kid and my mother looked at me confused. "It's how you asked me. It's easier." Jack argued.

I contained my laughter and smiled. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. Continue please." I said in a tight voice. Trying to control myself a little more. Ma hushed me and looked back to Jack. I calmed down more to be able to stay in the conversation.

"I know a lot about mutants, Jackie. Bobby is one. Though I never liked that term. I always called them gifted souls. Why do you ask, sweetheart?" she explained. Jack sighed in relief. I poked his side gently. He looked back at me.

"See I told you." I teased.

"Fine you win." he pouted, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. He turned back to Ma with a determined smile. Ma smiled at the both of us. "Ms. Evelyn, I'm like Bobby too. 'cept, I'm ice and he's fire. He said he was okay with it. And that you would be to." he said strongly. I was amazed. I didn't think that kid could pull off that type of certainty. .

Ma laughed. Not a mocking laugh but a soft laugh. One she used to use on me all the time. "Of course I'm okay with it Jack. Like I said before, Bobby is gifted. I raised him. Taught him how to control his little quirks. And look at him now." she said smiling at me.

Jack looked at me with a smile. "And that's a good thing how?" he joked. Smirking that innocent yet deceiving smile of his. Ma laughed and covered her mouth with a smile. Jack smirked at me and sipped his drink. All smug like. "Pay back for calling me an elf."

I sucked on my teeth a little then smiled. That kid was good. He was sly and devious while still being innocent and shy. He knew his tricks and he used them well. I would give him that. The kid was a little me when I thought about it. When I was his age, I knew how to play the game too. The only difference was that I knew how to play a little bit better. He was still learning. "I'll give you that one, baby." I say with soft nod.

Jack smirked and nodded in agreement. Ma cleared her voice a little. We both looked over at you. I noticed her eyes were slightly shining. I knew that look. Unshed tears. "It's so good to see you two like this. That my oldest and youngest are getting along. It's a nice sight to see after a bad thing. But I would like to talk to you Jack after dinner tomorrow. I would talk about it tonight but it's late. Best to get you back into bed. Don't want you to miss any school already."

Jack nodded and finished off his hot chocolate. he slid off of my lap and walked over to the sink. Dropping the mug into the sink after washing it out quickly. Then he walked back over to us. I could tell by the blankness on his face and the thoughts running in his head that he was uncertain about something. He looked at me with a fearful expression.

"What is it kido?" I asked, placing my empty mug onto the table. He dropped his gaze slightly. I sighed. "I'm not goin' ta get mad at ya kid. Talk ta me."

Jack fidgeted with his shirt. His mind racing faster with each second he didn't speak. "Can I still sleep in your bed with you? Or do you not want me near you?" he asked softly. Voice quivering a little.

I sighed and looked Jack over. He wouldn't lift his head to me. I got off the chair and once again, knelt in front of him. He peeked up a little then looked back down. I swallowed down a growl of annoyance. I could deal with this kid most of the time. He was easy, but when he acted all like mopey and shit, I got annoyed. Kids weren't my specialty and this one was pushing my nerve a little. "Jack look at me."

Jack lifted his eyes to me slowly. His hands finally staying still at his sides. I tried to calm down my slight annoyance. He smiled slightly. As if knowing what I was thinking. "You're getting annoyed aren't you?" he asked lightly. His eyes smirking slightly.

I laughed, nodding my head slightly. Jack smiled a little bit more. I sighed, running both hands through my hair. At first I confused when I didn't feel my usual hair gel in it. Then I remembered that I had taken a shower before falling asleep. I dropped my hands and looked at the kid. "Ya. I was getting a little annoyed. But hey, who doesn't? And ya, you can still sleep in my bed with me. What happened wasn't yer fault, kid. Stop worryin' about it. "

Jack smiled and nodded. His racing mind finally stopping. I sighed in relief. He looked at the both of us and ran a hand through his hair. "So, what does this mean now?" he asked. All grown up and serious like. I had to laugh again. Ma chuckled a little herself. I felt Jack tighten slightly.

"What do you mean, Jack? What does what mean?" Ma asked him. Voice sounding so gentle that it reminded me of when I first arrived at her house. Damn I was so scared back then. Afraid that if she found out what I was I would be kicked to the streets yet again.

Jack sighed. "About me. What's going to happen to me now? Since you know I'm a mutant?" he explained. He sat down in the chair next to me. " I heard there was schools for kids like me. That certain people will make them go to the school. I don't wanna go that school. I'm sick of moving around."

Ma looked over at me with curious eyes. Her mind asking how a kid his age could sound so much older than it was. "Well Jack, that is up to you. Bobby was offered to go a school like that. He turned the offer. So if anyone offers, you can make that decision. And no one will ever make you go anywhere if you don't want to. I can promise you that."

"Yeah, because if anyone tries to force you somewhere, I'll kick the livin' shit outta them. No one is goin' to force ya into anything , Jack. No one." I said to him. My voice dead serious. No one was going to touch my little brother is I could help it. Especially after tonight's incident.

Jack and Ma nodded at the same time. I thought for a second that Ma was going to yell at me again for my swearing in front of Jack. But she just smiled and stood up. "Well I think it's time for all of us to try to get some sleep. I have a meeting with Shane tomorrow and Jack you have you school."

Jack nodded tiredly. I stood and stretched a little. My arms cracking. Jack winced and shook his head. "C'mon baby boy. Let's get some sleep. I'm beat." I said, bending down so Jack could climb onto my back with ease. He got on and I walked towards the door. Stopping so we could give Ma another set of goodnight kisses.

We headed upstairs to my room instead of Jacks. I could feel Jack falling asleep on my shoulder. His breathing warming my neck lightly. I smiled when I pulled open my bedroom door. I climbed the stairs slowly and yawned as I walked into my room. The television still on from this afternoon., after we woke up from our nap. I was still trying to remember how we ended up falling asleep in Jacks room. I just shook my head. Wasn't going to let it bother me at all.

I reached my bed and slid Jack down from my shoulders. He stirred a little but stayed asleep. I sighed in relief. I tucked him under the blankets and placed the bear he slept with next to him lightly. Then I crawled into bed myself. Jack instantly curled up into my side. I smiled and yawned. My hand running through my hair slowly. I would never admit it out loud, but doing that helped me to sleep. Jack knew it but promised not to say anything. I owed him a sundae for it.

I looked down at the kid a bit as I felt my eyes slip shut. I yawned once more before I let my tiredness take over. I just hoped I would be okay for watching Jack tomorrow after school. He wasn't hard to watch but sometimes, he got his really weird expression on his face. Like he wasn't all there, like seeing something and not knowing what it was. I sighed again and shook my head. Clearing away everything so I could sleep peacefully. I'd think about it in the morning.

(**Jack POV)**

"Hey, Jax!" I heard as I sat outside during recess. I looked up and towards the sound of the voice. I already knew who it was. Only one person in the whole school called me that. Twist. I smiled when I saw him. I hadn't seen him since Monday and I still really hadn't made any friends yet.

"Hey Twist. Where have ya been all week?" I asked when he sat down. Wearing the same sweatshirt I met him in. His hair still a curly mop.

He smiled a full smile. "Oh you know. Around. Haven't see your mug around either. How's the school treating ya?" he asked, dropping his messenger bag to the ground. I smiled and continued to eat my gummy bears.

"It's been treatin' me alright. Sixth grade is a little different, but the teacher loves me already. It's kind of annoying. But so far, no one has tried to beat me up or said anything about knowing I'm a mutant. So I guess it's not that bad." I explained, offering the bag of gummy bears to him.

Twist took a few with a smile. "Yeah sixth grade was a little different for me too. I was trying to get used to being in this school instead of the magnet school I used to go to. Now that was a fun place. And it had classes for kid's like us." he smirked, showing off a mouth full of squashed gummy bears.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're strange, Twist. Just a little strange." I went back to watching the kickball that had picked up between the fifth and sixth graders. I had lost track on who was winning. I did know a few kids on the teams though. Kids from my classes.

"So how's life over at your house since everyone found out about your little quirk?" Twist asked, pulling his hood up against the slight wind. I peeked over at him. "What? I hate readin' mind all the time. I want to hear people say them sometimes."

I shook my head with a smile. "Everything is fine. Ms. Evelyn doesn't mind having another mutant son. She loves me just the way I am. Angel and Jerry think it's cool. A new way to get back at Bobby. Like I'm the only person in that house now that can bring him down in a fight." I said softly. I paused when a few girls walked by. One of them smiling at me. I smiled back a little.

"Ladies man. How's Bobby with it? He still on the kick from Monday night. The dreamspeak?"

Twist knew all about the incident on Monday. He knew everything from the night before. He explained that he was just like Bobby and me. Except he could only read thoughts. Never dreams like Bobby had done. We looked it up in the library on Tuesday and found out it was called dreamspeak. I had checked the book out. All you need to know about mutants and more.

"Bobby is still on the kick of it. He likes having someone else like him in the family. Someone he can relate to. He watches me until six when Ms. Evelyn gets home and all we do is talk about like mutant gifts and history. He also taught me a few tricks to do when I get really bored. Like he used to do." I smiled.

I peeked around quickly and told Twist what I was going to do. It was easy when one person can read thoughts. He nodded and moved in closer. I smiled more. .I put my hand down on the bench in between us. Twist watched on excited. I closed my eyes and pictured something. Feeling my hand growing colder, I opened them up. Then moved my hand away. Leaving the perfect mini ice replica of Twist.

He laughed loudly. Causing a few kids to look over. He picked it up and smirked. "Dude it looks nothing like me." he teased. I laughed quietly. "Nah. It's pretty cool. So what else can you do?" he asked, his eyes challenging me.

I smirked back at him. Placing my hands together as if in prayer. My eyes locked on the snow in front of me. Slowly I pulled my hands away. I heard Twist gasp. I looked at my hands. Snow fell from the space between them. I concentrated more and turned it back to water. Splashing it at Twist with a laugh. "What do you think of that?"

Twist wiped his face with his sleeve. "How did you learn to do that? I thought you could only do that with ice. Not water." he questioned. His hand twisting the mini of himself.

"Ice is just solid water. So I can control both. It's pretty easy. I taught myself that one last night in the shower. I was pretty fun. Scared the crap out of Angel but still funny." I said. I looked up again and noticed a group of kids heading in our direction. I tensed a little. "Are they friends of yours?"

Twist looked up and groaned. "Not really. Wanna be thugs more like it. They piss me the hell off. Just be cool." he said standing up. Pocketing the crystal figure in his pants pockets. The group of boys getting closer.

I recognized a few of them. They were seventh B kids. Always seen together and usually in trouble. I wondered why they would have trouble with Twist. Everyone I ever saw him with really liked him. None of them portraying bad feelings for the boy but these five did. I could feel their hatred towards him easily. So I stood up next to him. I felt his eyes peek over at me but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Oliver. What are you doing sitting over here with this kid for? Thought you would hang with us from now on." the lead one asked. I looked him over. I knew about him a little. His name was AJ Washer and he was known for beating kids up pretty bad. I had been lucky so far to not get touch by him. I was hoping it could stay that way.

Twist shook his head. "Man, I told you already. I'm not hanging with you. I'm not like you guys and I'm not changin' that. So just leave me alone already." he said strongly. His hands tucked into his pockets with a glare. For a second all I thought about was that he looked a little like Bobby. Then shook it loose.

AJ glared back at him. I smiled when I saw Twist holding his ground. He was tougher than any kid I knew so far. "Washer! Back off man, leave 'em alone." I heard someone say loudly. I peeked over. I saw two kids from Twist's class walk over to us. I looked them over. They seemed perfectly fine. Holding nothing but concern.

"What are you goin' ta do about it, Danvers? Tell daddy on me." AJ sneered, his voice low and threatening. The boy that spoke, Danvers, smiled a little. As if teasing AJ. "Why do you care what I do with them anyways?"

Danvers reached where we were standing. His eyes cold as he turned to AJ. I shivered slightly. Twist shifted next to me. As if protecting me too. Danvers stepped in front of us too. His friend standing besides him. "I care because Twist here is my friend. And I'm friends with any of his friends. I don't like people messing with my friends. So scram."

AJ swore under his breath a little. "So you're going to protect a bunch of little smart ass shits? How pathetic. Thought you were tougher than that, Danvers. With that name, you should be running with me instead."

Danvers laughed. "I would never run with you, Washer. You always run _away._" he said with a sly smirk. Then he looked back at us. "Twist. Blondie. Let's leave these nice boy's alone for now."

Twist and I nodded. Danvers pushed through AJ group and walked towards the school. His friend walking behind us. "So these are really your friends?" I asked Twist, looking behind me at the silent boy.

Twist smiled. "Yeah. Don't worry they're cool." We stopped walking when we reached the steps to the school building. It was pretty big, being an elementary and middle school combined. Detroit was to poor to run four separate schools. So this school went to eight grade. Then kids were transferred over to either Cass Technical or West End high schools.

Danvers sat down on the steps, looking over at us. "Twist, I thought you said the beef you had with Washer was done with." he said, voice sounding slightly annoyed. Twist smiled and sat down.

"It was. Is. He thinks I'll join him instead of you. But he's a little to dumb to hang with." Twist explained. Danvers laughed. "By the way, that's my buddy Jack. He's a sixth A kid. New here."

The older boy looked me over. Then smiled. "Another brainiac like Twist. Lord help us." he joked. Laughing at his own joke. "Name Hunter Danvers. And with carrying the Danvers name, I get a lot of problems around here sometimes. But a lot of people leave me alone because of it too. Like with that scumbag you just met."

I smiled a little. I knew what that was like. I may have hated my father and him doing the same, but the name was one most people feared where I was originally from. Now I felt like it was more of a burden. I shook my head of those thoughts when Twist nudged me. Hunter looked at me closely. "I'm takin' that he knows about you, Twist."

Twist nodded with a laugh. "You're also looking at fellow mutant, Hunter . So play nice." he said, nodding his head in my direction. I blushed a little and looked down. Twist laughed and I smiled. "He's kind of shy. Not very talkative."

Hunter nodded, the look of understanding on his face. "Then you'll get along with Ryder . He's quiet too." I looked at the kid behind me. He wore a letterman jacket and a twisted baseball hat. His eyes locked on me. That's when I noticed a small tan bud in his ear.

"He's deaf isn't he?" I asked, looking at Hunter . He smiled and nodded. I looked back at Ryder . He smiled a little. "So what's the ear bud for? To help him hear?"

Ryder smirked more. "Just for looks. He reads lips. Pretty good actually. He's also my younger brother. Meet my twin, Ryder Danvers." Hunter explained. I smiled.

"Fraternal hu? That's pretty cool. Is that why AJ won't mess with you two?" I ask, fishing the rest of my gummy bears from my pocket. I offered some to Hunter but he declined. Ryder took a few but handed back the clear ones. I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with those?"

He laughed. He signed out a few things. I knew sign language somewhat. My only friend at the home was partially deaf and mostly mute. So I knew a little bit, but with him I was clueless. So I looked to Hunter . "He said no flavor. No fun." Ryder nodded his head. " I do a lot of Ryder 's talking for him. Just to let you know."

Twist smirked up at me. "Are you okay with them knowing yer like me, Jax?" he asked. I sat down next to him. Handing him the rest of the bears. He ate them slowly as I thought it over.

I looked at the twins. Taking them in before I spoke. Hunter was an inch shorter than Ryder and had longer black hair. He also wore glasses over light brown eyes. Ryder was a little more built and seemed to fit the sporty category. Almost like a hockey player. "As long as they don't hate me for it, they're cool." I said after a pause.

Hunter and Ryder laughed at the same time. I smiled a little. Twist just chuckled and popped a gummy bear in his mouth. "We know a few mutants. We're okay with them. Twist is one. Our mom teaches at a school for kids like you. She can control emotion pretty well. So it helps sometimes." he explained.

I nodded. "Are those school any good? I talked to my foster mom about them a few days ago. I didn't know anyone who went or knew people who knew." I really wanted to know about the school. Just to know, not to attend. I was happy where I was.

Hunter scrunched his nose a little. Ryder fidgeted with his hat. "It's alright. We wouldn't know personally. We don't go there. Mom says it's good that she has her little talent. Some of the kids that come in there are bad. Scared. With all the problems now a days for mutants, who can blame them it's not fair." he said softly. Sounding pretty upset over the situation.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Ryder watched me a little. I looked over at him. "What?" I ask, trying not to sound mean. he frowned a little. I frowned some more. Then I looked to Twist. "Can you find out what's the matter with him please?"

Twist shook his head. "I never use what I got on my friends. Sorry man." he said with a shrug. I sighed a little.

"What's the look for Ryder? What did I do?" I asked him. Sounding mellow about it. He looked at Hunter. He signed for a second and then they both looked at me with surprised eyes. I tensed a little. "What?"

Hunter stood up and walked over to me. His eyes darting over me quickly. "He says he thinks he wants you for our pick up hockey team. I was just checkin' you overt to see if you could deal with it." he said with a wide smile. I relaxed a lot. I thought they were going to say something else.

"I can deal. I've played before. I just have to get me a pair of skates." I said with smile. Excited a little. It had been a while since I last played a game. I just hoped I could still play.

Hunter nodded and smiled. "Good. We needed a winger anyways. Can you handle that?" he mocked teased, circling around me slightly. I matched him step for step.

"I can deal with anything you throw at me. Don't worry. I've been through worse shit before." I said, smirking at him. "Playin' a game of hockey should be a piece of cake. Even if I'm only eight."

Hunter smile grew even more. He looked over at Twist. "You pick all the interstin' one's, Twist. Never seems to fail." he praised. Then looked me hard in the eye. "You ready to play?" he asked, holding his forearm out to me. I stopped and lifted mine. Hunter hit his into mine.

"I'm ready. Bring it on." Three friends, one week. Life couldn't be better.

**(3 days later. Bobby POV)**

"Bobby. Bobby. Guess what? Guess what!" Jack nearly shouted as he ran into the living room. I looked over at him, beer bottle in hand. I sighed. The kid was excited but damn did he have to be so loud? I was nursing a bad hang over and bad few days. I found out a lot of crap was going down.

First, I found out Angel was pulling drugs for Malcolm Sweet. Again. Running a small amount of coke and weed through out the neighborhood. Angel was pissed when I found out. Saying it was his own business what he did. He got even more pissed when I set his merchandise up in flames. That day didn't end to well. We ended fighting in the lot behind the house. Where Jerry's tree house used to be. Before I torched it. Ma hadn't like that either.

Second, when I went to see my manager, I found out I was still on probation from the team. I thought I would be going back soon but I thought wrong. I ended up getting into another fight with my manager. He was pretty close to canning my ass. But the coach talked him out of it. My coach always fought for me. Saying he needed both my skates and skills to keep people in the stands. I had to play cool with him.

Third and final, I had to deal with a little Jack problem. It turned out that he had gotten into a fight in school on Friday. I only found out today, Tuesday. I knew I should be proud, the kid he took down was twice his size and a grade higher. It was Ma who wanted me to deal with it. I had argued about being a little under the weather. Ma said I was just under the influence. I agreed in the end. I refused to get that women mad at me.

"Jack, come over here kid. I need ta talk to you about something." I said, putting down the bottle. Jack slowed and tensed visibly when he saw the bottle. I kicked myself slightly. Then he dragged his eyes up to my face.

"What do you want to talk about, Bobby?" he asked, voice cold and low. I almost shivered at it. For an eight year old he was scary sometimes.

I shook the cold feeling and leaned back against the couch. Tucking my hands behind my head. "Heard you got into a fight at school. Know anythin' about it?"

Jack fidgeted a little under my gaze, but otherwise held his ground nicely. Nice. "I got into a fight, big deal. I won." he said, as if that justified it all. I sighed.

"It is a big deal, Jack. You've only been in that school two weeks. Do you want to get kicked out like I did? Then have to transfer and lose all your friends?" I asked, voice raising a little. Jack tensed again. I didn't feel bad. Maybe he needed a little harder treatment.

"I can deal with transferring. I've done it before. It's like being in a home that doesn't want you. You pack up and go to a new one. Then that one won't like you either. So you give it up. Big deal." he argued, voice following my lead. I stood up. He flinched but held firm.

"God dammit Jack, it is a big deal. Fucking think about it. I know yer smart, use yer brain for once. Ya get into fights, ya get into trouble, ya have to deal with me." I shout, not realizing I am till Jack stepped back.

Jack looked at me hard in the face. Eyes cold and fist clenched near his face. "You think that threat bothers me, Bobby? I've dealt with worse." In one swift motion he had his shirts off and spun around. "C'mon then. Deal me my punishment. You said it. I fight, I have to deal with you. Be like my dad."

I looked at him shocked. Really can't believing what he just said to me. I had no idea what to say at all. After a few minutes he turned around. Eyes still cold and hard. For a while, neither of us said anything. Just starring. "Put your shirt back on, Jack. I'm not going to hit you." I said in a tight voice. Jack pulled it back on quietly. Then just looked at me.

"I got four goals today during our pickup game. I got the winning one in. thought you would like to know." he said, before grabbing his back and running upstairs. I called his name twice, but all I got was the sound of his door slamming.

"Fuck off. Ma is goin' to be pissed now." I cursed, rubbing my head with the balls of my hands. I stopped when I heard Jack's music kick on. Then the sound of the guitar. I sighed. He most really be pissed, I thought. Ma had given him that thing when he was placed in the sixth grade. He only played it when he was upset or pissed. "Shit. What the fuck did you do this time Bobby?"

"You talkin' to yaself again, Bobby?" Angel asked, walking into the living room. Face still sporting the black eye I gave him. If I wasn't pissed or upset, I would have laughed. I looked at him tiredly, wondering why he was talking to me. This morning, he looked like he wanted to take my face off.

"No. Just got into a fight with Jack. Said somethin' I really shouldn't have. Now he's in his room, music blarin'." I explained, falling back onto the couch. Groaning as I did, doing that made the world spin a little.

Angel laughed. I looked over at him. "Have another beer and relax. I'll talk to him." he said, walking to the kitchen.

"He's upstairs. Not in the fridge."

"I'm hungry man. Leave it alone." he said, his voice muffled a little. I looked over when I heard him walk up the stairs. The gallon of milk, pack of Oreos and two glasses in his hand. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to know. All I wanted was to forget what Jack said. _Be like my dad. _

**(Angel POV)**

I knocked on Jack's door loudly. Not saying anything though. I heard the guitar stop and some slight movement. "Jack, I come bringin' an offerin'. Open it up man." I called out. I didn't know what Bobby was talking about. The music wasn't that loud. I didn't know what it was though.

I heard slight movement again and paused. The music lowered. Then the sound of Jack opening the door just a bit. I showed him the package of cookies. The corner of his lip lifted just a little. He left the door open and retreated back into his bedroom. I nudged the door open with my foot and closed it the same way. Jack was sitting on his bed, guitar in his hands. "Are you comin' to yell too?"

I frowned and set the stuff down on his desk. I poured out the milk and open the Oreos. I handed him a glass and put the cookies down besides him. Then sat down on the bed. "Nope. I just came to eat cookies with my baby brother." I said with a smile. Jack smiled more. "I am glad that Ma took you in, kid. I really am."

"Why?" Jack asked, placing his milk between hi legs. He took an Oreo and split it open. Then used his teeth to scrape the middle off.

"I stopped bein' the youngest. That's why." I said with a wide smile. Jack laughed. "But I'm gald you came here because I think you are one tough kid. You belong in this family. You deserve to carry the Mercer name."

Jack sighed. "Not after what I just did to Bobby. I know I shouldn't be fightin' but he didn't have to get so mad. He fights all the time at the hockey games he plays in. last week, he got into three. First quarter." he argued. Voice a little rough.

I sighed. Dipping my cookie into my milk. "Yeah I know. Bobby is very hot headed. He doesn't think before he speaks. But he's just lookin' out for ya, kid. He doesn't want you winding up like him. Yer smarter than he is. That's what bothers him. He doesn't want to see you throw your intelligence out the window."

"I'm not goin' to do that. I know I'm smart. It was one fight. And the other kid started it. He said I was living with monkeys. Because of you and Jerry. He also hit first. I just swung back harder." Jack explained. I looked over at him sharply. He fought because of us? "Yeah I fought because of you. It's what you do. You protect yer family."

I smiled. "That's right man. You protect your family. Fight anyone that wants to hurt you. Just a few things on that. Not on school ground, always bring someone incase the other guys fights dirty and never quit. You don't quit 'til the other guy quit. Remember that and you will be a good fighter." I explained. He nodded, hand reaching for another cookie. "So what were you working on with that thing?"

Jack blushed a little. I smiled. "Just something in my head. A song. One I came up with." he said softly, the blush growing. I looked at him with surprise. I didn't know he did his own music.

"Well you wanna play it for me? You don't have to, but I would like to hear it. Never knew a kid your age that played and wrote."

Jack smiled a little. "You promise not to tease me?" he asked, looking at the door. I looked at it for a second. Then back at him. I nodded. He nodded his head. Blonde hair flipping in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened then slowly.

He picked up the guitar again and strummed a few cords. Soft and simple. I leaned back into the wall, nibbling on my cookie. He smiled. "Listen to this." he said, as he started to strum a nice rhythm. Then came his voice, soft and sweet.

_I am a question to the world,  
N__ot an answer to be heard  
A moment that's held in your arms  
What do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

I smiled. His voice showed the emotion he was feeling. The pain. Anger. Feeling misplaced. It was all there. But yet it made what he was singing so much better .The song was good for him. For all of us. I didn't say anything yet. He was still going. As if forgetting I was still here.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
The world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
Their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe_.

By now I almost felt tears in my eyes. The kid was damn good. Add drums and a little effect and that song would be slamming. He kept going to. Just kept the emotion in his voice and sang it all out. I smiled and closed my eyes. Letting him do what he needed to feel better.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
How can they say I never change  
They're the ones who stay the same._

When he finished, I looked over at him. His face was a little red but he was smiling fully. Eyes glowing under his hair. That's when I heard the clapping. Both me and jack looked over at the door. Both Ma and Bobby stood. Clapping with huge smiles. Jack buried his head into my arm a little. "What's the matter kid, don't like an audience."

"They're goin' to make fun of me now." he said, voice sounding kid of hurt. I frowned.

"No they're not. They're yer family. And if Bobby makes fun of you, send an icicle up his nose or something." I said, poking his side a little. Jack laughed and lifted his head slowly. I looked at Bobby. "Don't tease him. That was good."

"I wasn't goin' to. That was good. Damn good. Nice voice, baby boy. And good song." he said as he turned away. Walking over to his room. Jack jumped off the bed in a second and was following after him.

"Bobby!"

Bobby stopped and turned around. Jack crashed into him. Knocking both him and Bobby to the floor. Me and Ma laughed in the doorway. Bobby groaned a little but held a big smile. "For a skinny kid, you sure can body check." he teased. Jack laughed and tilted his head a little to the side. Bobby and his way of talking now. "Yeah, yeah. You win."

Jack smiled more and got up. Then crossed his arms. "Told cha I could. You doubted me too. Loser." he said happily. Bobby got up to one knee slowly. As he did, he reached his arms out and lifted jack over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down, Shrek."

"I think I won this time kid." Bobby declared. Ma laughed and shook her head. I offered her an Oreo. She smiled and took one. Then headed down the stairs. "Is supper done yet?"

"Yes, Bobby. Supper is done." she said as she walked. "Boys will be boys."

Me and Bobby looked at each other. Than at Jack rear end. His legs still kicking. "I think the battle is over, Bobby. You can put him down." I said, heading back into Jacks room to get the rest of the milk and cookies. Bobby was walking down the stairs, Jack still over his shoulder. I laughed and followed suit. We had no idea Ma would be at the bottom. Camera in hand. Taking pictures to remember this by.

Our family was one weird family. That was probably why we stuck together.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the wait. School finals gave me a hard time. And I got really sick from stressing over school. But here it is. Feedback is wonderful. My story, my take on how the brothers interact. Song- I'm still here by Johnny Rzeznik  
SHY**


	5. Burn it to the ground

**'Burnin' It Down'**

**"**_words" -_memories and thought speak.

Have fun!!

* * *

When I heard the door slam downstairs, I instantly knew who it was. Jerry had moved in with Camille a few months ago and Bobby was once again home from the league. Ma was spending the weekend at a conference and would not be home until late Sunday night. With the slamming of the door, I looked at the time on my stereo. When I saw it was almost nine o'clock, I shook my head and swung my feet off my bed.

"Bobby is going to kill him." I said as I headed for my door. I heard Bobby's voice and sighed. I knew I was going to have to step in between the fight that was going to break out between my oldest and youngest brothers. Those two seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. Jack has been with us for almost two years and they act as if they have been brothers since birth.

That thing that shocked me the most when I headed for the stairs was the quietness that was coming from the first floor. Usually when Jack and Bobby fought, it started right off and it was loud. I shook my head and headed down the stairs quickly. I feared that if I did not, something bad was going to happen. That's when I felt my heart racing wildly against my chest.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked at it with slight confusion. Jack and Bobby were at two opposite ends of the living room. Bobby, with his back to the fireplace, looked like he wanted to kill someone. Jack, stood in between the doorway, head hung low between his shoulder blades. For a second, I thought Bobby hit Jack but then I realized he would never do that.

"Hey, Jackie. What's the matter man?" I asked, laying a light hand on his shoulder. My eyes on Bobby. The next thing I knew, I felt a burning sensation on my stomach and me flying back into the staircase. I hit with so much force I saw stars.

"Don't touch me right now Angel." Jack cried, face and voice rising. Now I could see why he kept his face down. His lip was busted and bleeding. Eye black and half-swollen shut. The left side of his face bruised. That's also, where I noticed the burnt hole through my favorite shirt.

"Jack. It's Angel, baby. Talk to me. Tell me how you just did that. You've never done that before, kid." I said softly, putting a hand over my stomach. I got to my feet slowly and shook it off. My stomach throbbed a little but it wasn't a bad burn.

Jack backed away from me as I stood, his eyes moving between Bobby and me. "Stay outta my head, Bobby. I don't want ya in there." Jack said coldly.

Bobby growled loudly. "How are ya blocking me? You've been blocking me pretty well in the past months. There somethin' you ain't tellin' me Jackie-poo?" Bobby asked, his hands coming up to rest on the back of the recliner.

I could feel the tension that was starting to grow between Jack and Bobby. Bobby side was hot and I could almost smell the smoke coming from him. Jack's side was cold and filled with secrets all covered in ice. Complete opposites stuck in one house and always battling with each other.

Jack looked at Bobby hard in the eyes with eyes cold as ice. Bobby stepped back a little. I was shocked. Bobby never stepped away. Everyone else did. Jack raised his eyes more, a smug look on his face. "I said stay out of my head, Bobby. I don't want you in there. I gained a few new talents over the past two years," he said, voice sounding almost inhuman.

"Jack have you been keepin' from me that yer a mirror mutant, Jack? How long? And how could you keep this from me? Of all people?" Bobby asked. He stepped out from behind the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to tell you. What I am is not something many mutants like remember. You told me about them when I first found out what I was. I didn't know what was going on either. I wanted to figure out what I was before I came to you, okay?" Jack explained, voice flat and emotionless. I shivered. Leave it to my baby brother to make people fear him just by talking. "And I wanted to do it on my own."

"Jack, you're not even eleven years old yet. You don't figure these things out on your own. That's what family is for, kid. We help you find the answers to things." I injected. I at least had to try to make myself known again in the conversation. Jack looked at me with the same cold dead eyes. "Alright Jack, don't tell me about the mirror mutant. But will you tell me what Bobby is talking about? You could always talk to me, talk to me now."

Jack shook his head. The blood on his face finally stopped flowing but it had caked around his mouth and nose instead. Bobby snorted. I looked over at him. "You want to know I'm so angry about, Ang? I just find out that my baby brother is one the most powerful mutants out there. A mirror mutant. He can mirror any power and then do whatever he wants with that power. And I mean whatever. " Bobby said in a tight and agitated voice.

"Stay out of there Bobby. I don't want you seeing what's in there right now. You don't know where you're going when you go in there." Jack said harshly. Stepping towards Bobby with a malicious look in his eyes.

"But what really gets under my skin is that he kept it from me. Me of all people! I protected him. I was the one who taught him about his gifts and this is how he repays me? What else have you been keeping from me in the past two years?" Bobby asked, voice raising with each sentence.

I shivered slightly. There sure was a lot of tension in the room. I honestly believed that I could reach out and touch it. I stepped into the room a little more. Both Bobby and Jack seemed not to notice me at all. I shook my head and watched the two closely. Hoping this fight would not escalate to blows like Bobby's and mine did a few times.

"I tell you a lot of things, Bobby, but there are things I like to keep to myself. Things… I don't want you to know. This is one of them. I didn't want you to look down at me like everyone will if they knew what I was. So stay out of there, okay?" he asked. His voice was painfully cold.

I glanced over at Bobby. He just looked back at Jack. I felt so out of place between them. They were fire and ice, just as Ma called them. They would be like this for days. Bobby trying to get into Jack's head. Jack trying to run from Bobby, but it would always end the same. Bobby would get Jack in the corner and Jack would split at the seam. The never-ending circle.

"Well, Jack. It seems like we got a problem on our hands. You got a secret and I want to know who beat you up. Tell me and I'll square it up. How does that sound, sweetheart? Is that fair enough of a deal?" Bobby bargained. He cracked his knuckles and smiled like an asshole. Sometimes I wish I could smack some sense into him. He was so inconsiderate.

"Man will you stop teasing him. He's already beat up. What else do you want from him?" I asked, stepping up near Jack. I felt his eyes shift over to me cautiously.

"I want to know what the big secret is. He knows I would do anything to protect him but he won't tell me. What is the goddamn secret here Jack?" Bobby roared. He shot out of his seat with his fist raised. I instantly stepped in front of Jack. The kid was a mutant but Bobby was not laying a hand on him.

I felt smallish hands move me out of the gently but firmly. Jack stepped up. "You want the secret Bobby. C'mon and get it. I'm not as weak and little as you think I am. I can defend myself now." jack said. Voice set in stone and determination.

"I'm not going to fight for them. It's pointless. I want you to come to me willingly. I want you to tell me what's going on in your head. Not having to force it out of you." Bobby said icily. I sighed. This was going nowhere fast.

"I got jumped by the ice by a kid named AJ Washer and a few of his friends. I was on the ice alone after the game. I wanted to think some stuff over. They waited for me and jumped me. That's it." Jack admitted, eyes dropping down a little. I knew instantly that he was holding something back.

"Wait, Washer? As in Malac Washer? Isn't that the kid you beat up bad a few years ago, Bobby?" I asked, looking back at my oldest brother.

"Yeah why? You think AJ went after Jack because Malac told him to because of me?" he asked, eyes softening to their usual tone when he was near Jack. I smiled. Jack stayed as cold and hard as before.

"Well you did beat him pretty bad. You humiliated him in front of his entire crew. And if I remember correctly, he did say he was going to get you back." I recalled, sinking into the couch now. Bobby sat back in the recliner. "Malac would know you would protect because he's seen you with him before. And he's an older brother himself. He would send AJ because he wants revenge."

Bobby was silent for a few minutes. I knew he was thinking things over. He always got dead quiet like that when he was thinking. "Then the answer is simple. We go after Malac. This isn't the first time this has happen, is it Jack? It's been going on for about a year and a half. Long enough for word to go round that the Mercer's got a new kid, right?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes sir. That's also when I started to notice I could hear what they were thinking. At first, it was parts. Then it was all of it. I couldn't stop it. It just kept comin'. I swear I tried to block 'em out Bobby. I swear it." Jack swore, his eyes slowly sinking to the floor.

Bobby sighed. His eyes growing serious as he noticed the sound of the plea on Jack's voice. "Jack what aren't you telling us kid? Jack, your head's screamin' with static and you won't look me in the eyes. What did they do to you, baby boy?" Bobby asked, voice filled with confusion.

Jack stepped backwards a step. His eyes glued to the floor. "Bobby, please don't make me tell." Jack pleased. His voice lost all of its harshness from earlier.

"Jack, I need to know what they did to you. You don't have to tell me aloud but remember I got to be near you. Ya trust me right kido?" he asked, walking over to Jack slowly. He kept his hands open but close to his body. A trick he had learned when dealing with Jack. Jack nodded his shaggy head slightly. "Say it kido. I need to hear it to believe it."

"I trust ya Bobby. Just don't hurt me." Jack whimpered. I could feel my anger rising by each word Jack spoke. Jack didn't deserve to go through this again. He had come to us to be away from all the pain and fear yet here he stood, shaking in fear under the eyes of his brothers. It wasn't fair to him at all.

"Jack, I ain't goin' to hurt ya. I know I can channel pain now so I'll aim it at me. How about that? I'll take it from you and give it to me." Bobby negotiated. Jack and then nodded his head. "Alright. Come here baby boy."

Jack walked over to Bobby, his eyes on the floor. I watched the two of them with cautious eyes. My body tense as I sat on the edge of my seat. Bobby was equally tense. His eyes never left Jack's face. He was worried he was going to slip up and hurt Jack. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that one.

When Jack was close enough to Bobby, he stopped walking. Bobby nodded and swallowed. Jack looked up with the saddest expression I had ever seen on his face. My heart broke. "Don't be mad. I didn't want you hurt by him. He wanted me to get you to come but I wouldn't do it." Jack whispered.

Before Bobby could say anything, Jack threw his arms around Bobby's neck and squeezed him tightly. I watched their faces change and could only imagine what they were seeing right now. I just hoped that when it was over, they would both be okay.

**(Bobby POV)**

_I'm not exactly sure what happened next. One second I was with Jack in the living room. The next I was walking down his memory lane. More like running down. Snippets and flashes of Jack's past cascaded over my head we stood there. I didn't know how we were doing it but I knew we both didn't expect it. Jack was showing me everything without really meaning to show me everything. He had opened up the gates and now he didn't know how to close them again._

_I saw Jack's father again. A picture of a woman I took for Jack's ma. He looked just like her. The house where he grew up. The clothes he wore. The way he dad his smelt. The closet his father locked him in. The feeling of hunger in his stomach. The sting of the belt as it cut his flesh. Everything was open to me and I took it all in. Taking it from Jack and storing it away for later use somewhere._

_In all the memories, though I noticed a tall gangly dark haired boy with cold dark eyes. He was always around when Jack was getting hurt or yelled out. But there was no mention of a name or any memories involving him. He was just a side character in the play back. He would be around my age now if I ever met him but in the memories he was younger. Jack's memories with him there though were fuzzy and had a forced feeling to them. Like even he didn't know that they were there. Now I wondered who this boy was and why he caused such agitation for Jack._

_The memories changed after a bit. Now I saw all the foster and group homes that Jack was placed in. A few I recognized and felt my stomach clench at them. I couldn't believe that some of these people were still allowed to care for kids. That was just sick and twisted. Each house held a maze of memories and Jack walked through each of them with ease. Before I could try and get a better look into each of the houses like Jack's real house, Jack brought me forward again._

_He was with us now. The first day he came here. He was so scared. So cold. So **alone**. I could feel it in the memories that came from him. He was surrounded by people yet he felt so out of place. So left behind. Then he came to us. He felt love. He felt warmth. He had acceptance. I felt the fear he had about it because he didn't trust it. Everything came with a price but then I also felt his happiness. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted a family and would stop at nothing to get what he craved._

_"That's why I protected you Bobby" I heard Jack mumble against me. I didn't know whether it was in my head or not but it was there and I felt bad. Then I felt the memories change and everything around me grow cold._

_The memory stopped at the park. For a second I thought it was tonight. The park was covered in snow and Jack was hunkered on the bench in my sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt he was wearing right now. Then I realized that this Jack was younger, thinner. There was still that fear Jack had in his eyes visible. He had only just learned to hide it. So this memory must have been older._

_He was lacing up his boots by the ice when a dark shadow fell over him. I saw him tense visibly and his hand move towards his pocket. I smiled. That sneak had his pocketknife on him. Then I saw the look of fear. No he didn't. I had taken it away months ago after a fight between us. Jack's eyes narrowed slightly and he tensed again._

_"Jack Mercer?" the shadow asked. A voice I knew too well but couldn't see a face yet. He hadn't come to Jack's memory yet._

_Jack froze then turned around slowly. "I live with the Mercers but I'm not a Mercer yet. Who's askin'?" he questioned. I saw he feel for his pocketknife again and felt bad for taking it away from him._

_The group stepped closer. I saw Malac and anger flooded my system. He hadn't changed much from the last time I had seen him. His skin was still pale as paper and had a deathly look to it. "Malac Washer. You know my brother AJ and I know your foster brother Bobby. I just wanted to chat."_

_Jack looked the group over. I could tell he knew the group. His eyes gave me the truth easily. I had seen them a few times when I had gone to pick up Jack from school too. He also played their team on the ice for a pickup game occasionally. Malac, though, was really bothering Jakcie poo. He didn't know him and he was starting to creep him out._

_"Well I got to go. Bobby'll be here soon and I don't think he'll like me talking to strangers." Jack said. He grabbed his skates and sticks and stood. Malac smiled viciously. I felt my stomach drop when I realized what day this memory was. I had been late once picking Jack up after a hockey game because I had gone to the mall to get him a birthday present. Now I wish I had gone with Ma._

_AJ and his friends had Jack down on the ground before Jack could even fight back. Jack fought beneath the three boys but his eyes were locked on Malac. Malac just laughed. "You're going to be my message to Bobby that Malac is back for revenge. AJ tells me that you two are close as can be. Tell me, Jack, do you think he feels what you feel?" he asked walked behind Jack with a sick smile._

_Jack lay with his chest pinned to the ground. The other two boys each gripped an arm, twisted and bent at the elbow. Jack's hands were pressed to his back. AJ stood over him, the heel of his boot pressed into Jacks neck. I watched as Jack jerked and struggle in the hands of his captors. Boys that were only two years only than him. It made my stomach clench in knots and bile rise in my throat. "What are you goin' to do, Malac?" AJ asked, his voice trying to hide his anxiousness._

_"I'm going to see if Bobby feels his brother's pain. I've heard that these two are close as they can get. That they feel with each other. I'm going to see if this is true." He knelt behind Jack, put his hands on Jack's hips and reached around Jacks front. Jack cried out. AJ punched him square in the back of the head. Malac lifted Jack's bare rear. He kept one hand on Jack's back and undid his own belt with his free hand. He unzipped his jeans. Dropped his underwear. He positioned himself behind Jack._

_Jack didn't struggle. Didn't even whimper. He just moved his head slightly and I caught a glimpse of his face. Saw the light die out from them. I had seen the look before. It had been in my eyes before. I felt my heart sink and then heard Malac talking._

_"Scream his name for me, Jackie and maybe I won't come back again. I want him to come looking for me." Malac whispered and then I heard Jack's cry of pain before it went black again._

_I looked around wildly. I couldn't see the living room and Jack's arms were still around me. So I didn't pull away. The image's came back a second later. Jack waking up alone on the ground. Pulling up his pants and seeing the blood on the snow underneath him. My headlights on him as he leaned against the fence. Body aching and heart heavy. The secret promise he made never to tell me about what happened to protect me._

"How long did it go on for?" I asked him in my mind. I saw the memories change. Each having Malac and those boys. Each one including Jack getting raped but never knowing when it was going to happen. Him never telling me. For almost two years he had kept this from me and now I felt it all. "No more Jack. Please no more."

I felt Jack pull away from me and then the ground suddenly beneath my back. My chest heaving up and down. I couldn't believe it. He had kept that from me for that long and I didn't even have the faintest idea about it. I felt so ashamed. I felt as if I had let Jack down by not noticing what had been going on.

"Shit, man. What happened to you, Bobby? You look like you want to kill someone." Angel said, coming to side instantly and looking down at me. I looked back at him with a dead stare. "Can you hear me man?"

"We're going after Malac. Tonight. Get Jerry." I answered in a dead voice. I shoved myself from myself and looked at Jack. His eyes were on me this time and I felt his fear easily.

"You can't go after him, Bobby. I didn't tell you to protect. Like Angel always said, protect your family. I did what he said." he argued, voice quivering and tears falling silently.

I stood up and looked at Angel. "Get Jerry here now." I said again. Then I looked back at Jack. " I know you did what he said ta do. But you don't have to protect me kid. Not like that. You didn't have to get raped and beaten to do that. We're Mercer's, we fight to protect each other. You never have to worry about protecting me. I protect you okay."

"No. That's not fair. I can protect you if I want to. You're the only family I got. If that had to happen to do it, then I'm glad it happened. You protect what's yours!" he cried, voice raising again. "And don't you pity me. I did what I had to. Don't tell me I was wrong Bobby. You would've protected me if you were in my shoes."

"I'm not denin' that, kid. I just don't want you to protect me that way. And now I'm goin' to get even with the guy that did this to you okay?" I said, stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around him in a hug. He nodded back and sniffed.

"_I'm goin' with you.," _he said silently against my shirt. I shook my head to answer him. "_Please? I won't get in the way. I need to see him die for this."_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Now I was stuck with a problem. I couldn't leave him home alone and we never used a babysitter. I looked down at him and smoothed my hand over his hair. "Shit. I can't leave ya here and if I leave ya with Camille she'll know something is up. But I'm warnin' you right now, it might be a long night waitin' for him to come. And if you get in the way, I will not take you again."

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me." Jack mumbled, wiping his eyes and sniffling loudly. I shook my head. "I won't be like this while we waitin' for him. I promise."

I sighed again. "Don't worry kid. I believe ya. Go upstairs and get some shit of yours together. Like a book or whatever you do to keep yourself entertained. Then get your ass back down and eat somethin' okay?" I said to him. He nodded and turned back towards the stairs. "And wash your face before Jerry gets here!"

I looked around the living room for Angel. Then I caught sight of him in the kitchen with the phone to his ear. I walked over to him and pulled open the fridge. I scanned it for something quick to make for the kid and then something to take with us for him. I knew me, Angel and Jerry could go a hunt without eating but Jack was still a kid. I pulled out stuff to make a sandwich and felt Angel's eyes on me.

"What are you doing Bobby?" he asked, hanging up the phone. He pulled off his tattered shirt and then frowned. "Man this was my favorite shirt. I never thought Jack could do something like that to one of us."

I listened as I made the sandwiches. I made one for him to eat now and then two for later. Plus some cookies and a can of soda. "I'm making something to eat in case Jack gets hungry. I have to bring him with us." I explained. I put all the stuff in a brown paper baggie and left it near the counter where Jack could grab it. "Jer comin' or what?"

"Yeah, Jer's coming. He told Camille something came up with Jack and you couldn't deal with it alone. Are you sure we should be bringin' Jack with us. He's still a kid, man." Angel said, coming over to me. I looked over at him.

"We have to take him. I'm not leaving here alone. And I can't ask Camille to watch him now because then she will know something bad is up. So he has to come with us." I explained. I heard Jack heading down the stairs and set the sandwich out on the table. Plus a glass with soda. "Jack get in here and eat."

Jack walked in with his school back over his shoulder and a hat pulled over his crazy mop of hair. He sat down at the table and pulled the plate near him. "I brought my sketch pad, colored pencils and a book to entertain me. Plus a blanket. Your car gets cold sometimes.," he said as he started to eat.

I nodded and then looked at Angel. "I'll be right back. When Jerry get's here, tell him to come up to my room. I'll be right back down." I said. Jack made a move to get up and I pointed at him. "Park it and eat. Then get yer coat on and wait in the livin' room okay?"

He pouted slightly and then went back to eating. I grabbed the Oreo's and pushed them to him. He smiled a little and Angel shook his head. "You know Ma would say that isn't a balanced supper.," he said smirking a little.

I just shrugged and headed for upstairs. I could tell Jack was listening in on me and I tried to block it out. I could do it better than him because I'd been doing it longer. I walked up to my room and pulled my shirt off in the process. I tossed it on the floor and went to grab a new one. I made sure I wore an under shirt and then an over shirt. It was going to get cold tonight and I was not getting cold like the last time.

Once I got dressed, I went over to bed and pulled up the top mattress. It was the place in the house that Jack wasn't allowed to go. That was because it was where I put my guns most of the time. I pulled out my Glock 17 and my M9 and laid them on the floor near me.. Plus two other guns that I had under there. I figured there was there of us and one of him. Worst comes worst, we do the gas thing I loved so much.

"Hey, man. Angel said you wanted me up here." Jerry said, walking into the room and pulling off his hat. One look at the guns and he seemed to know what was going on. "What happened Bobby? Angel said some bad shit happened to Jack and that you're going after Malac Washer for revenge."

I dropped my mattress back into place and sat on the floor. I loaded the magazines and checked to make sure the guns were all in working order. Then I looked at Jerry. "Malac has been rapin' Jack for the past two years. I'm goin' to get even for it." I said simply. I pushed myself of the ground and tucked the Glock inside the waistband of my jeans. Then I handed Jerry the pump shotgun.

Jerry looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "How do you know that? And why am I here? Does Jack know about this?" he asked, handling the gun with experienced hands. I smiled slightly.

"Of course he does. He's comin' with us. I can't leave him here and if I brought him to Camille, she would know something is up. So he's comin'." I explained. Jerry shook his head and opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Listen, I'm not arguin' about this. He's comin' and there ain't nothing you can say about it. "

He sighed but nodded his head. "Fine, but can y'all fill me on with what is going on. I ain't going after someone without knowing what the hell caused it."

I cocked my 9MM and then put the safety on. "All you need to know Jer, is that some fucker raped our baby brother. That's our motive to go and kill him. Got it?" I said strongly, feeling the venom dripping from my words and my body relaxing as I head for the door.

Jerry followed behind me and I could tell he was going to come now that I said that. Jack was our responsibility. We had to do this for him. We protected what was ours. No and's, if's or buts' about it. I knew Jerry would be upset that I was bringing Jack along but he wouldn't say anything about it. He knew the situation. Do not involve the women in the family and don't ask questions.

We headed back downstairs silently. My head buzzing. Running all the things I knew I had to ask Jack to tell me about Malac. Malac would have left him with an address for me to get to him. Jerry kept sighing and playing with his belt buckle. I knew he was trying to calm himself down but he was really starting to get on my nerves. Which were tight enough already.

Jack was sitting on the couch when I got downstairs. He looked over at me with worried filled eyes and I held up a hand. "I'm not in the mood right now kid. Get yer shit together and go in the car. Angel you too." I ordered. Jack just got up and walked for the front door. Grabbing his jacket and sweatshirt on the way out. Angel followed him out too.

I walked to the phone and dialed the number for Ma's hotel. I knew she would be probably call later and would still be in the meeting so I left a message with the front desk. Telling her that I had taken Angel and Jack out for a night game and pizza. Then I grabbed my jacket and guns and headed for the door. Jerry trailing me with a heavy step. This was going to be a long night.

It took awhile for Jack to break and tell me everything that Malac ever said to him in the times that they had met. He ended up crying again and I had to stop twice before I could actually get my anger under control enough to drive. Jerry drove for a bit while I tried to get Jack to calm down. Angel just sat in the front while Jack clung to me like a life preserver.

When it was my turn to drive, it was Jack who brought us exactly where we needed to go. I drove as he told me and didn't question how he knew exactly where Malac would be. When we pulled up to a warehouse all I did was turn around and look at Jack. He kept his eyes on the floor and just clenched his fist tightly. "He brought me here a few times. So I would know where to bring you whenever I told you." he explained.

"I'm storin' everything away right now 'til a time when I can sit down and go through all of it. Until then, you stay by my side until I can change it all okay?" I said, slipping a hand into his. He nodded and looked to the warehouse.

"We don't have to wait for him. He's in there. I can hear him thinkin'. He has someone with him but I can't hear what he is thinkin' at all. It's like he's blockin' me." Jack said, voice sounding confused and scared at the same time.

I sighed and then got out of the car. The rest of them followed, Jack sticking close to Angel now. I opened the trunk and pulled out the guns. I handed the shotgun back to Jerry and he frowned. I growled and the frown went away. I was going to give Angel a gun but he just patted his stomach and smiled. I nodded and then looked at Jack.

"Alright, I know Jer is goin' to bitch about this but I'm not letting you go in there without something to back you up with. You know how to handle one plus all the other shit you know how to do. You just better stay near me the entire time. And if I can't see you, you better have a really good reason why." I said in a very stern sounding voice. Even Angel stopped messing with his gun to look at me.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." he said, taking the gun from me and cocking it. I stopped when I saw his eyes again. They were cold like earlier and his body seemed to radiate a coldness that even Detroit winters couldn't touch. Then he just walked towards the building.

I didn't know what to say anymore. I just closed the trunk with a dead thunk and followed after Jack. He was starting to get that look on his face like he was half with us again. Like he didn't know what he was really seeing but knowing exactly where he was going. I just made sure I walked close to him and watched where he was going.

"They're waiting for someone. He doesn't know where here but he's expecting someone important. Someone that can cause more pain to me." Jack said. I cringe slightly. His voice was be starting to sound robotic; so fake to my ears.

I nudge Jack out of my way and took the lead. I felt his hand on mine and the small fingers squeezing mine. He directed me through a darkened hallway and up rickety stairs to the second floor without having to see where we were. I wondered how many times, Malac brought Jack here to have him not forget which way to go. "Jack how much farther baby boy?" I asked softly. Looking over my shoulder at my brothers.

"Down this hall and to the left. It's a big room. Like the boardroom from the first Crow. With a bed tucked in the corner. You'll find him there." Jack whispered back, pointing in the dim light to where we needed to go.

I sucked in a deep breath of dry stale air and then nodded my head. "C'mon Jack. Let's go get you some revenge." I mumbled, flicking the safety off my gun with my thumb.

We walked down the hall quietly, our footsteps making no noise on the floor at all. With each step I took, I knew I was getting closer to the man that hurt my little brother. The steps bringing me closer to killing Malac and seeing who this other person was. The person that was going to cause Jack even more pain. Knowing this made me want to run to the room and end it all.

"You can't do that Bobby." Jack whispered, stopping in his tracks. I jerked forward slightly. I had forgotten he was holding my hand and now my arm hurt slightly from the jerk.

"Can't do what, Jack?" I ask, rubbing my shoulder with my gun in my hand. "Ya could've let go of my hand you know."

Jack just shook his head and switched the gun between hands. "I didn't mean it. And you can't just rush in and kill them. The other guy has a gun trained the door. Malac is expecting you to rush in, so that's why he has the gun there. He wants you to run in and to kill you. Then he's goin' to take me and give me to the one he's waitin' for." he explained frantically.

I sighed and looked down. Ashamed slightly that Jack was caught up in this all. "Sorry kid. I won't run in. I'll take out the gun before we go in. Then we'll deal with Malac and the other guy alright?" I asked, nodding my head to make sure he understood me. Jack nodded and smiled just a little. "I'm not letting him kill me. I'm too tough to go down like that."

Jerry looked at the both of us like we had three heads. "How do y'all know what he's going to do before we even get there? There something you ain't telling me Bobby?" he asked, leaning the shotgun against his shoulder.

I sighed and looked at Jack. He just yawned and I could see the exhaustion on his face. It hit me then fully what this was doing to Jack. It was bringing Jack back to the time when he was constantly in danger and in fear of losing everything he loved. Now I was putting him back in it again. Yet he looked at me with eyes burning with fire fueled by revenge and I couldn't deny him that. He deserved it.

"I know what they're planning because I can hear what they're thinkin'." he said simply, not bothering to explain further. He drop the subject and continue walking towards out destination.

Jerry looked at me with disbelief. I just shook my head and followed after Jack. It was time for action, not words. Angel pushed past us both and followed after Jack. Mumbling something about not watching him. I sucked in a breath of stale air and followed them. Taking the lead once more. Jerry brought up the back with a loud sigh.

Jack stopped again in front of an old broken wooden door with dents in it. "_Is this it?" _I asked him with saying a word. This was really starting to work out nicely with him being able to read minds. We never had to speak.

"_Yeah. This is it. He's in there. The guy with the gun is to the left a little and up about ten feet. He's waitin' for you to barge in." _he thought back. I hated to admit it out loud but Jack was twice the mind reader than I was. He could pin point people by their thoughts and see through their eyes by doing it. I could see it in his mind. I saw little pieces of the puzzle, he saw the completed puzzle without trying.

"_I'm takin' him out first, then we'll go in. Malac doesn't have any other guns in there does he?" _

Jack paused and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them. He shook his head. "_No more guns. Just that one at the door. He thinks it'll be just me and you to come in. No one else." _he explained, moving his gun around again.

I nodded and pushed him back towards Angel. "_Cover your ears Jack and show me where he is." _I ordered. I moved silently over to the door and positioned the gun into one of the dents. Jack closed his eyes and showed me exactly where the guy was. I smiled. Jack was like having 360° vision all the time. I thanked him silently and made sure his ears were covered. Then with a loose finger, I pulled the trigger twice.

I waited to hear a thump or Jack telling me it was okay for me to move. My ears rang from the gunshots but I shook it away. I was used to the sound of the gun. I was more worried about Jack's ears being okay. When I looked over, I saw Angel had covered Jack's ears with Jer's hat and held his own hands over it. I nodded and asked Jack if everything was okay.

"He's dead. You can go in." he said softly.

I didn't need him to tell me twice. I ripped opened the holey door and walked into the brightly lit room. My eyes adjusting quickly to the change. I saw Malac, standing at the end of the bed and looking at his dead gunmen. The look of pure hatred clear on his face. "What's the matter, Malac? Hopin' I was just goin' to race on in here and get myself killed?"

Malac sneered. "That was exactly what I was hoping. You always were a hot head. I thought maybe you'd make a hasty decision and I'd kill you before you could get into the room. Then your baby brother would be all mine to do whatever I want to." he snarled out.

I took a step closer to him. My gun raising as I do. Malac stepped back towards the wall. I looked over my shoulder at the others. Jerry and Angel flanked my sides while Jack stood in the back near the door. His eyes were on the floor opposite the body. "Jack, you okay kid?"

"_I'm fine Bobby. Deal with Malac. I'm waitin' for the other guy. I wanna know who's goin' to cause me pain." _he said softly in my head. I nodded and turned back to Malac, who was smiling wickedly at me.

"I never thought I would leave to see the day that Bobby Mercer would go soft for some snot nosed kid. What happened to the hot headed trigger happy Michigan Mauler that everyone still fears?" he asked, sitting on the bed and looking back at Jack. "Good to see you Jack. How are you feeling after my brother's turn in takin' charge? Did he fuck you better than me?"

I charged at Malac and yanked him off the bed. "Don't you ever talked to him like that again! Your brother will be the next one to die if you even look at Jack. Do you got that Washer? It's either you or him, I'm goin' to leave to choice up to you." I growled, pressing the barrel of my gun to his forehead.

Malac gulped visibly and nodded his head. "All this for one little boy. You should just give him to me. I'm in need of a new toy anyways. My old one went on a nice vacation for a while. Jack would make a nice replacement for him." Malac shot at me.

I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward. Smashing the butt of the gun into Malac's face. He grunted in pain and slumped back on the bed. I pulled him back up by his collar and smiled at him "I bet that hurt, didn't it? I'm not repeatin' myself again, Washer. Don't talk about Jack. Or even think about him. You got that?"

Malac just glared at me. "What's so special about him, Mercer? Why protect him? Why even care? I heard about him. He's a filthy little mutant. I wasn't the first to take your brother that way, and I don't think I will the last. He seemed to like. Loved it in fact. Practically **begged** for it some nights. Maybe that's why he didn't tell you at all. He wanted more of it. He **loved** it. He loved **screaming YOUR name** at the end. Oh I should have filmed it." Malac told, his voice low and taunting.

I let go of his collar but pushed the barrel of my gun deeper into his forehead. He just smiled. "You're goin' to die here, Washer. Do you know that? You were dead the first time you touched my brother. I owe you a hundreds death but I can live with killin' you once." I said softly. My voice so low and calm it shocked me.

"You think you're going to kill me, but I'm sorry to disappoint. You're the one that's going to die here. Not me. Then I'm going to take your precious little brother and walk out the front door. Then I'll have my little mutant fu-." Malac never got to finish his sentence. He was dead with a bullet between his eyes before he could.

I jumped back when I heard the gun shot and looked at my middle brothers. I thought they had been the ones to shoot him. Their guns were by their sides and they just shook their heads. Then I looked at Jack. He stood in the door frame. Shoulder square and right arm raised. His gun pointed right at Malac's head. His eyes open and cold.

"Jack, baby boy, you okay kid?" I asked, moving away from Malac. Handing my piece off to Jerry without really seeing him there. I walked over to Jack slowly but as I did I tried to hear what was going on in his head. I couldn't pick up a single thing.

"I hated it when he touched me. I screamed because I thought if I did, someone would come help me. I didn't want it. I hated it. I never wanted it. I didn't tell you because I was protectin' what you love. I didn't do it because I liked it!" Jack mumbled, his voice quivering as he spoke. The gun in his hand shook and I saw the tears start to fall from his blue eyes. "I never wanted any of it. Not from him. Or AJ. Or my dad. I didn't want it from anyone. It makes me feel so dirty. So impure. It wasn't fair. I didn't want it!"

I never heard Jack yell that loud before. It stopped me dead in tracks before him. I could feel the heat coming off of him. It was equal to mine. I shivered despite feeling it. I never thought I would see the day that Jack started to break apart. I always thought he could deal with what was going on in life and not fall apart because of it. Then I realized that I was expecting too much of him. He was just a kid. He had every right to fall apart.

Jack looked up with sad eyes. His face looking as if it was made of stone. "I swear I hated it, Bobby. I swear I never liked it. I begged for him to stop. I did it to protect you! I didn't want him to kill you. I didn't want Ms. Evelyn to have to lose you. Or have Angel or Jerry loose you either. I wanted to make sure they still had you even if I wasn't there. I had to do it!" Jack cried, voice shaking but face keeping its stony appearance.

I couldn't believe my ears. He was willing to die so that I would live. I couldn't understand why he would do it for me. I was just a brother to him. I wasn't even that special or important to him. Jack was more important to the family than I was. He was the light to Ma and gave Mercer a good name, even if he didn't carry the name yet.

As Jack was opening his mouth to speak again, I cut him off before he could. I took the gun from his hand and dropped it to the floor. Then pulled him against my chest in a bone crushing hug. I felt Jack's walls finally break in that moment. He cried hysterically into my shirt front and shook uncontrollably. I felt horrible. He suffered through the past two years alone because of me and I was oblivious to it all.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Jerry said, right at my ear. I nodded and rubbed a hand through Jack's hair. His body kept shaking against me. I hung my head and kicked myself.

"Let's go home, baby boy. We'll bury the past right here and now." I said softly, my hands going to grip the back of his jacket. Tears suddenly forming in my eyes. I blinked them away in a rush. I didn't want Jack to see me cracking. Jack nodded and wiped his eyes, but I knew he was still crying. He had been through too much to stop that easily.

I looked back once more at Malac before leading Jack out of the room. As I left, I shot a ball of flames at the bed and walls, setting the room on fire. Jack turned to look back also but I kept a firm hand on his shoulder. I didn't want him to see Malac burning. It was an image no kid deserved to see. No matter what his past was or how much shit he had already been through.

As we walked back out, I sent balls of fire into every room and open space I saw. By the time we reached the first floor, we were running out of the building. Jack the only one walking out slowly. I ran to the car and threw open the doors. Yelling for my brothers to hurry up. The heat of the building was intense and I didn't want to be there when the cops showed up.

Jack seemed to not hear me. I yelled his name again. He walked with his arms loose by his sides and head down. I shivered despite the heat of the burning building. Jack passed through the archway and looked up. His eyes locking on mine. I could see the anger and sadness there. He paused and turned back towards the building. He mouthed something I couldn't hear but I knew that meant something to him. That's when I saw the doorframe start to collapse over Jack.

"Jack, get the fuck out of there." I yelled, racing back over to him. I didn't get to him in time. The burning timber fell as I went to grab him. It caught Jack on the shoulder and his jacket set fire instantly. He screamed out in pain and fell, the wood falling with him. Jerry and Angel shouted out our names but didn't come near us. The flames were too hot for them to help us.

"Bobby! It hurts!" Jack cried, his voice choked with tears and pain. I grabbed a side of the lumber that wasn't burning and lifted as hard as I could. The piece was heavy but I knew I had to get it off of Jack. If I didn't, his burns were going to worse than the ones he had right now. I smelt the burnt skin and the jacket that was probably burnt in with also. I had to get it off of him quick. "Bobby!"

I pulled again. My arms staining under the weight of it. With a grunt, I got the piece off of Jack and went to get the fire out. His entire right arm burnt to the shoulder. I fell on top of it and made sure I smothered it out. Jacks crying ringing in my ears. "Jack it's goin' to be okay kido. We're goin' to take ya to the hospital okay. Yer goin' to be fine." I told him. I picked him up gently and raced back the car, yelling for Jerry to drive.

I sat in the back seat with Jack as we drove. I tried to keep his mind off of the pain but I knew I was failing. I didn't know what to say to him. I kept rubbing his hair and humming to him. Like I did whenever he had a bad dream or he went to that place in his head. The place where all of his memories were kept. He seemed to relax with it a bit but I knew he was in pain. His right arm was a mess of burns and it was all I could smell.

The minute we arrive at St. Michael's Hospital, the doctors took Jack away from me. Since I wasn't his legal guardian, I couldn't go with him. He screamed my name as they rolled him away in the gurney and I fought with Angel and Jerry to let me go. I needed to be with him. Jack hated to be alone and I was letting them take him away from me.

"He's in good hands, Bobby. Ma always brought us here when we got hurt. Especially you. He'll be fine. He's tough just like you. They call him the Mini-Mauler at school and on his hockey team ya know." Angel said, forcing me down in a chair.

I tried to smile. Just the slightest bit but it felt so wrong. Jack was alone in one of the places he hated the most and I wasn't with him. " Really? Since when? And how does everyone know Jack's livin' with the Mauler to begin with?" I asked. My voice sounded so unfamiliar to me.

"Yeah. They say he fights and acts just the Michigan Mauler. So that's how the name came around. No one really knows that Jack's livin' with us. It was just that he showed signs of bein' just like you so the kids called him that." Angel explained.

I knew he was just trying to get my mind off of things. I appreciated it but it wasn't working. I kept hearing Jack's screams and his eyes as he pulled the trigger to kill Malac. He seemed almost peaceful doing. I wonder how much peace he by ending Malac's life. I hope he received a lot of it. That kid needed peace more than the world did.

I wasn't sure how long we waited in the emergency waiting room for. I lost all track. One second the doctors were taking Jack away from me, telling me he'll be fine. The next, one was coming out saying only one of could see him. I was out of my seat in a heartbeat. I needed to see my baby brother. Angel and Jerry could wait till morning. I think they understood because they headed down to the cafeteria. Offering to pick up something for us to eat. I nodded and followed the doctor. Him seeming slightly familiar to me.

Jack's room was the last one on the children's wards. Tucked away near a bay window with a view of historic Detroit. I smiled. He would probably find that amazing when he saw it. He always liked being up high and seeing how everything looked down below. I looked into the room and then at the doctor.

"Is he asleep or awake?" I asked, voice low and direct. I never liked doctors myself and tried to avoid them at all costs.

"We had t sedate him earlier to treat his burns but the sedative should have worn off by now. He may just be sleeping. He sustained significant burns to his right arm and he will most likely have restricted use of his arm once the burns heal. Physical therapy is probably in his future also. But I would like to talk about this when his guardian is present." the doctor explained. I nodded the whole time.

"When can he go home. He hates hospital. You should know but reading his file shouldn't you. You've been treatin' Jack since he was a baby, Doctor Craig LeBlanc." I said softly. Finally pinning where I had seen him before. "And you know the Mercer's pretty well."

The doctor smiled. "That's true, Bobby Mercer. I didn't think you would recognize me. Working with kids seems to make people forget about me. Jack can most likely go home tomorrow but I do want to see him and Ms. Evelyn as soon as possible. That arm is a concern. If he's ever going to play guitar again, he's going to need all the movement he can get. But I'll let you go see him." he said turning away.

"How did you know he played guitar, LeBlanc?"

Craig laughed. Then tapped his head, still walking. "When I examine the patient, I see what they see. Everything they have every done. What they do. What they play. Who they kill. Bet you never could read my mind on that one hu?"

I just laughed and shook my head. "Cocky bastard." I mumbled and walked into the room. SpongeBob and Patrick staring down at me. I frowned. Never saw the point in that show. Jack was asleep in the bed closet to the window. The only patient in there. I smiled when I saw him. My heart finally slowing down. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Be careful not to jostle his right arm.

"Baby boy, what did I let happen to ya?" I asked, shaking my head, moving my fingers to lace with his. "I should have protected ya better. Not let Malac get a hold of ya. You already been through so much shit. Ya didn't deserve anymore of it. You don't have to protect me. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm older. I got less ta lose. You got everything. I let you out of my sight for a second and look what happens. You're all burnt up and lying in the SpongeBob room. I should've made you get out before me. Yer hurt because of me."

I felt Jack's fingers tighten around mine again. My eyes opening in shock. I thought he had been asleep. "Bobby?" he asked. His voice paper thin.

"Yeah baby boy?"

"Shut the fuck up."

I laughed. A good deep bellied laughed. A single tear leaking from the corner of my eye. I leaned over and kissed the top of Jack's head. "Whatever you say Jack. Whatever you say."

"I'm not made of glass. I can deal with what I get dealt. I don't care what you say about it. I'm goin' to protect my family so you better get over it. I'm just like you. There's no changing it. Just accept it already. And my arm doesn't hurt that much. I get to leave in the morning. I'm fine. Stop bein' a pussy and deal with it." Jack said. Even in a thin voice he was still tough.

I smiled. "Alright. I'll stop bein' a pussy." I said, agreeing that I was being a pussy. I looked at Jack. His eyes were wide open and thoughtful. "What ya thinkin' about princess?"

"I killed him. I killed Malac and it doesn't bother me. I'm glad I pulled the trigger. I'm glad his dead. He got what he deserved. Does that make me a bad person?" Jack questioned. Voice quivering a little.

I twisted and leaned back with Jack. My arm pulling him into my side. "Not at all. You killed your past. No one is goin' to hurt ya now. Ya killed what was hurtin' ya." I said, sighing at the end.

"No I didn't. the one that wanted to hurt me never showed up. He left when he heard Malac die. He's still out there." Jack whispered.

I closed my eyes. I had forgotten about him. "He's never goin' ta get ya Jack. I swear on my life he won't ever lay a hand on you. You protected me, now I'm protectin' ya."I said softly. Jack nodded. "Now, let's get some sleep. You must be tired from all this shit hu?"

"Ya. The meds are rubbing off a little. I don't feel it when I sleep." He said, moving into my side more. I nodded and looked out the window. No one was going to hurt Jack anymore. Not while I was around.

* * *

_There's the latest in the story. Sorry for the delay. I had a very busy schedule. But I made sure I had time to write. Also, there's a poll on my profile that I would everyone who reads and reviews to vote on. Please do because it will contribute to the continuation to the story. Thank you very much._

_Taylor_


	6. Whispers in the Dark

Sorry for the gap in installments. I've been busy with AP English and college applications. But I found some time to write and update. So I hope this chapter settles things over. Enjoy.

**'Whispers in the Dark'**

_'words'- memories and thought speak_

_Have fun!!_

* * *

**(Bobby POV)**

I sat on the counter watching Ma and Jack while sipping my cup of coffee slowly. I was nursing a broken wrist and the burden of quilt. Ma was trying to rid Jacks hair of all the burnt ends and make it look equal. Right not it looked like he got into a fight with a pair of clippers and lost. Jack hated that Ma was making him cut much of it off. He was in love with his shaggy blonde hair as much as he loved his guitar. Ma didn't care how much he loved his hair though, she was still going to cut it off.

"Jack, if you keep moving around, I'm going to mess up and cut off more. Sit still please." Ma explained, placing her hand on Jack's unhurt shoulder to stop him. I looked away as she did that. I couldn't look at Jack without remembering the fire or getting a pain in my wrist.

In the heat of the moment and making sure Jack survive, I never realized that I had broken one of the bones in my wrist in the process. I didn't notice it until the next morning, when Jeremiah and Angel came in to visit Jack. Angel noticed the bruising and saw I wasn't moving it all. LeBlanc, when he came to treat Jack, set the bone and put it in a cast. Now the thing was just in the way.

"Yes ma'am," Jack mumbled, sitting up straighter and scratching at his bandages. Now those things were just in the way. He spent much of his time scratching them. Even at night. It was a real test on the nerves to have him sleep besides you. He'd kept me awake from the constant scratching.

"And stop scratching. The doctor said scratching may irritate the burns and they won't heal correctly." Ma scolded softly. She moved his hand away from the bandages and looked to me. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't getting in the middle of it. "Bobby, please get him to stop scratching?"

I sighed and slide off the counter. I rinsed out my cup and left it in the sink. Jack watched me with weary eyes. He's had that look in his since this morning and it was starting to get on my nerves. I raised my eyes at him with a slight frown. "Alright kido. If you can sit still and stop scratching long enough for Ma to finish, I'll take you to get a bite to eat and maybe go play a few games at the arcade. If that's fine with Ma." I offered, smiling a little as I tried to itch under my cast.

"How can you tell me to stop scratching when you can't stop yourself? Your not being a very good example to a child like me." he teased just slightly. I smiled and stood up, shaking my head as I do. Ma smiled at me and nodded her head. "So I can go with him when my haircut's finished?"

"Yes, honey. You can go with Bobby for dinner and the arcade. You just have to mind your arm and your brother." Ma explained, trimming the back of Jacks head carefully and looking up at me.

I smirked and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sick of your scratching. You're starting to get on my nerves about it. If you stop scratching all together, I'll buy you a sundae. Extra toppings and everything." I say, sweetening the deal a little more and wanting a sundae myself.

Jack took the deal instantly. Sugar and him went hand in hand. He loved it along with his guitar. He never gained weight from eating all of it though. He gained a little but not enough to get fat. Jack was still scrawny and gangly but had muscle hidden in it. "How much more is there to cut?" he asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

Ma laughed and held Jack down gently. "Let me finish the back and wipe the hair away. Then you can go wash up and change your shirt. Okay?" Ma said, using the clippers to straighten out Jacks hair. I went to the living room and picked up Jacks stuff from the floor. Just so Ma wouldn't have to. He had been trying to draw but with his arm in a sling, he couldn't balance enough to actually draw anything. So he just gave up and watched television before Ma had me wrangle him into a seat for his hair cut.

I heard Jacks sneakers squeak as he spilled out of the kitchen. I looked up just in time to see his foot catch the edge of the carpet and see him start to fall. I dropped the stuff I was holding and dashed forward. I caught him by the shirt and yanked him up. Nearly strangling him in the process. He gasped slightly and looked up at me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be that rough. Your shirt was the only thing to grab onto."

Jack nodded and rubbed his neck. I didn't realized I also grabbed his necklaces on him either. He rubbed a red welt where the chain had been pulled into him. I frowned more. Then he smiled. "So we can leave now right?" he asked, nearly bouncing where he stood.

I nodded. "Yes, we can leave now. Go change your shirt and wash up quickly. Then we'll go. How's the diner sound to ya? The one I took you when you first made the hockey team." I said with a smile, picking up the stuff I had dropped and placing it on the table.

Jack didn't answer. He just raced upstairs and I heard his bedroom door open. I listened to his footfalls above me and smiled. I flipped the television to the sports channel, hoping to catch last nights game scores. I had missed it trying to help Ma hold down Jack to get his bandages off and wash them. That had been a fun event. Ma came in wiping her hands on a wash towel and I smiled at her.

"You don't mind that I'm taking Jack out tonight, do ya? I didn't ask before and didn't know if you had anything planned." I say leaning against the wall. Arms crossed loosely over my Dickie's work shirt and thermal.

Ma smiled more. She threw the towel across her shoulder and leaned like. "Of course not. I hade something planned but it doesn't involve either of you. I'm hading over to the office for a while. I was going to ask you to watch Jack anyways. This works out for the better." she explained. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Why are you going the office? What are you planning to do? Take in another kid?" I tease gently, knowing once I left again for the team and Angel graduated, Jack would be the only kid left in the house. She would have room to house another.

"Actually no. More along the lines of adopting another kid. I'm going to finalize Jack's papers. Hopefully he'll be a Mercer by the end of the week." Ma smirked, one that I hadn't seen in a while. The one she smile when she had been keeping things hidden or knew something we were trying to keep hidden.

I laughed and headed over to the coat rack. I grabbed my coat and yanked it on. I turned around when I heard Ma laugh again. Her deep belly laugh. I gave her another confused look. "That coat is starting to get too small for you, sweetheart. It comes to the middle of your stomach. I think it's time for you to get rid of it."

I looked down at my jacket, frowning a little. "It's not that small. And besides, I've had it since I was a kid. I can't get rid of it." I argued. I had loved this jacket. I had gotten from a foster home father and it was warm. Leather with sheep skin liner. It had kept me warm during the night on more than one occasion. It would be hard to part with it now.

"Then why don't you give it to Jack. He wore it during that snowstorm last winter and he said it was comfortable. He would love it. Especially if it came from you." Ma suggested. She turned away again and headed back for the kitchen. "Just make sure he doesn't scratch his bandages either. And don't you dare either."

I tugged the jacket off and looked at it. It was faded now. The leather was lighter now than it was when I first got it. It was still warm but I figured Ma was right. Maybe Jack would like it. "Hey Jack-ass, hurry up. I'm hungry man."

I heard Jack yelling at me and I laughed. Then I heard Ma yell at me from the kitchen. "Bobby Mercer. Don't call your brother that." I laughed again, taking my heavy sweat shirt from the rack and looking at my cell phone.

As I waiting for Jack to come downstairs, the doorbell rang. I called that I would get it and went out onto the sun porch. I opened the door and looked at the man standing on the porch. At first I didn't know who the man was, then I recognized my old case worker. "James my man, what are you doing here?"

Ever since I was kid, I had known James as being a smiling man. Today his face was serious and his Irish weren't smiling either. "Is Ms. Evelyn here? I have someone that's taking Jack."

I felt like my heart stopped beating for a second. "What do you mean? I thought Jack had no living relatives that could take him. That's what his file said. I checked it out when he first got here."

"That's what we thought too. Apparently he has a brother that was sent to a military academy after Jacks seizure from the house. He has recently come back to gain custody over Jack. I really would like to talk to Ms. Evelyn about this. Jack's brother is here also. He wishes to take Jack tonight." James explained fully.

I froze again. He was here? Why the hell did h have to come? He could have just stayed where he was staying and left this whole situation to us, Jack's real family. I sighed and opened the door wider. "Come on in. Ma's in the kitchen."

James nodded and entered the house. He shrugged himself out of his coat and slung it on the coat rack. He had been all our social workers so he was considered family now. I waited for the other guy to enter, not looking at him yet. When he entered I closed the door and ran a hand through my hair. Jack wasn't going to like this at all.

The other guy was around my height, maybe a little taller. He wore army fatigues and tan boots. His coat was army issue, I think. I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was looking at his face. I had been in Jacks head enough to know that the guy I was looking at was Jacks brothers. His face was the same, maybe a little rugged looking. He didn't look like Jack at all. His eyes were dark blue, almost black. He wasn't gangly anymore either. He looked like he gained about a hundred pounds and none of it was fat.

I glared at him and he just stared back. Face unreadable and body rigid as he stood in the hallway. "Hey Ma. James is here. He has something to talk to you about. I'ma go find Jack upstairs. Holler if you need anything." I turned away from military man and headed upstairs. My hands stuffed deep inside my pockets, my mind already going a mile a minute.

I went to Jacks room first. He wasn't there when I looked in. I was going to check my room or the bathroom when I felt a cold breeze against my back. That's when I realized the window was open. I forgot Jack liked to sit out on the roof. I walked back over to the window and sure enough I smelt cigarette smoke. I crawled through the window and sat down besides Jack.

"He's here isn't he? My brother?" he asked hollowly. I looked over at him. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and take a drag. Eyes straight ahead on the building in front of us.

"Yeah, how ya know?" I question, dropping my gaze to the shingles The were faded light gray and worn smooth.

"I could sense him. He's not the best person in the world. He's military now, isn't he?" He looked at me a little, eyes cold and hard. Like his brothers.

"Yeah. Like how Ang wants to be. He looks disciplined. A kind of disciplined that I'll never be or even want to be. He reminds me of my father." I said bluntly. I didn't know how to explain to him that his brother was taking him away. The mere fact of it was tearing my heart apart. I growled in aggravation and looked over at Jack. "Mind if I have a smoke?"

Jack looked at me confused. I just shook my head again and extended a hand. He pulled a cigarette from a crumpled pack and handed me the lighter. "I thought you didn't smoke at all. Ya usually yell at me for doin' it." he says dully.

I take the cigarette from him and put it to my lips. I lit it quickly and handed the lighter back. Taking a drag, I sighed as I let the smoke out. "I don't usually smoke. I only do it when I'm stressed. And this is a time when I need one." I growled out.

Jack flinched away from me a little. I frowned and took a long drag on my smoke. Jack didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees and rested his chin on them. "I don't want to g with him, Bobby. He doesn't like me like you and Ma do. He never liked me to begin with."

I flicked the cigarette away and nodded my head. "Jack, I don't know what to say. Ma can't say no to him. He's a living relative. Any court or counselor will agree to put you in his care. I couldn't stop it if I tried."

"Then try harder. I'm not leaving with him. Ever." Jack said strongly. I believed him too. He wouldn't leave without a fight. "My father had me before. Darius won't have me again. I got away from him."

I looked over at him, confusion clear on m y face. "What do ya mean, Jack? How will Darius have ya?" I questioned, my voice shaking a little as I talked. "And ya better be honest with me here Jackie boy."

He just turned away from me. I could feel his body heat as I reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. He didn't even turn to look at me. Just kept his body away and tense. "C'mon Bobby, you know what I mean. you've been in my head. Think about it. I know yer smarter than how you act."

I arched my eyebrows. This was a side of Jack I had only encountered a view times. I never knew how to play ball with him either. He got inside your head and stuck there. It was sickening. I pulled my hand away and hung them between my legs. Then I did what he said to do. I thought about what he said. '_Darius won't have me again.' _I was so fucking confused. What the hell did his brother have to do with this at all.

"_C'mon Bobby. Think back. You remember the memories. They haunt your dream They have for the past few weeks. What was the same in all of them?" _Jack said, softly in my had. Whatever he had to say he wouldn't say it out loud and now I knew it was important.

I thought about the memories. They did haunt my memories. I dreamt about them until I woke up screaming and near tears. The same with all of them? Jack getting pummeled in all of the was the constant. The people were the variable. All except for … "- your brother. He was the same in all of them. He was at every house ya ever went to. He's the dark one ya were scared about when ya came here? He did all those the things to ya?"

Jack didn't say anything to me. He just nodded his head. His eyes stayed on the shingles. I didn't know what to say to him. The person who had caused hell for him was back and taking him back. And I didn't know how to stop it at all. The only thing I would think to do was t tell Ma and James about it. Maybe they could stop Darius from taking my brother away.

"C'mon Jack. We're going to tell Ma about this. Maybe that will stop something. You are not goin' home with him today or ever." I said strongly. Jack looked over at me. I saw the fear in his eyes but he nodded. We both headed back inside the room and I closed the window.

Jack looked at the window and I knew he had the idea of going back outside. Then he looked over at me. "Why's your coat up here? Was I really takin' to long?" he asked, looking at the coat on his bed. He went over to it and ran his fingers over the worn leather. Then he looked up at me, questions in his eyes. "_Yer passin' the coat to me, aren't you?"_

I smiled a little and nodded. "_Ma believes that it would fit you better than me. It doesn't fit me anymore. Might as well give it to you. I hope you enjoy it as I did." _I spoke back softly, my lips still kept tightly closed.

Jack smiled just a little, happiness showing slightly in his eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. He grabbed the coat and pulled it on. The coat was a tad bit big but it fit him. It gave him the style he always wanted. "_Thanks Bobby. I appreciate it. Really."_

I gave him a sharp nod and went to the door. I opened it slowly and headed downstairs. "_You ready for this, Jackie? You can stay here if you want." _

He glared and shoved past me. I didn't say a word. I got to the stairs and descended them first. Jack followed behind quietly. I saw Darius still standing at the door and frowned angrily. This was the son of a bitch that had stripped Jack of his innocence and childhood. He was as sick as his father and all I wanted to do was kill him. Cause him pain equal to that Jack felt.

Darius looked up at me first and then his eyes settled on Jack. I saw the hatred and loathing in his eyes. I stepped off the stairs and motioned Jack to stay on them. Then I turned back to the sick fuck. "Why are you here?" Jack asked quietly before I had the chance to say a thing.

His eye narrowed as he moved to step forward. I stepped in front of Jack more. Darius growled. "This is between brothers. Step out the way, now." Darius said in one of those demanding voices. I shook my head.

"I am his brother. You ARE not. Now answer his question. Why are you here?" I said, my voice low and eyes hard. Jack touched my back lightly. "_He's not going to hurt you. I'm in the way of that." _I told him softly.

"I'm here to take him back. He belongs with his family. Not with strangers. I was deployed overseas for the past three years and before that I was in military school. I only now gained knowledge that you ere placed in foster homes and what happened to our father. I want to raise you, Jack. Give you a real home with true family. Not strangers" he explained in the same bored tone.

I wanted to smack him right then and there. It would have been so easy. But then I would have to deal with Ma and her disappointment. I calmed myself and then looked to Jack. "Yer turn ta speak, kid."

Jack nodded. He looked at Darius and I felt all the fear coming off of him. It was like a fire burning behind me again. I looked behind me slightly, my body tightening as I did. Something was pressing against my will and I had a feeling it was Jack. But this was a new power, he was mirroring someone's power. It was an environment altering power. I was calming down despite myself. Then I looked back at Darius.

"I do know want to go with you Dar. I am at home here. Bobby and Ms. Evelyn want to help me. They love me. They took me after I ran from my father and this is where I wish to stay. Just go back to your military style and let me have my happiness." Jack said strongly. I could hear the fear in his voice and then the determination in it.

Darius stepped forward again. I put a hand up, sparks coming from my palms. Darius growled. "Disgusting mutant. Is this what you want, Jackson? To live among mutants? Dad would be ashamed of you." he snarled out and stepped back. Now it was my turn to step forward.

"You have no right to call him disgusting. I'm just like him. I'm a mutant, Darius. More powerful than you could ever imagine. They accept me for it. And I could give a fuck if dad would be ashamed. I hope he dies in prison. Because if he doesn't, I'll kill him myself." Jack snarled back, stepping out from behind me.

The blood brothers stood staring at each other for a moment. Darius' face was filled with disgust. He didn't like the fact that Jack was a mutant. He thought it was it a disgrace to the St. Yves name. He didn't want to go near Jack at all. " I can't believe you. He brought you into this world. How can you disgrace him like that? Our own father."

"He was not my father! He was a bastard! A sick fuck that raped and sold me out since I was four years old! And you just stood by and watched for a while. And then you joined in. You loved hurting me, Darius. You loved the attention that Daddy gave you when you raped me, didn't you? You bathed in his pride. It was fucking disgustin'. And I'm not leavin' with you. You'll leave here alone and die that way. Because if I go with you, I'm goin' to kill ya." Jack yelled at him.

I put an arm across his chest to stop him from lashing out. His chest rose and fell heavily beneath me. I look at Darius. I could feel his anger now. The presence I had felt pushing against me was back and pushing real hard again. "I think you have your answer to the question your thinkin'. He's not goin' with you. So I think it's time you leave."

I turned back to Jack. Then I felt Darius' hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly. I spun and smashed my cast arm into the side of his face. He stumbled back holding his head. "He's coming home with me, freak. Now get out of my way." he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Jack go upstairs now. My room. And stay there until I say to come down." I ordered, stepping towards Darius again. Jack turned tail and fled up the stairs. Darius made a grab for him. I flung him back into the sun porch.

"Jackson St. Yves get down here, now. I'm warning you. Don't get me mad." Darius yelled and pushed against me once more. I could feel Ma and James eyes on me. James trying to step in, but realizing this was something important.

I swung up at him and caught him in the gut. He double over and grunted. "He's a Mercer. He hasn't been one of you since the day you and your daddy touched him. Get that through yer head." I shouted. Pitching him out of my house and into the snow. He landed with an oof and rolled onto his back.

"He's a St. Yves. The blood runs through him. I'm going to make him a man. Not a pussy like he already is. He'll be raised to hate freaks like you and I'll change him. He won't be a freak anymore." he hissed standing up and taking off his jacket. "That's why I followed him to all the foster homes. Making sure he was beat and raped. To ensure he wouldn't be a pussy. But then I was deployed and lost track of him. That's when you came into the picture. You made him into a sissy shit."

I jumped down the stairs and swung at him again. "Yer as fucked up as yer father was. Jack wasn't made to be like you. You were made to be in a psycho ward. Or dead. Jack's a fucking kid. Not a goddamn whore. I'll kill you for what you did to him. He has more scars than you'll ever get in a war."

Darius defended himself easily against punch. I growled deeply and swung again. My hurt arm aching from probably breaking it inside the cast. I wince slightly and tackled him to the ground. He caught me around the shoulder and threw me to the ground. I was really hating myself. I was getting bested by someone younger than me. I tried to wiggle out from under him but he had a good hold on me. I shouted at him again swung a few times. He pinned my arms under his legs and socked me right in the face.

"I'm going to make him scream again, Mercer. He'll remember who really gave him those scars. Not his father, but his own brother. He'll be mine forever. And when I'm through with him, I'm going to slit his fucking throat. Then he'll know who fucking owns him." Darius whispered in my ear. He lifted up and raised a fist.

I prepared for the hit. I was stuck and there was no way I was getting out of this one. Then I heard a sickening snap and Darius' weight leaving my body. I rolled over and gasped for air. That son of a bitch was heavy. I look over at him and saw him stretched out on the pavement, eyes wide open and fearful. That's when I saw Jack, a broken hockey stick in his hands.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Brother. Now." he said coldly, eyes and face looked as though he was made of stone. Darius crawled backwards a little on his rear and stopped when he hit the snow barrier of Jack's fort.

"Why do you defend him? He's not even your blood brother. I am. You're supposed to be helping me." Darius murmured, his voice slurred and eyes glazed over slightly.

"We may have blood, but we're not brothers. Now leave me alone. I don't want you in my life. If I ever see near me or my brothers again, I'll kill you personally. No help from any of my brothers. Your death will be on my hands and trust me, it won't be the first. Now get out of here, quickly." Jack ordered. He lifted the broken stick to his shoulder and rested it there without a look of pain.

Darius removed himself from the ground. Brushing snow from his uniform he looked to me. "You made him forget his blood. That's the worst thing anyone could do." he said and simply walked to his truck. We watched him on the lawn until he left. The sound of the military issue Humvee sounding off the silent streets loudly.

I turned back to Jack. His eyes were still locked on where Darius' truck had driven. I gently took the stick from his hands and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes darted up at me. "He's not coming back. I won't let him get you again." I smiled softly.

Jack just nodded and let his eyes fall to the street. Then I noticed the blood dripping from his hand and staining the white snow red. I knelt down quickly. "Shit Cracker, what happened? Are ya okay?" I asked, lifting his hand to examine it.

Jack pulled away from me. "It's fine Bobby. It's just blood. Leave it alone." he said, voice unfazed by the blood. I looked at him shocked. What was wrong with him?

I raised my hand again to lift his chin and Jack flinched back away from me. I froze. His eyes stayed on the ground and I could feel that his body was tense. "Jack, I'm not goin' to hurt ya. Let me take a look." I tried again to move his face up but Jack jerked away from ma and backed up.

"I said leave it alone. It doesn't hurt." Jack exclaimed, turning away from me and heading back into the house. I stood on the sidewalk in disbelief. Everything we had done in the past two years to help Jack come out of his shell was gone. All because of one visit from his brother. I looked up to see Jack walk past Ma's outstretched arms and straight up the stairs.

Ma and James watched him go and I heard the door to his room slam shut. Then Ma looked back at me, confusion in her eyes. I walked back to the house and up the porch steps. "Bobby, what happened to him? He looks like he did when he first came here."

"It's all lost Ma. He went back to the way he was, because of his brother. We have to start from scratch again." I said softly, voice filled with helplessness. Ma put a hand on my shoulder and I just shook my head. "Imma go watch TV in my room. Holler if ya need me."

Ma nodded and let go. I walked up the stairs slowly, knowing James and her would be discussing what would be best for Jack. Then of what to do with his brother. I heard James apologize and Ma telling him he couldn't have stopped the fight from happening. I passed by Jack's room and knocked on the door. "Jack, I know yer not in the talkin' mood, but I'm goin' to watch the game. Yer welcome to join if you want. I just want you to know that." I offered through the closed door.

Jack didn't say anything back. It was silent except for the strum of the guitar. At least that hadn't changed. I sighed heavily and walked upstairs to my room, leaving the door open and over head light on for Jack. My room seemed empty without Jack in it. The only time the kid spent time in his room was when he was mad at me or sick. To be closer to the bathroom. Other than that, he was usually here. Now I felt truly alone.

I sat down on my bed and turned the TV on. The game was on, but for once I wasn't interested in the game. I was concerned about Jack. What he was going through alone in his room. I growled and dragged a hand through my hair. I would've gone down there and demand that he actually talk to me. But I knew that was the wrong way. It would only upset him more. I had never felt more useless in my life.

I leaned back into the pillows and shook my head. Maybe some sleep would help settle everything. It would give Jack some time to be alone and I could sleep off the headache I had acquired. I turned the volume down low and turned off the light, feeling the loneliness settling in my stomach.

**(Jack POV)**

I sat listening to Bobby's thoughts grow low and then silent. I knew he was sleeping. His thoughts always ceased when he fell asleep or he was drunk. Which wasn't very often anymore. I sighed and pulled at my hair. I was so ashamed of myself. I should have felt Darius' presence before he came to the house. I should have been a little bit stronger. I should have ran away when I first got here. I should've just died a long time ago.

I growled and punched my headboard. It left a small scorch mark in the wood. I ran my fingers over it, silently swearing at myself for doing that. If Ms. Evelyn or Bobby saw that, they would be furious. I covered it with my pillows and sighed again. I needed to get out of the house. If I didn't, a lot more things, were going to get damaged.

I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighter and stuffed them inside my coat pocket. I went over to my window and opened it up, looking back just once. I frowned and crawled out. Sliding the window down just slightly, leaving enough to get it back open later. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. It wasn't a big drop but I was slightly afraid of jumping. I looked back at my window and then up at Bobby's window. I saw the blue glow of the TV and decided it was right decision to go.

I held my breath and jumped off the roof. I landed in the pile of snow from my snow fort and smiled at myself for leaving it there. I stood while brushing myself off, remembering Darius doing the same only an hour before. I swallowed a deep breath and walked away from the house, heading towards the park with no real intentions of doing anything there.

The streets of Detroit were quiet for once. An occasional car would drive by but other than that, everything was silent. Even the wind blowing in the trees was subdued. I watched them passing me with a dead mind and an even deader soul. To me they looked like skeletons, standing erect from the ground to come drag me back to hell. I drew Bobby's coat tighter around me and quickened my past.

By the time I had reached the park, the lights to the basketball courts were one and it looked like no one was around. I went over to the vacant playground and sank down in one of the swings. Moving myself slowly, I lit a cigarette and smoked my nerves away. The smoke of the cigarette swirling with my breath. I watched the sun fade into the horizon and then the stars becoming visible.

I was about to leave when I felt hands drop down on my shoulders. I jerked off the swing and spun around, fist raised and ready. "Who there's?" I called out. I heard a small chuckle and turned back around towards the playground. I let out a hash breath when I saw Twist, a cocky smile on his face. "Shit, man. You scared the shit out of me."

Twist snorted and shook his head. "Sorry. You walked by my house about ten minutes ago and I heard all the noise going on in your head. I came on out to se if you were okay. You look tense beyond fuck."

I let out an aggravated sigh and sank back down on the swing. I motioned Twist to sit down with me. He sat down and pulled a baggy of gummy worms from his pocket. Ever since I started bringing them to school two years ago, he was addicted to them. Even more now since he was a freshman in high school. "Where do you want me to start? It's been a fucking mess. So much shit has happened it's not even funny. I have never been so stressed out." I explained, voice low in the cold night.

Twist smile and offered me a worm. I took one and ate it slowly. My stomach clenched at the invasion of food. I had eaten since lunch and I was starving. "Tell me about it. I got nothing but time right now." he offered, pulling the head off of a red and orange worm with a grunt.

I laughed and looked around. "Have you seen Washer around lately?" I asked, kicking the snow and pebbles under my boots. Twist shook his head. I nodded. "Well it might be because he'll be attending a funeral."

Twist shot me a quizzical look. "How do you know that? You plan on killing his family or something?" I shook my head. He ran a hand over his arms nervously. I remembered his tick all of a sudden. When he felt uncomfortable or pressured, he would rub his arm nonstop. It was the only place his mother wouldn't hit him when he was a kid. I felt awful that I was doing this to him.

"No. I already killed his brother." I stated simply. I wanted for the reaction. A gasp. A shout. Maybe him hitting me or something. Nothing of the sort came. Twist just sat there silently, looking down at the ground. "I understand if you don't get it but I did what I had to do to survive. I ended up gettin' hurt in the process but it was fuckin' worth it."

I jerked myself off the swing again when I felt it give out from under. The chain melted in my hand. Twist whistled and look at me. "I never said anything. Tell me what happened and make me understand." He pulled another worm from the bag and smiled. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back. He could do that to people.

It took a little more than an hour to explain everything to Twist. I told him about Malac and AJ. All the rapes and beatings I endured over the span of two years. Going with my brothers to the warehouse to kill him. Putting a bullet between the eldest Washer's eyes. I told him about the fire and showed him my bandages, which I realized were soaked in blood. I rolled my eyes and covered my arm again, slipping it back into the sling.

"All that happened in one weekend? Man, Shane was right when she said you Mercer's knew how to get into trouble. I never wanted to believe her. I guess you're lucky to be alive right now, hu?" Twist questioned, offering more gummies to me. I took two and nodded my head.

"More than you can ever imagine. My brother showed up today. He wanted to take me back home. Wanted to raise me. I have never been so afraid in my life, Twist. Seeing Darius standing in my living room was more than I could handle. Then Bobby and him started to fight. I thought I could die right there on my sidewalk, red snow around me." I paused in the middle of my explanation, my eyes stinging with unshed tears all of a sudden. "I broke my stick around his head. I told him I would kill him if he came near Bobby or any of us again. I mean it too. That's what scares me more. I could do it again. It doesn't bother me to kill them. In my eyes it's justified. They hurt me, I could hurt them. It's all balanced."

I paused again, glancing over at Twist. He was spinning around in his swing and kicking rocks at my boots. "I see no problem in it. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. We deserve to pay the pain back to them. I understand it, kid, I really do." He looked up at me and smiled, eyes shining brightly in the dark night. "Is there anything else that's up with you?"

I looked down ashamed. "I think everything I did to make Ms. Evelyn and Bobby love me went down the drain. Bobby tried helping me after I hit Darius but I wouldn't let him. I pushed him away like I did when I first arrived. I think he hates me." I explained, stuffing my god arm inside the pocket of my jacket. Swirling my fingers with the soft sheep fleece there.

Twist sighed and stood up. I looked at him and he tried to smile. Instead he put a hand on my shoulder. "Jack, I've seen the way Bobby acts when he's with you. You bring out the best in him. Yeah, he might be upset because you pulled away but he will never hate you." he said softly. I nodded, my mind going a mile a minute. He closed his eyes and reached again into his pocket. He pulled out a little plastic baggie with alien heads on it out of his pocket. I squinted in the dark to see what it was.

"What the hell is that shit?" I asked, rolling my shoulders and looking around. He shook the back and look up at me.

"Something to stop all the thoughts. I take 'em when I need to relax. Right now I think you need to relax. I know you're against doing it but I do it all the time and I'm still functional. Just take two of them and call me in the morning." he explained, placing two red and yellow pills in my hurt hand.

I looked down at them, disbelief in my eyes. "You pop pills, Twist? I thought you hated it." I exclaimed.

"Man, with a past as fucked up as ours, being twelve years old in high school, and hearing what people think, I needed a way to find peace. I found solace in those thing. I never take enough to get me messed up, only enough to stop the noises. Just take the things and go home. Bobby won't be mad. He'll understand." Twist said hotly.

I took the pills and looked down at them. I didn't know if I would actually take them or not. I had seen enough foster parents doped on pills and other substances to last me a life time. Now I had the chance to do it myself. I looked a Twist but his eyes offered no help at all. So I just swallowed down my fear and dry swallowed them. Hoping they didn't get stuck in my throat on the way home.

"Now, let's go home. I'm freezing my ass off horribly." Twist turned away from me and headed out of the park. I let my shoulders sag and followed after him, my heart heavy from my decision.

We didn't talk much on our trek back from the park. Twist kept eating the gummy bears and looking over me. I didn't tell him to stop or anything. I felt too…calm to say anything. I could feel the drugs flowing through my blood stream and the feeling of ice trailing after it. I didn't ask Twist about it or anything. I figured it was the drugs. Oddly enough too, I liked the feeling of it. It numbed everything over and made my mind stop moving for once.

We reached Twists house before I realized it. He shook my shoulders and looked me over. Concern mixed with regret in his eyes. "You sure you okay Jackie? Want me to walk home with you?" he asked, voice sounding troubled.

I shook my head, smiling a little since earlier this afternoon. "Don't worry about me, Twist. I'll make it home just fine. If I can last eleven years of abuse and hatred, I can make it home six blocks over." I said, my voice holding a light tone to it. The same light tone I heard whenever my foster parents would get high. That high pitched, giggly voice.

Twist nodded, the concern deepening greatly. "Alright, man. But when you get home, send me a message or something that you got home. So I now you're safe. I don't want to sit up worrying all night." he ordered, voice lowering as he headed over to his window. He was lucky, his room was on the first floor. I watched him crawl back inside his house easily and then look back out the window. "Go on. Git out of here. Before Bobby realizes you're not home anymore."

I nodded and pulled my hood up with one hand. My hurt arm wasn't throbbing anymore. I had lost the feeling of it while we were still in the park. For a brief second I worried about it, then just let it go. I'd worry about it in the morning. The streets were barren as I walked. Not a single car passed me and a few times I stumbled into the streets. I laughed out aloud and didn't care. My mind was hazy and I loved the feeling of it.

When I reached home, I stood and looked at the house. This was the first house I wasn't afraid to see or be in. I loved everyone inside it and they all loved me back. I was cared about and people were actually concerned about my well being. They enjoyed my presence and didn't think I was a burden or a lost cause. They saw potential in me and gave me hope to keep going in life. One day, I would make them proud by carrying the Mercer name. One day.

I walked back over to my snow drift and looked up at the porch roof. Now this posed a tricky situation. I had to find a way back into the house without waking anyone up and not going through the back or front door. I tried to cross my arms but stopped when my sling got caught up in the middle. I growled and sighed at the same time. It made a funny noise and I laughed loudly. I covered my mouth instantly and drew closer to the bush.

"C'mon Jackie-poo. Think of something and hurry up." I commanded myself. I tried to clear my head for a moment just to think. The drugs making it extremely hard to do so. I growled again and kicked the snow about my feet. Then the idea hit me. I had used my powers before to manipulate the snow, when I was making my snow fort. I had just laid my hands on the snow and made it solid like ice. I could imitate the process and make it high enough to get onto the roof. Then make it go back to snow.

I smiled to myself and knelt down. I looked at all the snow and place my hands on it. It seemed to pulse under my hands. I smirked again and channeled all my energy onto the snow. My body growing cold at the energy leaving me. I felt the snow change under my feet but I didn't dare open my eyes. I kept concentrating and didn't pay attention to anything else.

Finally I felt the ground below me rise up and become slippery with ice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was level with the roof. I nodded and stepped off the ice platform. The minute my foot left the ice, the whole thing turned back to snow and fell to the ground. I watched it with fascination and then walked to my window. I lifted it quietly and slide back inside, making sure I made no noise at all.

I breathed easier once I was inside my room. It was darker than usual and something felt out of place. I tug off my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. I missed the first time but I didn't know if it was of the lack of light or of what was in my system. I stumbled over to my dresser and turned on the architect lamp Ms. Evelyn had bought me for Christmas. I peel off my shirt and looked down at my bandaged my arm. The usually white gauze was scarlet red and blood stained my fingers. I was staring down at the blood when I heard a voice enter my thought and I let out a silent scream.

"Well Jack, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were drunk right now." Bobby said mockingly. I jumped a little and then spun around. Bobby sat on the edge of my bed, beer bottle on the floor between his feet and a frown plastered on his face.

I looked around quickly. The door was closed tightly and I could hear Ms. Evelyn sleeping down the hall. I looked back at Bobby. "I'm not drunk. I went for a walk. I'm just tired is all." I argued, trying to hide the giggliness in voice. I remembered my arm and tucked it behind my back quickly.

Either I moved to slow or Bobby was smarter than I thought. "What's the matter with your arm? Ya haven't dealt with the bleeding yet, have you?" he asked. I shook my head quickly He grabbed his bottle, took the remaining swig and opened the door. "C'mon, let's take care of that thing before it gets infected or somethin'."

I didn't argue with him. I walked to the bathroom quietly and didn't care that Bobby saw me without a shirt. Even after living here for two years, the only person that ever saw me without a shirt was Ms. Evelyn. I was ashamed to show the other boys what I looked like with all my scars. Bobby didn't say anything though. He just looked at them and frowned deeply. I sat on the toilet and looked at him.

He didn't look at me at first. He threw his bottle away and washed his hands. I played with my sling while he did that. Then he pulled out the box of supplies for my arm. Doctor LeBlanc had given them to Ms. Evelyn to care for my arm after I was discharged. I looked at while Bobby pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves. He finally looked at me after they were on.

"So where did you walk too?" he asked. Bobby walked over to me and lifted my arm from the sling. He tossed it on the counter and grabbed the scissors. I lifted my arm and he cut a line from my wrist to shoulder. "Well, Jack?"

"I walked to the park. I ran into Twist. We sat and talked. Then I came home." I said, looking down at my arm. Bobby took one side of the gauze and peeled it slowly to the side. It tugged in a few places and I winced. I hated taking the bandages off. They hurt to take off and Bobby knew it.

"Sorry kid. They're stuck on pretty bad tonight. Ya should have let me take care of 'em earlier." he apologized, taking another section and continuing. I wince again when it pulled painfully at the soft part of my underarm. "Sorry. How are ya feelin'? After this afternoon?"

I clenched my fist and looked away. My jaw tightening slightly as I tried to talk. I swallowed some deep breaths and opened my eyes, trying to focus on the scene outside. "I'm fine. Darius doesn't have control over me anymore. I'll always be afraid of him but not enough t stop living. I have something to live for now."

Bobby nodded his head. He paused and cut a section of unwrapped bandage off my arm. The blood dripped down freely now. I gabbed a dark hand towel and dropped it into my lap, to ensure no blood got onto my jeans. Bobby mumbled a thanks and continued on with his slow process. I winced again and swallowed with a tight throat. This was killing me.

"So how's Twist doin' ? He like bein' in highs cool?" Bobby asked. I knew he was talking to get my mind off of the pain but it wasn't really helping. I still felt the bandages pulling at the half healed skins. It was one of the worst feelings in the world

I clenched my fist in my jeans and looked down once more. "He likes it. Doesn't say much about it but he likes it. He was talkin' about Shane today." I answered. Bobby looked down into my eyes.

"Really? Shane? Haven't heard from her since he started high school. She still an aid at your school or no?" He cut off another larger section and tossed it into the trash bucket. I looked down at it and saw the bandages from yesterday in there, the blood brown now from age. I looked away quickly when my stomach tightened at the sight of it.

"Yeah she still works there. She's a counselor now. I see her on Wednesday to talk. You knew her when you were my age right? She came to stay with Ms. Evelyn for a few weeks while her adoption was being finalized, right?" I looked up at him and then at my arm. Bobby was almost done with removing the bandage. The only part left was the place that hurt the most. The gully near my elbow. I looked at him and frowned a little. "Just rip it off."

Bobby looked at it with disgust, eyes sad. He pulled me into his chest, stretching my arm to the side of me. His other arm wrapped around my back and held me tight against his chest. "Scream inta me if ya need ta." he ordered. I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around his waist, eyes watering already. He didn't warn me before pulling the bandage off. He just yanked it hard and held me tightly.

I screamed into him and felt my tears come down. I felt my body shaking and the blood dripping softly into the cloth on my lap. I tried to pull away but Bobby held me still. I didn't mind it. He was helping the pain fade away. He smoothed his hands over my hair and murmured a heartfelt apology. I nodded again and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to yell that loud, Bobby. It just hurt a little to much." I apologized. He just smiled and shook his head. I knew he didn't care. He had felt pain before. Last year I had helped Angel take a bullet out of his shoulder after a bad bar fight. He had yelled louder than I had and even shed a few tears too. So I didn't feel so alone. I had someone who knew what pain like that felt like.

"It's cool little man. I don't care. Let's get this ova with. I'm tired from waitin' for you to get home." Bobby mumbled, grabbing a clean facecloth and wetting it with cold water. I shifted slightly and Bobby looked over at me. I looked backed. "You okay? Want a morphine or somethin'?"

I shook my head. I had enough pills for one night. Bobby nodded while draining the water from the rag. He pulled the stopper and let warm water fill the sink. He sighed again and faced me. I made a face, breathing deeply out through my nose. "Let's finish this."

Bobby didn't say anything. He held my arm gently and wiped the blood from my arm. I felt my face tighten and buried my head in to my shoulder. Bobby kept his mouth shut. I knew he wanted to say something but thought better of it. I was glad that he did. I wasn't in the mood to fight. He jus washed the blood away and drained out the cloth. The blood staining the cloth the blood a brownish red.

"This isn't gonna heal right if you forget to take care of, Jack. You heard what the doctor said. Change the dressings twice daily or ya weren't goin' to be able to play your music anymore. Ya want that?" he asked, tossing the soiled facecloth in the hamper and using another to pat it dry. I nodded but kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what would come out if I opened it. "Are you listenin' to anything I'm saying to you right now?"

I looked at him and faked surprised. "Were you talking to me?" I lied. Bobby growled. I ducked my eyes down quickly. "I was just jokin'. Sorry." Bobby remained quiet as he rubbed some nasty smelling burn lotion on my arm. It tingled a little and numb everything from the shoulder down. It felt good most of the time it was troublesome. Once the lotion was on, Bobby wrapped my arm up nice and tight, only pausing to grab another roll of gauze. Then he tucked my arm back into the sling and took the gloves off.

"Now, I have a bone to pick with you. Are you drunk right now or what? And I want the honest truth." he said leaning back against he counter and crossing his arms again. I rolled my eyes. "Answer me Jack."

"No. I told you. I went for a walk. Had a smoke. Talked to Twist and came back here. Nothing like that is in my system, promise." I argued. I stood up and fixed my dropping pants. Bobby nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Are you okay, Bobby? You look worn out."

He nodded to quick. "Yeah. I thought I was goin' to lose my little brother today. And to someone that would hurt him. It scared me. I haven't been that scared in a while. I'm not used to it is all." He looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. He was the one that got rid of my fear, not the other way around. So I did the only thing I could think; I hugged him tight around the middle. Well as tight as I could with one arm.

"_I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon. Don't be afraid of that." _I told him silently. I felt a slight shift in his mind and knew it was him trying to hide something from me. I let him. He'd tell me one day. I pulled away and looked at him, eyes locking onto his.

"Let's go to bed, kid. We need it." I nodded and walked over to his bedroom. He hesitated at the door. His mind heavy, I could feel it. Bobby cleared his head and followed after me. I mounted the stairs and walked up slowly. Maybe one day he'd tell me what as going on in his head. One day I guess. I'd just have to wait for it. I could wait though. He gave patience, I'd give it to him. I owed him that much. After all, he was the who showed me how to love in a world so cold.

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear my whispers in the dark_


	7. Scars Remain

**'Scars Remain'**

'_Mind speaking and thoughts'_

_ '_Normal'

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway, watching me as I stuffed my clothes inside my duffel bag. I could feel his hurt and anguish as I did so. He didn't like the fact that I was leaving again and hadn't let a day go without telling me that. I zipped the bag close and tossed it on the floor next to my equipment bag. He sighed for like the twelfth time. I growled a little and looked over at him. He just stared back with a blank face.

"Jack, I know ya hate it when I leave but the season starts soon. I have to get back. I got a responsibility to the team. We go through this every time I leave. I always come back don't I?" I ask. I grabbed my coat from on top of my bed nad pulled it on slowly.

"But what about Darrius? What if he comes back? And my arm, you said you would stay til it heals." he whined. I held up a hand. He huffed and stuffed his good arm in his sweatshirt pocket. The other one still rested in the sling, even after three months from the fire.

I sighed and unwrapped a tootsie pop. "Darrius isn't coming back. He hasn't bothered with you yet, why would he start now? And as long as you do what Craig tells ya, yer arm will heal like it should. You don't need me around. This argument is over okay?" I stuck the pop in my mouth as Jack stormed off. I heard his door slam and shook my head. "Little fairy."

"_Shuddup, Bobby_." I heard in my head. I rolled my as I pulled the pop back out. I hated the fact that Jack was becoming a better mind reader than me. Not only could he locate people based on thoughts, he could hear what they said aloud from far away. Keeping a secret from him was hard as hell now a days. Yet he could keep secrets locked away easily.

I didn't even bother saying something back to him. I pushed the pop back into my mouth and headed downstairs. I felt a cold breeze as I walked by Jack's room. I knew he was on the roof again. Smoking the cigarettes I told him to quit. I was about to knock but then stopped. I figured he had a right to be mad. If I was in his shoes, I would be upset if my big brother was leaving.

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Ma was washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen from supper. I grabbed a beer from the fridge. Ma looked back over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Hey sweetie. You startled me a little. How's the packing going?" she asked.

I took a long swig and put the beer on the counter. "Packing's fine. It's Cracker Jack that's giving me problems. He's upset that I'm leaving for the season." I explained. I figured Ma could help me out with this situation.

She was silent for a second. I didn't even get scolded for calling him Cracker Jack like usual. There must have been a lot on her mind. Ma rinsed the dish she was holding and dried her hands. She turned around with a small frown on her face. "Well can you blame him, honey? Jerry's moved out. Angel's always with Sofi. When he's not with Twist, he's with you. He's just upset because he's losing another brother and friend."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know, Ma. But I have to go back. It's not like I ain't comin' back. He knows better than anyone that I'll be back once the seasons over." I argued back slightly. I hated it when Ma used the quilt trip on me. It was horrible and then with Jack being mad it was even worse. "I'm gonna go for a drink. I won't be home late. I have an early morning ahead of me."

Ma nodded. I walked out the way I came in and grabbed my cars keys. I stepped outside and looked around. The air was cool after a spring shower. I loved the smell of it. I walked down the stairs and then turned around. Jack sat perched on the roof top, cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked a little more angry than hurt.

"Wanna come with me to get a drink?" I called up. He rolled his eyes at me. I knew he was mad, because he only did that when he got mad. "C'mon, Jack. I know you hate the fact that I'm leavin'. Come have a drink with your big brother."

He flicked the butt of the cigarette into the gutter. I heard the sizzle and smiled. I wondered what would happen if I did that to Jack for a second. Maybe he'd sizzle too. Jack stood up and walked to the edge, removing his injured arm from the sling as he did. "Watch out will yah?" he snapped.

I moved back, watching him. He lowered his hands and clenched his fist. I saw the gutter and drain pipes move slightly. Jack smiled as water raised from the pipes and formed a water disc. He stepped out onto the disc and lowered himself to the ground. I was amazed at his talent. When he reached the ground, the water seeped into the ground. I looked back at him. "How did you learn to do that?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder and got into the car. I sighed and got in as well. Once I had the car running, Jack took control of the radio and slapped my hand when I tried to change it. I glanced sideways at him and shook my head. "Look kid, I know you don't like the fact that I'm leavin' but it's something you have to get used to. The team needs me. I need the money. You gotta understand that. It's not like I'm leavin' ya. I'll be back in a few months. And I can call you while I'm on the road."

Jack either didn't hear or didn't want to acknowledge he fact that I was talking to him. He yanked his hood up with a grunt and brought his knees to his chest. I shook my head again. I pulled away from the curb and headed to the bar. In the opposite direction that Jack was used to. He turned his head nad looked out the back window and then at me. "Where are we going?" he asked, voice filled with anger.

I smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I flicked the radio over to the game with a laugh. Jack growled and threw his head back into the seat. I laughed again. I found his tantrums hilarious. He was still learning how to throw one and he sucked at doing so. "Stop worrying will ya? Yer driving me insane with all your questions. It's nothin' bad. You're going to like it."

Jack made a tsk'ing noise I hated. I gritted my teeth and breathed in deeply. I looked back over at him and then reached into the back seat. I felt around for the box that I knew was back there. When I felt it, I brought it up and dropped in on his lap. Jack looked at the Red Wings wrapping paper and then looked at me. "What's this for?"

'It's a goin' away present from me. I figured it might cheer you up a little. Me and Ma decided on it." Jack ran his hands over the wrapping paper again. "Well open the damn thing. It's not goin' to open it's self ya know."

He hit me lightly on the shoulder before starting to open the package. He took his time and made sure he didn't rip the paper. Like usual. Christmas with him was agonizing. He folded up the paper and tucked it on the side of him. Pulling the cover from the box, he laughed. "My own jersey, Bobby?" he asked. He pulled the hockey jersey from the box with a smile. The red and black shirt embroidered with X-Generation on the front. "X-Generation? What's that?"

"It's what the government calls the mutants. I thought it was a cool name. I designed the jersey." I answered. He nodded and ran his hands over the front logo. "Check out the back."

Jack flipped the shirt over and was quiet for a second. "Mercer? Why doesn't it say my last name?" I looked over at him. He stared back with a look of surprise. Hands moving over the M of the name.

"You're not a St. Yves anymore Jackie. Check the bottom of the box." I turned my attention to road. We were getting closer to where we were going. Jack laid the shirt on his lap and lifted the envelope labeled with his name. I heard the sound of ripping paper and smiled.

"I'm adopted?"

"Yeah. Ma finalized it a few months ago. We just needed to change your last name and everything. Yer a Mercer now Cracker Jack." I explained. I peeked back over to him. He was staring at the letter like he had no idea what to do. "You okay with that, Jack?"

He turned his head back to me slowly. I saw tears in his eyes but I had a feeling they weren't angry or hurt tears. "Of course I'm happy with it. I've waited my whole life to have a family like this. Why wouldn't I be happy about it?"

I smiled and messed his hair. "I was just checkin', ya fairy. So stop the water works. We've known the moment you came to the house that you would be in the family. There was just something in ya that told us." I lifted his jersey and pointed to the number. "Mercer number four. And your favorite number for some reason."

Jack nodded. He ran his hands over the embroidery again with a smile. He lifted the jersey over his head and slipped into it. The sling coming off for the moment. I looked at the scarred arm and frowned. Jack noticed and pulled the jersey sleeves down. "I know they're ugly Bobby. Kids say it all the time." he murmured.

I felt my face grow hot. I didn't think that at all. I thought how bad they must hurt sometimes and how much the other kids were tormenting from it. I put a hand behind Jack's neck and sighed. "I don't think they're ugly Jackie. I just hate seeing 'em and knowing I caused 'em, okay?" I stated strongly.

Jack shrugged his shoulder. He rubbed his arm gently and stretched out his fingers. I watched the skin tighten and pull over his hand. It look like melted plastic. "Craig say's I'll always have the scars. I have full movement but the scars are permanent. My constant reminder of Malac." Jack's voice came out roughly.

I rubbed his neck a little harder and sighed. "Jack, if I could, I would take the scars away. But I can't. It was my fault ya got them and now I can't even get rid of them. I'm more sorry than you can imagine. But the scars will fade. They always do."

Jack dropped his head a little and I heard sniffling. I took my hand back and ran it over my face. I pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in idle. Jack flinched slightly. I growled. "What's wrong, Jackie? Will ya talk to me about it." I demanded.

He shook his head. "I hate the scars. I hate my past. It makes me feel so dirty. I hate waking up every morning and seeing them. Sometimes I want to take an SOS pad to them just so I won't have to see them. When people look at me, they see scars. And that's all they'll ever see. I hate it. I want people to see a normal kid. I'm just a fuckin' freak with fuckin' scars." His voice was bitter and filled with self hatred.

I had no idea what to say to him. This was something completely new to me. I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. My knuckles turned white with my grip. I hated the fact that Jack was going through this and I was leaving. I let go of the wheel and threw the car back into drive. Jack looked up with questions in his head.

"We're going to a place where you won't feel so alone." I drove over the speed limit but Jack didn't seem to care. His head buzzed with questions I knew he craved answers for. Yet on his face was a smile of pure excitement. I glanced over at him and the smile was glowing in his eyes. I realized then that Jack was an adrenaline junkie.

It took me close to twenty minutes to get to our destination. I pulled my junker of a car into the parking lot and killed the engine once again. Jack looked over at me. His head buzzed loudly. I smiled. "This is place is called Headquarters. I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. Maybe a little older than you. I think you're going to fit in perfectly here."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Why would I fit in perfectly?" He looked out the window at the old warehouse on Detroit's darker side of the city. A neon arrow pointed to the lower levels of the building. Where Headquarters resided. A few guys were standing outside smoking and I watched them with a smile.

"Everyone here is a mutant and probably has at least one scar to show off." I got out the car and waited for Jack to follow. He hesitated but finally came out. The jersey making him seem a little bigger than normal. I laughed and he shook his head. Adjusting the shirt, Jack looked at the building with a slight fear in his eyes. I nodded towards the building. "Come on kid. Let's go have a drink and some fun."

I walked towards the warehouse. Jack following silently behind me. As we drew closer, I recognized a few of the guys hanging outside. I paused and greeted them with a gruff forearm shake. Frankie, the tallest one with shaggy black hair and a bad Irish accent smiled at Jack. "Oi, what's this 'ere, Mercer? Ya bringin' strays in?"

Jack looked at Frankie with a serious eye. "What's with the Potato head, Bobby? He the welcomin' committee or something?" Jack asked, looking up at Frankie with a loose expression now. I laughed and Frankie's mouth snapped shut. I don't think anyone ever countered Frankie's abuse before. Especially not from someone half his size and age.

I wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. "This is my littlest brother, Jack. I thought I would bring him down here to check the place out. So why don't we go in and have a drink? I really need one."

Frankie and the others nodded. We started to walk in when Frankie stopped. "I forgot ta ask ya something Mercer. He like us? 'Cause you know the rules." he asked in a mater of fact voice.

I sighed and looked to Jack. "_Show 'em some of your stuff kido. And don't go light." _I smiled at Frankie as Jack stepped back and crouched. He brought his front leg backwards and then shot it forward unto the ground. A ball of flames sparked up on the ground in front of him. Jack moved his front leg to the side to the horse stance and brought his arms up, fingers pointing towards his middle. He raised them in a swift motion and the ground in front of Frankie rose. Knocking the Irishman to his ass.

"Atta boy, Jack. Finish it off." I called out. Jack laughed. His legs moved so that his back leg was crossed in front of the lead leg. Crouching he spun his arms and then his torso followed. Causing a stream of air to hit Frankie full face. I saw Jack pause, then stand straight, left leg pointed at Frankie. He slid his right out and brought his arms to shoulder height. Right hand with fingers pointed to the ground, left opened palm out he brought his right hand frontward's and then lowered himself. Dousing Frankie with water from the puddle nearby.

I looked at the wet dark haired male. He wiped his face and stood. Jack rose slowly, sweeping his feet along the ground. Frankie stared hard at Jack and I could feel the ground rumbling like thunder. I stepped in front of Jack and Frankie snapped his gaze to me. "What is he?" he asked. "No one cin do that anymore. 'specially not some runt like 'im."

I felt Jack tense behind me. I sighed. "He's a mirror mutant. Plain and simple. If ya got a problem with it, you take it up with me. Got that, Frankie?" I answered, voice cold in the warm air. The other three guys just shook their heads, they didn't care.

Frankie stared at me hard. Then smiled. "How the 'ell did ya find a mirror mutant? There ain't been one 'round 'ere in years. And he's so little." Frankie pulled Jack out from behind me and spun him around. Examining my kid brother.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back. Jack ran a hand through his hair with a huff. "My ma adopted him. That's it. And don't talk about him being a mirror mutant. Some of our own kind look down on mutants like that."

Frankie nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I pushed Jack towards the door and the others followed behind. Alex laughed from the back and I looked over my shoulder at him. He held a little notebook up showing Frankie on his ass. Alex was what the world called a Watcher. He saw the future in clips. He was also the younger brother of the owner of Headquarters, an old buddy of mine. I smirked and faced back around.

Jack looked at me as he entered the bar. The basement to the warehouse was furnished with the likings of an old pub. The bar was open at the moment while the room was crowded all over the place. The back end of the bar was completely empty and I was disappointed by that fact. "No fights tonight, Alex?"

Alex shrugged and sat down at the bar. I lifted Jack into one and sank down next to him. Jack spun on the stool and looked the crowd over. "So these are all mutants, Bobby? They all look normal." he stated, tilting his head with a questionable look.

"Yeah. All the scum you see here is Detroit's darker side of the mutant problem." a voice spoke up to the side of Jack. I laughed as he jumped and turned in the direction. No one was there. He looked at the with a scared look, then laughed.

"You can go invisible. Wicked cool." Jack stretched his arm out and felt the air in front of him. He connected with nothing at first, but then landed on something. Alex's older brother, Murphy, appeared in front of us.

Murphy laughed and slung a rag over his shoulder. "Most would say curious and strange. But I appreciate the cool." he smirked. Murphy looked to me and nodded his head, blonde hair bouncing. I laughed and looked Murphy over. He didn't look like he could run a club as notorious as Headquarters. He had a degree in social working and minored in psychology. He was tan despite Detroit's weather and looked like an average volleyball star. Six foot one, defined body and abs, muscled arms. He took shit from no one in the bar.

"Ya know I can't serve him Bobby. He may be your brother but he's way under drinking age." Murphy said. He placed a round of glasses on the bar and filled each one up with amber colored liquid. "He can have anything non alcoholic. Everyone else can have whatever they want."

"Can I have a Temple please?" Jack asked, spinning in his seat. I grabbed the bottom of the chair to stop him. He huffed and growled. "With extra cherries?"

Murphy smiled. "Polite kid. You sure you're brothers with Bobby?" Murphy slid the drink outs and then grabbed a beer mug. He filled the bottom a quarter of the way up with cherry grenadine, then added Sprite from nozzle under the bar. Murphy added six cherries and pushed it towards Jack. "That should be a big enough sugar rush for you."

Jack smiled widely and slurped down a big gulp. I laughed and drank my beer slowly. Murphy wiped the counter and sipped a glass of soda slowly. "So what made ya bring your little brother down here, Bobby? You never brought Jerry or Angel."

I smirked. Jack laughed to himself. Hearing my thoughts on the subject. "Those two aren't exactly built for this bar. Jackie though, he's built perfectly for it. He's the Mini Mauler." I said with pride in my voice. Jack blushed and sipped his drink.

Murphy nodded, a coy knowing smile on his face. "So he's a mutant like you. No wonder Frankie let him in. Though is it raining outside or something?"

Frankie rolled his eyes and huffed. 'The kid pulled some watah tricks on me. Ya should have seen 'im. Perfectly done too." He shot a sideways glance at Jack. Jack blushed the shade of the grenadine.

Alex slid his little sketchbook to Murphy and laughed. I looked at the sketch. It looked like Jack spraying water at Frankie from earlier I laughed as Murphy's face erupted in a huge smile. Alex showed Frankie and the Irishmen growled. "You got beat by a kid, Frankie. How's that feel?" he taunted. Then as if seeing something beyond the bar, stared hard at the shelves of liquor.

We all watched as Alex grabbed his sketchbook back and drew in furious, jerky motions. The lines stood out darkly against the creamy paper. After a few moments, his eyes came back into focus and he looked down. Alex's face lost all it's amusement in that second. Murphy took the sketchbook quickly and then looked to Jack and me. I saw the concern in his eyes instantly.

"What's goin' on, Murph?" I asked, pushing my beer aside. He held the book up and I stared at it hard. I looked to Jack and I saw the flicker of fear cross his face. "Darrius's is in here with us, Jackie. Can you find him?"

Jack fear intensified. I could feel it brewing in him. The concrete rumbled slightly and our glasses slid. Then stopped. Jack nodded. He closed his eyes and I saw his fist clench into tight balls. I knew he could sense Darrius. He never forgot what Darrius felt like. Jack opened his eyes and nodded. "He's in the corner but he's not alone. He brought some company."

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough I spotted Darrius. He was in plain clothes, jeans and a dark shirt. I growled. "How the hell did he get in here? I thought this was a mutant only club?" I asked Murphy, whose face was furious.

"It is. Any normal person can't get in here. I have a bouncer who senses mutants. Normal people don't get in." Murphy said simply. He pointed the bouncer out and I knew he wasn't lying.

Jack looked at me with a curious expression on his face. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. "I dunno, Cracker Jack. Just play it cool." I looked at Alex hard. "Keep in eye on him. He's not someone I like very much."

Alex jerked his head quickly. I nodded. I spun back around to Jack, who wore a scared pained look on his face. I frowned deeply. "Jack, I have no idea how he's here or how he even knew we would come here. I want to go see what he wants, okay?" I slid off the stool and felt Jack move. He wanted to come. "Hell no. Yer stayin' here with Frankie and Murph. Do not move."

Frankie put a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled. "How bout ya tell me how the 'ell ya got me on my arse so easily? Those moves were aimed perfectly." he bargained. Jack looked at me once and then nodded.

I looked to Murphy and he understood what I needed to do. He nodded his head and refilled Jacks cup. I lowered my head slightly and walked to the corner where Darrius sat with four other guys. All of which I didn't know at all. As I walked, I caught snippets of the conversation going on around me. Everyone seemed concerned about the table of outsiders. A sight that was greatly uncommon at Headquarters.

I reached the table and looked lazily at the other guys. They eyed me carefully, heads buzzing with questions. I glared at them each. The smallest one let his eyes drop down the table. I looked to Darrius with a loose yet pissed off expression. I could see it reflected in his eyes. He glared back at me with the malice of your playground bully. Cocky bastard.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jack?" I said, voice calm and steady despite my anger. Darrius smile a clownish smile. It made my skin crawl slightly. "And he did too, if I remember correctly."

Darrius laughed, short and hard. The malice in his eyes grew more. "I'm not afraid of my brother, Mercer. And I'm definitely not afraid of you. I'll do whatever I want to. And right now, I feel like seeing how Jackson is doing. Now go away so I can drink in peace."

I lowered my head and laughed dryly. "I'm not going anywhere. You are. We told you to stay away. And I don't want you near Jack. He doesn't either. So why do you scram before I get really pissed off?"

One of the other guys made a move to stand. I glared at him and felt my hands warm. I knew what he was seeing. My hands covered in flames, a dark expression on my face. He sat back down. I heard Darrius call him a coward in his head. I smirked and looked over my shoulder at Jackie.

He sensed me looking and turned around. He had a fierce look in his eyes. I shivered as I felt the room getting colder. Jack's eyes lighten and I shook my head. I knew it wouldn't do anything. Whenever I got hot, Jackie got cold. I moved closer to the table and eyed Darrius carefully. " I mean Darrius. Get out of here now, before Jack get upset. And trust me, he's not someone to play with when he's upset."

Darrius laughed, long and loud. He stood and pushed the table out of the way. Murphy's head swiveled to our direction, eyes narrowing. He hated bar fights. I motioned to Jack to stay put and told him to tell Murph to chill out. I saw him move a little and I felt my heat rise. There was no way he was going to defy me now.

I turned my attention back to Darrius. He stepped towards me and smiled. "You think I'm afraid of him? He's what… eleven? I'm eleven years older than him. And a hell of a lot bigger. It's him that should be afraid of me. I own him. Now get him over here and I'll be on my way."

I could feel Jack weighing in on my mind. Listening to the conversation between us. He pressed on my mind and I winced slightly. Darrius' face winced also. Jack was pressing us both. I looked at him over my shoulder and swore under my breath when I saw him walking over towards us. Frankie trailing behind closely.

Darrius and I watched his movement. Me to protect him. Darrius to harm him. This was really turning into one heck of a night. I looked back at Darrius. "Darrius, I'm warning you. Get out of here now, before Jack loses what little control he has over what he has."

Jack's brother just shoved past me and walked briskly up to Jack. He grabbed him by the front of the collar and pressed him against the wall. I bolted over to him and attempted to pull him off. He had Jack in a vice grip. "Fuckin' let him go." I growled in his ear, punching him sharply to the side.

Darrius grunted in pain but didn't let go. He swung a hand back and knocked me to the ground three feet away. Jack look at me and I saw the anger in his eyes. I stayed where I was. I knew Jack was small but he could handle it. Jack turn back to his brother and smiled. "I missed you Darrius. Let me show you some new tricks."

The bar room was filled with a flash of white light. I lifted my arm to block out the intensity of it. Darrius was rubbing his eyes when I moved my arm away. Jack was nowhere to be found. I snapped to my feet. I looked around the room and I still couldn't see Jack. I knew he was still there though. I could feel him in my head.

"Jackson, where the fuck are you? Quit hiding from me." Darrius roared. Then flew forward when a glass caught him in the back of the head. Blood sprayed and I laughed. Jack was copying Murphy's trick right now. Darrius wiped his head and stared down at the blood. "Show yourself before you start bleeding yourself."

Jack laughed to my left and reappeared. Darrius' face was priceless. Then he just got angry and threw himself at Jack. Jack disappeared and reappeared ten feet away. I smiled. This kid was having a blast. The patrons to the bar were watching the conflict with a mix of smiles and confusion. Jack walked back over to me and smiled widely.

"He can't touch me here. I have all the tricks." he smirked. Darrius spun around and glared Jack down. I felt numb right then and there. I knew Jack felt it too. His mind stopped humming and his face fell blank. Darrius smirked.

"You think you could beat me Jackson. I'm bigger than you. I have the better weapons. I have more acquaintances. I will always win." he laughed. He moved through the bar room with ease. No one moved, no one had a single thought in their heads. For the first time in my life, it was silent inside my head. Only Darrius and his men could move. I watched them with wide eyes. Darrius looked to me and socked me square me in the jaw. I tumbled to the ground and stayed there. "That's for last time."

Darrius bent and grabbed Jack around the middle. He slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and laughed at me. "You see, Mercer, I knew you were going to be here. I have a Watcher on my squad. And a controller. Government trained. Jack was leaving with me the minute you walked into the bar. You led him right to me. Bravo, my friend."

I tried with all my might to move. Every fiber in my body screamed to fight it. I got nowhere. Whoever this controller was he was damn good. Darrius smiled and turned away again. Then stopped, slapping a hand to head. As if realizing something. "Oh and thank you for killing Malac Washer for me. I owed him some money for some things he did to Jack. You saved me a good deal of cash."

If I could have screamed, I would have. Jack stared at me from over Darrius' shoulder. His eyes were back to normal color and frightened. I tried again to fight against the controller. I wasn't going anywhere. Jack blinked and I saw hope die in his eyes. Darrius walked away again and his group exited the bar, my brother a hostage between them.

I don't know how long the paralysis lasted. One minute it was completely silent, the next I heard a million thoughts at once. I bolted to my feet and face to the door. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't care. I had to find Jack. I tore through the door and stumbled to my knees in the parking lot. I looked around frantically, hoping that maybe Jack had gotten away and was hiding. I knew I was kidding myself. He wasn't here anymore. Darrius took him and I had no idea where to find him. Then I caught sight of something red under the lamp post and ran after.

I skidded to a halt and bent down. Jacks jersey lay crumpled against the post. A blood stain on the white outline on the X. I gripped the shirt and shouted out. "JACK!" The footsteps that were following me stopped behind me. I leaned against the post and pressed the shirt to my face. Even though Jack hadn't worn it more than an hour, it smelt like him. I pulled back and slammed my fist against the pole. I heard a sizzle and creaking. Looking I noticed I melted a hole through it.

Murphy stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from him and walked a few feet away. "C'mon Bobby. It's going to be alright man. We'll find him." he tried to sooth. I just shook my head.

"It's not that Murph. It's the fact that three months ago I found out that my old rival was rapin' him. He got burnt because I wasn't watching him. Then Darrius came back into his life. I promised him that nothing bad would ever happen to him again. I let him down again. I'm no good for that boy." I growled out. My eyes burned and I gripped Jack's shirt tighter.

Murphy walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry Bobby. We're going to find him. And by the way that boy was looking at you, you are more than good for him. You're his everything."

I didn't say anything. I just looked up at the sky and wondered where Darrius was taking Jack. And what he was going to do to him in revenge. I tried with fleeting hope to contact him through his mind but he was out of my reach. I hung my head, realizing that Jack really was twice the mind reader I was. He would have been able to find me easily. I couldn't do shit.

"I gotta go tell my Ma. She's going to freak out." I mumbled and headed to my car. Jack's gift paper still sitting on the seat. Now I could only hope I didn't freak out doing so.

**(Jack POV)**

After we left Headquarters, the hold on me was released. I could move my body finally and once I could, I took a few deep breaths to keep from screaming. Darrius had made sure I wasn't going anywhere in the Humvee however. He cuffed me to the bar in front of me. I pulled at it a few times but nothing happened. It stayed where it was. I tried to melt it away but found I couldn't use my powers at all. I looked at Darrius with a confused snarl.

Darrius laughed and reached an arm to me from the front seat. He touched my face gently and then gripped it tightly. "You'll like my new arrangements, Jack. All government issue. Including the cuffs and my little gang of friends. Created for the government, ran by the government, supplied by the government. Just wait till we get home." He gave my face a hard squeeze and then let go of my face.

I growled and kicked his seat hard. He swore and the younger guy sitting next to me slap me in the back of my head. I glared at him and he just stared back. He was young looking. To young to be in the Army in my opinion. He had oval had with a dominant chin, almost Paul Walker like. Except he had a crew cut and startling green eyes. We held gazes for a moment longer before he looked away. I noticed the scar running the side of his head instantly. It looked as if someone tried to cut off his ear and failed.

"Where are we going, Darrius?" I ask, forcing my voice to remain calm. Darrius looked over his shoulder at me with that malicious smile he always used to wear. My stomach flip flopped and I felt like I could vomit in fear.

"C'mon, Jack. You can't tell me you already forgot the way to get home." he answered with a joking voice. It sounded like breaking glass in my ears.

I leaned forward and looked out the window. A familiar landscape was all I could see. The desolate looking houses, the abandoned cars. All the groups of gangsters flying the same colors. I hung my head. "Why are you taking there?"

Darrius and the driver laughed. "All in good time, Jackie. All in good time." I shook my head and pulled at the cuffs again. They were beginning to rub my wrists raw. I winced and pulled hard. I felt the metal pop through my skin and the warm blood flow down my wrist. Darrius jerked around sharply and looked at me, an animalistic look in his eyes. "What did you do, Jackson?"

I flinched a little. "He cut his wrists on the cuff, Darry. Nothing serious." the young kid answered. Darrius glared at him and he dropped his eyes. Darrius turned back to me. I pulled away from him. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were furious.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jack." He nodded to the fourth guy in the back seat of the car. I turned to look at him. He looked at me for a moment, then wrapped his hand on the side of my neck. I felt a sharp sting and nothing else for a while.

When I woke up later on, I wasn't uncomfortable. Or in pain. Which surprised me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was in a dimly lit room. I sat up slowly and looked around. The room was almost bare. It held a military style bunk bed, a prison style toilet sink combination and a desk with a chair. I swung my legs over the side of the bed carefully and stood, my eyes darting about. On the wall to the side of me was a mirror. I walked over to it and banged loudly.

"Darrius, where the fuck am I? What am I doing here?" I shouted at it. I knew it two way mirror. I wasn't stupid. Darrius wanted a way to make sure he could see me in a room. I slammed my hands against the mirror and felt pain radiating up from my wrists. I looked down and frowned. My wrists were wrapped in the same white cling wrap that Craig wrapped my burns. That's when I remember the cuffs and the car ride. "Darrius!"

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard someone entering the room. I turned and hoped it would be my brother. It turned out to be the Paul Walker looking kid from the car. He walked in carrying a tray and what looked like clothes tucked under his arm. I watched him with caution and fear as he set down the tray and the clothes. "He's not here right now. So you can stop yelling for him." he said quietly. He moved away from the table and looked at me. "How are your wrists feeling?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. Why are you asking?" Paul Walker frowned deeply. I tried to read his mind but found I couldn't hear anything. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

He shrugged his shoulders, brushing off my last question. "I'm asking because I treated them. I was a medic before I was placed in your brothers squadron. I hope they are not causing any discomfort to you." I shook my head. He nodded grimly. Then motioned to the tray and clothes. "Darrius told me to bring you dinner. Not much but it's better than M.R.E's we ate in the war. Those were horrible."

"I know how they test. That's what my father used to feed me once a day. They were the low grade kind too so it was worse." I explained. I walked over to the table slowly and looked that the food. "Grilled cheese and chips. A lot better M.R.E's."

The guy laughed and nodded. "Oh, those are your change of clothes. I had to scrounge around to find something for you. It's mostly old fatigues that I had that don't fit anymore. Darry went out and bought the shirts."

I snorted. "That's a first. He's never bought me anything ever. I never even got a happy birthday from him. I got a birthday rape instead." I sat down in the chair and pulled the tray towards me. Despite the situation, I was starving. I had never gotten a chance to eat dinner because I was trying to piss Bobby off into staying. Ms. Evelyn had even made my favorite dinner too. And I had ignored it.

"So he really is that bad?" he asked, voice soft and cautious. I looked up at him, face deadpan. He looked away. "I thought the rumors were fake. Before I was transferred in, the other troops talked about him like he was fucking Jason. I didn't even want to be placed in his squad but Darrius managed it somehow."

I just shook my head and ate my food quietly. The guy looked at me and frowned even more. I looked up at him, my mind wishing to probe into his and getting nowhere. "Why am I here?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet and leaned back against the wall. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know this subject bothered him. He hung his head and his arm muscles were tight. "I can't tell you that kid. Darrius said he would talk to you about it." he answered in a somber voice.

I dropped my head. My sandwich half eaten. He looked upset that he couldn't help me out. He pushed off the wall and sighed. "I gotta get back upstairs before Darrius gets home. I was only supposed to drop off the food and clothes then leave." I took the rest of the food of the tray and pushed it towards him. He took it and turned away to leave.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. All I wanted was his name. To at least know who was showing me kindness.

He paused and his shoulders squared up. "My names Nikolai, Jack." With that he left the room and the door locked loudly behind him. I waited a few minutes and then walked to the door. It was cold metal under my fingers. I knew I could bend it if I tried hard enough. It was a new trick I was learning. Bobby tried to get me to stop when he found me bending spoons, but I was addicted.

I pressed my palms against it and breathed in deeply. Usually if when I tapped a power like that one, I felt something tugging on my mind. Like my mind was adapting to a new trick. Muscle memory or something. Nothing happened. The door warmed beneath my fingers and I let the breath I was holding out. I glared at the door and hit it with thinking. I winced when I realized what arm I hit it with.

I walked back to the bunks with a heavy heart nad a racing mind. I was so confused. I couldn't use any of my powers. Not even my normal ice one. Darrius would never tell me what was blocking me. I knew he wouldn't. He always kept the best clues to winning the game to himself. That's why he was our fathers favorite. He knew how to make your enemy bow before you. I never gained that trait. I was empathetic towards people almost. I always knew what they were going through and I could never do harm like my father or brother. I was a failure in their eyes.

Slowly finishing my sandwich I waited for Darrius to return. I knew he would come see me. He always did when he was gone lengths of time. He wanted to see if I missed him, in his absence. He would never know that I loved it when he was gone. I could breath easy for that short time frame. Then he would come waltzing back into the house and I would shake in fear.

When I heard the door unlock, I didn't move from my bunk. I was worried to. Worried about what Darrius would do. I brought my knees to my chest as Darrius walked in, dragging a struggling girl with him. I looked at him with disdain and moved myself off the bunk. He looked at me and smiled, releasing the girls into the hands of one of his men. "Ah, I see you finally woke up, baby brother. How was your rest?" he asked, sitting in the seat I had recently vacated.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the shit Darrius. Why am I here? Why can't I hear people's thoughts? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked angrily. My fist clenching at my sides. Wrists throbbing slightly from the tenseness.

Darrius laughed and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. My body instantly craved one. As if sensing my weakness, he extended the pack to me. "Have a smoke and we'll talk. Whatcha say?"

I eyed my brother carefully, then darted my gaze to the struggling girl. She was around my age, maybe a year older. Her hair was a mess of curls cascading down her back and her eyes were white as untouched snow. I got caught in her gaze that I forgot all about cigarettes. It wasn't until Darrius called my name that I looked back at him, pack still extended. I walked up and took on out with a shaky hand. He smiled but made no motion to light it. "How am I supposed to light it?" I asked, voice low and cautious.

Darrius smirked. He took a long drag and watched me. "C'mon, Jack. I know what you can do. Show me your sparks." he taunted. I stepped back and looked at him seriously. He seemed to be playing innocent that moment. So I listened and I lit the cigarette with a snap of my fingers. I smiled and took a deep drag. I had my powers. "Impressive Jackie. Did Mercer teach you that?"

I moved my smoke away. "No he didn't. I taught myself. Like I taught myself this." Wiping my hand through the air in a quick motion, I gathered the moisture that was there. I felt it on my fingers nad smiled. I felt powerful again. I snapped my hand forward and let the icicles fly at Darrius. He dove from his seat, narrowly missing my attack.

Darrius flew to his feet. His face was red from embarrassment and I smiled cockily at him. He ran a hand over his scalp and smirked. 'You want to play, brother. I'll play. He looked at me and brought one hand up, hand sprayed open. I felt pain everywhere. My back, legs, arms, chest. It all felt like it was being peeled from my body.

I dropped my knees and cried out when a flash of white hot pain tore through my side. I pressed a hand to it and tried to get back up. Darrius stepped forward. I cried out as it felt like someone was ripping my back open with a belt once more. I took my hand from my side and was frightened when I saw it come away with blood. I looked at Darrius with confused pain filled eyes. "How….are you….doing this?" I ground out, my arm that was supporting me collapsed as the flesh bubbled and broke open.

Darrius laughed and dropped his arm. The pain subsided slowly. I didn't dare to move. The cigarette fell from my lips and rolled away. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. I felt Darrius walked towards me. His boots making a loud sound on the concrete. "Foolish brother, did you think you were only one that had a power in the family? I'm a Stitcher and one of the best the Government has ever seen. I'm your worst nightmare."

I rolled onto my side and clutched my stomach. The blood soaking through my shirt easily. Darrius bent down to my level and lifted my head up gently. I looked him hard in the eyes as blood dripped steadily from my lip. He smirked and leaned in, kissing my head gently. "You see, Jack. I travel the world hunting the best mutants. Mostly they're bratty children like you. The government pays me to kidnap the brats and take them to the States. Here a Wiper wipes their memories and we use them in warfare. The perfect little soldier almost. We train them how to fight, how to use their powers properly and how to enhance it. Like they'll do to you once I finish my business here and we move on. You'll be in my squad little brother. The best of the best. How does that make you feel?"

I stared hard up at him. My anger for him growing with each ticking moment. I smiled and swirled the bloody spit around in my mouth. I drew a deep breath despite the pain and spit the wad right into the face of my self centered brother. He made a disgusted face nad wiped it off. "I'll never be with you. I'll get out of here and I'm going to kill you. How does that make you feel?"

Darrius snarled at me and let go of my head. I let it fall to the ground with a thud. He turned sharply on his heels and exited the room. Calling for the guy holding the girl. His name was Warren. He pushed the girl sharply and left. The door locking behind him. I remained where I was for a moment. Trying to ease the pain and stop the bleeding. Once the pain lessened to a dull throb, I sat up. My eyes moving instantly to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked, voice paper thin and filled with pain. I swallowed and got to my feet slowly. The girl moved away from my movement and held a hand out like Bobby used to do with me when he meant to betray trust. "I'm Jack. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna know if you're okay."

The girl nodded her head, the curls bouncing. She lifted he head and I was caught in the pureness of it. "I'm okay. I'm Angela. Angie for short. Where am I?" she asked. She raised her arms walked towards me unsteadily. That's when I realized she was blind.

I met her half way and took a hold of her wrist gently. I led her over to the table and sat her down. I sat myself down on top of it. "Your in a basement room. In my old house. My bother has you hostage. There isn't much else I can tell you. I've only been here a little while."

Angie nodded her head. She reached her hands up and I felt them on my bleeding side. I whimpered sharply and she frowned. "You're bleeding. How bad are you hurt?" She pressed her hands to my side and I winced again. She pulled her hands away, revealing blood covered fingertips.

I felt my stomach tighten and I bolted to the toilet, heaving my dinner back into the bowl. I dry heaved silently for a moment and then wiped my mouth. I rinsed it out using the sink above the toilet, then turned back to the girl. Her head was turned in my direction, as if listening to me be sick. I ran a hand through my hair and winced in pain. "I'm fine. I'm used to pain like this. Nothing new to me."

She winced herself and shook her head. I made a face and remembered she couldn't see me. "You don't sound happy about it. You sound mad because of it. Did your brother make you that way?" She brushed curly hair out of her face and I saw freckles covering her face. She was pretty. Pale skin with slight coloring. Freckles spread out evenly over her face and arms. I knew just by the look of her that she was Irish.

"Yeah. Him and my father. When I was kid. I'm only eleven, but I'm not average." I explained. I removed my bloodied shirt and walked back to the table. I took one of the shirts Darrius bought me and felt my lip twitch in disgust. "I hate him more than I hate anything."

Angie nodded and brushed a hand over her arm. She turned her face directly towards mine. I stepped back slightly and felt my heart race. "I'm thirteen. I'm pretty average. I'm a tomboy. I can't see. My parents are really nice to me but don't understand me. I like being barefoot. I'm just average Angie."

I laughed as I pulled the shirt on. I tossed the soiled on in the corner, glancing at the two way mirror. "Well, I'm sorry they took you from your parent's. When we get out of here, I'll make sure Bobby gets you home safely."

A confused look spread across her face. I shook my head. "Bobby's my big brother. I got taken away from Darrius a few years ago and placed in a foster home. They adopted me. Bobby's real nice and he doesn't let anyone fuck with me. Which is something that Darrius hasn't learned yet. Being Bobby Mercer's baby brother came with privileges."

Angie smiled. "I get that. I'm an only child. My parent's figured raising a blind child would be hard enough. I don't mind though. I like being alone. I can use my gift without people knowing." she explained. I looked down at her, my eyes filled with wonder. She leaned forward and untied her red converses slowly. I watched as she pulled off her socks and stood. Arms at her side, she raised her knee to belly and brought it down hard. A smiled forming on her face. "Boring looking room."

I felt my face scrunched up in confusion. I had no idea what the hell she was doing. Or even how she could see the room. She smiled at me and swept her hair off her face and into a loose ponytail. "Have you ever seen the Last Airbender cartoon?" she asked softly.

I nodded my head and then realized she couldn't see that motion. "Yeah. I learned my fighting styles from watching the show. Fire, water, earth and air. Why?" I moved towards the bed carefully and Angie's eyes followed me the whole time.

Her face lit up lightly in the dim room. "Well, the creators got the idea for the show from the earliest mutants. I read about it on the internet. The girl Toph was based off the mutants with the sight. Those who can see the vibrations given off of objects around them. I'm a Seer. I see with my body. My feet mostly. Like Toph. And you're kind of like Aang. The avatar. I guess we make a team now."

I smiled for the first time that night. "Yeah I guess you could say that. We're a team that's going to break out of here and get the fuck home." I looked at the two way and felt my hands alternate between hot and cold. Yes, we'd get out of here and I was taking Darrius down in the process. It was all about planning.

Angie walked over to the bunks and climbed to the top. I saw the lights dim more and frowned. I knew someone was watching. "You know, you're the first person I told about my secret. My parent's think I'm just blind. They don't know. It feels nice to be someone like me. You sound normal to me. I feel normal because of that." Angie said quietly.

I rolled over on my side carefully. I smiled again as I realized what she said. '_You sound normal.'_ She couldn't see scars. She couldn't judge. To her I'm just an average mutant. I smiled again and closed my eyes. My mind reaching out for Bobby's and wondering if I could reach it. All I found was a haze and noise. He was asleep.

"_Bobby, if you can hear me, I'm at my old home. I need your help. Please come help." _I paused and smirked. "_And I found someone who can't see scars. I'm normal in her eyes."_

_The scars remain_  
_ Reminds of pain_  
_ The scars remain_

_

* * *

_

Review and tell me what you think. What I can change or what you would like to see in the story. Thanks. Shy


	8. Come Take Me Home

**"Come Take Me Home"**

_"Thought speak"_

**Recommended music- Behind Closed Doors- Rise Against**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"_Bobby…are….listening_?" a familiar yet weak voice broke through the older, sleeping Mercer. Bobby twitched in his sleep, mumbling Jack's name as he buried his head deeper into the pillow. The bed creaked with his movement and Bobby swatted at images that were not there. With another grunt, he rolled over onto his back. "_Bobby_!"

This time, Bobby woke with a start. Eyes scanning the room and heart pounding in his chest. He knew he had heard Jack's voice. It had been right next to him. Soft but right there. He was certain of it. "Jack, where the hell are you hidin'?" he asked the sunny lit room. With a heavy heart, he realized that no one was there and it was just his imagination.

With a sigh, Bobby swung his legs over the side of his bed. His hands rubbing over his face tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping right since Jack had been taken and now it was taking a toll on him. He yawned and stretched out his legs, his feet touching Jack's discarded sneakers. A lump rose in his throat as he leant forward and straightened them out next to the bed. "Never could put them in their place." he mumbled, fingers lingering on the laces.

"_Bobby…can…hear me_?" Jack's voice broke through again. Bobby tightened instantly and straightened, eyes moving quickly about the room. When he found nothing that could prove the boy was in his room, he breathed in deeply and retreated into his mind.

"Jackie, you there? I can hear ya. I'm listenin'." Bobby thought, clear and hard. A warm feeling washed over him and he knew instantly that his brother was in there with him. Only Jack could make him feel something like that. It was his trademark.

For a few minutes, Bobby heard nothing. His breathing had slowed and everything quieted. Then Jack's voice came back. At first, it was weak like a bad radio reception. Then it gained clarity as if Bobby was moving towards Jack's antenna. "_Can you hear me now_?"

Bobby thought for a second that he would break down and cry. He had never wanted to hear his brother's voice more than ever. He never realized how much he needed Jack to be around and how the kid help stabilize his turbulent life. He swallowed roughly and wiped his eyes, clearing away the tears that he wouldn't let fall yet. "I'm here, Jackie boy. Never thought I'd be so happy to hear you're voice."

Jack laughed and Bobby could hear pain behind it. He frowned a little, tightening his fist. A second wave of the warm feeling washed over him again. He smiled despite himself. "_I don't have much time Bobby. This connection is wearin' me out. And I don't know when Darius will be back_." Jack explained, speaking quickly.

At the mention of Jack's kidnapping bastard brother, Bobby's anger flared. He felt the warm feeling in his body turn fiery hot. Jack called out his name but Bobby didn't acknowledge him. All he felt was the anger towards the man that had kidnapped his brother. Jack cried out Bobby's name once more before he calmed down. Heat lowering, he breathed in deeply. "I'm fine now baby boy. Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"_Relax, Bobby. I'm a little beat up but I can handle myself. Darius can't hurt me anymore. He can try but I'm strong than him_." Jack said strongly. For a moment, Bobby thought Jack was standing right next to him having the conversation. "_He took me to my old house. We're locked in some basement room. I know what he plans to do with us._"

Bobby swore and opened his eyes. The sun blinded him for a second but it didn't make him happy either. It pissed him off. He grabbed a Tootsie pop from his nightstand and jammed it into his mouth. Glaring at the carpet. Then something that Jack said struck him. "Wait, who's we? Who else does he have?"

Bobby's mind raced instantly. Questioning Darius' motives for everything so far. He twisted the lollipop in his mouth and ran a hand over his face. Eyes slipping shut again in thought. He tried to come up with a reason but came up with blanks again. He shook his head and growled.

"_Angie. She doesn't see scars." _Jack's voice slipped away and then came back a little less sharp but Bobby could still understand what he was saying. _"Darius is after mutant children. The government wants them as soldiers. He kidnaps kids, has a wiper erase their memories and moves to a new city. That's why he came for me. He wants me to join him_." Jack went silent and Bobby could feel the coldness coming from his brother. He also felt pain and fear.

"Jack, c'mon stay focused. Where's your house? How long do I have before he moves? Give me something. Jack!" Bobby cried out frantically. He felt something pull at his mind and winced when a sharp pain crossed over his eyes. He squeezed them closed tightly and called out for Jack again.

With a mind filled with Jack's fear, his hands erupted in flames. Bobby knew it was Jack's doing that caused the spontaneous combustion. Whenever he used his power, he felt something tug at the back of his mind. He heard Jack yell and the flames burn brighter. "Jack!"

"_Bobby, hurry. Look in the darkest part of Detroit….near the warehouse…left…white…Hurry…_" Jack managed to put out quickly. Bobby's eyes shot open and he looked at the flames. They burned brighter then any he could produce. He wondered how much pain and fear Jack had to feel to produce something like that. "_Bobby…leaves…tomorrow…_"

Bobby felt his mind go blank as he lost the connection with Jack. The flame died away slowly and sparked out. He stared at his hand for a moment before growling in frustration. All the warmth Jack had brought with him faded quickly from him. For the first time in a long time, Bobby Mercer felt cold. He clenched his fists and tried to regain that connection he had with his brother. He got nothing but the cold fist gripping his heart tightening.

Bobby growled and threw himself from his bed, knocking Jack's shoes over in the process. He grabbed jeans from his open duffel bag and yanked them on quickly. He dug in his dresser to find a shirt and pulled on a plain black shirt while heading into the living area of his room. Bobby reached under the couch and pulled out the gun he kept there. The gun he had the night Malac Washer died had been lost in a bar scuffle and Bobby didn't really care. He could always get new ones. Bobby tucked his gun into his waistband and looked into the mirror, a grim smile on his face.

Bobby turned from the mirror and stomped down the stairs, feeling his mother's presence close by. He stopped at the bottom of the attic stairs and saw her sitting on Jack's bed, a laundry basket at her feet. Bobby walked over with a lump in his throat. When Bobby knocked on the wooden door, she looked at him with a worried face. "Honey, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," she stated softly, voice thick with unshed tears.

Bobby saw the jersey he had given his brother and felt the lump rise again. He swallowed uncomfortably and looked at his mother. "I'm fine Ma. I didn't see a ghost. I heard Jack's voice." he explained, a small smile on his face as he spoke. Ms. Evelyn looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "He can communicate with me with his mind. It's a mind trick he learned a while ago. It's how we talk without people snooping. But I know where he is and I only have until tomorrow to get to him."

Ms. Evelyn sighed but nodded her head. Relief slipping into her eyes. "Somehow I knew he would be able to get in touch with you. You two have such a special bond. You do what you need to do to get him home. He needs to be with his family. Just be careful. Jack's been gone three days. There's a lot of cops out looking for him."

Bobby snorted and shook his head. "Ma, its Detroit. The cops look for the first day and call it off. 'member when my old man came lookin' for me? They instantly thought I ran away. Useless pigs." he growled. He rolled his shoulders and smiled when the gun pressed into the small of his back. His mother smiled as if knowing what was there. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. I promise."

She nodded and turned back into Jack's room. Bobby smiled sadly at the room and headed down the stairs. He looked into the living for Angel but didn't find him until he stuck his head into the kitchen. Smirking, he walked to the fridge and pulled a beer out. Twisting the cap, Bobby looked at his brother second youngest brother. "Hey Ang, you up for a smash and grab with me in a few hours?"

Angel looked up at him from his plate and smiled, eyes glowing. Bobby smirked and took a long swallow of his drink. "Are we finally going after Jack? If you are, count me in. These suckers are going to pay for messin' with our brother." Angel said strongly, finishing off the rest of his food and standing.

Bobby laughed at his brother, who he noticed seemed to have grown in the past months. He wasn't the same little punk Bobby knew. He stood closer to five foot six finally and he was still growing. Angel dropped his dishes in the sink and looked down at his brother, smiling as if knowing he what Bobby was thinking. "I hate the fact that yer that tall, pretty boy. It pisses me off."

Angel laughed and reached into the fridge, pulling a beer out for himself. He popped off the top and tossed it onto the counter. "Just think. Jack's half your age and will be taller than you too. He grows faster than me and he's only twelve."

Bobby punched him in the arm and frowned. "Man, it's not my fault I'm short." He smirked and then pointed his bottle at him. "And knock it off with drinkin' the beer. Ma's going to think I'm drinkin' it all. Yer only seventeen anyways."

Angel snorted, sipping his beer. "I think she knows that we all drink. Except for Jack. Even though I give that a few years and he will drink you under the table." Both brothers laughed and drank in silence for a moment. Angel finished his and dropped his empty bottle in the sink. Walking back to the table, he grabbed his work shirt from the back of the chair and pull it on over his tank top.

Bobby rolled his eyes and swallowed the last of his brew. Rinsing out the bottles, he dropped them in the bin under the sink. Part of his youngest brother's idea to go green. He looked at the recycling bins and growled. Closing the door with a bang, Bobby looked at Angel. "Let's go get our brother."

Both boys headed to the car and settled in. Bobby watched as Angel slid something into the waistband of his jeans. Bobby smiled knowingly. He knew his brother was carrying just like him. Angel wouldn't be stupid enough to go into something like what was planned unarmed. Bobby pulled the car away from the curb and then tossed his cell phone to Angel . "Call Greene. I want him to help us out tonight."

Angel caught the phone but looked at his brother with skepticism. "Are you sure, man? I mean, he's a cop now, Bobby." he argued, fingers poised over the keypad. Bobby shot him a dark look and he sighed. "Fine." He dialed the number and waited patiently for his brother's lifelong friend to answer the phone.

"Hello?' a raspy soft voice answered. Angel smiled. Greene sounded exhausted. Angel figured he was probably the only cop on the force looking his brother and that bothered Angel. "Bobby, that you?"

Bobby motioned his brother to put the call on speaker phone. Angel tapped the button and held the phone close to his brother. "Yeah, Greene, it's me. Who else would be callin' on your personal line anyways. I have a lead on Jack." Bobby said quickly before Greene could interrupt him. "I'm goin' after him tonight. It's my only chance."

The phone crackled and Bobby thought for a second that they had lost the connection. Then Greene grunted and they heard the sound of rustling over the noise of the car. "So what are you doing, Mercer? Calling to ask for permission to go get him? Calling to tell me to look the other way?"

Bobby smiled wickedly, lighting a cigarette from a pack he found in Jack's room. He made a mental note to himself to talk to the boy about that once he got him home. Angel shifted uneasily in his seat. This was a side of his brother that he didn't like to see very often. Especially on occasions such as the one they were on. "When the fuck do I ask for permission, Greene? You know me better than that. I want you to come along tonight."

The voice on the other line sighed again and Angel laughed at the face his brother made. One look from Bobby wiped that smile from his face. He knew this wasn't time to be joking but it made it a lot easier to deal with. Angel heard the sounds of bullets sliding into a gun magazine and chuckled. Bobby nodded his head to no one in particular. "What's in it for me?" Greene asked, voice serious now.

Ripping the phone from his brothers hand, Bobby snarled into the phone. "I get Darius. That fucker is goin' to pay for what he's doing to Jack. You get the other vermin and get to save a little girl. It'll make your career, Greene. All I ask is that you leave Darius to me and you don't interfere. Deal?" Bobby bargained carefully. He knew this was the place to tread carefully. Ask to much and Greene would fold.

There was a pause on the other end. Bobby heard the cocking of a gun and smiled. He held the phone carefully and listen patiently. Without a glance to the traffic on the side of him, he switched lanes and drove down a side street. Angel opened his mouth to ask where they were going but Bobby silenced him with a finger to his mouth. He just had to roll with what Bobby was planning.

"Alright, Bobby. You can have Darius. But-" he started and paused with exasperated sigh. "-but you have to do it out of my sight. If I see it, I stop it. Agreed?" Bobby grunted a yes grudgingly and lit another cigarette. "Where are we meeting?"

Bobby burst out laughing and parked the car in front of a middle class apartment building. "I'm already in front of your apartment. C'mon down, Greenie." Greene gave a sound of annoyance and hung up his phone. Bobby flicked the phone closed and pocketed the device. "Man, that was easy. I knew he would do it once I drop the career card."

Angel shook his head and climbed into the back of the car. So that Greene and Bobby could discuss business. Removing the gun from his waistband, he tried to get comfortable. Staring at the gun he sighed, thinking of what would come later on. He cocked his gun and flicked the safety on. "You think he's doing okay man? A lot can happen in three days."

Bobby look over his shoulder at Angel, concern in his eyes. He knew his brother was tough but sometimes things got to Angel and stayed in his head. Like family and his brothers. Sometimes Bobby wished he didn't have to submerge his brothers in a life like this but it seemed the harder he tried, the deeper they got in it. "Jack's doing just fine, Angel. He's a Mercer, 'member?" Bobby mumbled.

Before Angel could respond, Greene walked out of the apartment building. He locked the door carefully and walked down to the car. Greene entered the car with one quick glance around, closing the door with a sharp snap. Greene looked back at Angel and nodded, face serious under a twisted baseball cap. Angel noted that Greene didn't look like a cop at the moment. He wore light blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a white under shirt. Air forces on his feet and the baseball cap finished the outfit. He looked like he came straight off the streets.

"So how did you come across this lead? Or should I not ask, like usual?" Greene asked. Bobby smirked, flicking his ashes out the window. Greene sighed and adjusted himself in the seat. "I don't even want to know. You keep the secret."

Angel laughed and Bobby glared at the rookie cop. Greene smiled cockily. He was one of the few people who knew Bobby well and was not afraid of his reputation. Bobby growled. "Not all of my actions are illegal and frowned upon, G."

"No, just a majority of them are." Greene shot back, arching his eyebrows knowingly. "Besides, ever since we were kids, you had a way of getting information from people in ways that was not highly looked upon." Bobby huffed and fidgeted in his seat. "And you're not arguing because I'm right."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I didn't do anything illegal this time to get the information. Jack told me." He quickly explained the whole situation to Greene in way that covered all the bases. Once he finished, he looked back at his brother to see he needed to add anything. When nothing came, he turned back to his friend. "Look, I have to get Jack back tonight or he's gone forever. I'm not letting that happen."

Greene nodded and looked at both brothers. "Don't worry. We're going to get Jack back." he said strongly. Bobby smiled a little and pulled into the parking lot of Headquarters. Alex stood outside the bar, looking at the care intently. "Bobby you do know I can't go in there right? I'm not like you."

"Neither am I, man." Angel piped in. He looked at the warehouse carefully. Angel had no problems with mutants, he just didn't like to many of them. He slid his hand over the barrel of his gun out of comfort.

Bobby frowned, shaking his head. He leaned over Greene and opened the glove compartment, drawing his extra gun from inside. "Don't worry. Murph shut down the bar for the night. It's only us and a few friends. They knew I was bringin' ya guys." he explained, sliding the clip out and checking it. Then sliding it back in with a smile. "Now c'mon, we don't have a lot of time to get things together."

All three males exited silently. Bobby the only one with confidence on his face. Angel stuck close to his brother and made sure his gun was in easy reach in case of trouble. Greene kept himself close but distanced himself from the two, his eyes moving about quickly. He wanted to make sure he observed everything. Bobby looked at the two of them and tried to make them understand that everything was going to be okay.

Alex pushed himself off the wall as the group approached. He tucked the pencil behind his hair and held up a forearm to Bobby. Bobby pressed his to the younger males, forming an X with their limbs. Alex nodded to Angel, whom he had known from school and then looked wearily at Greene. "Everyone's waiting downstairs. Murphy's got the regular lot." he explained.

Bobby nodded in understanding and walked down into the bar. The hall looked different without all it's usual occupants. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they approached a table closest to the bar. Angel looked at who the regulars were. He recognized Murphy and Alex but the last two guys were unfamiliar to him. Bobby jerked his head to the guys and then sat heavily in a chair.

"You look like shit, Mercer. You been sleeping at all?" Murphy asked as he vaulted over the bar and sank into the barstool next to his brother. He twisted and reached behind the bar, pulling out a shotgun. Murphy rested it across his legs with a smirk.

The oldest Mercer leaned forward and shook his head. Murphy sighed and looked to the others sitting around the bar. Bobby lifted his head, running a hand over his face. "Alright. We all know what we're doin'. Who we're goin' after. One thing is clear. Darius is mine. No one is to touch him but me. Got that?"

The last part, Greene looked down. His hands moving to rest inside his pockets. Everyone nodded, staying quiet. Bobby nodded and then stood. "Any leads on where this house might be, Alex? He said the darkest part of the city, near the warehouses."

Alex slid from the barstool and grabbed something off of the bar. Walking over to the table, he unrolled a map and laid it out. "Looking at the map and with Jack said, the house should be part of Detroit's Cass Corridor. It's the only place I know where a family like Jack's would live." He pointed to the area and looked up, trying to read Bobby's thoughts.

Bobby nodded his head and then looked as if he realized something. He looked at Angel and shook his head. "Remember last week when Jack freaked out because he found out he was going to Cass High next year? He said something about not like the history there. He was talking about his house."

Angel nodded and smiled. "I remember that. He kept saying something about dark history in that area. He tried to talk to me about it but I didn't understand any one of it. He was worked up about it and then stormed off." Angel explained, his hands twisting around his can of soda.

Greene and Bobby looked at each other seriously, as if having a conversation with each silently. Finally Greene nodded and stood, looking down at his watch. "I think it's best that we go after them now, Bobby. You ready for this?" he asked.

Bobby looked at his friends and brother with an expressionless face. He stood and jammed his gun into his waistband. "I have been waitin' for this day. Darius took my brother from me, now it's my turn to take something from him." he said coldly. Bobby turned away from the group and walked out of the building. Getting into his car, he watched the rest come out and head to the other vehicles. Angel and Greene walking over to his car slowly.

When both males were in the car, Bobby started the car and took off abruptly. Leading the pack of cars towards Cass Corridor. Angel fidgeted in his seat and watched his brother closely. "Bobby can you on the radio, man? It'll calm you down." he asked softly, hoping not to piss his brother off.

Bobby grunted and turned on the radio. Alternative music filled the car and Angel was grateful for the noise. For a few moments, the car was quiet except for the music. Then Bobby turned up the volume and made a face of recognition. "Jack sings this song when it comes on. He loves it."

"What is it?" Greene asked, face light by the fading sunlight. Bobby looked over at him and smiled.

"Home by the Goo-Goo Dolls." Bobby paused and listened intently to the lyrics. "Come take me home tonight. Come take me home. I need you now." Bobby snorted and shook his head. "Don't worry, baby boy. I'm comin' to take you home."

The rest of the ride past by silently. None of the three males knowing what to say to one another. Bobby drove the car into an abandoned warehouse parking lot and extinguished the ignition. He leaned forward in the seat and stared at the warehouse in his head light "Place looks like a shit hole. Jack's house should be around here. I remember seein' this place in one of his memories."

Angel nodded and tapped Greene's seat. "Man let me out. I cannot take being in this rust bucket anymore." Greene laughed and climbed out, pushing his seat forward so the younger male could climb out. Angel nearly jumped out of the vehicle. "Fuck I hate that thing."

Bobby got out and glared at his brother. His eyes cold as he watched the other two cars pull up. The others headlights lit up the parking lot and the wall of the old car manufacturing plant. He leaned against the trunk of his car and ran a hand over his face again. Angel sat with his brother and offered him a cigarette. Bobby took the smoke and took a long drag. Eye's scanning the street for Jack's house. "Alex, any clue where the fuck he is?"

Murphy and Alex sat on their bumpers, eyes locked on Bobby. Alex nodded and looked to the row of houses across from where they were sitting. "Last house on the left. It's the only white one with a Humvee parked outside."

Bobby nodded and looked to the six guys surrounding him. These were the guys that were going to help bring his brother home. They would go to hell and back with him if he asked. Not that he wanted them to do that. He was content with going there alone and coming back darker than usual. Bobby smirked and flicked the cigarette to the ground.

"I'm going now. I want Angel and Greene with me. Duke. Frankie. Take out the car and the power. Then go around the right side of the house." Frankie nodded and then Duke laughed. "I know you can handle that one on your own but I'm not takin' that risk. Get goin'."

Duke shook his head as he jogged off. Frankie brushed hair from his face and jogged after then. The two disappearing into the dark night. Murphy and Alex laughed while Greene and Angel looked on confused. Alex slapped a hand to Angel's shoulder, shrugging his own shoulders. "Duke's a multiple mutant. He can create up to ten of himself. He could handle this whole thing by himself if he wanted to."

Angel laughed and hung his head. "You guys fucking blow my mind. Damn mutants." The group laughed and looked at each other. Bobby tapped Angel's face with a light hand and pointed in the direction of the house. "I know Bobby. Don't get shot or killed."

Murphy pointed to his brother and raised his eyebrows. Alex nodded and flicked the safety off from his gun. He looked at Bobby and Bobby saw the cold determination in his eyes. He knew what it meant to protect family. Bobby jerked his head down at him in an understanding. "You two take the left side of the house. Take out anyone you see. Leave Darius to me."

The pair of brothers nodded and ran off into the dark, their footsteps echoing off the wet cement. Greene looked at Bobby and pulled out his police issue weapon. He placed a hand on his chest and made sure his badge was hanging there. Greene looked at the remaining brothers and then turned away. "Let's go get Jack."

Bobby smiled and yanked his gun from his belt. Removing the safety as he ran down towards the house, he caught sight of the Humvee he last saw Jack in. He looked up at the house from Jack's past and felt his body grow cold with each approaching step. He jogged around to the back of the house and waited for his brother and friend to get near him. As he caught his breathe, he saw Murphy and Alex waiting patiently on the other side of the house.

"_Bobby, I'm going in after you. They won't be able to see me. Alex is stayin' out here."_ he explained, knowing the other male would hear him. Bobby jerked his head and walked slowly up the back stairs. Murphy hot on his tail, along with Greene and Angel. "_Alex says the lock on this door is broken. Something about Jack bent the metal."_

A smile broke over Bobby's face as he raised his gun and twisted the doorknob. Pushing the door open, Murphy disappeared and entered first. His steps making no sound at all on the hardwood floor. Bobby followed carefully. They entered a back hallway filled with smelling of moth ball and old sneakers. Wrinkling his nose, Bobby noticed blood on the ground and pointed it out to Greene. He only hoped it wasn't Jacks.

In the depths of the house, a television was broadcasting the reports of a missing girl from the better part of Detroit. Someone laughed and mumbled incoherently. Bobby swore inwardly to himself and step farther into the house. His eyes roaming the room for the men that took his brother.

"Hey, Warren. Grab me a beer will ya? The games on in a minute." a voice shouted from below where the group was standing. Bobby froze and motioned for the others to do the same. Greene put a hand on Angel to stop him from moving.

"Yeah yeah. I'll get you a fucking beer." Warren replied in an aggravated voice. Footsteps approached the kitchen with loud thuds and stopped at the refrigerator. Warren pulled open the fridge door, the light illuminating the back hallway. He pulled a beer from the shelf and twisted the cap off, drinking half the bottle in one gulp.

"_Duke, kill the fucking power already!" _Bobby thought furiously as Warren began to turn. As his eyes landed on Bobby, the lights went out in the house. Bobby smiled and threw himself at his enemy. They tumbled to the ground, knocking the table to the side in the process. "Where the fuck is my brother, dickhead?"

Warren grunted and swung up at Bobby. His fist connecting with the others head. Bobby rolled off and shook his head, getting to his feet quickly. There was shouts of protest from the other parts of the house about the power. Warren moved to warn the others but Bobby backhanded him with the butt of his gun. Warren dropped to the ground, dazed and immobile.

Greene hurried into the room and looked at fallen kidnapper. "One down, four to go. Let's hope they're easy to take down." he said softly. He clasped a pair of handcuffs around his wrist and smirked. "Idiots."

Bobby laughed as he moved deeper into the house. He walked carefully down a hallway that opened up into a living area. A threadbare couch and chair were pushed in front of a bay window, both empty. Bobby entered slowly and looked around. He knew someone was in the room. He could feel him watching him. Stepping further into the room, he stumbled on an overturned chair and knew his instincts were right.

Gunshots from the shadow's echoed around the barren room. Bobby grunted when he felt one the multiple shots tore through his middle. Dropping to his knees, he pressed both hands to the wounds. The blood coursed over his fingers quickly and soaked through his shirt. More gunfire whizzed by his head and Bobby ducked to avoid getting hit again.

"_Bobby, where the fuck are ya? I 'eard gunshots." _Frankie cried out in Bobby's mind. Bobby laughed and pressed his hands harder on the wound.

"_Livin' room. I got hit, Frankie. Be careful." _Bobby answered. As he kneeled there, trying to see where his attacker was shooting from, he heard loud thuds coming down the hallway. Bobby looked up as Frankie entered, his skin metallic and shining in the streetlight from the window. "Nice to see ya, metal head."

Frankie laughed and walked over to Bobby, lifting him like a child. Bobby groaned and swore. Another shot was fired but this time it was followed by the ring of metal hitting metal. Frankie growled and leaned Bobby against the wall around the corner. Then turned back into the room. "Now, that wasn't very nice. Why don't you stop hiding and play fair."

Bobby heard the sound of a gun being tossed to the ground and then crackling. Like lightning on a hot summer day. He leaned his head in and was amazed to see light coming from the corner of the room. A guy no older than Bobby stood there, arms spread out to the side of him. Globes of light and lightning floated in his palms. Frankie chuckled and shook his metal head.

The guy glared and the globes burnt brighter. "Metal and electricity don't get along. I'm going to kill you, ya know?" the guy asked, stepping out from behind the couch and squaring up with Frankie. Frankie continued to laugh. The guy swore and threw one of his arms forward, the globe turning into a long white bolt of lightning.

The bolt hit Frankie in the middle of his chest. He staggered backwards and Bobby heard the electricity go through him. Frankie shook his head and looked at the younger male. Bobby caught sight of his friends eyes and smiled confidently. The guy had no chance. Frankie wasn't one to get bested by some punk. Ever. Frankie walked over briskly to the guy and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him face to face. "Now it's my turn."

The guy grabbed Frankie's wrists with both hands and Bobby felt the air grow wild with electricity. The hairs on the top of his head rising to prove it. Frankie laughed and twisted his body, throwing the younger male through the banister on the stairs. As he tumbled down, the metallic mutant attacked again. Grabbing a hold of his leg, he lifted him the air. "Ya see, my parents tried shock therapy on me when I was a lad. The doc was 'mazed to find that even though 'm metal, shockin' me had no 'ffect. Yer 'ittle parla trick had no power 'gainst me."

Frankie pulled back a loose fist and snapped his arm forward. His fist connected with the dangling mutants skull with a thud. Frankie laughed and dropped him down. The guy groaned but stayed where he was. Greene entered carefully and looked at Bobby. "Shit, man. Can you ever not get shot?" he asked, zip tying the mutants hands together under black bags. When Frankie looked at them confused, Greene smiled. "I found them in a case near the stairs. They're Kevlar. I saw what he was doing and knew these would come in handy."

Bobby leaned forward and looked at the bags. As he thought about them, he turned back towards the kitchen. "They brought those for Jack. Darius knew what Jack could do with his hands. Those things would stop him from doin' anything." he explained. Bobby stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked around. "Where the fuck is the basement?"

Frankie stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Pointing to the wound, he frowned. His face having no frown lines. "Yer bleedin', Mercer." he said quietly.

Bobby jerked from his touch and silently called out to Murphy. Wondering if he had any luck finding where his brother was. "_In the hallway, first door. I have two guys down here. I don't see any kids. Send Frankie in first."_ he answered quickly. Bobby walked slowly back over to the hallway and pulled on the door. When he found it locked, he growled. "I'm going to fuckin' kill you, Darius. A door ain't stoppin' me now."

Bobby drew in a deep breath and let his hand become consumed in flames. Greene whistled as the doorknob melted in Bobby's hand. Bobby stepped back and motioned Frankie to kick the door in. The Irishman smirked and kicked down the door like it was cardboard. He disappeared down the stairs with heavy footfalls.

"Greene, stay up here. I'll have Frankie bring this one up to you. Have Angel look for the last guy." Bobby ordered. Greene opened his mouth to protest but Bobby silenced him with a sharp glare. "You made a deal, Greene."

Greene shook his head and watched as his bleeding friend walked down the stairs. Using the wall as a support. Shaking his head, he headed up the stairs to help the younger Mercer look for the missing kidnapper. The sounds of shouts and thuds coming from the basement making him pause for a moment.

Bobby entered the basement carefully and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Frankie held his arm out and pointed to the back wall. The light coming from outside reflected off of something metal and Bobby knew it was Darius and his vermin. He nodded to Frankie and stepped out from behind him. "_Murphy, take out the guy next to Darius. He won't see you comin'."_

A reply wasn't necessary from the invisible man. As Bobby and Frankie watched, the mutant was dragged from the back of the room. His gun floating along with him. Bobby heard Murphy's laugh and then smiled when he reappeared. He pulled the struggling mutant up by the back of his shirt and Bobby looked at him hard in the face. The mutants eyes glowed green and Bobby looked away quickly.

"Do not look in his eyes. He's their wiper. Make sure Greene finds something to cover those up." Bobby barked. Murphy nodded and handed the extra gun to Bobby. Then he pushed the mutant up the stairs. Bobby turned back to the end of the room and allowed his hands to erupt in fire. The fire casting shadows on the wall and illuminating the empty space. "I know yer in here. C'mon out so we can chat."

Bobby moved further away from Frankie. The Irishman stayed where he was, his eyes moving about frantically. Bobby paused when he heard movement coming from the side of him. Darius emerged from inside the room that had kept Jack prisoner. He looked at Bobby and snarled in aggravation. Bobby smiled. "Nice to see you too."

Darius' lip rose and he moved more into the open room. "You took almost my entire squad. You and your filthy mutant friends. You're really starting to get on my nerves." Darius hissed out, eyes glowing black in Bobby's fire.

Bobby raised his gun and stared hard at Darius. His flames engulfed his arms and he smirked. "Don't forget what you are, Darius." Bobby pointed his gun at the other's head with a grimace. "I've been waitin' to do this since Jack came to live with us. I heard every thought he ever had of you. My hatred is deep for you, Darius. And I don't like it when people fuck with my family. Now, where he fuck is my brother?"

Darius laughed, the sound not fitting him. He smiled at Bobby and then leaned into room again. Drawing back out, he dragged Jack out with him. The boy was only dressed in fatigues bottoms and socks on his feet. His hands were covered in the Kevlar bags that Greene had found and chained up near his chest to a collar around his neck. Blood covered most part of his torso and face. Gashes and bruises littered his skin. "You mean this brother? He looks good, don't you think? Little shit kept giving me trouble."

Bobby looked at Jack and felt his stomach unsettle. The boy looked at him with pain glazed eyes and mumbled a weak 'no'. Bobby growled and stepped forward. Darius pulled Jack to him and pressed a gun to the boys head. "Eh, eh. One more step and I blow his brains out. You can't do anything with him in front of me, Mercer. Even an idiot like you wouldn't try something like that."

"Let him go, Darius. He's scared and in pain. I'll take him off your hands for you." Bobby offered, trying to figure a plan that would get his brother out of harms way. He dropped his arms and looked back at Frankie for help.

Darius smiled, shaking his head. "It doesn't work that way. I want Jackie here to be with me. I want him to be tough. Not the little shit that gives me trouble. Because of him, I lost one of my man and another mutant. He's going to pay with his blood." Darius explained, pressing the gun harder into Jack's head.

Jack whimpered and tears spilled down from his bloodshot eyes. The tears washed away the blood and left trails of bruised, pale skin behind. Bobby felt his throat tighten but couldn't find anything to say. Darius smiled once more and yanked back the boys head by his hair. "What do you think about that, Jack? Ready to be with me for a long time?" he asked mockingly.

Bobby watched his brother shake his head and cry harder, his sobs filling the room. Darius growled and flung his head forward. With one look to Bobby he pressed the gun to the back of Jack's skull. "I changed my mind. I don't want this whining little shit anymore. But I can't have him, neither can you."

Darius cocked his weapon and smiled. As he did, a figure threw himself from the shadows. Jack was thrown forward and away from his brother. Bobby dashed forward and scooped his injured brother off the floor. Shuffling back on his butt, he ran his hands over Jack's hair. "I have you baby boy. Don't worry. I got you." he sobbed out.

"Bobby…home…I…want…home." Jack moaned out. His face flushed from a fever raging through his body. Bobby pulled his brother close and buried his head into his hair, tears falling from his face.

A gunshot forced the oldest Mercer to spin and pressed Jack into Frankie's arms. "Take him upstairs. Now." he yelled. Frankie didn't hesitate. He turned sharply and jogged up the stairs. Bobby watched them go and then turned back to Darius.

Darius stood over a young looking kid with a scar running along the side of his head. A gun dangled from his fingers. The kid looked up at Darius and smiled, blood dripping from his split lip. "Fuck you sir." he gasped out.

Darius growled and raised the gun again. Bobby yelled in protest and threw himself at Darius. Bobby tackled Darius into the room and once again felt his hand be consumed in flames. Darius groaned in pain and slowly rose to he feet. Bobby grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall again. "I'm goin' to kill you for what you did to Jack, you sick bastard."

Bobby raised his gun to the others head and looked at the dazed soldier. His eyes locked on Darius' and he felt a ripple of pain cover his body. Along all his scars and bullet wound. Bobby growled and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed out on the wall and dripped down Bobby's face. Bobby let go of his shirt and the body slumped to the floor. "That was for pointin' a gun at my brother."

Bobby turned and drew in a staggering breath. His body screamed in protest at the action and he winced, eyes closing. When he opened them, he caught sight of a girl curled up on the bottom bunk of the bed. He walked over and knelt down with a grunt. "You okay sweetie?" he asked softly.

The girl looked up and Bobby was startled by the whiteness of her eyes. Now he understood what Jack had said about no scars. The girl he was looking at was blind. "Is he dead?" she asked, her voice soft. Bobby nodded and then sighed.

"Yeah. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm Bobby. You must be Angie, hu?" Angie nodded, he curly hair bouncing. "Can you answer a question for me, Angie?" Once again the girl nodded her head. "How many guys did Darius have? Do you know?"

She smiled. "He had four in his squad. Three followed every order he gave. Warren was his second. James did something with power. Joshua was the wiper." She paused and ran a hand over her arms. "Nikolai was the one that didn't like what he did. Him and Jack came up with the plan to make it look like me and him escaped. Nikolai just shadowed us in the room. He was the one that tried to keep Jack healthy. Jack said he was really young."

Bobby whipped my head and looked at the wounded boy on the floor. He was the youngest one of the group by far. Bobby sighed and stood slowly. "Let's get you out of here. Whattya say?" Bobby slid a hand into Angie's and squeezed gently.

"Jack wouldn't stop talking about you at all. He kept sayin' that you would come and save us. You're his hero." Angie said softly as she walked. Bobby smiled and felt pride fill his body. He had never been anyone's hero.

Bobby looked to the wounded soldier on the floor and stopped. Kneeling down once again, he shook Nikolai's shoulder and winced when he hit his bullet wound. Nikolai looked up at him and flinched for no reason. "Is what she's saying true? Did you actually help them?"

Nikolai nodded and winced, his hands pressed into his shoulder. "I didn't like what Darius was doing to Jack. I had a brother his age once. You don't do that to family." he ground out, his teeth clenched together tightly. His head fell back onto the concrete and he exhaled a pain filled breath. "Man, this hurts."

Bobby smirked and looked to the stairs when he heard someone coming down. Greene entered the basement and smiled when the power was turned back on. He looked down at Nikolai and then into the room, where Darius lay dead. With a weary look to Bobby, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cops are on their way. I called them after Frankie came upstairs with Jack. He's not looking to good, Bobby."

Getting to his feet slowly, Bobby put a hand on Angie's shoulder. She looked up at him and smirked, hair framing her face. "This is the missin' girl from the news. Name's Angie. She's a seer. Take her upstairs so I can help this one out." Bobby nudged Angie in the direction of Greene and smiled when the cop bent down to pick her up.

Nikolai sat up slowly and tried to get up slowly. Bobby bent a little and helped the kid off the ground. Nikolai groaned and exhaled sharply again. "How are you so cool about gettin' shot? This shit hurts like a bitch." he asked.

Bobby snorted and walked to the stairs, his eyes adjusting to the light coming from the bright overheads. He paused at the stairs and drew in a shaky breath. He wasn't cool with getting shot. He was in pain and starting to feel really tired. The whole time he managed to keep going because he knew his brother was in the house and he needed to find him. "When yer family is in danger, you'd take a bullet to get them out of it. Plain and simple."

Nikolai nodded and pressed his hand harder to his wound. "I'm sorry for what I did to you brother. I was the one that found him out. I can find mutants. I didn't want to do it but Darry wanted him because of how strong Jack is."

Bobby nodded and walked up the stairs, head hung between his shoulders. He entered the hallway and look around instantly for Jack. He caught sigh of Angel in the living room and walked over to him. Jack was laid out on the couch, a blanket covering his battered body. Someone had removed the collar from his neck and the bags covering his hands. Bobby swallowed back tears and looked to Angel, who did not bother to stop his tears.

The older brother put hand on his brothers neck and squeezed gently. Trying to be comforting but knowing that was a trait he didn't know much about. As a wave of dizziness hit him, Bobby stumbled and Angel caught him by the shoulders. Together they eased Bobby to sit on the floor. His back resting on the couch for support. Angel knelt down and looked at Bobby, his eyes filled with concerned.

"Shit Bobby. You don't look so good. How bad does it hurt?" Angel asked, shrugging out his work shirt and wadding it up to his brothers stomach. Bobby nodded weakly and leaned his head back, eyes slipping shut. Angel rocked on his heels and tapped his brothers face. "C'mon Bobby. Stay with me. Jack needs ya now."

Bobby opened his eyes and looked at the youngest Mercer brother. The tears built up again and a single one dripped down his face. "Baby boy." he whispered, raising his arm to run a hand over Jack's face. Bobby's arm dropped and his eyes closed once more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Bobby awoke, he felt like he had been hit by a truck and left to die. He groaned as he tried to sit up and opened his eyes slowly. Bright sunlight from an open window bounced off white walls and burnt his eyes. Squinting, he looked around to figure out where he was and where his brother was. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he was amazed to find his long time friend sitting in the chair by the window.

"Do I even want to know why you're here?" he huffed out, trying to cross his arms but found an I.V. blocking his path. Bobby huffed again and simply crossed one arm over his chest. Greene pushed himself from the chair and walked over to the bed, dropping a newspaper onto the immobile male's lap.

Bobby lifted the paper and looked at the headline, 'LOCAL HOOLIGAN SAVES BROTHER AND GIRL, story page three.' Bobby laughed and tossed the paper to the foot of his bed. "I think hooligan is a little much. Local menace may have sounded better."

Greene rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time. Bobby laughed again, knowing he was annoying the cop. "How ya feeling, Bobby?" Greene asked, walking back over to the window and looking out.

The Mercer yawned and winced when his skin stretched over his side. Lifting his hospital johnny, Bobby looked down at the swath of bandages covering his bullet wound and whistled. "Feels like I could sleep some more. How long I been out?" he asked, letting the johnny fall back over his stomach and pulling the blankets over himself.

"You've been asleep two days. You lost a lot of blood the other night. Doctor's thought for a second that they were going to lose ya. You're lucky to be alive right now." Greene said soberly, turning back to his friend.

Bobby smiled and tossed the blankets to the side of him. Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, he sat up slowly. Wincing as his stiff body was forced to move, he stood. An alarm went off and Greene sighed. A nurse entered the room and looked at Bobby, a scowl on her worn face. "Young man, you're in no shape to be moving around. Please lie back down." she ordered.

Bobby shook his head and reached for the I.V. "Either you take this out of me now and get me pants or I yank it out and walk around your hospital bare assed." he said coldly. The nurse looked to Greene, who wore his badge around his neck. When the cop nodded, the nurse frowned and Bobby smiled. "Where's Jack?"

Greene sighed deeply and ran a hand over his close cropped hair. "Children's ward. Private room. Get some pants on and I'll take you down there." Greene left the room to allow his friend some privacy and to get away from him.

The nurse walked over to Bobby and forced him to sit on the edge of the bed. She carefully pulled the needle from him hand and covered it quickly with a piece of a cotton ball and tape. Then she slowly withdrew the I.V. from the gulley of Bobby's arm. Bobby hissed as the needle came out and the nurse smirked. She covered the spot with a band aid and walked over to the cabinets along the wall. "You're clothes are in there. You'll have to wear a scrub shirt because we had to cut the one you came in with. I hope your brother is okay."

Bobby nodded, waiting for the nurse to leave to dress. Slipping out of the johnny, Bobby looked at his clothes and remembered the night he got shot. With a sigh, he dressed quickly, having slight difficulty pulling the shirt on. Once dressed, he slipped into his boots and walked out into the hallway. "Take me to see Jack." he said simply.

Greene nodded and walked to the end of the hallway, where the elevator's were located. The ride down to the children's ward was silent. Bobby kept his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets. Greene had no idea what to say his grief filled friend. When the entered the ward, Greene walked to the nurses desk and talked to the nurse stationed there.

Doors opened to the side of the nurses station and Greene walked down the hall. Bobby followed silently, eyes lifting to see where they were going. A uniformed officer sat at the end of the hallway and Bobby saw his mother and brothers standing there. When the two approached, the officer stood and mumbled something about coffee. Not before shaking Bobby's hand and smiling to Ms. Evelyn.

Ms. Evelyn rushed over to her oldest son and hugged him tightly around the shoulders. Bobby breathed out and hugged back, his face burying into her shoulder. Ms. Evelyn pulled away and wiped her teary eyes, hitting her son on the shoulder lightly. "You promised to be careful, Robert Mercer. You bullshitted me." she scolded.

Bobby smiled and nodded. "Yeah Ma. I bullshitted ya. At least I kept Angel out of harms way. That's good right?" he asked, pointing to his brother who held up both hands in defense. Ms. Evelyn raised a bony white finger at him and Angel smiled. "Why are you guys out here? Where's Jack?"

Ms. Evelyn sighed and sank down into the seat the officer had vacated. She dropped her handbag to her lap and wiped her eyes again. "He won't let any of us in. I tried to see him earlier and he screamed until I left. All he wants is you and home."

Bobby looked at his family and then ran a hand over his face. He felt tired all over again and his stomach throbbed from standing up. "Let me go talk to him. See if I can calm him down, alright?" he mumbled and turned to the door leading into his brother's room. With a sigh, he pushed open the door and entered, closing the door behind him.

Jack's room was dark compared to his. The shades were drawn and the light over the bed was set on its lowest setting. Jack sat cross legged in the middle of his bed, hands together forming a loose bowl, as if he was trying to catch water. Bobby watch as flames rose from his brother's hands and floated above his palms. Jack stared at the flames intently, not noticing Bobby's presence in the room yet.

"Hey baby boy. How ya feelin'?" Bobby asked, walking over to the bed slowly. He sat on the edge and looked at Jack, trying to see what was causing the boy to throw his mother out.

Jack looked up at Bobby and Bobby swallowed back a sob. Jack's face was bruised on the right side and he had deep purple bags under his eyes. As Bobby looked him over, he took in the damage cause by Darius. Jack's right arm was rewrapped to the shoulder and I noticed that blood had seeped through in some place. All over his arms though were cuts and scratches, bruises that were deep purple. The rest he couldn't see because they were either covered in bandages or clothes. As Bobby looked at them, Bobby noticed that they were in the same places he had had scars when he Darius took him.

"Darius was a stitcher, Jack?" The blonde boy nodded and pressed his hands together, extinguishing the flames. The smoke rose up and Bobby blew it away. "That's how he hurt you. He unhealed all of your scars and wounds, hu?"

"Yeah. He did it after I did to throw icicles at him. I never knew he could do that. I always thought he was normal." Jack said, voice barely above a whisper. Bobby sighed and slung an arm around the small boys shoulders. The boy tensed at first but then relaxed. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Bobby nodded vigorously at the question. "Yeah. I made sure he was dead. There was no way in hell I was lettin' him live after what he did to you." Bobby said roughly. Jack nodded and wiped his eyes quickly. "You okay, Jackie?"

Jack started to nod his yes but then stop, shaking his head. "No." he croaked out. He leaned into Bobby and grip his shirt front tightly. Bobby, not caring about his injury, pulled Jack into his lap and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting the boy. "I was scared. I couldn't do anything. Darius had Warren and Josh put those bags on my hands. He kept fixin' me up and then hurt me all over again. I couldn't stop him. He wouldn't listen."

Bobby clenching his teeth against his own tears, rubbed the back of his brothers head. "It's okay, Jack. He can't get you anymore. I made sure of that. Yer safe now. I promise." Bobby said softly, trying to stop his brother sobbing.

Jack shook his head. "No. It won't be okay. He wanted to kill me. Again. I saw you and you couldn't have stopped it. I don't know how to deal with that again." he cried, voice rising. Bobby pulled away when he felt his brothers body temperature rise. He was shocked to find the boy's hands and arms covered in blue flames. "I can't deal with it."

Bobby let go of his brother and got off the bed quickly. The flames on Jack's arms slowly crept their way over Jack's torso and soon consumed the entire boy. Bobby looked on, not knowing what to do to help his brother or to stop the fire raging inside him. As the flames reached Jack head, he clenched his teeth and dove at his brother, wrapping his arms around Jack's body in a tight hug, pulling him from the bed.

Jack thrashed against Bobby but Bobby held on tightly. "Listen to me, Jackie. I'm right here with you. I have to deal with what you went through too. Yer not alone. You understand that. Yer not that same kid that Darius used to beat. Yer more than that. You have something to live for now. Trust me." Bobby growled in the boys ear. Jack shook his head and Bobby felt his own flames start to cover them. "Jack, yer a fuckin' Mercer.! You have a family! One that actually loves you. Ya gotta stop this before you hurt yourself or me. Please!"

Bobby held his brother tightly and breathed heavily. His stomach throbbed and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of chest. Jack whimpered in his arms and slowly the flames died away. Bobby breathed out and allowed his flames to extinguish themselves. Once the flames were out, Jack looked at Bobby, his eyes scared and tearful. Bobby smiled and sat back down on the bed, pulling Jack to lie on the side of him. Jack laid down and buried his head once more into Bobby's shirt, tears racking his body.

"It's okay, baby boy. We're goin' to get through this. You aren't the only the one." Bobby whispered, stroking the boys head and allowing his own tears to fall out. Jack nodded but kept crying. "We'll get through this because we're Mercer's. It's our job too."

Jack lifted his head and wiped eyes carefully. "Is Ms. Evelyn mad that I screamed at her?" he asked weakly. Bobby smiled and shook his head. Jack nodded a little and slid off the bed. He walked to the door and opened it with slight difficulty.

Ms. Evelyn lifted her head and looked at her youngest son. Smiling when she saw his face and then opening up her arms. Jack smiled sheepishly and walked over to her briskly, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just didn't want you to see my like that." he cried, holding onto her tightly.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand. Everything is going to be okay. You're home. Right where you belong. With me and your brothers. You're safe now." she whispered, rubbing his back gently. The tears she had been wiping away spilled down her face and Jack wiped them away for her. "I'm happy you're home, son. I missed you so much."

Bobby leaned against the doorway and looked down at his mother and brother. Angel and Jerry came to stand by him, faces smiling and eyes filled with tears. "We got him home, Bobby. Right where he belongs, right?" Angel asked, slinging an arm around his shorter brother's neck.

"Right where we all belong."

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

* * *

**Phew. Longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it. Still hoping to get some artwork from scenes from the story. End lyrics- Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback. Shy**


	9. Face to Face

**"Face to Face"**

_"Thought Speak"_

**Recommended music- **Motley Crue- Animal in Me and Same Ol' Situations

** Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

I heard someone call my name as I exited the stairwell and looked up from the sketchbook in my hands. Craig was walking towards me quickly and I could tell without peering into his head that he had something weighing on his mind. I stopped walking and waited for him to join me, tucking the sketchbook back into Jack's back pack.

Craig stopped in front of me and frowned deeply. "Just the person I wanted to see. You got some free time right now?" he asked, looking down at his Grim Reaper watch. I was about to shake my head when I thought about it. He needed to talk to me about something so why not humor him. I nodded and shouldered the bag. He smiled, his hand tightening on the folder he was holding. "How about we go to the cafeteria and talk? It's a little bit more private."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, doc." I didn't really want to go down to the cafeteria. I wanted to see Jack. I had promised him that I would bring him some stuff from home so he wasn't bored while he was stuck in the hospital. Craig had said he could be discharged at the end of the week, as long as Jack stopped scaring the nurses off with his mind tricks.

Craig led the way over to the elevators and hit the down button. I shifted around in my boots and tried to itch my bullet wound under the gauze. The thing was almost as annoying as the cast I had when I had broken my wrist. Craig slapped my hand away and shook his head silently. I glared at him but stopped itching it. The elevator arrived and we boarded it silently.

I hit the button for the first level and leaned back against the wall, eyes locking on Craig. He fidgeted under my stare and I smiled. "How's Jack doing today? Any better?" I asked, trying to drown out the elevator music.

"Yeah, he's doing better. I think that little CD player you brought him helped out a lot. It takes his mind off of a lot of things. Especially burn treatment." Craig explained. I nodded, thinking of Jack's melted plastic looking arm. I shuddered silently and shook the image away. "How are you doing? The wound healing up?"

I nodded, the itch starting again. My eyes rolled to the top of my sockets in annoyance and Craig laughed. "It's healing. Coach says I can't play this season, so I have some free time on my hand. But hey, I can stick around for Jack. He needs me right now."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a soft bing. I walked out and waited for Craig. He pointed me in the direction of the cafeteria with the folder and I could already smell today's lunch. It smelt like burnt rubber and eggs. I made a face of disgust and Craig laughed, shaking his head. "It's actually not that bad."

"This comin' from the guy who walks down the street to the Subway everyday to eat lunch. Not that bad hu?" I countered. Craig laughed again, loud in the quiet room and drew a few glances. A few nurses glanced over at us with wondering eyes. I stopped at the beverage station and poured myself a cup of murky coffee. "Even this looks like shit."

Once we paid for our coffee's, Craig led the way to a table in the corner near the windows. I dropped the bag into the sit next to me and took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't that bad. Old but at least it woke me up. Craig put the folder and his cup on the table and crossed his hands. I looked at him and then leaned back in my seat, one arm stretching over to rest on th back of the other chair. "Okay, what do you need me for? This has ta be big for ya to talk down here."

Craig nodded, placing a hand on the folder. "I was looking at Jack's file again. And then I looked at Darius' file. I noticed that both are at and above level four mutants." When I just looked at him, he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Level fours are hard to come by. Jack's a level five easily. Being a mirror mutant and all. Darius, a stitcher, is a high level four. The percentage of having two children with powers of that level are in the single digits. Below two point eight eight percent."

I shrugged my shoulder at him, not really understanding what he was getting at. "So what, they're both high mutants. I have two powers. One's a level two and the others a level four. What's yer point?"

"That's just it. It is nearly impossible to have two powers now a days. Unless you come from parents that both have above level four powers. It's all genes. It goes the same for the number of higher level children. Usually one is a high level and the other is normal." Craig explained, one hand tightening around his coffee cup.

"What's the point, Craig?" I asked, sipping my coffee slowly and making a face. The coffee was even worse warm.

"My point is that Jack's father is normal. He doesn't have any powers. It is physically impossible for him to father two high level mutants like Jack and Darius. He's not their biological father." Craig explained, opening the file and pulling a sheet out. He slid the sheet over to me and jammed a finger to a chart on it. "I even ran a test. He's not related to them."

I lifted the chart and studied it. Then I tossed it down on the table. "Well at least Jack will be happy to know he wasn't related to that. Now what does this has to do with me?" I asked, looking out the window at the better part of Detroit. The sun bounced off the cars driving by and I winced at the bright flashes of light.

Craig sighed and pulled another paper from the folder. I glanced at it and then looked at his face. "On a hunch, I ran Jack's blood against the blood collected ten years ago from an abuse case. The blood came back positive." Craig pushed the paper to me and I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

I lifted the paper and looked at it. My heart stopped when I read the results over. It took three times before the information finally sank in. I dropped the paper and looked at Craig, my words getting caught in my throat. I swallowed down a gulp of the coffee without tasting it. "My father? You can't be serious." I sputtered out, leaning forward in the seat.

Craig shook his head apologetic. "I ran the test on a hunch. Then I ran yours. You guys have the same alleles. As did Darius. You three share the same parents." I glared at him, fist clenching. He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just telling you what the test say. And it says you guys parents were level four mutants."

I growled and pushed my coffee cup away from my, anger coursing through my veins and I smelt sulfur in my nose. "How is that even possible? I mean, I never knew my dad was a mutant. Hell I didn't even know I was one until I was eight."

"In some cases, when the child is maturing but maturing in a stressful environment, the stress can block the power from maturing as the body does. I can guess that once you did gain your gift, it was very strong and uncontrollable the first few months?" I nodded and Craig smiled. "Your power was maturing at an accelerated pace then. That's why it was like that at first. Jack was the same way."

I made a face between anger and a smile, snorting as I did. "He'll be happy to know the answer to why his powers came on so suddenly." I sat back in the chair and ran my hands over my face. "How the hell do I tell him this one? This isn't 'ctly the easiest topic ta talk about."

Craig shrugged his shoulder and tucked the papers back into the folder. Then pushed it over to me. "What I don't get is how two boys, same parents but separated, managed to live in a house where they got the shit beat out of them. You'd think with those odds, one of you would have been safe."

I snorted and stood, grabbing the folder with a huff. I tucked it into Jack's bag and looked down at Craig. "You know this is goin' to open a whole new set of question in him right?" Craig nodded but stayed where he was, his thought racing in his head. I sighed and turned away, stopping to look over my shoulder. "Thanks though. At least Jack can know he has one brother that loves him."

I walked away before he could say anything. I threw my now empty cup in the trash and headed for the stairs. I would've taken the elevator but I felt like the walk would help me clear my thoughts. Jack my brother. From the minute he arrived I had always called him that. It always felt right. Like it felt right protecting him and being there with him. It was like I knew subconsciously that he was really my baby brother and I had to be there for him.

I paused at the third floor landing, looking to the fourth. But Darius was also my brother. He was younger than me by a year and a half. I had peeked into Greene's file on him when he was visiting Jack one afternoon. He was middle but yet he never bothered to protect Jack. He had helped hurt him. A brother isn't supposed to do that. Now I wondered if he ever knew about me and what would've happened to me if I'd lived in that house.

I shook the thoughts away and continued up the stairs. Pulling open the heavy door and walking through quietly. Since Jack and mine's arrival, Jack had been moved onto the burn unit with a private room. I smiled to the nurses as I walked in and knocked before I entered Jack's room. A male nurse was lifting Jack back into bed and I could tell by Jack's face that he just came from a washing. When Darius had found out about Jack's fire incident, he used his gift to make the burns spread over Jack's shoulder and down half his back. I hadn't known about it until he was moved.

The nurse adjusted Jack's bandages and gave him what I knew were pain killers. Jack swallowed them dry and leaned back into his bed, pain clearly on his face. The nurse left the room silently, a small smile to me. I walked in and set the bag down on the windowsill. Jack opened his eyes for a minute and then they slipped shut again. "That took you long enough."

I smiled at his cockiness and blocked all the information about Craig and mines conversation from my head. "Had some car trouble. You know how it is." I said. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and reached for the remote. Jack slapped it away and shook his head. "C'mon the games on."

"I'm watching Dead Silence." he said strongly, voice slurred slightly from the pills. I couldn't help but smile. Even drugged up he tried to be tough. He opened his eyes again and placed his hands on his stomach. I heard the rumble and laughed. "I want food. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

I rolled my eyes and stood. I walked back over to the nurses station and requested a lunch tray for Jack. The nurse smiled flirtatiously and nodded. I just smiled and walked back to Jack's room. The kid looked like he was asleep when I entered so I tried again to get the remote. Jack's hand tightened around it and I looked up to see his face trying to glare at me. "Fine I give up. I'll watch the damn movie."

"Good. I don't want to watch the game anyways. I get in trouble when I swear at the television." he laughed, wincing slightly. I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay but the look Jack shot me made me snap my mouth close. "I hate the washings. They hurt."

I sigh and lean forward, a hand going to Jacks. "I know it sucks, baby boy but you gotta do it. Your brother made 'em worse by spreading 'em. Craig has them do the washings to make sure that don't get infected and ta make sure they heal."

Jack growled and I felt his hand start to warm up again. I squeezed his hand gently and he looked over at me, eyes blazing. I shook my head and the temperature dropped. "I hate Darius. I'm glad he's dead. Now because of him, I have more scars than before."

I heard the malice in his voice and swallowed roughly. I wanted to tell Jack but I didn't know how to yet. I was still tying to get used to it myself. I sighed and nodded my head. "I know, Jackie. I know." I said softly. I looked down and tried to find something to talk about.

I was saved by the flirty nurse knocking at the door. She walked in carrying a food tray and set it down on Jack's bedside table. She rolled it over to him and adjusted it carefully, making sure it didn't hit his sling. I smelt chicken and smiled. At least the kids got better food than the cafeteria. "Anything else I can get you guys?" she asked, voice cheerful.

Jack leaned forward and shook his head. "No thanks, Jessie. Bobby can get the things I need." Jack said softly, smiling sweetly to the girl. I had to admit, for an eleven year old, he was pretty slick with the ladies. Always flashing the cute smiles and using his eyes. I bet if he wanted, he could teach me a few tricks.

The nurse Jessie smiled and left, walking away rather provocatively. I watched her leave and then shook my head, looking at Jack. Jack just smiled and started to eat slowly. I stole one his fries and laughed when he protested. I leaned back in the chair and tried to get comfortable. "Oh, get over it. It was one fry."

Jack pouted but I knew he really didn't care. He was just happy that I was there. Ma had to work until one so I offered to come in and stay with him. Angel was too busy to bother and Jerry had a construction job now. I was the only one left to take care of Jack. I closed my eyes and yawned, scratching at my bandages again.

"You're not 'posed to do that, Bobby. Craig will yell at ya if he finds out." Jack pointed out knowingly. I growled and stopped, bouncing my foot instead. I heard Jack sigh in annoyance and looked at him through one eye. "Can you ever just sit still?'

"Nope." I answered with a cocky smile. I leaned forward again and stole another fry. Jack squeaked in protest and I just messed his hair with a smile. I leaned back wards in the chair, balancing carefully and grabbing Jack's bag. "So why did I have to bring this again?"

Jack brightened up noticeably when he saw his bag. He pushed his food away and held out his good hand for it. I shook my head and pointed to his food tray. He growled. "_Are you serious?" _he asked, not bothering to use his voice. I nodded my head and started singing in my head to annoy him. "Alright. Stop singing."

I laughed and opened the bag, pulling out his sketchpad. He shot a look over to me as he pulled his tray back to his lap. "Do you care if I look?" I asked, not opening the book until he gave permission. He shook his head and kept eating, making a face at the vegetables. "Eat ya veggies."

I opened the book as Jack huffed in annoyance. I smirked but didn't look at him. The first page was a simple drawing. A side profile of a house with a tree in the back. I looked at it amazed. I never new how well Jack could draw. I had seen a few pictures but nothing of this detail. I could even make out the lines in the shingles. The next picture was a boy, black wings spread out behind him, standing on the top of a building. The back drop looked like the hell version of Detroit. The boy was looking over his shoulder and I noticed that the boy was Twist.

I held the picture up to Jack and pointed out the boys face. "Since when do you draw Twist? And since when did he have Rasta braids?" I laughed when I realized that was why I didn't know the boy. The last time I had seen him was at Jack's hockey game in the winter.

"He's had 'em since winter. He likes the fact that he's white and has Rastafarian hair. I think it's teenage rebellion." Jack answered simply. I smirked at his tone of voice. He sounded older when he used his genius voice. "I finished eating. Can I have my book now?"

I sighed and was about to hand him the book when the next page caught my eye. I flipped the page and stared down at it. I knew who was in the picture easily. I stood at one side, engulfed in vibrant colored flames. Jack was opposite me, surrounded by icicles protruding from the ground and arms surrounded by what looked like ice gauntlets. In the middle of the page, fire and ice met, mixing but not harming the other. I look up at Jack and smile, handing him the book. "Why did you draw us?"

Jack blushed as he took the book, eyes looking away. I saw him brush over the picture and the small smile that came to his lips. "Even though we're opposites, we somehow manage to live together. We help each. Save each other. We're brothers, Bobby. No blood but brothers."

I looked down as Jack spoke, realizing what he had said. I sighed as I moved from the chair to Jack's bed, pulling the folder from his back pack. He looked up at me and I saw the curiosity in his eyes. He reached for the folder but I moved it out of his reach. "I gotta talk ta ya about something, kido." I said softly, trying to rehearse this conversation in my head.

Jack pushed his tray away from him and moved so I could have more room. I smiled and scooted in more, gripping the folder in a tight fist. Jack adjusted the strap on his sling and settled back into the bed, the hood to my sweatshirt pulled up around his head. "What did I do now? I swear it was Angel's idea."

I blinked and shook my head. "Why is it that every time I say I needa talk ta ya, you always assume it's something bad?" I asked, shaking my head. As he was about to respond, I held up my hand to stop him. "Not now. We need ta talk."

"Then start talking. I'm sick of hearing you singing in your head. It's even off key in there." he joked, smiling innocently.

I resisted the urge to slap him and smiled instead. Then I grew serious again. "What do you remember about your dad?" I asked carefully. This was one topic me and him usually avoided at all costs. Even after almost three years of him living with us.

Jack made a face of annoyance and looked away. I felt the air in the room grow colder and sighed. This was not going to be easy to talk about. "I remember the way he shouted my name. Even if it was Darius' fault. It was always my fault. He used to check my clothes and backpack before I would go to school for food and notes. I remember he used to sit on the porch with all the other Aryan brothers waiting for me to get home. They would see, hear, what he would do to me and turn the other cheek. I hated them." Jack spat out, voice hard.

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging on the roots gently. "_Tell me in here if it's easier." _I offered silently. Jack nodded slightly but didn't look at me. "_How come your dad hated mutants so much?" _

"_Because he wasn't one. I remember him talking to one of the generals in the club about it. He said he wanted a normal son. Not a freak. I don't think he even knew about Darius though. Unless he was talking about him and I thought he meant me." _Jack explained, a thoughtful look on his face. He drew in a sharp breath and I saw puffs of steams coming out of his mouth.

Wrapping an arm around him, I warmed myself slightly. Trying to increase his body temperature. "_Okay. Well I got some good news for you, baby boy. That guy wasn't your father." _I paused to pull the sheet out from the folder and handed it to Jack. He looked it over with disbelief in his eyes, than he looked up at me. "_It would be nearly impossible for your father to produce to high level mutants like Darius and you. The guy you've been calling dad isn't your father."_

Jack's eyes drifted back to the paper, soaking in the information. I watched as he tossed the paper away from him and saw the fire burning in his eyes. "Great. I lived my entire as the punching bag to a man that wasn't even my father. And now I learn that my real father doesn't give a shit about me." he spat out, the fire burning brighter in his eyes.

I sighed and pulled the other papers from the folder. I handed it to him and waited, knowing he would slowly figure it out. I knew he figured it out when he looked up and I saw some recognition in his eyes. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "The papers don't lie."

Jack looked back down to the papers and threw them to the end of the bed. "Where did this come from? Who ran those tests?" he asked, curiosity thick in his voice. I sighed deeply and he growled deeply in his throat, moving off the bed without a word. I grabbed at the upper part of his arm but he jerked away form me. "I want to know. Now!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He might want answers but he didn't boss me around. I stood again slowly and tried to use my height as an intimidation. Jack barely even blinked. "Craig ran the test. He noticed that you and Darius were high level mutants. Which is kind of hard ta do when yer dad was a human. Yer parents both had to be above level four ta do that."

Jack stood with his back against the wall, hand stuffed into the pouch on my sweatshirt. With the hold pulled up I couldn't tell what he was feeling because his eyes were hidden. I saw his chest rising and lowering greatly and knew he was beyond anger. He was furious. "Were you going to tell me? Or were you goin' to hide it for my sake?" he asked, turning his fury on the only person he had left. Me.

I felt my lip raise in a snarl and snapped my mouth closed for a second. Once I was calmed down, I looked at my brother. "I was goin' to tell you. I just didn't know how. This isn't exactly the easiest topic to talk about, Jackie." I shot out, voice filled with anger that I didn't know where to direct.

"Why now? Wouldn't he have said something? He musta known." Jack said weakly, head shaking under the hood. I walked over to him and pulled the hood down. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were filled not with anger but with sadness now. "I had another brother. And no one told me. Why?"

I sighed and pulled him into a loose hug, my hand smoothing his wild hair. "I don't know Jack. I don't have those answers. The only answer I got is that you and me are brothers and I love ya kid." I answered thoughtfully. Jack nodded and tried to hug me tighter but the sling stopped him. I smiled and pulled away, looking down at him. "When Ma gets here, I'm gonna go over to the prison and see 'em. Maybe I get the full story right?"

Jack nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think Mom knows? That she managed to adopt two boys ten years apart and they're related?" he questioned, lifting himself carefully and sitting on the windowsill.

I smiled when I heard him call Ma mom. He finally gave in after two years and his adoption and started calling our mother Mom. Ma nearly cried when he was having a nightmare and screaming Mommy help me. She told me that she had finally gotten her final son. "I don't know, kido. You're goin' ta have ta ask her yourself."

Jack looked at the clock and then smiled. I looked over and saw it was already one o'clock. Ma would be at the hospital shortly to watch Jack. I sank back onto the bed and tried to tuck my hands behind my head. I could only manage to get one arm before my side started to hurt. I growled in annoyance and Jack just laughed, he sketch book on his lap.

Twenty minutes later, Ma walked into the room, a smile on her face and a tote bag on her arm. She shook her head when she saw me lounging on the bed and Jack by the window. I straightened up and yawned, not even bothering to stretch because I knew I would pull on the bullet hold uncomfortably. "So how was work?" I asked casually, leaning up on my elbows.

Ma shrugged and set the bag on the bed. From it she pulled two black Styrofoam plates and a bottle of soda. She smiled as she put the food on Jack's bedside table and reached in again for cups. "I figured you two were tired of the food here. So I grabbed some KFC on the way over."

Jack tossed his sketchbook on the sill and slid down, walking over to the table quickly. Even though he just ate, I knew he was still hungry. He always was. He had the fastest metabolism I had ever seen someone had. He could devour a pizza by himself and then an hour later be eating ice cream, while yet he gained minimal weight. "I am so sick of hospital food. It tastes like rubber." he laughed as he grabbed a plates. As he was walking back over to the window sit, he kissed Ma on the cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome honey. I figured the famous bowls would be good. You both usually get them when I'm working late." she explained. She handed me the other plate and I felt my mouth water. Jack was right. It was a lot better than hospital food. Ma sat down in the chair I had been sitting in and looked at the two of us. "How's everyone feeling?"

Jack looked up from his bowl and caught my eyes. I widened my eyes slightly, silently telling him not to say anything. I looked at my potatoes and chicken with a quick glance. "Pretty good. I went home real fast to grab a few things for Jackie poo. The holes closing up nicely." I said, playing it off nicely.

"I had a washing today. And Craig says I have another one tomorrow. I don't want to go." Jack whined, mouth filled with potatoes. I shook my head and ate my food slowly. "Can't you tell him I don't want 'em?"

Ma sighed and walked over to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his head. "I know they hurt, honey but you need them to make sure your skin grows back nicely. The washing will help ensure they do." she said softly in his ear.

Jack made an annoyed face and kept eating, his eyes upset. I sighed deeply and continued eating, my mind thinking of the place I had to visit to get the answer both Jack and me wanted. When I was done with my bowl, I slid from the bed and tossed my empty plate in the trash. Ma looked over at me and smiled slightly. I smirked back and stretched lopsidedly. "Well I'm going to head home for a bit and shower. I'll be back later to watch Jack for the night."

Ma nodded and smiled, her hands rubbing Jack's back softly. I knew he was enjoying it. It helped relax him and worked out the tight skin covering his burns. I had to do it the night before just so he would fall asleep. Jack looked up and I laughed at the blissful look on his face. "_I wish I could go. Can I?" _he asked silently, eyes closing once more.

I grabbed the folder and papers Jack had thrown and tucked them into my back pocket. Ma was oblivious to the whole thing. "_No, Jack. You can't go. Yer not goin' anywhere near a prison. I'll tell you everything when I get back okay?" _I shot back, a frown emerging on my face.

"What's the matter honey?" Ma asked, looking up as she pulled my sweat shirt over Jack's head and undid the johnny shirt he was wearing. I saw the red inflamed skin there and frowned deeper. Jack looked away, hurt in his eyes. Ma saw his look and pulled him towards her in a backwards hug. "Don't worry, honey. Those will go away."

Jack nodded grudgingly and looked back over at me. "_Fine. You just better remember everything they talk about."_ he ordered lightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He nodded and leaned back into Ma's fingers.

I walked over to the door and exited quietly. Leaving Jack and Ma alone to themselves. I sighed as I headed for the staircase and felt Jack trying to get into my head. I brushed him away and tried to keep a level head. I really did need it where I was heading to.

* * *

Ryan's Correctional Facility is located in the east side of Detroit. A total of fifteen minutes away from Jack's future high school and twenty from our house. I had forgotten how close it was to our house and was grateful that it was so I didn't have to drive for long. I pulled into the parking lot between the two separate prisons and shook my head. The west one was Ryan's and the east one was called Mounds. I heard that mutants were held in Mounds Prison.

I walked to the Ryan's facility first and waited to be buzzed in by a bored looking correctional officer. He looked up from his newspaper at me and then pressed the button. As the door buzzed, I yanked it open and walked in, wrinkling my nose at the smell of antiseptic cleaning products. I walked to the desk and rested my hands on the top of it.

"Can I help you?" the C.O. asked, tossing the paper aside and standing up. He was taller than me but probably outweighed me by fifty pounds. And I don't think any of it was fat.

I smirked slightly, looking around the waiting room to the prison. "Yeah, I came to visit a family friend. I was hoping visiting hours were still open." I lied smoothly, eyes moving back to the guard. He nodded and handed me a clipboard. I knew prison procedure's well and quickly filled out the sheet. Handing it back, I smiled. "It's a surprise that I'm visiting."

"Congratulations. Empty out your pockets into the bins and step through the metal detector." He placed a small square bin on a low table and I quickly emptied them out, then stepped through. When the thing remained silent, he nodded and grabbed his walkie talkie from the desk. "Follow me, please."

He led me through a set of double doors, ones that the first set had to close first before the next could open. I walked behind him quietly and looked around, slightly happy that I had never ended up inside. After we passed through the doors, I was allowed to walk down a long hallway alone and stopped inside a square barred waiting room. A guard unlocked the door and I entered slowly. The door clang shut behind me and I felt my heart start to race.

Pausing by the C.O., I looked him over. He seemed a little more human-like than the other one. He nodded to me and I nodded back . "You're the first person to ever visit St. Yves. I was surprised when I got the call that you were coming down."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah well, I knew his son and I figured I would come visit. Aye, is it true that you guys hold the mutants in the other prison? I wanted to stop in and see my father." I asked, as a C.O. and prisoner entered the visiting room from the opposite end.

The young C.O. nodded. "Yeah. It's a precautionary thing. You a mutant also?" he asked, looking at me seriously. I nodded and he smirked. "I knew it. I'm a third generation mover, but I was transferred over here when a prisoner starter mirroring my power. That's St. Yves now."

I nodded and walked over to the table where Jack pretend father sat. I expected more from the Aryan brotherhood bastard. He was a smallish person, barely over five foot two. He was covered in tattoo's, his shaved head showing tattooed cracks on it. I felt more threaten by Darius then I was this man. But then I remembered that Jack was still a child and everything seemed bigger when you were a kid. I sat down and put my hands on the table. Shamus St. Yves eyed me carefully, mind questioning who I was.

"Ello, Shamus. You don't know me, but I know you very well. I knew your son Darius and I'm takin' care of Jack." I said softly. Shamus' eyes narrowed as I mentioned the boys names. I smirked devilishly. "He tells me some very interesting things. I wanted to ask you if they were true."

Shamus snarled and clenched his fists inside his cuffs. "You look familiar. Have we met before? The Brotherhood maybe?" he asked, taking a pack of cigarette from his pocket and lighting one up quickly. Now I knew where Jack got his habit from. "And how are my sons doin'? I 'aven't seen ma lil Jackie in a few 'ears. Hope he's been good."

I nodded my head, my disgust for the Irish Aryan growing intensely. "Jack's doing good. He's in the hospital right now, because Darius put him there. But I don't think that news will surprise you. You knew what Darius was and did to Jack didn't you?"

Smoke filtered up into his eyes but he barely even blinked at it. "Of course I knew what he was. I knew what his mother was. Dirty lil mutants, those two. But Darius, I could deal with him. He used his little gift nicely on Jack. Never got a drop of blood on 'imself." I clenched my fists and Shamus smiled, pointing a finger at me. "That's where I knew ya from. You have 'er eyes. Let me guess, ya were her first born, weren't ya boy?"

I growled deeply, my hands growing hot as I got angry. "You knew she had a husband? And yet you took the other guys kids?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. Shamus laughed, flicking ashes to the floor. "What's so funny?"

"Ya are, boy. I didn't know they 'eren't mine until the youngest was born. I saw his eyes and knew he wasn't mine. No matter what she said. But I figured, I already raised one bastard son, why not 'nother?" he laughed out. Shamus looked at me with laughing eyes and took a long drag on his smoke. "So 'ell me, how are me bastards?"

I growled and stood. "Jack is doin' fine. He's a mutant too. A powerful one too." I turned away from the table and walked towards the exit. Shamus called after, asking of Darius, his prodigal son. I half turned, smirking. "I put a bullet in his head. He fucked with my little brother. He was no brother of mine."

I walked out of the visiting cell as Shamus shouted after me. I walked down the long hallway, a smile on my face. Walking through the double doors again, I was happy to see the mutant C.O. at the desk instead of the muscled one. I gathered my things and signed out on the log. "So mutants are in the other facility?" I asked, not looking up as I pocketed my wallet and keys.

The C.O. came out from behind the desk and I looked up at him. "I got to head over there anyways. I'll walk with ya if ya don't mind the company." he offered. The muscled C.O. came back out and I shrugged my shoulders. The mutant smirked and headed out quickly, I trailed behind him. Once we out of the building and on the sidewalk, he looked over at me with a wide smile. "Names Harry, but everyone calls me Opie."

I looked at him really hard in the face and laughed. Drawing a conclusion as to why he didn't seem so threatening to me. "As in Slayer Josh's little brother?" I asked, smirking. He nodded and his smile grew more. "How is that bruiser? I haven't seen him since I dropped out of school."

Opie shrugged and stopped in front of a beat up looking truck. I recognized it as Josh's old one and shook my head. "He's still a bruiser. Still listens to Slayer. He went clean though. Got himself a girlfriend and cleaned himself up. Settled down with a kid and a nice little house in Massachusetts now. But he's still pretty much the same. He asks every now and then if I run into you at the HQ."

"I never thought that knucklehead would clean up. He went with that chick he was always with didn't he? The punky girl?" Opie nodded and I nodded. "That's good to know. You still hang around HQ?"

Opie smile came back full blown. "Hell yeah. Every Friday I'm down there. Watching the fights. Last week I got wrangled into one." He paused and shook his head, face apologetic. "I heard about what happened to that foster kid of yours. He okay now?"

I made a face at the memory of that week but wiped it away smoothly. "Yeah, he's okay. He's a tough lil kid. Just found out that me and him share the same damn father too. That's why I'm here. I gotta go figure out what the fuck was goin' on."

"Well then, Mercer, I wish you luck. Maybe we'll see each soon at the bar. I'll buy us a round." Opie offered, then headed back to Ryan's facility. Leaving me to walk on to the Mounds facility alone.

After going through a more extensive entrance process, I found myself sitting inside a plastic room waiting for my father to come down. I looked around the cell and wondered why the hell the room was made of reinforced plastic and hard plastic furniture. I could've melted the whole thing down in a second but was unable to because of the metal cuff wrapped around both of my wrists. They prevented the combustible agents in my blood from flowing, so for the first time in my life, I was completely human.

I was paying more attention to my current predicament that I didn't see my father enter the room. When I heard the scrape of a chair on the tile, I turned my head slowly to look at him. Thomas Farley hadn't changed much in the time he had been inside. Same darkened eyes, same dark hair. Same everything. As I looked at him, I realized that I was the son that looked exactly like him. I was the carbon copy of my father and that made my insides crawl.

He was the one to break the silence between us. "I wondered when you would come to visit." he said softly, he words pronounced perfectly. I remembered that my dad used to be cop liaison before I was born and supposedly my mother left. After that he became a mechanic and that was where I learned how to be a grease monkey.

I looked down at my hands, fingers sliding over the cold metal. "Yeah, well. I have a bit of problem and yer the only one who has the answers. _Dad_." I spit out the last part with the faint taste of betrayal on my tongue. I swore years ago that I would never call him that again. Especially after I took a baseball bat to him and ran to the cops. "What happened to my mother after I was born? You told me she died but that wasn't true was it?"

My father sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I felt my stomach tighten at the movement. It was identical to mine. "No, it wasn't true. She didn't die. She was having an affair on her husband with me. You were an accident of that one." he explained softly. "After you were born, she said I should raise you because the other guy was a Nazi. So I did. I thought eventually that she would come home to us."

I shook my head, looking at him in eyes that mirrored my feelings to a T that it made me sick. "She never left the other guy though. She bounced between the houses. Takin' care of me and you and then goin' home to the other guy." Thomas nodded, face somber. I growled. "What happened after that?"

"She kept up the act for maybe a year and a half. Then one night she came by and said she couldn't do it anymore. I thought she meant she couldn't stay with him. Apparently she couldn't stay with us. She left us and never looked back. Your mother abandoned the both of us, Robert." Thomas explained, his voice surprisingly filled with remorse.

I laughed, cold and short. "So then what? When I got old enough you started knockin' me around. What did that do? Did it help make you feel better? Did you ever once think about me, you selfish prick?" I snarled out, my fist clenching. These were the questions I had been waiting ten years to ask him. Now I wanted the answers.

Thomas sighed deeply again, hands coming across the table to touch mine gently. I yanked them away from him with a glare. "Listen to me, son. I know what I did to you is unforgivable. I was drinking, Raising a tempered boy on my own and barely making ends meet for you. I made quite a few mistakes back then. I am sorry for them."

I shook my head. "Don't lay that shit on me. Not now. Not after all that. You could've done something but that. This isn't time for forgiveness. This is the time when you finally do something useful for me. When was the last time you ever saw my mother?"

"It was after you were taken out my custody. I think a little before your thirteenth birthday. I had just found out you were adopted by a woman named Mercer. She came by the house, saying something about forgiveness. One thing led to another and we had sex. Then in the morning she was gone. It was that same day that I was arrested on the charges of child abuse and connection to a drug ring. Three years of being away from me and you managed to bring me down."

"Call it even. You beat me, I put you in prison." I snapped out cockily. Thomas smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Are you sure that was the last time you ever saw her?"

"Yes I am sure. I read in the paper about ten months later that she died after her husband beat her. I felt horrible." he said softly. My father looked me hard in the eyes, questions building there. "Why are you asking all these questions, son? You stopped asking for your mother when you were five years old."

I stood and paced the back wall of the room., my reflection walking with me. "I found out today I have two brothers. One's been living with me since he was nine. The other's dead by my own gun. I just wanted to know some family history." I said, letting what I said sink him.

It was silent in the room for a while. Then Thomas stood and walked over to me, eyes filled with the last thing I ever thought I would see in my fathers eyes. Tears. "What do you mean? Your brothers? How do you know?"

I looked at him, disbelieving. "You never knew? You have three sons. A doctor ran a test and your blood was a match to the kid my mother was fostering. He's my little brother. They both were. And I killed one of them." I exclaimed, banging my fist against my chest. I drew in a wavering breath, shaking slightly. "I killed him because he was goin' to hurt Jack. And I didn't even feel a thing. Can you believe that? I must be your son because I have no emotions sometimes."

Thomas shook his head and pulled me into a hug without a word. I didn't move. This was a side of my father I did not know. When he pulled away, I stepped away from him. "I never knew. She never told me. Now it all makes sense." He went back to his vacated seat and sank into it heavily. Then looked up at me. "And boy, you do have emotions. That's what used to drive me insane. You had to many emotions. You couldn't handle them."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was in the middle of a battle with myself and my past. I just swallowed and nodded. I went to the door and buzzed for the C.O. Thomas stopped me before I walked out. I looked back over my shoulder at him, eyes filled with emotions.

"Hell hath no fury like a brother protecting a brother. Remember that son. Your mother told me that the last time I saw her. I guess she knew it all along. Then again, she was one powerful seer." Thomas explained, looking down quickly.

"What about you, dad? What can you do?" I asked, waiting for the guard to open the door. Thomas laughed, motioning the room. Now I understood. "Metal bender. You would be proud of yer youngest then. He's a mirror mutant."

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Bobby. Maybe you'll bring Jack by sometime." he spoke softly now. I nodded slightly. "And I know it may not mean anything to you now, but I always loved you. You were my son. No matter what you think, I always love you."

I swallowed roughly and bit the top of my lip. "I know, dad. I know." I walked out of the room before he could say anything more. The C.O. didn't say anything as he buzzed me out of the secure cell and as I gathered my belongings once again. Once the metal cuffs were off my wrists, I nearly ran from the facility to the parking lot. I needed to put a much space between my father and myself as I could.

I flooded the engine with life and roared out of the parking lot, my mind trying to get around what had happened. I could feel my heart racing and wished I could stop it. I felt as if my heart kept beating at that rate, I would die from overworking it. I drew in a deep breath and tried to regain some control. I could control this, I told myself. C'mon, I used to control it when I was younger. Get it together, Bobby.

I didn't drive back to the hospital like I told Jack I would. I didn't want him seeing me like this, so I decided to drive around a bit. To see if I could clear my head. Somehow, even without paying attention, I ended up in front of my old house on the outskirts of Detroit. It was abandoned now, the windows boarded up and the roof half caved in. I sat against the hood of my car for a long time just staring at it, thinking about what my father had said. _"I always love you."_

I tried to not believe it. Yet somehow I knew what my father had said was true. And fuck that hurt more than any beating he ever gave me. He loved me yet he beat me near death more times than I could count. How is that love? Some sick twisted love, I thought , shaking my head. I turned away from my house and slowly got back into my car.

As I drove away, the image of my house burning in my rear view mirror made me smile somewhat. Fire was a forever constant in my life. It helped me deal with the shit that I couldn't, or wouldn't, deal with. Knowing I could destroy some made everything feel better. Though sometimes it was easier to give in than it was to lose.

It was after dark when I finally arrived back at the hospital. I knew by now that Ma would have left Jack alone and went home. I walked up to Jack's floor, a pizza box in one hand and a bag in the other. The flirty nurse, Jesse, smiled at me as I walked by. Saying something about Jack have some visitors. I walked to Jack's room slowly and paused before I entered.

Jack was back in his bed, dressed in fresh white pajama's that made me think of a mental patient. A young couple stood at the end of the bed, a girl with curly hair and converses between. I smiled, knowing instantly who it was. Angie, the blind girl that Jack had befriended in the basement. I walked in the slowly, knocking on the wall as I did. "Hey, Jackie, I brought dinner."

Jack smiled at the mention of food and I smirked, happy to see him in a better mood. "These are Angie's parent's. She's getting discharged tonight and stopped in to say goodbye." Jack explained. I noted the tone in his voice and silently tried to comfort him. He shook me out like nothing.

Angie's father, who I remember seeing while unconscious, closed the gap between us and extended his hand. I shook his hand with a little discomfort. I never shook hands with anyone that wasn't a social worker or a foster parent. "Thanks for bringing her back home to us, Mr. Mercer. She's all we have."

I smiled and pulled back my hand, bringing it up to rub my neck instead. "Mr. Mercer was my moms husband. Names Bobby. And it was nothing. I'm not a hero."

The mother spoke this time, with praise in her voice. "Yes you are, Bobby. Not to many people would have risked their lives to go and find two kidnapped children. They would've just let them go. You were brave and a hero. You are these children's hero." she said, a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

I blushed and looked away. Jack said something in my head but I didn't catch it in time. Angie said goodbye to Jack one more time and then hugged me around the waist. I hugged back gently and told her to come visit anytime she wanted. Then the family made their exit so that we could have some time alone and eat. I sat down in the bedside chair and yawned, feeling Jack's eyes boring holes into my body.

"So? What did they say? What happened?" he asked, not bothering to wait a minute longer. I sighed and pulled the pizza box closer to me. I flipped the lid and grabbed a slice, motioning Jack to have some also. He took a piece but didn't eat it at first. "Well?"

I took a bite before answering him. I needed to eat because I was hungry and needed energy to deal with Jack and his endless questions. "Well, yer dad knew you weren't his. And he knew what Darius was. In fact, he loved that he could hurt ya without getting himself dirty." I paused in mid bite and shook my head. "Let me tell you somethin', I'm glad it's you related to me and not the other way around."

Jack ate slowly, as if what I was telling him didn't bother him one bit. I watched him closely and yet I knew it didn't. So I continued talking after I finished my first slice. "Shamus knew what our ma was too. Didn't like it either but stayed with her. Call it lo-"

"Enough with Shamus. What about my old man?" Jack interrupted, voice cold and even. I sighed and nodded, not looking up at him. "Did he even know I existed?"

I hesitated a moment longer than I should have. Jack snarled and I could feel tension in the air pulling at me. "It wasn't his fault Jackie. Our mom never told our dad that she was pregnant. She would come around for a few weeks and then disappear to Shamus. Thomas never knew. I SWEAR to you it wasn't his fault."

Jack laughed, tossing his crust back into the box. "Yeah right. How could he not have known? I mean, c'mon. He must not have worn a condom with any of us because we're here. So he should've known."

I leaned forward in my chair, hands going to Jack's arm. "Jack, it's not his fault. I would never side with my father but I mean it. He didn't know. I guess mom wanted sons but not with the man she married. Our father may not be perfect but hey, it gave us each other right?"

Jack didn't answer me. He looked away and clenched and unclenched his fist. I was waiting for an outburst like the one he had the first morning in the hospital. Then he just breathed in slowly and nodded his head. I blew out the air in my lungs and leaned back again. Glad that we had avoided a confrontation. Jack lifted his eyes to me but didn't say anything. I don't think he knew what to say.

I snorted and smirked at the same time. " I don't know, kiddo. I just don't know. This has been one hell of a day." I chuckled, shaking my head. I took another slice and ate it slowly, thinking as I chewed. When I finished, I grabbed the bag I had brought and took out one of the energy drinks I had bought earlier. Jack eyed it slightly and I smiled. "Ten bucks says the doc won't like it but there's one in there for ya too."

Jack smiled and nodded his head, hand reaching into the bag. He pulled the other can out along with the candy bars tucked in there. "What is this, a guilt bag or somethin?" I glared over in his direction and he ducked his head down. "FINE. I'll call it the celebration bag instead."

"Good boy." I mumbled, finishing my second piece of pizza. Jack huffed as he opened his can and I looked up at him. "What now, princess?"

He chewed on his lip for a second before he spoke. As if trying to figure out what he wanted to say or how to word it correctly. "Do you think she knew what she was doin'? Like having each of us with yer dad?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Maybe. From what I saw, Shamus isn't exactly father of the month. Plus, he was human. Maybe our mother wanted to have children with a mutant. To ensure that we were." Jack leaned back into his pillows heavily, a frown on his face. "And I'm just snowballin' here, snowman."

Jack smiled a little, nodding in agreement. "I wish I could have known her. She must have cared about us a little, right?"

I sighed and moved to sit besides him again on the bed. He curled into my side instantly and I wrapped a protective arm around him. "I wish the same thing sometimes. She was there for a little while but then she left. I don't even remember her face." I paused and looked out the window. If I focused really hard, I could see the small drizzle falling from the sky. "And she did care about us. That's why she made sure you ended up bein' my brother."

I tightened my arm around Jack and smiled when I felt a squeeze back. I rubbed the top of Jacks head and closed my eyes, yawning once more. Jack mimicked me and I laughed. "Let's call it quits for the night. Whattya say, Jackie?"

"Soundgoodtome." Jack yawned out, laying his head on my chest. I leaned back into the pillow and slapped the switch to kill the lights. The room plunged into darkness and I smiled, knowing I had my brother besides me and I could protect. "Night, Bobby."

"Night, baby boy."

_I hate everything about you_  
_ Why do I love you?_


	10. Dead Inside

"**Dead Inside"**

**Recommended Music-** Whatever you think fits. I had my Ipod on shuffle.

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I was on sitting on the ratty couch strumming on my guitar softly when I heard my band enter the loft. I looked up from my notebook, flicking ashes from my cigarette to the floor with a lazy expression Twist entered the room first, and a stack of pizza boxes in his hands. I smiled widely, my drugged fueled stomach growling for the food within the box. "Feedin' time?"

Twist smirked, dropping the boxes to the makeshift coffee table and pulling his hoodie over his head. He brushed back his Rasta braids from his face as he sank into the recliner next to the television. "Yeah, I got off work early and figured I would pick up something to eat. I'm starving."

I nodded as he talked, jotting something down in my notebook before tossing it to the side of me. I leaned forward, flipped the top up and grabbed a greasy slice of pizza. I sat back, chewing as I watched my other two band mates came into the loft, goofing around like usual. They toppled to the floor with a thud and curse words. "I see you also found the Terror Twins."

Nikki pushed himself off the ground, his wild black hair falling into his face and blocking the glare that he directed at me. Tommy, who everyone called Sneakers, shoved Nikki roughly as he sat up. He rubbed his arm with a frown, glaring deeply at his older brother. I shook my head, laughing to myself as I continued to eat. "I hate it when you bite, Nikki. That shit hurts." Sneakers whined, his hands gripping his drumsticks and drumming steadily against the hardwood floor.

Nikki rolled his eyes, looking over at me. He arched his eyebrows and smirked, as if knowing I had been writing lyrics when they walked in. I finished the rest of my slice and tossed him the notebook. He caught it with a smile and flipped it open to the dog-eared page. His head bobbed up and down slightly, liking what he saw. "Not bad. Got a good flow to it." he stated, leaning forward to grab two slices from the box. He kept one for himself and handed the other to his brother.

Sneakers leaned over his brother, chewing loudly in his ear as he looked at the words. I saw the gears turning in his head and smiled, knowing that he would come up with a nice beat to go with the song. He took another bite of pizza, feet bouncing as he thought of a drumbeat. Sneakers stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth and jumped to his feet, nearly running over to his drum kit. "I got just the thing for that!"

Sneakers pounded on his kit for a moment, arms moving like a blur. I moved my head to the rhythm slowly. It was exactly what I wanted for the song. It was perfect. Both Nikki and Twist grabbed their instruments and joined Sneakers in playing. They fell into the song easily, as if already know the chords and played them beautifully.

I smiled, laying my guitar down on the couch and joining my friends. I grabbed the mic and smirked over my shoulder at them. "That's give this shit a go, guys. Ready or not." I turned back around, wrapping my hands around the old-fashioned microphone and drawing in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and let the words pour of me, knowing they came from the heart.

"_I stand surrounded by the walls that once confined meKnowing I'll be underneath themWhen they crumble when they fallWith clarity my scars remind meAsh still simmers just under my skinIndifference smiles againSo much I hideHow is stepping back a move forward?"_

I paused for just a second, sucking in a deep breath. Nikki stepped up to his mic and looked over at me, eyes bright with excitement. He sang the back up with me, making the song sound even better than I hoped it would. Nikki nodded with his head to get me back to the song, a loose smile forming on his face. I rolled my eyes but got back into the song.

"_Now I'm forced to look behindI'm forced to look at youYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell which is youBroken mirrors paint the floorWhy can't you see the truthYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell me which is youTell me which is you"_

As Nikki sang along with me, I realized how much the song affected me. Every time I wanted to move forward, something brought me back into the past. I wanted to be free of my past but somehow it managed to stick to me like glue. I didn't know whom I was exactly directing the song at but it didn't matter. I was addressing every person in the world that ever made me look back on my past.

"_You wear a thousand facesTell me, tell which is youBroken mirrors paint the floorWhy can't you see the truthYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell me which is youTell me which is you"_

I finished out the song, my voice growing steadier and stronger as I sang. Nikki sang just a strong, his body rocking to the music and moving all over the place. I smiled as I sang, leaning into the mic stand without paying attention. I finished the song with an extra loud voice, laughing when Twist's head snapped up from his guitar and looked at me. Sneakers slammed on his kit, pointing his sticks at me when he finished. I nodded in excitement, loving the rush that came with singing.

Twist propped his guitar against the wall, shaking his braids as he walked back to the couch with laugh. Sneakers bounced up onto the kitchen platform and grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge. He twisted the cap off and threw it at his brother with a laugh. He drank from the bottle as he moved to the window and basked in the fading sunlight.

Nikki slid out of his bass strap, rolling his shoulder as he did. I smirked, leaning back against the wall with a patient smile. Sneakers looked over at us, sticks drumming out a low mournful tune with a laugh. Nikki glared at his brother's beat and looked at me. I raised my arms up and waited for Nikki to attack me, like usual. "I'm getting old here, Nikki."

Nikki snarled, throwing himself at me and knocking me to the ground. I laughed as I went down, bracing myself so that I wouldn't get hurt. Nikki hit me a few times in the stomach but not enough to hurt, just enough to play. I laughed as he attempted to pin me but as he attempted to do it, I disappeared and reappeared over him. I pinned him without really trying and smiled over at Sneakers, who was watching intently.

Nikki grunted, jerking against me to get away. His attempt failed and he lay still on the ground. I released him and he fell back on his back. "Alright. Next time I try fighting with him, remind me that he can do shit like that."

Sneakers laughed and shook his head, chugging soda from the bottle again. I moved off the floor and sat on the back of the couch. Nikki walked into the bedroom off to the side of the living room and I could hear him moving around in there. I heard him curse and couldn't help but to laugh aloud.

I had meet Nikki and Sneakers about two years previous and we had been band mates ever since. We had met at a club show that Twist had dragged me too see. I only went because he promised to hook me up with a fix after the show. I remember halfway during the show I wanted a cigarette so I went outside and smoked. Nikki had walked out, carrying a very drunk Sneakers along with him. I recognized him from one of the supporting bands and helped him out with his drunken band mete. The rest was history, or as Nikki says, just bullshit.

I later found out that Nikki and Sneakers were in fact brothers, Nikki being older by a year. They had been on their own since they left their hometown in search of glory. Nikki took care of Sneakers, making sure the boy stayed in school as much as he could. When they came to Detroit, I helped them find a place to stay and get a job. We ended up finding a loft in the old warehouses and that had become our practice place. It was a nice place, when you ignored the homeless people sleeping in the boiler room and the prostitutes. Nevertheless, it worked for us: it was a home.

Nikki and Twist paid mostly for the rent, which was cheap anyway. When I did do little work, I saved my cash for a better pad and groceries. I was the only who knew how to cook. Sneakers contributed whenever he could, but Nikki didn't like having his brother on the streets alone. The brothers were close, like how I was with my brothers. We all helped in our own ways and stuck together like a family. No one bothered to mess with us.

"Sneakers. Knock it off with the tapping. It's getting annoying." Twist called from his position on the couch. I laughed, looking over at Sneakers with a sharp nod at the whining guitarist. Sneakers continued with his steady beat, eyes looked on the back of Twist's nappy head. "Sneakers!"

Sneakers huffed and threw his arms up in aggravation. He stuffed his sticks back into his high top sneakers, where he got his name from, and looked over at me. "He doesn't appreciate my talent." he whined slightly, finishing off the bottle and throwing it at the back of Twists head.

I heard Nikki calling me silently from his room and stood, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the now battling guys. I walked to Nikki's quickly, narrowly avoiding a sneakers to the head. I walked into the room, peeking in before entering. Nikki sat on his bed, a needle sliding into his arm

I smiled when I saw him, knowing that I would get mine next. I closed the door silently and sat down next to him. Nikki leaned his head back with a sigh of content, eyes locked on the ceiling. A devilish smirk covered his face his head rolled and he looked me in the eyes. He winked, laughing as he withdrew the needle. "Hits like perfection."

I smiled, feeling my body start to crave the drug that Nikki was going to supply. Ever since Twist gave me pills after Darius' initial attempt to obtain me, I had slowly become addicted to the pills I had been given for pain. They allowed me to deal with what happened to me and the scars I was left with. Both physical and emotional. It started with pills and weed. Then slowly led to cocaine and acid. Now, at almost sixteen years old, I was addicted to heroin.

Nikki wrapped the thick medical rubber band around my upper arm, making my vein stand out nicely against my pale skin. He placed the tip of the needle against my skin, looking at me through his veil of wild hair. I drew in a deep breath and nodded, giving him the okay to go ahead.

I felt the drug the minute it entered my system. I closed my eyes, feeling it work its way through my system. Being a mutant meant that I could feel things better than humans and I felt the heroin in my veins. I looked over at Nikki, my face loose. "Yer right. Hits all the right spots."

Nikki laughed harshly, drawing the needle out and tossing it into the now empty bag. He threw the rig in also and fell back into his bed with a grunt. I didn't tell him that I felt the drug differently from him. He felt everything on heroin, heard voices, sometimes even got paranoid. With me, it was the complete opposite. I didn't feel like the everlasting presence of others emotions. Thoughts were blocked from those around me and I was left in a blissful silence. I was even robbed of my own ability to use my own powers. For the time I was on drugs, I was human and it felt amazing.

A persistent knocking on the door pulled me from my human bliss. Nikki groaned, eyes opening and glaring at the hardwood door. Sneakers bounced into his shared bedroom, a pizza slice dangling from his mouth. I rolled my eyes, pushing myself back to rest against the wall next to Nikki's head.

Sneakers flopped onto his futon bed, eyeing the bag with a weary frown. I knew from hearing his thoughts that he hated that Nikki was addicted but he knew saying something wasn't going to help. The look quickly faded and was replaced with one of boredom. "Twist fell asleep on me. And there's nothing to watch on the tube." he whined, pulling his sticks from his sneakers and tucking them under his pillow.

Nikki smiled softly, shaking his head as he watched his brother. I smiled, sensing the love between the two without using my abilities. Nikki rolled onto his side, laying his head on my lap and smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes, running my hands through his wild mane. "Someone is feelin' affectionate today." I mumbled, leaning my head back.

Nikki smirked, nodding his head. Sneakers laughed, pulling out his guitar and strumming a few chords. He loved his drums but could play guitar and piano like no tomorrow. Which still amazed me. Nikki closed his eyes, his face peaceful. I continued to move my hands, not really minding to play with his hair. It calmed him down and the whole band was very affectionate towards each other anyways. Nikki had done the same thing for me on numerous nights.

I pulled my crumpled pack of cigarettes from my pocket one handedly. I offered the pack to the brothers, fumbling around in my pocket for my Ozzy BIC lighter. Nikki took one the sticks, reaching up to take my lighter once I was done with it. I tossed the pack to Sneakers without looking. Sneakers caught the pack with a laugh, shaking the remaining cigarette out. "I owe you a pack, Jackie." he mumbled with a frown.

I nodded, leaning my head back and looking out of the skylight window. Sneakers huffed as his lighter refused to light, the clicking sounding loud in my ears. When it finally lit, it sounded like a gunshot in my ears. I gasped softly, my burnt hand clenching into a fist. Sneakers frowned apologetically but I waved him off. "Has your brother called you at all? Since he left?" he asked voice serious and low in the darkened room.

I sighed deeply, cigarette smoke wafting towards my eyes. I blew it away, watching it disappear. Shaking my head, I looked over at him. "Nah. Four months and nothing. It's a new record."

"Maybe he's dead." Nikki interrupted, a sly look on his face. Without moving my head, I looked down at him. He smirked like he divulged something extraordinary.

I puffed on my smoke for a moment, considering what he had said. Then frowned, shaking my head. "Nah, he ain't dead. I would've felt it if something happened to him. I haven't felt anything remotely close to Bobby. He just doesn't care." I explained, looking at the brothers as I talked. "Ya know what I mean?"

Nikki looked over at Sneakers, his eyes soft as he did. Then he smiled, nodding his head, hair flopping into his eyes. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Brothers feel shit like that." Sneakers head moved in agreement, his brown eyes thoughtful. "We look out for each other, right T-bone?"

Sneakers smiled widely, his face appearing to be mostly a smile. "Fuck yeah. We got each other's back. Any one got a problem with us, they have to deal with the both of us." he swore, thumping his chest with his fist.

I laughed, sliding myself out from under Nikki's head and off his bed. I ran my hands through my own wild mane of hair, making it stand up more. "But I got to head home. I told my Ma I would actually come home today instead of staying out again."

They nodded, Sneakers yawning loudly as he climbed under his blankets. Nikki smiled, eyes hazy with the heroin. "So the sixteen year old genius still has rules and curfew. Funny." I glared at him, walking out the room. I looked at Twist for a moment and then covered him with the blanket on the back of the couch. Nodding in content, I left the loft, my body tingling with a mix of heroin and power. I closed the door with a thud, pulling my headphones from my pocket and stuffing them in my ears. I hit the play button on my Ipod and smiled when music filled my silent head.

I don't know if it was my own lack of awareness or the heroin overpowering my powers, but when I reached the ground floor, I was grabbed and shoved against the wall roughly. I shouted in protest as hands yanked the ear buds from my ears and I was left with nothing but Victor Sweets cold laughter in my ears. I growled loudly, pulling out of my captors hands and fixing my ratty jean jacket.

"Jack Mercer my favorite mutant and Mercer. How are you doing, buddy? Band doing well?" he asked casually. I eyed him closely, trying to tell if he had a gun on him or not. I knew the guys on the sides of me had them because I could feel them pressing into my stomach.

"Just fine. What do you want, Sweet? We paid the rent on time." I questioned, my teeth gritted together painfully as I fought to contain my anger. In the back of my mind, I kicked myself for taking the drug and leaving me defenseless.

Sweet smiled innocently, his teeth bright in the dark hallway. "I know. You boys are good about that. I heard the older brother…What's his name again?" He paused, thinking of Nikki's name. He snapped his fingers together and I flinched. Sweet laughed. "Nikki, that's it. I heard Nikki has a bit of a heroin addiction. And that he often shares with you. That true?"

I hesitated, not wanting to throw my closest friend under the bus. Then I felt the gun press deeper into my stomach. I swallowed with difficulty but nodded. "Yeah. So what? He's got it under control."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about your wellbeing, Jackie. A powerful thing like yourself should avoid drugs like that. They take everything from you. You would be wasting your talents. Besides, what would Bobby say?"

I felt my eyes go wide at the mention of Bobby. Sweet smirked knowingly, causing me to snarl at the older man. "You leave Bobby out of this. He doesn't know I do it." I snapped. My lip curled up in anger and I hated the fact that Sweet knew so much about me.

Sweet raised his hands in defense, a cool smile on his face now. "Don't worry, Jack. I haven't seen Bobby in a while anyways. He up and leave you again?" His smile grew when I didn't answer, my eyes drifting to the floor. "Thought as much. He wouldn't like to hear that his baby brother is an addict. It would kill him."

I glared at him deeply, pulling up some hidden energy and throwing his men off me. Sweet held his arms open, stopping his men from coming at me again. I let my arms fall to my sides but made sure I kept myself ready for attack. The men eyes dangerously and I wished I could intimidate guys like Bobby could. Just an ounce would have helped me greatly.

"See! It's raw energy and power like yours that I need. You should reconsider my offer to work for me. Money great and no one would ever disrespect you. You would be a great addition to my little posse." Sweet offered, his voice filled with false friendship.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I yanked my hood up to cover my ears and shield my eyes from Sweet. I looked Sweet over with a lazy glance. "I will never work for you. Mercers don't mix well with your kind. Sorry." I snarled out, shouldering past them and walked towards the door.

"Just remember, Mercer. I have my hand in everything. Better keep your eyes open. For everyone's sake." Sweet shouted at my back, his voice filled with anger. I heard the sound of someone being hit and was grateful it wasn't me.

I just kept walking, my legs moving the fastest I had ever seen on drugs. Once I was a block away from the warehouse apartments, I finally slowed and allowed my heart to calm itself. I leaned against a broken wooden fence, my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath. My breathing even out, my mind replaying the scene in my head. My body still feeling as if the gun was still pressed there, like a phantom holding one to my side.

I wiped my face roughly, feeling tears leaking out from under my tightly closed eyelids. I opened them again, the world blurry in front of me. I snorted out in anger, hating that I ha been cornered like that. That kind of mistake could have cost me my life if they guys weren't so scared of me. If any of my brothers heard about it, I would get an earful for a week because of it.

I wiped my face again, silently arguing with my self on how to get home. After awhile, I gave up, figuring there was no point. I pushed myself from the fence, stuffing my hands deep in my pockets and thinking of my house. I knew the heroin was still in my system but I had just enough power to make it home. I felt the pull of force on my stomach and naval first, then it spreading to my whole body. One minute I was on a dead end street, a quarter mile from home. The next I was standing on my front lawn.

I smiled when I looked up at the house, feeling tired from the rush. I pulled my house keys from my pocket and jogged up my stairs. I unlocked the front door and shouldered my way in the house. "Ma! I'm home." I called out, dropping my bag to the ground and pulling my coat off.

I heard rustling coming from the kitchen and walked towards it, knowing Ma was in there. I leaned on the door jam the kitchen, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Ma kept on doing dishes, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled slightly. "Hey honey. I didn't hear you come in."

"Took my normal way home. How was your day?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. I sat on the counter next to her and rested my head against the cabinets. I peeked around the kitchen when I smelt food and smiled when I found the plate next to the microwave.

Using my pointer and middle finger, I raised the plate and brought it over to me. I peeled back the foil and when I saw stewed meat and potatoes. I slid from the counter and walked to the table, using the same method to get a fork. "This smells amazing."

Ma scolded me from her position at the sink. I smiled innocently, digging into the food without another word. Ma sighed softly, drying her hands and leaning against the counter. "My day was okay. Until I received another call from your metal shop teacher. I thought we talked about you not using your gifts during school."

I smiled into my plate, which I think aggravated her even more. I sighed, dropping my fork to my plate and leaning back into my seat. "It's just boring. I already know what they're going to teach me. I knew it when I started high school. I mean, c'mon. I graduated twice already. By the time I'm eighteen, I'll be able to get a job in architecture, metal worker or a engineer."

"I know you're bored, Jack, but you can't be causing trouble in school. And if I remember correctly, it was your idea to stay in high school until you were at the right age for college. Your boredom is your own fault." Ma countered, her voice stern and even while being soft and gentle. It was that tone of voice that made me listen to her and hate that I was disappointing her.

I nodded my head, eyes staring into my plate. Ma sighed again, walking over to the table and sitting next to me. I looked over at her from the corners of my eyes, not daring to open my mouth at all. Ma folded her hands and looked at me. "It's time like these that I wish Bobby was here. He would know what to do with this situation."

I felt my stomach tighten at the mention of my blood brother. I pushed my plate away from me and rolled my eyes. "He wouldn't give a shit anyways. That's why he hasn't called in four months. He doesn't care about me." I snapped out, not caring if I swore.

"Jackson Mercer, you do not use that kind of language at my table. And you know your brother cares about you. He's just busy. You know how he gets." Ma said defensively. I laughed dryly, pushing myself from the table. "What about your dinner?"

I walked to the kitchen door and stopped. "I know how Bobby is. If he doesn't call, he doesn't care. Plain and simple." I looked at Ma over my shoulder, face emotionless. "I'm just going to bed. G'night."

I walked away before she could say anything else. I grabbed my coat and bag from the hallway and headed up to my room. As I pushed open my door, my eyes wondered over to the door leading up to Bobby's room. I growled softy to myself and stomped into my room, slamming the door behind me. I tossed my stuff onto my bed and sat on the edge of it, feeling as if my heart was going to explode in my chest.

I allowed my eyes to wonder around my room. There were dirty clothes on the floor, along with crumpled up pieces of paper and empty packs of cigarette. I pushed the clothes into a neat pile with my mind and frowned at the trash. I kicked it into the corner and sat back down, my anger rising for some reason. I looked at my bedroom door, hearing the television kick on.

Pulling my coast back on and grabbing my bag, I thought of the loft. My heart raced a little as I felt the same pull from earlier. I closed my eyes as I moved, my bedroom being replaced with the loft. I dropped my bag to the ground and looked at the still sleeping Twist. I smiled slightly, walking to Nikki's and Sneakers room silently.

I sat on the edge of Nikki's bed, kicking my boots off and sliding out of my shirt. I slid under the blankets and smiled at the intense heat Nikki was giving off. I curled into him, my head resting on his arm. Nikki stirred slightly, leaning up to look down at me. "When did you get here, Jack?" he asked, voice slurred with sleep.

I blushed, looking away from him. "Just now, I couldn't stand being at home." I answered, hoping that would be enough. Nikki snorted a little, laying his head back down and pulling me tighter to him. I smiled, resting in his arms comfortably. "Thanks Nik."

Nikki nodded, eyes closed. He smiled softly, opening his eyes to look at me. "It had to do with Bobby, didn't it?" I frowned and that was all he needed. He kissed me gently on the lips, laughing when I blushed more. "One of these days, I'm going to kick his ass."

I laughed, closing my tired eyes. Nikki rested back, his body keeping me warm nicely. I thought of Bobby for a second, smiling when I realized he was right about calling me a fairy. I was dating my bassist and closest friend. I guess my brother knew my secret without really knowing it. One day, I guess he would have to find out though. Until then, I enjoyed the idea of Nikki kicking his ass.

Johnny G's bar was loud and rowdy when I entered it Nikki and Sneakers. Everyone looked at us as we walked to the bar and sat down. Johnny saw us and rolled his eyes, walking over as he wiped a cup clean. "Whattya want? I'm busy." he said gruffly.

Nikki smiled innocently, leaning over the counter and looking at the alcohol. Johnny slapped him around the head and scowled. Nikki sat back down in the stool with a glare in his eyes and a frown on his face. "We want you to book us, Johnny. We need to play." Nikki stated, eyes shining brightly.

Johnny snorted as he placed the cup under the counter. He brought three cups out and filled them with soda from the hose. Nikki frowned a little but I nudged him to shut up. "Why don't you try HQ? I thought you guys were tight with the owner. Or at least Jackie boy is." he smirked out.

I growled at him lightly as I drank my soda. Sneakers bounced uncomfortably besides me and I used my emotion controller to calm him down. Once he was sitting still, I looked at Johnny again. "We're already booked over there for next weekend. We wanted to use you as a practice."

Nikki and Sneakers nodded with me, eyes locked on Johnny now. Johnny sighed and shook his head. "Sorry guys. We're booked solid for the next two months. You're just goin' to have to play without the practice." he explained, voice apologetic.

We all groaned at the same time. Johnny rolled his eyes again, leaning into the counter. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged on the roots slightly. "Well that fuckin' sucks." I mumbled, finishing the rest of my drink in a shot. I turned on my stool and looked around the packed bar, my eyes falling on the pool table. "Who's good in here to hustle, Johnny?"

Johnny sighed deeply, hating the fact that we came in and hustled his patrons. He leaned in closer and pulled me to him by my sweatshirt hood. I looked him in the eyes and smirked, telling me the best guys to hustle without saying a word. I nodded my head and smirked to my friends. "There are a few out of state guys here. Lets go see what we can get out of 'em."

Nikki was out of his seat in a second. Sneakers smiled to Johnny, eyes looking cloudy. Johnny laughed and ruffled the taller male's hair with a rough hand. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay? It's a lot of paperwork."

I turned halfway and raised my arms like I was God. "Nothing can hurt me Johnny. I've got the power." I smirked knowingly. Johnny just waved me off and went to attend to another customer. I looked over my shoulder at Nikki and arched my brows, knowing he understood what I was thinking. "Lets go make some cash, my friends."

We found the out of state guys playing pool in the dark corner of the car. Nikki talked them into playing a few wagered games of pool against us. Nikki went first, going against the heavier guy. Nikki ended up losing and forking over fifty bucks. But it was all part of the plan. Sneakers took the next guy, winning double or nothing. By the time it was my turn to play, the game was wagered for three hundred a piece. I smirked to Nikki, knowing I could win the game and the money.

The guy I was set to play against was a tall man who tried a little to hard to look like James Dean. His hair was slicked back and he wore a leather jacket with the collar up. I tried my hardest not to laugh when he stepped up to the pool table. "You don't even look old enough to drink. How the hell did you get into the bar?"

I glared at him, wondering if he realized I was almost half a foot taller then him. "I can play as long as I don't drink. Now break." I countered, leaning on my stick. He glared back slightly but it lacked conviction so I just brushed it off. He broke and ended up getting one solid ball in. "Guess I'm stripes."

The guy scowled and stepped back from the table. I looked at the lay out of the balls and traced the perfect path to get the maximum balls in. I stepped to the table, lined up the stick with the cue ball and gave my stick a nice strong push. Four of my seven balls rolled into different pockets and the cue ball ended up in a very awkward position.

The out of state guys looked at me in disbelief. I just smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Lucky shot. I'm usually pretty bad at this stuff." I stated in a false voice. I could feel Nikki and Sneaker's eyes on me, their smiles smug as I sat next to them.

The James Dean wannabe just frowned deeply, his eyes growing dark with anger. He lined up his shot and snapped his stick forward. The cue ball flew past his intended mark and ended up in the corner pocket instead. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. He growled and glared at me, his mind blaming me for his misfortune. "Let's see if you can make another miraculous shot, scrappy."

I shrugged off his comments, having heard worse from more intimidating people. I yanked the cue ball from the its place in the pocket and placed it on the opposite side of the table. I scanned the table again, looking at my remaining three balls and the eight ball. I smiled knowingly, looking up and smirking at Nikki. Nikki nodded and tapped Sneakers on the knee to watch me finish the game.

"Eight ball, left corner pocket." I called out, lining up my stick and drawing it back . I felt my opponent's eyes on me, his anger rising intensely. I didn't bother trying to calm him down, I loved aggravating people. It made me feel powerful. I brought my stick forward, bouncing the cue ball off the seven ball that bumped both my two and four ball into a pocket. The seven ball continue rolling and hit a stripe. Which in return the stripe rolled and knocked the eight ball into the left corner pocket.

James Dean looked at the table with a shocked look on his face. I could tell he had never seen a game of pool end in just four turns. He looked at his friends and I could feel the emotions coming out of them, all equally full of hatred. Nikki bounced out his seat, wrapping me up in his arms tightly. "That was tight, Jack. Nice job."

I looked over at the older guys, grabbing the money off the side of the table. I counted it out and made sure it was all there before pocketing it. I pulled my hood up onto my head and smiled sweetly. "Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure but we have to run. I wish you well."

The heaviest guy grabbed my arm before I could walk away, his fingers digging into my bare flesh. I winced slightly, hand coming up to grip his wrist. I could feel my anger rising and knew that if I didn't get out of there fast, Johnny would be remodeling the interior. "Back off, dude. We won fair and square." I said in a deadly low voice, my hand tightening slightly.

The guy winced and I saw his eyes dart down to look at my hand, which was the same color of gun metal and just as hard. He let go of my arm and stepped back, leaving room for us to leave without any more trouble. I heard one of them say something but didn't have a chance to catch what he said. I looked back over my shoulder, feeling as if daggers were being thrown at my back. James Dean glared at me and made the motion of cutting my throat.

I turned back around, shaking my head. I slapped a ten on the counter for Johnny and smiled at him as we walked out of the bar into the afternoon light. Nikki wrapped an arm around my waist, his sweatshirt hood pulled up like me. Sneakers walked in front of us, shitless in the spring weather like usual. We stopped when we reached the corner and looked at each other, faces painted in huge smiles.

"So what now? I'm hungry." Sneakers stated simply, flipping onto his hands and doing a hand stand in boredom. I laughed, watching him make a clown out of himself for our entertainment. Nikki pretended to push his brother over and Sneakers righted himself, face laughing. "Yer just jealous that you can't do that anymore."

Nikki rolled his eyes, backing up from us and doing a back flip without a word. Sneakers frowned and mimicked Nikki, adding a one handed handstand at the end. I leaned against the wall, stuffing a cigarette in my mouth as I watched the brothers battle it out on the street corner. A few people stopped to watch, tossing dollar bills to the ground. I smiled innocently at them, hoping to gather up more money.

After awhile, the battle stopped and the brothers sat on the ground exhausted. I gathered the money and counted that, laughing when I realized we gained another fifty dollars. I whistled, flicking my cigarette butt into the street. "Another half hundred. Not bad, boys."

Sneakers smiled brightly, gently punching Nikki in the arm. Nikki brushed his brother off and moved to sit closer to me, his head resting on my shoulder. "Okay, now I'm hungry. Hope about we get some Chinese and then go shop?" he suggested, eyes closing as sunlight bounced off cars and into our eyes.

I nodded, hearing my stomach growling in agreement. Sneakers jumped to his feet, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his checkers shorts and pulling it on. Me and Nikki laughed, getting to our feet in a slower fashion. Leaving Johnny's bar behind us, we headed for our favorite Chinese place and figured out what we would buy from the store later on.

When I left the loft later on, it was near dark outside. I pulled my hood down from my head and was grateful I left the remaining money in the hidden safe at the loft. I kept my eyes open and was glad there were no drugs in my system for once. I was also looking forward to going home to an empty house. Ma mentioned that she was going to be working late and I was the only son left at home anyways.

As I walked, I felt as if someone was watching me the whole time. I kept turning slightly to look behind me to see if I was or if it was just my imagination. The closer I got to home, the more the feeling increase. As I walked through the park near my house, my imagination became reality as someone tackled me to the ground and held me in place. I pushed back against my captor, my hands sinking into the spring mud. "Let me up, asshole."

No one answered me, instead I received a sharp kick to the side. I gasped in pain, finger tightening into a fist. I coughed out as another kick rained down, preventing me from breathing. I twisted to the side, looking up to see if I could look at my attacker. I growled when I saw it was the James Dean guy and his friends. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me! You guys lost. Get over it."

I was jerked to my feet roughly by the back of my neck. I kicked out in anger, smiling when my foot connected with something human. Dean stepped into my line of few, his face twisted in anger. He cocked back his fist and buried it into my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs in a sharp whoosh. I groaned in pain, glaring up at him. "Yer really starting to piss me off."

Dean hit me again, smiling as I sagged in his friend's arms. "You already pissed me off. I want my money back." he snarled out, whipping his fist out towards my face. I felt my lip split open from his rings and the taste of blood filled my mouth.

I spit a wad of blood on to the ground, my body heat rising greatly. I jerked in my captures arms, managing to get one arm out. I lashed my arm out, feeling the sparks flying out of my fingertips. Dean screamed in surprised, brushing his now burnt shirt. "I already spent all the money. Now let me go before I burn you until yer extra crispy."

Dean laughed, turning slightly and snapping his fist forward again. This time, his ringed hand cut scratches into the side of my neck. I growled, my hand pressed to the wound. The bigger man behind me shoved me to the ground, laughing as my body smacked into the asphalt of the basketball court. I tried to push myself up, to gain some leverage to use more of my powers. The bigger man pressed his foot into the center of my back, forcing me deeper into the mud again.

I saw cowboy boots in front of my face and groaned, struggling under the weight of the other guy. Dean knelt down and looked me hard in the face, his face smiling. I spit out at him, laughing when he frowned and wiped it off. "You're going to regret doing that, punk."

I never had a chance to answer back. The three of them ended up kicking my ass across the basketball court. I tried the entire time to use my powers but the biggest one made sure I stayed in their line of fire. When they finally left me bleeding on the courts, the sun had sank in the horizon and the moon hung in the sky. I laid there for a moment, looking at it. Shoving myself off the ground, I wiped the blood from my face the best I could and started walking home.

All I could taste or smell when I stepped in front of my house was copper. I knew it was because I was bleeding pretty bad but this was overpowering everything. The smell made me gag and I had to stop twice and force myself not to puke. The taste just brought back bad memories I thought I had locked away tight. When I saw my house, I almost smiled. The huge gash on my lip reopened and fresh blood spilled forward. I frowned as I watched it drip down to the pavement.

The house was dark when I stopped outside it. That's when I remembered that Ma was working late. The beating kind of made me forget. Jerry lived with Camille and the girls. Angel was at boot camp. Bobby was…well I didn't know where Bobby was. And it didn't bother me. If he saw me in my current condition, he would be furious.

I lit a cigarette, heading up the walkway as I pulled my keys from my pocket. I knew I could've just moved through the door but I was in to much pain to bother. I opened the door and made my way into the house slowly. I swore to myself as I tripped and my injured shoulder connected with the doorframe. I closed the door with a snap, locking it behind me. I noticed the bloody scrapes on my knuckles and smiled slightly, thinking they made me look tougher.

The house was creepy quiet. I was used to some kind of noise. Ma singing in the kitchen. The television blaring in the living room. Anything. With everyone gone, it was dead silent. I hung up my coat with a sigh and started for the kitchen, my stomach growling slightly again. I may have been injured but I was starving again.

I never made it into the kitchen. As I walked past the living room, a light was flicked on. I closed my eyes at the intruding bright light and stumbled back against the banister. My hands blindly attempting to block out the light. "What the fuck? Who's there!" I cried out, blinking white spots from my eyes.

"Well sweetheart. I must say. You look like shit." an all to familiar voice stated. My heart sped up at the voice. I moved my hands away from my face and squinted into the living room.

"Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" I stammered out. I wasn't exactly sure if Bobby was really there or if he found a new way to check up on me. I looked at the coat rack, frowning when I saw his jacket next to mine and duffel bag resting on the floor. "Fuck."

Bobby looked at me, his eyes growing dark with anger. I could feel his body heat from where I was standing and it made me shiver like I was freezing. "That anyway to talk to yer brother? 'Specialy one ya haven't seen in three months." he said, voice hard and lacking laughter.

"Four." I snapped strongly. I swallowed with difficulty and glared at my brother. "I haven't seen your face in four months."

Bobby didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was just waiting for him to say something. Anything that would get me worked up and have me storming to my room. "That long, hu? Didn't think you were keepin' track." he mumbled with a slight frown.

I swore at him loudly. I couldn't stop myself. "Well when you promised you'd be back in a week, I believe ya. Then after you never showed, I started to count how long it would take before you came back. I'm impressed though. I was betting you'd be gone six."

Bobby was out of his seat in a second, face red with anger. I waited for him to start swearing at me and everything. Then I wondered for a moment if he would hit me. I was already banged up so what would a few hits do to me? I tensed my body, eyes locking on his without emotions.

"Watch it, Jackie boy. I have a good reason for breaking that promise. Got it?" Bobby ground, his fist clenched tight by his side. He shook his head, running a hand through his product free hair.

I resisted the urge to smile at his motions. I laughed at his reason however. "Good reason? What's the good reason? Enlighten me, Bobby." I snapped out cockily.

Bobby paused again. I was waiting to his usual list of excuses. There was a decent sized list he could pick from. "I have my reasons for not coming home. Okay? You just gotta trust me on that, Jack." was all I got.

I rolled my eyes, turning away from my brothers. I wanted food and he was getting on my nerves. I was sick of his bullshit and he had only been home ten minutes. That was a new record also. Bobby's hand grabbing my upper arm stopped me for just a second. I glared at him, jerking my arm back. "Fuck off, Bobby."

I walked into the kitchen, turning the overhead light on with more force than necessary. Bobby winced as if I hit him and I knew I was using to much power to do things. I opened the refrigerator and took out the things for a sandwich. It was simple and easy to eat.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked as he walked through the kitchen to grab a beer. I ignored him, quickly throwing together my dinner. I put the stuff back, making sure I kept a wide berth around Bobby. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down, feeling my body relaxing into the chair. "What happened, Jack? And you better tell me."

I chewed my food for a second longer and swallowed. The taste of blood was still present but not as strong. "None of yer business, Bobby. And quit talking to me like I'm still ten years old. I'm almost seventeen." I countered.

Bobby glared, whipping his now empty bottle into the sink. The sound of the glass breaking made my skin crawl and I looked at my brother with frightened eyes for a moment. I don't think he noticed what he was doing however. "Dammit Jack. Anything that goes on in this family is my business." he yelled, eyes blazing brightly.

I almost laughed again but I caught it just in time. "Fuck you, Bobby. You haven't been here in months. A lot has happened in that time frame. So stop acting like my fucking father." As soon as those words left my moth, I regretted it. He wasn't acting anything like my father, my father hadn't cared at all about me.

"You know that's a lie, Jack. I'm not actin' anywhere close to your father. I don't think I could drop that low." Bobby said with a tight mouth. I winced inwardly at his harsh tone, hating that I was causing this fight between us.

I pushed myself from the table and stood, my side killing me. I didn't have any doubts that I had a either a few fractured ribs or they were badly bruised. I dumped my dishes into the sink and paused for a second, looking at myself in the window. Blood was caked over my face and around my neck in a thick ring while one side of my face was badly scratch. Now I understood why Bobby said I looked like shit.

"You may not be able to drop that low but at least my father kept all his promises to me. No matter what they were." I mumbled, my voice icy and filled with venom. I don't really know what forced me to say that. I knew saying it was below the belt. Yet I wanted him to feel guilty for once. He didn't understand how bad it hurt when he didn't come home. Or how much I missed him.

When Bobby didn't say anything, I assumed I had won for once. I took the chance and headed for the stairs. I planned on taking a few sleeping pills and sleeping my brother's visit away. I didn't get very far. Before I knew what was going on, Bobby had one of my arms twisted behind my back and me pressed into a wall. It didn't help either that much of my torso was bruised from the beating I had taken earlier.

"Fuck off, Bobby. Let me go!" I screamed, my eyes screwed up in pain. I could take a beating, that was nothing to me. But this, this was torture. I really felt like I could've died.

"Why should I? You gotta calm down and tell me what the fuck happened to you. You tell me and I'll let you go. If not," Bobby whispered in my ear, voice cold. "-I'll beat it out of ya."

I felt my body tenses under my brother. I breathed out harshly and tried to force myself backwards, hoping to gain some momentum to get free. When my attempt failed, I growled out. "You wouldn't fuckin' dare. Because if you did, you'd be just like everyone else." I snapped back, feeling my anger rising as I struggled. "Let me go already."

Bobby didn't answer me. He twisted my arm more, sighing as I cried out in pain. I felt tears leap to my eyes and fought to keep them there. I would not let my brother see me cry. "No. Not unless you tell me why you look like that, Jack."

I growled deeply, seeing steam come out of my nose. "I got jumped okay? Is that good enough for you?" I answered in a harsh voice. I may love my brother more than life sometimes, but when he was like this, it really pissed me off.

"By who? And why? And don't even think about saying fuck you again. I want the goddamn truth for once." he ordered, loosening his grip slightly but not enough for me to get away.

I breathed out a few times, fighting to keep my flames under control. It really felt like I was burning from the inside out. I felt the tears fall and wished I was anywhere but in the house. I was facing one of my worst fears and losing badly to it. "Some guys I hustled at pool. I was at Johnny. They jumped me for their money back."

Bobby growled deeply, pressing me further into the wall. "And you let them do this to you. Why the hell didn't you fight back? I did teach you to fight, 'member? Christ, yer a mutant too. You shouldn't look this bad."

I pushed back against his hold again and was amazed when he actually let me. I turned sharply, staring at him with anger filled eyes. "Fuck off, Bobby. Quit actin' like you care about me." Before he could twist my arms again, I bolted up the stairs to my room, slamming my door shut. I leaned against the door, breathing heavily as I fought to keep control of my emotions.

I rubbed my hands over my face, blinking away the last of my tears. I hated my brother at that moment. He just had to go and do something like that to me. Bobby had never done anything like that before so finding a way to deal with it was hard. All he ever had to do was ask what was wrong and I would tell him. Bobby was my biggest weakness.

Face wet and chest heaving, I pushed myself from the door. I stumbled to my bed, nearly crying out in pain as my legs connected with the frame. I knew I had something stashed in my nightstand. Something that would get rid of my pain for a while. I always kept it there in case of emergencies and as of that moment, with Bobby there, I considered it a state of emergency.

I yanked open the drawer, reaching all the way to the back for my stash. When my hand found nothing, my heart slowly started to sink. No one knew it was there. Ma never came into my room anymore and all my brothers had been gone. All that was in the drawer were guitar picks, an expired condom and a note, something that hadn't always been there. I pulled the note from the drawer and looked at it, easily recognizing the handwriting. I had seen it much of my life. "_Sorry Jack." _was all it said.

"Bobby!" I shouted, throwing myself from my bed and bolting down the stairs. Bobby wasn't in t living room as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. I skidded along the linoleum floor, eyes wildly searching for my brother. My eyes fell on the slightly ajar back door and I knew Bobby had gone outside. I slammed open the door, not caring as it banged against the house. I smelt fire in the air and knew my brother was where Jerry's old tree house stood. "Bobby!"

I crossed the yard in long strides, thankful of my long legs for once. Bobby stood next to a roaring fire, face shadowed by the flames. When I was close enough, I threw myself at him, not caring if I hurt him as we fell to the muddied ground. Once I had Bobby on the ground, I didn't hold back anything: I attacked my brother in a frenzy, his swears fueling my attack even more. I wanted him to feel the pained I was feeling inside.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I was beating on Bobby for. Or how I ended up pinned beneath his body. I was positive, however, that I had left behind marks of our scuffles. Bobby's lip was spilt at the corner and the skin under his left eye was already turning dark red. Deep down, I felt bad that I had done that to him. But I shoved it aside as I fought to get out from under him.

Bobby kept me in place easily. I wasn't a threat to me, he could take on guys twice his size without breaking a sweat. "You done yet, sweetheart?" he drawled out, voice unreadable. I winced as his knees pressed harshly into my rib cage, causing them to flare in pain again.

"Fuck you, Bobby. Where is it? You had no right to take it." I ground out, my teeth gnashed together painfully. I kept struggling under him to get up but it was no use. Bobby was too big and I was too bruised.

Bobby laughed dryly. I felt my lips twitch in annoyance, I hated when he laughed at me. "I had every fuckin' right to take it, Jackie. Yer family and I'm not watching overdose on that shit. Yer fuckin' mental if you think I am." Bobby shoved me deeper into the ground as he spoke, words coming out as harsher than I think he intended.

He switched both my wrists to one hand and reached inside his jeans pocket to grab. I felt my fear flare up and I yanked hard on his vice like grip. Bobby rolled his eyes, pulling out my baggie of pills. Their usual white color was orange in the fire. I struggled with my fading strength to get at them. Bobby held them just out of my reach, taunting me with them.

"You have quite a collection here, baby boy. Some of these I don't even recognize." Bobby sneered. I turned my head to the side, wishing I was anywhere but in my current position. Bobby turned my head back to him and locked his eyes on mine. "On question, though. How many of them do you take at a time? Enough to feel good or as many as it takes to numb away the pain?"

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes against his piercing stare, not knowing exactly what to say. I didn't even know the correct answer, which made everything worse. I didn't take the drugs to feel good. I didn't take them to get high. I took them to feel normal. They helped me cope with the shit I was put through. I just didn't know the number. I just shook a few out and popped them, not caring about the outcome.

Bobby shook me roughly, causing me to look at him again. I blinked through tears and frowned. I swallowed with difficulty trying to find something to say to him. "Answer me, Jack."

"I don't know." I mumbled out, looking to the side again. My eyes fell on the fire and I felt a moment of peace wash over me. I knew Bobby felt it too because he loosened his grip a little, but not enough for me to be free.

"You don't know? They already fuck with ya head that bad? How don't ya know?" Bobby mocked, voice filling with more anger quickly. I dug deep down in my battered body, sending peaceful feelings over to my brothers. I could only hope they helped. "Fuck off with the peace shit. We're fixin' this problem right now."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "How do you plan on fixin' this problem? I've been using since I was twelve! The only way I will give up drugs is if I'm dead. So just go grab your gun and put a bullet between my eyes. End it all for everyone's sake." I near screamed at him, putting everything I had out on the line.

Bobby was silent for a moment, shaking his head as his hands gripped the baggie. Then in a grunt of anger, he threw the baggie into the fire. I watched the plastic melt nad the pills burn in under a second. "Well that's where yer wrong. I spend every day of my life protecting your ass. I'm not killin' another brother. Not in this lifetime." Bobby said softly, eyes filling with different emotions. "Time for me to come back. To settle back into my roots and help you sort out your problems. Time for change."

"You say that now, but in a month you'll be gone. Leavin' me alone again. Some brother you are." I sneered. I knew I was hitting low on that one but it didn't matter to me. "You'll leave me just like everyone else left me. I'm used to it."

Bobby shook me hard, causing my head to snap back into the mud. I cried out in real pain, tears falling from my face. Bobby let me go in an instant. I took my chance and scrambled out from underneath him. I was on my feet in a second, but I didn't head back to the house. I stayed, only because I had stuff I had to get off my chest.

We walked around each other like dogs waiting to fight, eyes locked together. I stopped for a second, wiping my face with bloodied, muddy hands. I looked at the blood on my hands and hated that I was fighting with the one person I loved the most. "And I hate being used to it! I hate that you leave all the time. Leavin' me behind and forgetting about me. I hate that you promise things and break the promises. It hurts, Bobby. And it never stops hurting. Whether yer here or not, you always forget about me. You forget about me when yer gone and forget about me when yer home. I'm done hurtin' all the time. I wanna feel something else but pain for once!"

I felt fresh tears fall. I wiped them away roughly, staring at my brother. I kept on going, feeling lighter with each word I spoke. "Why do you think I took the pills, Bobby? They stopped all the pain I felt. You once said you would be there whenever I needed you. Well I needed you and you WEREN'T there! I was alone and those pills looked pretty good. They took away everything. I felt human when I took them and that's all I wanted."

I fell forward on my knees as I finished, my body racking in unstoppable sobs. I didn't have anything else to say. I felt even more alone but yet I felt easier. I had made my peace, now it was Bobby's turn to speak. I felt hands on my shoulders and then a hand gently lifting my chin. I looked into Bobby's eyes, surprised to see pain there. Did he understand what I felt?

"Jack, I didn't know that's how you felt. If I did, I would've been on my way home the second you called. You know I care about ya and when I'm away, I still do." Bobby said softly, his hands smoothing back my dirt-filled hair.

I just shook my head, not really believing him at all. I sniffed loudly, trying to get my tears under control. Bobby sighed deeply, pulling me into his chest in a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. His usual scent of cigarette smoke and oil filled my nose, making me feel safe all of sudden. I may have fucked up bad but Bobby always forgave me, no matter what.

Bobby pulled away from me slightly, his eyes moving over my body. I looked away, knowing I must have looked like death. Bobby smiled a little, barely making a crease on his face. "C'mon kid. Let's get ya a shower and get ya to bed. Ya really look like shit."

Together we walked back to the house, Bobby supporting me more than I liked. He left me in the bathroom to shower but as I was getting out, I saw he had gotten me clean clothes. I smiled as I got dressed, loving the feeling of dry clean clothes. The telephone rang in the quiet house, bringing me back to reality. I heard Bobby answer it and silence falling over everything.

A giant wave of hurt, pain and sadness washed over as I stepped from the bathroom. I stumbled against the wall, watching my sight go in and out. I heard Bobby swearing loudly and wondered what was happening. I tried to walk towards my brother's room, falling to my knees halfway there. My mind filled with hatred, the worst I had ever felt. I cried out in pain, hands gripping my hair as I fell pace first to the carpeted hallway floor. Bobby's shouting my name was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

_Don't you leave me here_  
_Alone in all this fear_


	11. This is Gonna Hurt

"**This is Gonna Hurt**"

**Recommended Music:** This is Gonna Hurt- Sixx: A.M.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure where I was when I woke up. My head was pounding against my skull and the sun light pouring into my room didn't help at all. I was tempted to get up and close the blinds but I felt far too comfortable to move. I groaned slightly, rolling over and pulling the covers over me. I heard someone laugh slightly and looked at the foot of the bed, amazed when I saw Angel sitting there.

"When the hell did you get here?" I exclaimed, wincing as the noise went through my head like a knife. I groaned again, lowering my head back to the pillow. I covered my eyes with my hands and frowned deeply. "That didn't feel nice."

Angel snorted slightly, rising from the bed. I watched him walk around in front of the bed. I realized I wasn't in my room, but Bobby's instead. It had been almost a year since I had gone up there so I felt out of place. Angel stopped pacing and looked at me, his eyes and face somber. "I got here last night. You've been out like a light for almost two days now. Scared the shit out of Bobby."

I looked at him with a face filled with disbelief. "Two days? What the hell happened? How the hell did I stay out for that long?" I asked, choosing to sit up slowly. I felt a cold breeze over my chest and looked down. I was dressed only in long john bottoms and thick socks. Leave it to Bobby to dress me.

Angel shrugged his shoulders lightly, looking down at the floor. I noticed he was still dressed in Army fatigues, the outfit bringing back unwanted memories. "No idea, kid. All I know is that I got a call at the base and told I had leave. I came home and Bobby wasn't here. Only Jer. What do you remember?"

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, arms dangling between my legs. My eyes closed against my will, bringing the last thing I remember to my mind. "I remember the phone ringing. Then…then it got all quiet. I felt pain and sadness. And hatred, so much hatred. I tried to get to Bobby, to see what happened but I must have passed out in the hallway." I explained softly, voice shaking slightly.

Angel sat back down next to me, his posture identical to mine. I looked over at him, my brain trying to find the right words to say. Angel just shook his head and slung an arm around my neck lightly. Somehow, I just knew what he wasn't telling me something. I didn't need to read his mind to know the truth. I buried my face into his chest, a cry of pain falling from my mouth.

I felt his arms wrap around me, his hands smoothing my hair. I buried myself deeper into his arms, as if trying to run away from the truth. I heard Angel's own cry of loss and hated the sound of it. I didn't know what to say to him. Usually I had the words to make everyone feel better, but for the first time, I was speechless. I mean, what do you say after you learn that the only person that ever loved you died? I didn't have an answer, because, like Angel, I was grieving the loss of my mother.

* * *

Jerry's house was packed filled with people after the funeral. I stayed outside across the street, watching the mourners with dull interest. I recognized a few of their faces, from Ma having them over to the house. I saw Angel moving around the crowd, his face blank while his eyes showed his loss. Jerry stayed around Camille, both welcoming their quests into their home. I lit another cigarette, hands shaking slightly from the starts of withdrawals.

I sank down onto the curb, sniffing as tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of my mother. The funeral was probably the hardest thing I ever faced in my life. I stood up and tried talking about how my mother was. I ended up breaking into tears halfway through and Bobby had to help me back to my seat. I hadn't seen Bobby since we left he graveyard and I wondered where the heck he had disappeared off too.

The sound of Bobby's piece of shit car brought me back to the present, eyes dripping with tears. I looked around for the car, wiping my eyes as I moved. I saw his car pull down the street and park on a side street. I watched him get out of the car and slam the door shut, his face set in anger. I knew by his expression that he was controlling himself for everyone's sake. From where I sat, I could feel his feelings boiling within him.

I looked back down, starring at the ground intently. I silently wished that my friends were with me but instead I was facing the ordeal alone. I flicked ashes to the snow, watching the whiteness change to black. I heard footsteps getting close to me but didn't lift my head, choosing to keep my eyes on the miniature snowmen I was currently building in the snow.

Bobby sat down on the curb with me, looking strange in his button down and tie. I smiled slightly, shaking my head. Bobby nudged me with his shoulder, a forced smile on his face. "You okay, Jackie? Ya alright?" he asked, voice soft as his hand rubbed the back of my neck.

I nodded, taking a drag on my smoke. I pulled on my stripped scarf, hands twitching slightly. Bobby noticed, his hands covering my own. I looked over at him, eyes filling with tears again. "This is so hard, Bobby. I feel like I'm fallin' apart." I mumbled.

My brother frowned, concern filling his eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I let my tears fall silently, the shaking increasing noticeably. Bobby held me tightly to him, trying to stop my tremors. "It's going to be okay, kid. You'll get through this. I'm here for ya."

I moved my head, trying to believe him. My body felt like it was going to break apart if I moved the wrong way. My skin was extra sensitive after all the years I had forced drugs into my system and stopped my powers. The wind felt like knives and the noise around me was mildly unbearable. I wiped my eyes again, looking up at Bobby. _"Please don't make me go in there. It's too much."_

Bobby smiled devilishly, shaking his head disbelief. _"It wouldn't be too much if you hadn't done those drugs. I told ya they would fuck with ya." _Bobby scolded silently. I rolled my eyes away from him, forcing myself to look down the street. I saw a car I recognized but couldn't place where I saw it before. I swung my eyes back over to Bobby, eyelids drooped.

"_I didn't do a ton of drugs. Just pills."_ I argued back, snuffing out my cigarette and reaching for another. Bobby grabbed my wrist and pull the stick out of my hand. Before I could stop him, he snapped the cigarette in half and crushed it under his boot. "Asshole."

I was slapped in the back of the head for the comment, which caused me to swear more. Bobby glared at me, rolling his eyes. "And the next time you try lying ta me, make sure you hide the evidence. I saw the track marks, Jackass. I know you're doing heroin. That's why ya feel like ya're fallin' apart." he explained, voice flat and cold.

I knew it was pointless trying to deny it so I shut my mouth tight. Bobby gave me a smug look and I mentally kicked him. He winced and kicked back, twice as hard. I knew if I had been stronger, I could have made him hurt but since I was trying to gain back my powers, he won. I looked back at the house and wished to go home. At least at home, I could grieve in peace. All I wanted was my guitar and my room, which would make this easier.

"I don't fuckin' believe it." Bobby growled out as he stood. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at him. His eyes were staring down the street, where I had seen the car park. My eyes went wide in shock when I saw Viktor Sweet and his gang walking down towards the house. Bobby was on his feet in a flash, before I could even say anything to stop him.

Bobby briskly walked over to Sweet, his body language screaming rage and distrust. I jogged over to them, standing behind Bobby and avoiding Sweet's gaze. Sweet smiled, holding his hands up defensively. "Calm down, Mercer. I am just here to pay my respects. You're mother was a wonderful woman."

I grabbed Bobby's coat before he could try to get at Sweet. He glared at me but I kept my hands where they were. Sweet looked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes and nodded his thanks. "Get out of here Sweet. No one wants you here." I said strongly, surprised that I could manage a voice so steady.

Sweet frowned at me, stepping forward slightly. Bobby moved himself so that he blocked me from Sweet. "I came here trying to be respectful and this is how you treat me? Insolent little shits. I should've killed you when I had the chance, Jack. Maybe I should burn down the warehouse while you're practicing, what do you say to that?" Sweet threatened, eyes showing his seriousness.

Bobby glanced over at me quickly, and then turned his gaze back to his enemy. "I say you go ahead and try. Now leave, before I get really pissed off." Sweet looked at us and smiled slightly, face hardening. He turned away and walked back the way he came. He reached the car and looked back at us, smirking maliciously. Bobby swore. "What are ya lookin' at, Sweet?"

The smile grew dangerously. I felt fear grow in my stomach. He was planning something I knew would end badly. I just knew he was by the look. He opened his door and paused again. "I was looking at Jackie and thinking how wonderful he'll look with me. He will be mine, Bobby. Trust me when I say that." He finally got into his car and pulled away, smiling as he drove by us.

When they were out of eyesight, Bobby turned on me. I shrank back away from him, mind racing with troubled thoughts. I saw the anger on his face, growing scared as the seconds ticked by without him saying anything. When he did finally speak, his voice was icy. "You and me, Jack, are goin' to have a really long talk when we get home. Ya understand me, buddy?"

I nodded sharply, knowing that tone of voice. Ma used to use it on me all the time. Bobby grabbed my upper arm and led the way to Jer's house. Jerry was outside saying goodbye to a group of women when we arrived. He looked at us with slight apprehension, his shoulders slumping. "I saw Sweet. What did y'all do this time?"

Bobby frowned deeply and pointed to me. "This little fairy has been causing a lot of problems lately I guess. I swear I'm starting to question his brains. I'm goin' to take him home. Mind telling Angel to lets go?"

Jerry looked uncertain but then nodded, walking into the house. Bobby shoved me back in the direction of the car and I walked without saying a word. I really was not looking forward to a conversation with Bobby. They never ended pleasantly. I got into the car and waited for Angel, hoping maybe with him there, Bobby would go easy on me. I could hope.

"And Jer, stop worrying. Yer house is brick. I ain't gonna burn it down." Bobby shouted as he walked. I heard Jerry's nervous laugh and smiled slightly. Some things were normal after all.

* * *

The minute the front door closed behind us, I grabbed Jack's collar and directed him to the living room. I shoved him into the couch none to nicely and sat on the coffee table. Jack looked at me with frightened eyes but I brushed him off. "Okay, Jackie boy. I'm goin' to ask you a question and you betta answer it. Understand me?"

Jack nodded, hair flying into his face. He brushed back the mix of braids and loose hair, hands shaking slightly. Angel pulled off his dress shirt and sank into the recliner, yawning slightly. I looked over at him, wondering if he would help in the questioning of Jack or stay silent. So far, he had been on my side about Sweet.

"Good. Now what was Sweet talkin' when he said the warehouse? Yer not doing anything stupid are ya?" I asked, voice slightly elevated.

Jack glared at me, lips in a thin line. I rolled my eyes at him. "No. I'm not doing anything stupid. Nikki and Sneakers live in the loft in one of Sweets warehouses. We use the space for band practice. And I crash there every now and then."

I arched my brows, wondering if that was the truth or not. Then I got confused. "Who the hell are Nikki and Sneakers?" I figured Nikki had to be a chick. Maybe it was his girlfriend. Ma did say he was seeing someone.

Jack blushed deeply, causing me to doubt what I was thinking. He played with the edge of his scarf, avoiding Angel's and my gaze. He blushed deeper, his body radiating uncertainty. Finally, he drew in a deep breath and looked up at me. "Nikki's my boyfriend. And Sneakers is his brother."

I felt my mouth drop open. He had to be kidding. He was just pulling my leg to get me back for trashing his stash. I looked over my shoulder at Angel, jerking my thumb towards our baby brother. Angel just shrugged his shoulders, yawning again. "Some help you are."

Angel smiled, throwing himself from the recliner and walking over to the couch. He sank down next to Jack and threw his arm around his shoulders. He looked innocent as he sat there for a moment, then smiled dangerously. "So Jack, how long have you been seein' this kid?"

Jack rolled his eyes, anger slightly and made the windows behind him rattle. I kicked him lightly in the shin and glared. He mentally kicked me again, this time it hurting more then before. I winced and he smiled. "I've been with Nikki for almost nine months now. But he's been my best friend since we meet two years ago. Why does it matter?"

"We're just takin' an interest, Jackie. Calm down. So how long have you been into dudes?" Angel tried to ask the question casually but I knew Jack hated being put in the spotlight. Jack tried to bolt from his seat with a look of discomfort on his face. I caught him around the chest and threw him back to the couch. Angel flung himself over Jack, keeping him in place. Jack kicked and growled deeply. "Just answer question and I'll leave you alone."

Jack growled again, throwing Angel into me and bolting to his feet. I caught in attempt to not fall off the coffee table. Jack stamped his foot as we tottered on the edge, the vibrations sending us toppling to the ground. I grunted as Angel fell onto my chest and shoved him off me. I looked over at Jack, glaring slightly as he laughed.

"I've been into guys for a while. Haven't you ever noticed I never hung with girls or had a girlfriend?" When we both shook our head, Jack turned towards the stairs. H shook his head looking at us, a knowing smile on his face. "And you say ya know everything Bobby."

Jack walked up the stairs before I could say anything else. I looked at Angel, pushing him off. I got to my feet slowly and paused to see where Jack was heading. If he went to my room, I could go up and join him. If he went to his room, I was screwed. He would keep me out of there like no tomorrow. I heard the sound of his bed squeaking and his guitar but I never heard the door close.

I looked over at Angel, shaking my head slightly. Angel laughed and rested his head on the carpet. I mirrored him, laughing slightly as my head fell with a thunk. "I can't believe he's been keepin' that from me. For this long too. Little punk ass." I mumbled half heartedly.

Angel laughed, kicking me with his boot. "Well ya can't blame the kid. I mean, you have been calling him a fairy since he came here. He knew that if he told you, you would make a big deal out of it."

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes again. Maybe he was right. I did put a lot of pressure on the kid to force him to be quiet. I pushed myself to my feet and looked down at Angel, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs, smiling when I saw Jack's door open. I entered Jack's room cautiously, not knowing if Jack would attack me if I entered.

Jack looked up from his guitar, a small quirky smile on his lip. I sank down to the floor, sitting with my back against his bed. He put the guitar to the side of him, pulling a pack of cigarette from his pocket. As he went to light one, I slapped him hard on the leg and glared. He frowned and put the smoke away, eyes looking mutinous. "What? Now I'm not allowed to smoke? They're not a drug!"

"It's addictin'. You need to stay away from addictin' shit for a while. So stop smokin' or I'm goin' to kick your ass." I ordered, looking up at him to emphasize my point. Jack looked like he was going to open his mouth to argue but then he snapped it shut with glare. "Good boy. Listen to yer smart big brotha."

I heard a laugh behind me and looked at the doorway. Jerry stood there, looking rather formal in his tie and dress pants. I glared at him as Jack laughed, making Jerry smile more. "If you're the smart one, I'll a monkey's uncle."

"Well you do look like a monkey sometimes." I retorted, feeling hot in the face. Jack snorted and coughed, trying to hide his amusement from our fight. I pushed myself from the floor, stretching and yanking the tie from my shirt. "I'm goin' to order pizza. You stayin' the night, Jer?"

Jerry nodded his head, looking over his shoulder at Angel, who was walking up the stairs with a frown. Jack stood up behind me, dropping his scarf to the floor. For a moment it was silent between us all. I think none of knew what to say. The house felt heavy with sadness and I knew it was affecting everyone. I cleared my throat nervously and walked towards the stairs.

I paused before heading down. "Well I guess Jerry can take Jacks room. Jack, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch in my room. At least we'll all be together." I walked down the stairs before anyone could protest. Thought I don't think they were going to. They were still trying to deal with the loss just like me.

Hours later, I climbed the attic stairs to my room, my head heavy with food and booze. Jerry was downstairs watching television, an odd look on his face. Angel had taken off after eating, claiming he needed air. I knew he was going to look for Loco, it was clear in his eyes. Jack was tucked away in my room, laying down after trying to eat. I had sent him up after he gagged up the pizza.

I had seen him shaking as he walked from the living room, eyes looking vacant. I knew the withdrawal was getting worse. I could sense it, his powers were going crazy. Subduing a power like Jack's for that long could come with harsh side effects, some I knew off. That's why I had him sleeping in my room. That way, if anything happened, I could get to him easily.

I yanked my tank top off as I entered my room, throwing it casually to the floor. I heard the television buzzing slightly but ignored what was playing. I walked into the bedroom, looking over at Jack as I pulled open my drawers to find something to sleep in. I pulled a loose shirt on and dropped my pants, enjoying the freedom. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching Jack as he tried to create a small fire in his hands, frowning as it wavered and flickered.

"I can't do anything. It's getting worse. I could hold this flame for a minute this morning. Now look!" Jack exclaimed, extinguishing the flame with a glare. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. Jack laid back, his arms coming up to tuck behind his head. "Just say it, I'm a fuck up."

I shook my head, walking around the bed to sink into the empty space besides Jack. He rolled onto his side and laid his head on my chest, yawning slightly. I smiled, rubbing the back of his gently and enjoying his affection. I closed my eyes, yawning slightly. "Yer not a fuck up, Jackie. Just got an addictin' personality."

Jack snorted, rubbing a shaky hand over waxy skin. I caught his hand, squeezing it gently. I knew he was struggling with himself, struggling not to just disappear to find drugs. I could feel his turmoil raging against him, he alternated between being icy cold and burning hot. Jack looked up at me, eyes dark and heavy. I shook my head slightly, indicating for him not to talk anymore.

"_Get some sleep, baby boy. You'll feel better in the mornin' . I promise." _I said silently. Jack tried to smile, closing his eyes and rolling over. I smiled to myself. It made me happy knowing Jack was back with me. That I could protect him again. Protecting him was one of my favorite things in the world.

* * *

"_Ya lil shit. Get over here!" _I stumbled backwards, trying to avoid my fathers hands. I tripped over an empty beer can and fall onto my back. I whimpered as I felt the belt snap against my skin. I brought my hands up to my face to protect my skin there, but felt my fathers hands jerk them down. "_I warn ya bout talkin' to people. What did I say 'ould happen? I would kill yer."_

I shook my head, matted and dirty hair falling into my face. I felt the belt break my skin again and I couldn't stop the cry ripping though my lips. "_Daddy, I didn't say anything. I promise_." I cried out, tears streaming my face.

My father glared down at me, eyes dark and cloudy. He jerked me off the ground, shaking me hard. I cried harder, tears mixing with the blood on my face. "_Yer liein' ! I know ya told. Darius told me. He saw ya. Tell me the truth Jackie!"_

Before I could answer, the room disappeared along with my father. I was laying face down on a sweat soaked mattress, the feeling of somebody hovering over me. I looked over my shoulder slightly, my eyes meeting Malac Washer's. I screamed, trying to wiggle away from him. I felt the coldness of handcuffs around my wrists and pulled on them with all my might. I knew I was leaving bruises, but I didn't want to be there.

Malac laughed coldly, running a hand over my bare backside. I screamed louder, eyes screwing shut. He whispered words I couldn't make out, the sound of a camera clicking filling my ears. I saw A.J.'s face fill my sight and wanted to slit his throat for letting his brother do this to me. I growled at him, my teeth gnashing together. Malac laughed, thrusting harshly into me. _"My Jackie."_

I screamed, the scene vanishing with a burst of pain. I stood in the middle of a street, watching red taillights fade in the darkness. I felt anger growing in my the pit of my stomach, tears pouring down my cheeks. I knew this was Bobby's departure from the season, I would watch him leave for the season every year. I didn't understand why I was so angry this time though. I wiped my face, stalking back into the house and ignored my mother.

I walked to Bobby's room, looking at the empty space. I sank to the ground, chest heaving. My burnt arm wrapped around my stomach, hands gripping my rosary. My thirteen year old self sobbed for what seemed like hours, until I finally fell asleep on Bobby's couch.

As Bobby's room dissolved, I woke to find myself sprawled out on the floor of my childhood bedroom. The streetlights poured in from the broken window and illuminated my brother sitting patiently on my mattress. He wore a sick sadistic smile as I focused on him, body screaming as it came alive. He stood, towering over me as he loosened his belt. I felt a whimper escape my lips.

Darius just frowned, pulling the belt from his pants and bent down. He wrapped the belt around my head, making sure the leather was tight in my mouth. I gagged a little and he smiled more, a smile that a predator gives its prey. _"That Jackie, is going to make sure yer screams don't wake dad again. We're goin' to have a long night together!" _He whispered harshly in my ear.

I whimpered again, my voice muffled by the belt. Darius moved himself to kneel behind me, his jeans already pushed down. I cried as my shoulders were thrust into the hardwood floor painfully, cheek scraping along as he moved. I felt his hand in my dirty hair, pulling my neck back. "_C'mon Jackie. Scream for me!"_

I felt my scream ripping through my throat and thrashed to get away from him. I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me roughly. I pushed them away blindly, thinking they were Darius'. I screamed again, falling from something and landing on my shoulder painfully. Someone called my name loudly. I recognized it but didn't dare open my eyes. Believing if I did, my worst nightmares would be in front of me.

"C'mon baby boy. It's me. It's Bobby. Calm down!" Bobby shouted, his voice filled with concern. I felt arms wrap around me and my urge to hit him grew. But I felt his hands rubbing circles into my back and I slowly calmed down. Bobby sighed, rubbing my head. "Open your eyes, Jack. Nothin' is goin' at get ya."

I open my eyes cautiously, waiting for something to scare me again. I found myself in Bobby's arms on the floor of his room. Scorch marks littered the bed, walls and ceiling. I breathed out, eyes moving around. I froze when they fell on the open door leading into the pitch black living room. I saw something move and was certain I had seen Malac's blackened skull looking back at me.

I screamed again, burying my face into Bobby's chest. He covered me quickly and sighed deeply. "Jack, baby boy. What are you seein'? Let me help you." He begged softly, his body shaking from his own fear. I shook my head sharply, I wasn't talking about it. "Please Jack. I can't handle this. I need ya to help me. Please."

I had never heard my brother beg like that before. I slowly unburied my face, making sure I didn't look in the direction of the living room. Bobby relaxed a little, his hands still rubbing my back. I sucked in gulps of air, trying to stop the tears from falling from my face. Bobby let out a stream of heated steam from his nose, hands coming up to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry for wakin' ya up. I didn't mean it."

Bobby shook his head, resting his bare back against the frame of his bed. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably and tried to stop it. My hands gripped the fabric of my pants, knuckles white in the dim lit room. Bobby pulled me closer to him, fingers loosening my hands and rubbing feeling back into them. "Don't apologize Jackie it-"

"Don't call me Jackie!" I snapped loudly. I heard the venom and anger drip from my words and I didn't dare look at Bobby. I pulled away slightly, breath coming in short pants. "Every time something bad happened, someone called me Jackie. Please, please don't call me that."

Bobby nodded his head in disbelief, eyes blinking n confusion. "Yeah sure, Jack. I won't call you that anymore. You want to talk about it? It might help." He offered, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a bag of sweet. I smiled weakly when I saw it. Same old Bobby with his candy.

I pulled a tootsie roll from the bag and unwrapped it slowly. "It was all flashbacks. My dad. Malac. You. And Darius. They were like all the worst memories I had. I relived them all again." I explained softly, biting the chocolate in half and chewing. I spoke half there, my eyes staring unfocused at the wall. "I felt it all again too. I hurt all over. And nothing is stopping it."

Bobby stiffened, hand pausing its ruffling inside the bag. I saw his other hand tighten slightly and felt bad that I was causing him pain. Bobby lifted his arm and wrapped me gently in a loose side hug. I smiled softly, feeling tears falling from my face yet again. "Ya alright, kid. I'm right here and no one is goin' to hurt ya anymore."

I nodded, finishing the rest of my tootsie roll with a yawn. Bobby fished out a handful of gummy bears and picked out all the clear ones. I snorted, thinking of Tommy and Ryder, my deaf friend from school. Bobby looked at me from the corner of his eyes and arched his eyes, munching the bears. "So, were you ever goin' to tell me about what's-his-face?"

"His name is Nikki. And I wanted too, but I was afraid of how you would react. I mean, you've always called me a fairy." I explained, glancing down at the floor uncomfortably. Bobby groaned slightly, shaking his shaggy brown hair. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Honestly, how do you feel that you're brother is gay? Tell me or I'm goin' in your head!"

Bobby hit me back, growling slightly as he readjusted himself. "Don't threaten me, kido. I will win." He huffed out. I smirked devilishly. Bobby frowned deeply, rubbing his face and then sighing in defeat. "I gotta admit. It's kind of different. I mean, I always hoped you wouldn't but I can't change how you feel. As long as he's good to you okay then."

I nodded, hugging him tightly as he laughed. He hugged back and then pushed me away. "Just do me a favor. Don't kiss him in front of me. I'm not cool with that, okay." I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head . That was something I could deal with. "Alright then. Now let's get to bed. I'm tired as fuck and your shakin' again."

I looked down at my hands, frowning when I saw he was right. I clenched them tightly and crawled back into bed. Bobby shoved me over roughly and sprawled out, yawning out. I curled into his side, silently wishing I had Nikki with me. Then I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling myself drifting off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

I heard someone running up the walkway before I heard the doorbell ringing. I groaned inwardly, shaking sleep from my head as I pushed up off the mattress. Jack slept on peacefully besides me, oblivious to the rude awakening like usual. I grabbed pants from the floor and hopped into them, jogging downstairs. I looked in the bedroom at my brothers as I went and growled at them for sleeping.

As I stumbled into the sun porch, I was surprised to see a gangly kid on the porch. For a second I thought it was Jack playing a trick on me, which he had done in the past. But as I looked closer, I noticed that this kid was taller than Jack and had darker colored hair. He also had more tattoos than my brother. I had barely pulled open the door and the kid came barreling in.

"IneedtaseeJack!" he exclaimed, pretty much hopping between his feet. I just stared at him for a moment, wondering who the hell he was. I was just to think of all Jack's friends but to be honest, the last two years I hadn't really noticed anything about Jack.

"Alright. Slow down, kid. What's goin- Fuck Jack! Don't do that!" I near shouted as Jack just appeared on the side of me. Jack gave me a slanted look and then looked at the bouncing teen.

"They took 'em, Jack. I saw them. He's gone." he explained deeper, fingers going to his lips. Jack snatched his hand away and pulled him into the house. I followed after them, wondering what the hell was going on. Jack pulled the guy into the living room and shoved him into the couch, then sat on the coffee table.

"Sneakers, calm down and talk to me. Who took who? Just relax and tell me." Jack said sternly. I felt the calming sensation coming from Jack and smiled slightly. He always was a level headed person. I leaned against the door frame and watched the two, knowing there was something deep between them.

Sneakers nodded, breathing in deeply. "I was in the loft, waiting for Nikki to get home. I know he hated it when I played my drums when he was tired so I was playing before he got home. Twist had gone out shopping for groceries and cigarettes. Well, I stopped for a second, just a sec man! And I heard it. People fighting down in the parking lot. I was kind of bored so I went to look. That's when I saw Nikki gettin' stuffed into the back of a black SUV. I yelled and ran down there but they were already gone by the time I got down there."

I saw Jack's face harden visibly. Sneakers look uncomfortably to the floor and then back up at Jack. "I'm so sorry, Jack. If I wasn't playin' my drums, I would've heard 'em. It's my fault. They took my brother, man." he apologized, voice tight and shaky.

I was about to open my mouth and say something when I heard a phone ringing in the distant. I didn't recognize the ring tone but Jack did because he disappeared for a second and then reappeared. Sneakers looked at it expectantly, as if that would help him. Jack looked at the phone with rage filled eyes and then answered it. I was aware at that moment that Jack had open the channel between us, so I heard everything he heard.

"Ello?" he asked cautiously, hand gripping the phone. A cold laugh answered him and then went quiet.

"Jack! How are you, kid?" a voice questioned. I knew the voice instantly and looked over at Jack, wondering the same question as him.

"Why did you take Nikki, Sweet? He wasn't doing anything to cause a problem for you. You had no reason to take him." Jack stated, struggling to keep his voice level and under control. Sneakers twitched on the couch, leg bouncing a mile a minute. Jack shot him a look and it stopped for about a second before starting again.

Sweet laughed again, this time it causing shivers to run down my spine. I heard rustling and then the sound of heavy breathing, as if someone had just finished running. "Say hello to your friend, Nikki. You can do it." I strained my ears to hear him the whispered hi and felt Jack's anger start to surface. I could feel it crossing the channel and it was hard to block it.

"I asked you a question, Sweet. Fucking answer me. Why did you take him? He had nothing to do with it." Jack ground out, fighting to keep what little control he had. Sneakers looked down a little more and back up, as if sensing my brothers anguish.

"But that's where you're wrong, Mercer. He has everything to do with it. I want you to reconsider my offer. Nikki here is my leverage. Say no and I'll toss his body into the water. Let him float for a while. He's just a nobody, the investigation would be nothing. I thought you would have reconsider after what happened to your mother. If you were with me, that wouldn't have happened" Sweet negotiated softly, as if coaxing Jack.

I felt my eyes snap to Jack's, sensing the double meaning in that. I wrenched the phone from his hands and now tried to calm my own anger. "If I find out you had something to do with my mother's death, I'm goin' to kill you, Sweet. I swear to God I will." I growled out.

Sweet just laughed, causing my anger to rise more. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him that instant. "Bobby Mercer. I was wondering when you would get on the line. Your precious little brothers are never far from your reach. But how did you let Jack fall so far without realizing it? Slipping in your old age, are you?"

Jack's defenses dropped a little when Sweet said that. I looked over at him, hurt and shock in my eyes. I stuffed it down, trying to stay focused. "What do you want Sweet? And what was your part in my mothers death?" I asked slowly, my eyes locked on Jack's now.

"I want what I always want. I want Jack. I want you to deliver him to me personally. I want him as my own little mutant pet. I even have a collar for him. What do you say? Want me to take the kid off your hands? One less to worry about? And you know I don't kiss and tell, Mercer." he bargained.

My lips raised in a snarl, Jack finally looking away. I turned, curling into the phone. "I'm goin' to kill you Sweet. Get ready for it." I whispered and hung up. I ran and hand through my hair and then turned back to Jack, I could feel my betrayal coursing through my bloodstream. "How long?"

"How long what?" Jack asked, a stupid look on his face.

I wanted to slap him again. I wanted him to feel the hurt that was stabbing me in the chest. "Don't fuckin' play that game with me right now. How long have you been shootin' heroin? And how long did Sweet know?"

Jack looked down, scratching his needle marked arms. I grabbed him and shook him slightly, not caring if he cried out. I felt tears on my face and didn't know why they were there. "Sweet knew you were doin' it. Everyone knew you were doin' it. Everyone but me. Why didn't you ask me for fuckin' help, Jack? I'm your brother. Yer supposed ta trust me! I can't believe you. Am I really that unimportant to ya?"

I felt arms pulling me backwards and fell into Angel and Jerry. Sneakers came off the couch to stop Jack from tumbling to the ground. I noticed he was shaking again but didn't really care. I pulled out my brothers arms and looked down at him. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "You said you were sick of feelin' pain all the time. Well you know what? I feel the same fuckin' thing. I feel all the pain when I hear what you do. The enemy knows more about you than I do. I tried Jack. I can honestly say I tried to be there for you. It was you who kept the secrets. So keep 'em for all I care. But one day, they're goin' to kill you."

"Bobby, I-" Jack started, but I held up a hand.

"Don't. Just fuckin' don't. If you couldn't tell me then, why would you tell me now? I guess I'm not that important right?" I mumbled, shaking my head. I looked back Sneakers and sighed. I knew how this kid must be feeling. "Sneakers, just give me a minute and we'll figure out how to get your brother back. Angel. Jer. Make some breakfast. I'm goin' to shower."

Angel left the room almost instantly. Jerry I think hung back to make sure nothing happened between me and Jack. Sneakers just looked plan lost. I looked down at Jack and tried to maintain my levelness. "Call Twist and get him over here." I ordered, voice robotic.

Jack nodded, eyes clouding over. I walked away before he could say anymore. I blocked my mind from him with music and tried to clear away cobwebs of hurt. I walked up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door so hard the windowpanes rattled. I didn't even care. I couldn't under how Sweet knew more about Jack's addiction than I did. I told Jack about my own addiction and he still couldn't trust me? I think it was that betrayal that hurt the most.

I turned on the shower, but waited for the steam to fill the room before entering. I wanted to cloud all my senses. It was a trick I had picked up from a Sniffer at the bar. He would do it when he didn't want anyone else to disturb him. Right now I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to figure out how to deal with my brother. I never had to go through this alone. I usually had Ma's advice guiding me. Now I was blinded and vulnerable.

The steam and water helped clear my head of any emotions. I knew I would eventually have to talk to Jack about what happened but today wasn't it. I had to figure out how to get a kids brother back and kill the man that murder my mother. It would be a busy day. I knew that for certain. I didn't need Jack's bullshit clouding my judgment at all.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and realized I had forgotten to grab clothes on the way in. Cursing to myself, I made sure my towel was tight and walked up the stairs to my room quickly. I was relived that that everyone was downstairs and didn't see that. I entered my bedroom and stopped, an annoyed feeling washing over me as I felt Jack's presence come over me. I stopped in the doorway of my room and looked at him, not knowing what to say exactly.

He didn't see me at first. He just sat there, wearing a pair of loose jeans and lacking a shirt. I noticed the bruises from his beating were fading and felt somewhat relieved. Then he looked up and I saw the tears in his eyes. He snapped to his feet as if I hit him and fumbled around trying to speak. I ignored him, walking to my dresser and pulling on a pair of boxers. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my duffel bag and slid into him, fighting the urge to yell at him.

Jack spoke first, though his words were so soft that I had to strain to hear him. "Sweet supplied it.' he stated simply, shaking from head to toe as he looked up at me. I look at him confused, hand freezing over the handles on my dresser. "Sweet supplied the drugs to the people I bought from. He would cut them off when I refused to work for him. He made me into the addict I am. I would run after the drugs like a scared child runs for the light."

I turned and faced him head on, hurt boiling under my eyes. I know he saw it because his eyes watered even more. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? If I had known Sweet was behind this from the start, I would've stepped in. Like I did with Angel when he was in high school."

Jack shuffled his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist. I knew he was trying to make himself small. To make himself impenetrable. I frowned deeply but didn't approach him. This was part of it. We had to get through it this way. "I didn't want you to see me like that again. Do you remember when Darius brought me out of that room and I mumbled no?" I nodded, confused. "I said no because I hate having you see me like that. I hate being a weakling. And that's what Sweet did to me. He made me weak."

I shook my head, running a hand through soggy hair. I looked my brother over and tried to calm him without contact. The process was killing me, but Ma said sometimes was have to soothe ourselves. "Jack, I don't see you like that. You are strong than any person I know. You manage to prove to everyone that scars and skin are meaningless. That is the strongest thing I have ever seen done. Don't even say yer weak. Ever."

Jack glanced down at his scarred arm, clenching and unclenching his fist tightly. Then he looked up at me, eyes cloudy. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I know I should've come to you. I was just ashamed." he mumbled, looking back down. I frowned, to hell with self soothe. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

"It's all good, Jack. We'll get over this. We've gotten through worst." I ensured. Jack nodded into my shoulder, sniffing slightly. I felt his body shaking and sighed. 'How you feelin? Joneses getting' worse?"

He nodded, wiping his face. "Nikki's goin' to have them too. He's like me." he said sheepishly. I glared over at him and he ducked down. "He's still a good guy."

"I'm not talkin' about relationships involving guys. I draw the line. I want breakfast. Then we can figure out how to get Nikki back for Sneakers." I walked back towards the stairs, waiting for Jack to follow. He jogged after me, pulling on a loose sleeveless shirt. "They're close aren't they?"

"Just like us."

"Good."

The living room was silent when I entered it. Angel, Jerry, Sneakers and Twist all stood around the dining room table. I noticed they all wore the same dark expression, eyes displaying a mixture of emotion. I stepped up onto the table and looked at the object laying there. To me it was just a piece of ratty cloth, but apparently it had greater importance.

Jack snatched it up and ran his fingers over it lightly. Looking closer I saw it was a bandana with skulls on it and on a hunch I called the darker spots blood. As Jack pulled his fingers away, I saw the tips come away red. I swallowed dryly. "This is Nikki's. Where did you get it?"

"It was on the porch with the paper. I didn't know what it was so I brought it in. Sneakers and Twist said you would know what it was. This was with it." Angel said, handing Jack a piece of paper. I saw the neat scratchy writing of Sweet and felt my hate start to grow again.

"One down, one to go. You're move." Jack read slowly. He stared at the paper before it quickly burst into flames. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "We gotta go get him. Before Sweet kills him."

"We need to plan it out first. Sweet will be expectin' us to go after him. He'll be prepared. We aren't ready." Angel mumbled, sinking into the chair and leaning back. His eyes moved around the group and I knew the gears were working in his head as he sat there.

Sneakers looked over at Jack frantically. "Why can't you just appear next to Nikki and then disappear with him? You did it a few times before. Do it now." he exclaimed, hope clearly in his voice.

Jack shook his head, sighing in aggravation as he realized he couldn't do it. "It's impossible. I have no idea where Sweet is keeping him. And I'm in no condition to transport anyone. I could end up mashing our bodies together. It's too dangerous. Besides, Sweet is going to make sure I go to him directly. He wants me in person."

"That ain't happening. I'm not handing you over to Sweet. No way. That isn't an option." I said sharply, shaking my head as I sank into the chair next to Angel. Jack opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off quickly. "I said no and that's final. We'll think of something else."

Jack snapped his mouth shut and looked away. Sneakers fell into one of the chairs, his hands pulling at his long brown hair. Twist sighed, rubbing his shoulder and trying to calm him down. This was not something I had planned to deal with when I came home. I was not ready for this. No one was ready for this. We needed back up. We needed guns. We needed mutants and blue bloods.

"Angel, I want you to call Greene. See if he can come over for a bit. Maybe help out with findin' where Sweet would be holdin' Nikki." Angel nodded and took off for his cell phone. I looked at Twist and Sneakers. "You guys are goin' to stay here. Yer safe here but Twist I want you to listen to every thought that comes within ten feet of this house. Understand me?"

Twist nodded, his shaggy horse mane mohawk flopping into his eyes. As he was about to head into the living room, I grabbed one of the dread-like braids dangling there and stopped him. He half turned, looking at me through concern filled grey eyes. I gave him a dead stare and he nodded. "Relax Bobby. I won't let anyone within ten feet of this house unless I know everything they are thinking. I promise."

I smiled slightly, letting him take off into the living room to watch over the street. Sneakers looked around like a puppy without it's owner. I felt my heart clench and sighed, looking over at Jack. Jack shrugged, running his fingers back over the bandana lightly. "Sneakers, you can come with us to HQ. Murph may not like havin' a normal person there but it'll make me feel better."

Sneakers looked at me with confused eyes and I wondered if I had said anything wrong. Jack laughed softly, though I knew it was forced. I could hear his thoughts. Sneakers stood and looked down at me, a weird glint in his eyes. I saw him lift a fork from the table and watched in amazement as it morphed into a flat disk before my eyes. Then it took the shape of a key before it turned back into a fork.

"Sneakers is a metal morpher. Give anything with the tiniest bit of metal and he'll change it into something else. He's an X like us. Nikki's a second-gen energy manipulator. Sweet knew about us so that's why he gave us the loft so cheap. He wanted to keep an eye on us. Then he found out about me.' Jack explained, walking towards the door and slipping his boots on.

I looked back over at Sneakers and gave him a tired shrug. I used to be able to point out mutants like nothing when I was younger. Now it was hard with all these new types coming out. I was afraid to meet morphers personally because of what they could do but this kid looked harmless. "So Sweet will be keepin' him away everything electrical. That will mean remote. We definitely need Alex and Murph now."

I headed out of the house, the boys following behind. Climbing into my car, I looked at Ma's van and thought out taking it for a moment. Then I realized I hated driving that thing and would not be scene in it. Sneakers climbed into the back of the car and Jack sank down next to me. I cranked the car to life and drove as fast as I could to HQ.

Entering HQ I realized Jack had built up a reputation there while I had been away. People were challenging to fight him during the next schedule match. Patrons called out to him and Sneakers about games of pool and drinks. I shot a warning look over to him and I knew he understood what I meant. I walked over to the bar briskly, trying to calm down and not yell at Jack when Alex walked over carrying a box of empty beer bottles.

"Jack attack. Sneakers. Whattya doin' here?" he asked, setting the box down and drying his hands on a dirty towel. He looked them over smiling. When his eyes found me, the smile faded and I saw his pupils widen and then shrink. He had seen something. "Murph's in the back. I'll let him know yer here." He scampered off and disappeared behind a door marked private.

I turned slightly to Jack, who tensed as I moved. I breathed out slowly. "Spendin' time here now? If I went to Johnny's, would the same thing happen?" I asked, voice low and dangerous. Jack nodded, eyes staring at the ground. I growled deeply and cursed him under my breath. He flinched slightly and stepped away from me. I opened my mouth to speak when I saw Murph walking towards us, a dark look on his face.

"Alex told me you were here. He didn't see you guys comin'. What happened?" Murph asked immediately. I looked at Jack and motioned him with my head for him to speak. He summed up the whole story and when he was finished, Murph looked trouble. "So they took Nikki to get at Jack? Even after they killed your mum?"

I nodded, turning to look Murph square in the eyes. When I spoke I noticed that it was even and cold despite my racing heartbeat. "Now I need your help. I can tell you that it might get dirty. We may get hurt. You can't ask me not to do it AND you can't say go to the cops. All you need to know is we're gonna hurt some people."

"….whose car we takin'? Mine or yours?"

_Got a bullet in the chamber _  
_And this is gonna hurt_


	12. Agony

**"Agony"**

**Recommended Music:** Dear Agony- Breakin Benjamin

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I was surprised to see Green in our living room when we finally arrived at home. He was sitting with Jerry at the dining room table, a small frown plastered on his dark face. When he saw the state I was in, his frown deepened. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that he was worried about me. Bobby pushed past me, smiling when he saw Greene. Alex and Murphy walked in and settled into the couches.

"Greenie, good to know you still got my back." Bobby exclaimed, extending a hand to the cop. Greene rolled his eyes, but shook the offered hand. "I managed to get Alex and Murphy for us. They helped get Jack back and figured we could use the extra help now."

Greene nodded, looking at the mutant brothers. Alex was running his fingers over Nikki's bandana, trying to see something. So far, by the look on his face, he was having a hard time. Murphy was watching Sneakers, carefully taking in the boy's distraught expression. "Yeah, the more the merrier. Now, do you have any leads on Sweet? Anything at all?"

Bobby looked over at Alex, his eyes blazing. I knew he was pissed because Sweet was a step ahead of us. Alex removed his fingers from the bloodstained cloth and shook his head. "Sorry, man. All I'm getting is darkness and the smell of oil. Nothing else."

Sneakers whimpered softly, wrapping his long arms around his knees. Twist sighed, comforting him with a loose hug around his bony shoulders. I ran a hand through my shaggy knotted hair, brain racing for a solution to our problems. "We need something." I mumbled, looking around at everyone equally.

Angel fidgeted, his fingers spinning one of our mothers knitted cup coasters. I watched his movements for a few moments, seeing it spin into a blur. The more I watched, the more I noticed the room beginning to quiet down. Fading away almost. It felt as if I was being pulled towards something else while staying stationary. Deep in my gut, the feeling made me want to puke but yet I felt as if I had done this before.

When the sensation ended, I wasn't in the living room anymore. I was in a brightly lit boardroom type room, Sweet standing in the back. I snarled when I saw him and then regretted it, figuring I had just given up my position. When Sweet made no motion of moving, I approached the gangster him slowly. I was surprised to find that my footsteps made no sound on the floor and my reflection was absent.

Sweet stood looking out a window, a glass of whiskey in his hand. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, being cold turkey made the liquor smell like garbage. I stood next to him, looking at what he was seeing. Sweet smiled, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a long sip. With a sigh, he leaned through me, pushing a button on the wall to the side of me. I gasped but realized it didn't hurt at all. The box crackled with static and among the noise I heard someone crying.

"Yeah boss?" a voice questioned. It was rough and I didn't recognize it. I heard a wail of pain before the line was cut again and my stomach tightened. I knew it was Nikki. I had heard his cry of pain before and it never went away. "Checking in on our guest again?"

Sweet smiled none too nicely, placing his drink down. I felt my lips rise in a snarl. He was enjoying listening to Nikki cry like that. It was entertainment for the prick. "Yes. How is our little lightning bolt?" he asked, voice filled with fake concern and niceties.

The box crackled alive again and the voice laughed. "Well he doesn't like his cage, or his mittens. Keeps trying to knock them off but it's not working very well. And he's got bad withdrawals right now. Mumbling Jack over and over." I felt my heart tighten as if someone gripped it. Nikki was crying out for me? That was too much for me to handle. "The knife wound is healing up, too."

Sweet nodded as he shifted through all the information. I wanted to kill him, rip his heart out and watch the light die from his eyes. With an evil glint in his eyes, he pressed the button again. "Fix the injury. Then stand Leviticus in for a visit. He'll know what to do."

The box remained silent for a few moments and then sprang back to life. "Are you sure about that, boss? I mean…he's just a kid." I heard the uncertainty in the voice and wondered just who, or what, the hell was Leviticus. I knew it was in the bible but I didn't understand why Sweet wanted him to go visit Nikki.

Sweet growled, turning sharply on his heels. He walked out of the boardroom and down a pair of concrete steps. I felt the temperature drop and wondered where we were. Pushing open a pair of industrial doors, it hit me in the chest. Sweet was hiding Nikki in one of the old car factories in Detroit. I knew it the minute I saw the old car parts hanging from the rusted assembly hooks. Now I just had to figure out which one.

Sweet walked past about ten guys with guns and hard faces, barely acknowledging any of them. He entered another room, a little smaller than the main floor and found who he was looking for. I recognized the guy; he had worked once with Jerry when Jerry was on the union. I thought he was a good guy but apparently he ate out of Sweets hand. When he saw Sweet, he swallowed and stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets. I noticed a dog crate on the floor and tried to race over, only to find I was stuck with Sweet.

Three other guys fidgeted uncomfortably behind the first guy, faces all drawn. Sweet approached them with a dark glint in his eyes. Even I flinched and the gaze wasn't eve directed at me. "So, now you're showing compassion for the little freak?"

The men shook their heads quickly, looking up slightly. Nikki groaned inside the cage and I tried desperately to get over to see how he was. But unless Sweet looked at him, I was stuck beside the gangster like an obedient child. Sweet smirked, enjoying their discomfort. "Good. Now, fix his shoulder like I said and bring Leviticus in. Let him have some fun with our special guest."

Sweet turned, eyes barely passing over Nikki. I jumped onto the chance and ran to the cage. Nikki was curled up in the bottom of the crate, arms wrapped around his legs. He shook badly and I noticed his skin was deathly pale underneath his tattoos. I felt my anger rise as I eyes fell on the bloody bandage on his shoulder and wondered what had happened. I knew we had to get to him soon, before anything else happened. I tried to reach a hand though the slats but as I did, the room started to fade away. The last thing I heard was my name falling from Nikki's cracked, bloody lips and then I came crashing into home.

"-hear me? C'mon baby boy." Bobby said loudly, shaking my shoulders none to gently. I groaned, pushing away his hands with a grunt. I tried to sit up but I felt as if I had just run a marathon. Someone helped me to sit up straight and I realized I wasn't on the couch but the floor. "Wanna tell me what the fuck just happened, Jack?"

I pressed the heels of my hands hard into my eyes, trying to stop the black spots from dancing across my eyes. I felt like I was going to puke breakfast all over everyone's shoes and the carpet. I held up m index finger and breathed out deeply, trying to process it all. Never in my life had I ever experienced something like that and it sucked everything from me. When I felt like I could talk without puking, I smiled slightly. "I know where the Sweets hidden."

I looked up at everyone, laughing at their confused expressions. I stood on wobbly legs, walked over to the maps lying over our dining room table and stuck a pin where I though Sweet was. Greene followed behind me, looking over at my shoulder at the map. He looked the map over and then at me, eyebrows scrunched as far down as they could go. "How'd you figure that one out? That's the old assembly plant area."

I shrugged, breathing deeply to stop the nausea that was brewing in my stomach. "I was in Sweet's head, like a ghost. I saw everything he saw. I saw where he was." I explained, trying to make sense of it myself. "I was like his little conscience. I saw Nikki. He's alive but we need to get to him soon, he doesn't look good."

Bobby looked at Greene, having a silent conversation that only they heard. I fiddled with my necklaces, trying to calm my ragged nerves. Sneakers saw my fretful fingers and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled softly, finding it funny that he was comforting me instead of the other way around. "Thanks Sneaks." I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

Sneakers smiled, squeezing gently. "Welcome. You found him for me. I'm happy." He whispered. I smirked, nodding my head. Bobby looked over at us, a frown marring his face. I knew what he was thinking without having to pry his head open. I stuck my tongue out at him and he flipped me off. Sneakers laughed, shaking his shaggy brown hair. "Nikki would have laughed at that."

I nodded, looking back at my brother. He was bent over the map, his face scrunched up in thought. I smiled softly to myself, knowing that without him, nothing would have been happening. I needed my brother and deep down, I knew he needed me also. I was his everything. I snorted, feeling lightheaded again. Sneakers loosened his hold on me and lead me back over to the couch. I stretched out, my head tucked into Angels lap. He smirked softly, white teeth bright in his face. "Hey Angel. Did you get your teeth whitened?"

Angel shook his head, ruffling my hair. "Shut up, white boy." he mumbled, eyes bright with laughter. Bobby shot a look over at us and jerked a thumb towards the maps. Angel sighed, hefting his self-up and off the couch. I fell back with a grunt and closed my eyes. "Fine, stay there."

"At least you'll know where to find me." I retorted, opening my eyes to look up at the ceiling. I could feel someone's eyes on me and it was starting to make my skin crawl. Looking around, I saw that it was Alex, his eyes dark with a mix of emotions. "What are you starin' at man? It's bugging me."

Alex frowned, tossing me Nikki's bandana with more flare than what was needed. "How the fuck could you find him and not me? I mean, you're just a mirror mutant. You're not supposed to be able to pass my ability." he spat out, voice harsh. I felt everyone's eyes on me now and frowned. Something wasn't right and I knew it was inside Alex.

I tensed, fingers gripping the cloth to calm me down. Bobby and Murphy watched the two of us, not knowing whether or not to intervene or leave us alone. I stood slowly, still feeling wobbly from my last battle. Twist stood to help me but I pushed him away, determined to do this myself. "I don't know why I could see him and you couldn't. And I know what I am. Stop talking to me like I'm some kind of freak."

"You are a freak! You don't even have a power to call your own! You're just a Frankenstein of other mutants. It's pathetic. Maybe we should just hand you over to Sweet and save all our asses!" he yelled, eyes dilating and seeming to change color slightly. I felt my own eyes narrow in wonder and tenses. I felt the hate radiating from Alex and knew it wasn't his. The hate coming towards me was older, darker. Someone had a hold of Alex's body and was using him as a puppet to get to me.

Despite knowing that it wasn't Alex talking, I felt my hands and arms start to grow warm. Glancing down, I saw my arms were engulfed in an eerie blue light. Bringing one hand up, I raised Alex from the ground by the throat. The other tightened around thin air, but Alex's hands tore at his throat, his air suddenly gone. I smiled, feeling powerfully despite the situation. "How about instead I crush your windpipe and leave you to drown in your own blood? How about that, hu?"

Alex gasped, eyes bulging. I heard someone shouting my name but I ignored them, my attention locked on Alex. I knew it wasn't really him, someone was controlling him. A few more seconds and the real culprit would reveal their true colors. I wondered momentarily on who it could be but Alex gasping brought me back quickly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, body twitching. I knew he was alive; I wasn't squeezing hard enough to kill. I frowned, waiting. Alex was limp, eyes closed…

Then his eyes snapped opened, revealing pale gray eyes instead of his normal ones. I stepped back slightly, the movement startling me off balance. Alex smiled, more sneered actually and locked his eyes on me. "Jackie. It's been awhile, pretty boy. How ya been?"

I felt my body tense painfully, instantly recognizing the voice coming from Alex's mouth. It was a voice I tried desperately to forget every day. "AJ. Thought you left Detroit after I killed Malac. What are you still doing around?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady. AJ laughed; his laughter cold and like knives to my ears. "Did I say something amusing?"

AJ shook his head, face slipping into a malicious smile. "No. Just thinking is all. Trying to figure out how a smarty pants kids like you can be so dumb. First you got caught between Malac's and my web. Then with your own brother's little game. Now with Victor Sweet. You ever stay out of the way or are you always this annoying?"

I frowned, feeling old emotions starting to rise up inside of me. Bobby called my name again and I shot him a sideways glance, shutting him up easily. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his mood. I turned back to AJ, trying to portray anger instead of fear. "How did you know about my brother? And Sweet? You were long gone before them."

"Wrong again, brainiac. How do you think your dear brother knew where to find out? It wasn't that pathetic sniffer they had. He would never have found you if it wasn't for me. I gave him the address, told him about your idiotic brother. I never thought you'd kill him, though. Then last year, Sweet was looking for young blood. He found me. Again. He's known about you from the start Jackie. Ever since Malac took you at the park. He just wanted you when you were stronger. Better. I guess that's now." AJ explained a proud smile on his face. I felt my skin crawl from it. "Get it now, pretty boy?"

I breathed out harshly; body feeling like it was made of jello. I drew my head up, locking my eyes onto AJ's. "I get it. And now you get this. I'm coming for you. I killed Malac and I'm going to kill you too. And when you see your boss, tell him I'm gunning for his head too. Got it, pretty boy?" I spat harshly.

I squeezed my fist tightly, removing AJ's mind from Alex's body. Once I knew he was gone, I collapsed against the couch. My chest heaved up and down as if I had just exercised and wasn't in shape. Bobby grabbed me under the arms and I felt my knees buckle under me. I was grateful he was there to catch me and to comfort me. Together, Bobby and I crashed to the floor, m hands gripping his arms. Before I was just overwhelmed by everything, now I was tipped into hysterical.

"Calm down, baby boy. I'm here. Yer safe. Breath." Bobby whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I curled into him, burying my head into his chest and letting the tears cascade down my face. Bobby ran his hands over my hair and neck soothingly, trying desperately to calm me down. Somehow, despite my brother's best effort, I knew the gesture was useless. "C'mon Jack. Calm down."

I hiccupped, feeling my brother's calming sensation seeping into my bones. I drew in a few shaky breaths, struggling to get a handle on what the hell was going on around me. It seemed like every time I got a clue to unlock the past, someone has to go and fuck it all up again. Here I thought Sweet only took an interest in me because I was a Mercer but no. He knew all along what I was, what I was capable of. It almost made me sick to think he had been after me for that long. It also made me feel weak and vulnerable, which I hated more than anything.

"I'm sick of this shit. I hate it! Why do they always come after me? Why can't they fuck off and find someone else to fuck over?" I growled, feeling my hatred rising once more. Bobby squeezed his arms around me gently and I was grateful he was there to comfort me. If he wasn't, I wouldn't know where to be. Or how to control myself. I opened my eyes narrowly, looking down at my white knuckles. "I swear I'm going to kill every last one of them. I'm sick of being preyed on."

No one said anything. I think they didn't know exactly what to say to me. Bobby rubbed his warming fingers over my back, trying to ease the tension from my shoulders. I frowned, squeezing my fist tightly closed and watching the flames that rose from it. Bobby covered my hand with his and extinguished it quickly. "Knock it off. Yer going to push yaself too hard. Save it."

I didn't respond to him. I just left my eyes on Bobby's rough hand. I traced each scar lightly, fighting to find a calm place to go to. My beating heart finally slowed down and the hatred I felt burning moments before had reduced itself to a simmer. Bobby kissed the back of my head secretly, gently pressing his cheek into my knotted hair. I smiled slightly at his compassion. Though Bobby tried to hide his affection, I saw Sweet smile and turn away. I looked at Bobby from the corners of my eyes and nodded, thanking him silently.

Bobby nodded, trying to smile a little. I shook my head, understanding his gesture without having to dig. I rested back in his arms and stared up at the ceiling, breathing easily now. I moved my head and looked at the others, happy they were there with me. They gave me a sense of stability and unity. Bobby sighed behind me and looked at the time on his cell phone. "If we plan on doing this, we gotta do it soon. It's getting late."

Murphy and Angel nodded, needing to encouragement to join a fight. The two looked at Greene and smile sadistically. The cop ran a hand over his head and mumbled something about Bobby being impatient. I snorted, tightening my fist once again and feeling the power under my flesh. My smiled widened, eyes darting up to look at Bobby. "I think I'm okay. I can do this."

Bobby sighed, arms tightening and body tensing. His head started to buzz with worry and knew he was battling himself on what to do with me. I hung my head, flicking sparks from the ends of my fingers. "_I know ya wanna help but I'm worried about you. I don't want you gettin' hurt."_ Bobby mumbled in his head, worry lacing his mind voice.

I felt my body tighten once more. I knew he was right. He had every right to be worried. He was looking out for me and my streak for not getting injured was low. But there was no way in hell that I was being left behind. I was too valuable to the group to do so. "I'll be fine. This is more my battle than anyone else. He's taken a lot from me. It's time I took it the fuck back."

Bobby hung his head down, knowing he was losing this battle. "Fine. I learned long ago that arguing with you does nothing and you always win. You just better be careful. I don't want yer blood on my hands too." Bobby grumbled, yet I heard the pain in his voice. Whenever he mentioned our brother, his voice always took on that tone. Darius may have been a bastard but he was still blood. Bobby locked his brown eyes on my blue ones and smiled faintly. "Let's go finish this."

"I've been waitin' for you to say that. Let's go." I climbed to my feet, shaking my head to clear away a wave of nausea. Everyone looked at me expectantly, body tensed. I walked towards the stairs and paused there for a moment. "Get ready. We're leaving shortly."

* * *

**(Bobby POV)**

I stared at the decimated factory from my spot at the end of the street. From the outside, the building looked almost harmless. Just left in shitty condition. The windows had all been boarded up years ago and the glass from it broken panes lay sparkling on the wet ground. Old car parts and shattered pallets were scattered around like fallen soldiers on a battle field. Harmless looking yet filled with murderous intent. And people say looks can be deceiving.

"You sure this is it?" Murphy asked as he slid shells into the pump shot gun he favored over everything else. I nodded, cocking my gun and stuffing it into the waistband of my pants. Murphy sighed, shaking his blond hair and frowning. "Better than a hospital, I guess."

I snorted, shaking my head. I looked over my shoulder at him and the others. I saw the malicious glint in all their eyes and smirked, we were ready all right. I saw Jack's eyes locked on the building and stepped up next to him. My arm brushed his long sleeve shirt and he flinched, eyes sparking. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You okay?"

Jack nodded, his hair flopping into his face. His hand came up to brush it away and then he looked at me. "I'm starting to feel normal again." He laughed and shook his head. "Or as normal as I can be." he joked, pushing his shirt sleeves up. I caught sight of his veins and noticed the bright blue color of them. They hadn't been like that in years and I knew he was ready for the war. "Now or never, right?"

I nodded, extending my hand to him and feeling the raw emotions boiling under his skin when he shook it. I smirked, lifting up my spare gun and offering it up to him. He shook his head and shot me a knowing smile. I frowned, shaking my head. "Don't even think about it, fairy boy. Yer not going in there without carrying a gun. Yer out of yer fucking…"

Jack cut me off halfway through m sentence. His mind forcing me to shut up and when I tried to shake him out, he mentally kicked me. It felt like a hangover plus a migraine rolled into one. I growled inwardly, secretly liking it when he was weaker than me. He turned, facing me and locking his eyes on mine sternly. "I don't need a gun to protect my ass. The damn thing will only get in my way. And if you try to stop me, I'll leave you here in the damn car. Got it?" he ordered out, voice unnervingly calm and thorough.

I felt his hold on my mind disappear and for a moment, I thought about beating the shit out of him. Instead I just growled and gave into his demands. He smirked, knowing he won the battle. I swatted him around the head and smirked. "Don't be a smart ass." I hated the fact that he argued better than me. It was aggravating and he knew it. I stuffed my gun into the holster near my ankle and looked him over once again. "You better use every goddamn power you hold then. Got that?"

Jack smirked at my cockiness, nodding his head easily. He pulled a beanie from his pants pocket and pulled it over his overly wild hair. Then he yanked on a pair of fingerless gloves. I saw him flex his fingers and knew we were ready to go. He tossed the others a look and started towards the factory. I followed without a word, my heart already racing with anticipation. I heard everyone else's footsteps behind me and laughed sadistically. "Ready or not, Sweet. Here I fucking come."

Jack stopped just short of the heavy metal doors leading into the factory. We stopped behind him, wondering why he wasn't going forward. As we watched, Jack stretched out his hand cautiously. A bright purple light flashed and I heard Jack hiss in pain. "Fucking electric shield. Sweet's using Nikki to keep this in play." I stepped sideways slightly, trying to see what he was seeing. Jack stepped closer to the invisible shield, palms out and shoulders tensed. "Watch this."

My brother slammed his hands against the shield. Bright purple and white bolts of electricity flashed down to Jack's hands with ear ringing noise. Jack barely moved as the bolts struck his palms and sparks flew down from above us. Angel cried out in surprise and covered his head, face looking priceless. Jack mumbled a sorry and walked closer to the door. He laid a hand on the metal garage door and laughed. He turned back to us, eyes falling on Sneakers. "All yours, Sneaks."

Sneakers smirked, looking happy that he was helping out with something. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck like it was game. He brushed by me as he moved to stand in front of the door. I felt my keys vibrate and wondered what I would see. He pressed his long fingers against the door, breathing in deeply. I watched amazed as the door began to fold in on itself. I watched Jack bend spoons but that was nothing compared to what Sneakers could do. He was bending the metal like it was paper.

Once Sneakers had the door out of the way, we entered the factory slowly. I had my gun trained on the blackness around us and Angel smiled at my stance. I brushed him off and looked around. The smell of oil ad decay was overpowering and it filled my nose thickly as we moved deeper into the factory floor. Greene walked beside me, gun drawn and held loosely in his hands. I held my hand up and everyone stopped, forming a circle around me. "I think it's better if we split up. We can cover more ground. Run into anyone, shoot 'em."

Everyone nodded and spread out. Since we were odd numbered, Greene stayed with Jack and I. Jack nodded, leading the way into the black hallway behind us. I followed closely behind, wanting to keep Jack within my reach. I kept my gun trained at the empty spot above his shoulder for caution. I could hear the faint thoughts of the others and a few of Sweet's men. Jack must have heard them too because he took a sharp turn and jogged down a small connecting hall. He held up an arm and stopped me once again.

"Stay here." he barked softly. I opened my mouth to argue but gave up once he moved into the open. I scampered to crouch behind some pallets and watch in case anything happened. Jack approached two heavy set men with open arms and a smile. "Yo! Shiteaters."

I groaned inwardly once again at his chose of words. Greene shot me a look that said it all:_ he's just like you._ I flipped him off and he laughed silently. I darted my eyes back to Jack, hating that he wasn't carrying. The thugs rose from their makeshift seats and eyed Jack carefully. I felt my trigger finger tighten protectively as I watched them move. "Who you callin' a shiteaters?" the smaller one asked, his face red with sweat.

Jack ignored him. "Where's Sweet?" he asked, letting his arms hang loose by his sides. I saw the bigger guy reach for his gun and tensed. Jack caught the movement too and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He raised his arm at the elbow and the thugs watched as the bigger guy's gun pointed itself at its owner. "C'mon guys. We're just talking. No need for guns. Now, let's try this again. Where's Sweet?"

The cocked itself and the big guy swallowed, face sallow and watching the gun with frightened eyes. His mouth opened to speak but before he could get one word out, the smaller guy raised his own gun and fired. Jack dropped his hold on the gun and brought his arms up to form an X. The bullet ricocheted off the invisible shield and sank into an empty barrel above Greene's head. I jumped from my spot, gun raised in anger.

Jack brought his arms down, anger growing and causing the walls to vibrate. "I was just trying to make small talk guys. But if you want to play rough, I'll play rough." he growled. He drew his arms to the center of his chest and swirled them slightly. Shooting his arms forward, a ball of blue energy flew from his fingertips. The ball hit the wall of oil drums behind the two with a deafening ring. The oil drums wobbled, rocking slightly. Then with an earsplitting crash, they tumbled to the ground, trapping the two thugs underneath them. The thoughts ceased from them and I knew they were dead.

I grabbed Jack around the upper arm and pulled him with me. I knew that kind of noise was going to alert others and I wanted to find Sweet before we were caught. Jack stumbled as we jogged from then room. He regained his footing and tugged himself from my hold. We ran along the dark hallways, searching for something Jack considered familiar. When we skidded through a set of metal industrial doors, Jack threw his arms up, fingertips pressing into his temples.

"Jack, what's the matter? You okay?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder lightly. He shook me off and tensed, fingers pressing deeper. I shot Greene a worried look and the cop just shrugged. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked back at Jack. "What's happening, Jack?"

"Leviticus. I can hear his thoughts. He just got done with Nikki. Sweets with him, at where they're keeping Nikki." he explained frantically. His eyes glowed bright under his hat and I knew he was having trouble keeping himself together. This was too much for him and he was starting to become unstable. "We have to find him now."

"I know Jack. I know." I pulled away from him, eyes moving to fall on Greene. He frowned deeper, mind saying something about Jack's stability and shrugged, eyes going apologetic. "Get Twist and Sneakers here now. We need help." The cop nodded and I could hear him silently yelling for the others. Jack twitched at the noise and I frowned deeper. "Relax, Jackie. We'll get him."

Jack jerked away from me, an uncontrolled fury burning in his eyes. "I fuckin' told you to stop callin' me Jackie. It's starting to get really annoyin'." he growled out, teeth clenched tight. I felt my lips rise slightly and forced myself not to say anything back. Jack paced in front of me frantically, hands tucked behind his head. "Fuck this. I'm going after them myself."

Somehow I knew what he meant. My mouth opened to protest and I threw my hands out to grab him. My hands fell through thin air. He had moved himself towards Sweet and I couldn't believe he did it. "Fuck!" I shouted, lashing out with my foot and connecting with a brick wall. "Goddammit Jack. I can't fuckin' believe he did that. Imma kill him when I find him."

"Where'd he go? What the hell just happened?" Greene asked confusion clear in his voice. I hear approaching footsteps and knew the others were arriving. Turning I found not only Greene but Twist and Sneakers staring at me intently. Sneakers shook his apologetic and I just sighed deeply. "What happens now, Bobby?"

My hands came up and wrapped themselves in my hair, tugging lightly at the roots. I didn't know where Sweet was. Or what Jack had seen in his vision. If I did, I would have a general idea of where to go. But right now, I was blind and it was pissing me off to no end. "_C'mon Bobby. Find Jack. You did it once before. Now do it again_." I screamed at myself. Even as I was yelling at myself for an answer, I already knew the solution.

"Bobby..." I held up my hand to silence the cop. He sighed and fidgeted with his weapon, nervously playing with the safety. I brought my hands up to cover my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. Breathing in deeply, I shifted through all the silence and the thoughts surrounding. Pushing myself harder, I stretched my mind out. I searched for Jacks thoughts, hoping he wasn't blocking me. For a moment I thought he had until I got a trickle of his mind. I saw Sweet through Jack's eyes, Nikki lying at his feet. Focusing the hardest I ever focused, I found what I was looking for. Location.

I pulled my mind back with a grunt and cry of pain when it became part of me again. Tiredness washed over me and I stumbled against the wall I had previously kicked. Drawing in deep gulps of air, I tried to stop myself from vomiting. Even if it seemed like a pleasant idea. Eventually my heart stopped racing and I opened my eyes, flinching at the dim lights. "Ground floor assembly line." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

Green shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time. He walked over, wrapped his arm around my waist and yanked me to my feet. I growled as the movement sent knives through my head. Greene ignored me, probably used to me being injured or in this state. "Let's go. We don't have time. Leviticus is one mean fucker and I don't want to leave anyone with him."

The two boys nodded, leading us down the darkened hallway. Greene and I hobbled along behind them, my head feeling very much like a split watermelon. I kept thinking about Jack, about his stability. I knew that if he wanted to, he could bring this whole damn building down on us just trying to get to Sweet. That's why I wanted him with me, so I could help him out if he started to feel threatened. We came to a stop at the junction of four hallways and I looked around, having no idea which way to go. "Now where? Which one?" I grumbled.

"You are here. Ground floor assembly line is to the left." Sneakers stated simply, his voice barely above a whisper.

I looked up at him, hating that he was taller than Jack. It made my head ache just moving it. "How the fuck do you know that, Sneakers?"

He smiled and jerked a thumb at the wall behind him. "Map of the plant on the wall. It gives direction to all the sections." he explained in a matter-of-fact voice. I felt my face go flat. Cocky bastard. No wonder Jack hung with him, they were exactly alike. He held his hands up in defense and shrugged. "I figured I would help. Sorry."

"Ignore sourpuss over here. He's always like that when he's in pain." Greene mumbled, hefting me up more with a grunt. I hissed in pain and pressed my hand to my temple. Sneakers shrugged again and looked at Twist, who was playing with his braids patiently. Greene looked at me with a stern face and shook his head. "Stop being a puss. Sneakers lead the way."

I was about to argue about being a pussy when the popping of gunfire started. I jerked my head up despite the pain and instantly thought of Jack. Then I realized it wasn't Jack but the others. The noise continued and I worried for my other two brothers and my friends. I moved away from Greene and jerked my head in the direction of the gunshots. "Greene. Twist. Go help them. Me and Sneakers can get Jack and Nikki."

This time, no one argued with me. Greene and Twist took off in the direction of gunshots without another word. I grimaced and shoved myself away from the wall. This was no time to be weak. I needed to help my brother before he cracked and did some irrational. I jerked my head at the teen and half jogged half stumbled down the hallway. The gunshots faded behind us and I silently hoped everyone was okay.

The hallway ended abruptly into an open wide space. I stumbled to a stop, blocking Sneakers with my arm. Voices floated towards us and slowly I walked deeper into the room. Sweet stood at the opposite end of the room, Nikki kneeling at his feet now. Leviticus, a big burly white guy with tattoos and a thick neck, stood behind him obediently. Jack stood rigidly in front of me, hands balled into fist and almost standing in a fighting pose. He barely looked at me when I stepped close to him.

Sweet noticed me before Jack did and he smiled devilishly. He clapped his hands together and Nikki whimpered slightly. Sneakers stepped towards his brother but I stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. "Well if it isn't my other favorite Mercer. I see you finally found me. How ya been? Doing well?"

"Fuck you Sweet." I growled out, anger growing in my chest. Sweet laughed shaking his head. I felt my anger flare and smelt the smoke coming off of me. Sneakers instantly stepped back and looked slightly worried. "Quit playing fuckin' games Sweet. Give us Nikki and I might try to be nice when I kill you."

Sweet laughed, the noise pissing me off even further. I stepped forward in aggravation but was surprised when I couldn't go any further than that. I couldn't reach Jack or Sweet for that matter. An invisible barrier prevented me from getting any closer. Jack barely glanced at me and I knew he was the one holding the barrier up. "This is between me and him. Stay out of it." he said icily.

Jack turned back to Sweet, eyes growing cold. For the first time in my life, I was more frightened of my baby brother than anyone else. He emanated power and a killer edge that I had never seen before in any one Jack's age. But I guess, even the strongest of us could become dark if pushed too far. "This is going to end here, Victor. You've been chasing me since I was eleven. Here I am. You got my attention. Now let Nikki go." He threw his arms out wide and stared right at Sweet, challenging the older male.

Sweet shook his head, wagging a finger at Jack like an angry parent would to a disobedient child. "This isn't what I wanted, Jack. I wanted you to come to me unhindered. I didn't want this war. This bloodshed. You caused this war, Mercer. Not me." He stepped forward, grabbing a handful of Nikki's hair and jerking the teens head back. Nikki's face was a mess of bruises and teeth marks were scattered over his neck. "Look at what your ignorance caused, Jack."

Jack snarled, stepping closer to Sweet. I tensed, gripping the handle of my gun almost painfully now. Leviticus moved with Jack, muscles rippling under his black shirt. Jack eyed Leviticus carefully, moving closer to the bigger man. Leviticus looked over his shoulder at Sweet and the man just nodded. Leviticus smiled, teeth looking like animals and he lumbered towards Jacks. His balled-up hands looking like two honey hams.

"Jack! Get the fuck out of there." I shouted, banging on the barrier and causing a shower of sparks to fall on my head. Jack ignored me, keeping his full attention on Leviticus. I knew that Jack could probably take the larger man but it was a risk I didn't want to happen. Especially since I couldn't help my brother. "I'm not fucking around, Jack! Get the hell out of there!"

My brother ignored me completely, making my patience run thin once more. Sweet laughed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Now I can see your true potential. Time to impress." he encouraged, eyes locking on mine. I swore, kicking the barrier once again. "Now now, Mercer. Remember your temper."

"Fuck you, Sweet. If this barrier wasn't here, I would kill you myself. And enjoy the whole process." I spat, pacing the edge of the barrier in frustration. I knew I looked like a caged animal but it kept me from setting something aflame or charging at the wall again.

My eyes were drawn back to my brother, who was circling Leviticus like a dog. Leviticus smiled and swung abruptly, even though he was a good foot away from Jack. I watched Jack stumble back with a cry of pain and wondered how Leviticus pulled that one off. His hand wiped at his lip and I was surprised to see blood on his fingertips. So Sweet's guard dog was a Mover, except he moved the energy around him. I knew Jack was going to have a fun time fighting Leviticus but it pissed me off that Jack wouldn't let me help him.

"My turn." Jack smiled, lifting his arm at the elbow and curling his fingers around the air. The barrel behind him rose from the ground and when Jack swung his arm forward, it soared directly at Leviticus. The big man ducked long enough for Jack to disappear and reappear next to us. He laid Nikki out on the ground and disappeared again. Sweet smiled and Jack glared. "Now I'm finishing this."

Once again, I felt my anxiousness grow. Sneakers bent down besides his brother, smoothing his hair from his face. I looked the kid over, realizing that this was my brother's partner. He was scrawny like Jack, with wild black hair and tattoos. I figured Jack must have found something about him to love and shrugged inwardly. "It's alright, Nik. We got you now. Yer safe." Sneakers mumbled, voice trembling.

I ignored the brothers, eyes fixed on Jack with apprehension. His hands glowed bright and I was surprised to see Leviticus clawing at his neck. Somehow in a matter of seconds, Jack had taken control of the fight. His head whipped in Sweets direction, hair falling out from under his hat. Eyes glowing the brightest I've ever seen, he tightened his hold on Leviticus. " How much do you care for your servants, Sweet? Will it bother you if I snap his neck like a bread stick?"

Sweet's lip twitched and I recognized the tick. He was getting annoyed with the whole situation. He always acted like that when someone proved better than him. That was the main reason he killed his uncle. He slipped his hands inside his pants pocket and shrugged. "Not very much. I can always find another. Or maybe you'll finally say yes about working for me. How does that sound?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to answer that truthfully?" Jack cracked back. His voice sounded impatient and I was amazed that he could be so calm. Especially in a situation like the one he was in. Leviticus gasped loudly; face red from lack of oxygen. Jack loosened his hold slightly but otherwise ignored the man.

"How about the honest truth for once? We're buddies enough for the truth." Sweet replied, pacing slightly. I saw his eyes flick above Jack and I glanced at what he was looking at. When I saw nothing out of ordinary I returned my gaze to my brother. I figured Sweet was just playing a game and hoping Jack would lose attention.

Jack smirked, looking almost demonic for a moment. He glanced around, looking at me with dark eyes. I shivered, never seeing his eyes that dark before. They looked as if he had no blue left in his eyes, leaving only inky black behind. He smirked and then turned back to Sweet, standing straighter. "I would rather die than work for you."

Sweet frowned sadly, shaking his head. Then his eyes snapped up, looking dangerous. I felt my stomach tighten and tensed. He had something up his sleeve and Jack wasn't letting me in to help. "So be it, Jackie." he shouted, stepping back slightly and looking around.

As I moved to try at the barrier again, a loud popping filled my ears. Jack jerked backwards, spinning around as he cried out. I felt my heart leap to my throat when I saw blood pouring from his shoulder. "Bobby!" he cried, pressing his hand to the wound. The blood gushed over his fingers and stained his pale fingers a bright red. Another shot rang out and Jack stumbled forward, pouring seeping through his jeans.

I watched as Jack tumbled to his knees, my name falling from his lips once more. I kicked out the barrier but the damn thing held fast. Another round of shots were fired and echoed around the room. Jack arched forward and I saw blood starting to blossom from his chest. "Jack! Hold on baby boy. I'm gonna get you." I shouted, pulling my gun from its spot on my back.

Looking up, I saw AJ Washer staring down at us. He had his gun trained on Jack's head and I felt my anger flare off of me. I heard a sizzle and was shocked to find that I had burned a hole through Jack's barricade. I threw myself at my brother, knocking him out of the way just as a bullet whizzed by our heads. Sneakers darted forward from our hiding spot and wrapped his fingers around the pipes snaking up the walls. I watched while moving Jack as the pipes came alive and wrapped around AJ.

"Bobby…it hurts." Jack whimpered voice staggering. His eyes grew wide with pain and I felt fearful for him. I cradled his head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. I had no idea how to stop the extensive flow of blood. I looked around wildly, wishing I wasn't so useless. "Make it stop. Please?"

"I need help! Fuck! Anyone!" I shouted. I heard a stampede of feet and Angel crashing into down into me. Jack gasped again, a gurgling noise coming from his throat. "Don't you dare die on me, Jack! I need you around. Don't you dare die, you little fairy. Jack please!" I felt tears leaping to my eyes and I didn't care who saw them.

Angel pushed me out of the way with a growl of aggravation, rolling Jack onto his side. I didn't fight him for once. Greene knelt on the other side of Jack and helped Angel in whatever he was doing. I heard the flick of Angels knife and tried to figure out what he was doing. Before I could ask, Jack gasping filled my ears. The gasping stop and I heard the shallow breathing coming from my baby brother. I whipped around and realized Jack was breathing. It was labored but he was breathing.

"How the fuck did you do that?' I asked, disbelief in my voice. Angel tore his belt from his pants and made a tourniquet for Jack's leg as I watched. The flow of blood slowed but continued. I knew that if we didn't get him out of there soon, he would die.

Angel looked up, tears dripping from his eyes. "They taught me not only how to kill someone. They also taught me how to save them."

I nodded, moving to cradle Jack's head again. He looked at me through glazed eyes and I tried to stop the tears from falling. Blood stained my hands as I held him and once again I feared for his life. I shook my head, trying to will him to be okay. "C'mon Jack! Please don't do this to me. Don't leave me here. I need you! You gotta make it."

Greene talked frantically on his phone and I knew he was trying to get an ambulance to our position. Everyone else stood around me and Jack, anxiously waiting for help to arrive. I noticed that Greene and Leviticus managed to sneak off while we were distracted with Jack. I was furious for a second at my lack of hindsight. I should've known the shooting was a cover for them to escape. Then I remembered I still had the shooter. I laid Jack down carefully and stood. "Sneakers, lower him down." I growled out.

Sneakers nodded, making the pipes lower AJ to the ground. The kid looked at me, baring a stark resemblance to his brother, Malac. His eyes were wide with fear, something that didn't bother me at all. "I was only following Sweet's order, man. I didn't want to do it. He said if I didn't he would kill me." I raised my weapon and watched as his fear intensified. I lowered the weapon slightly and he seemed to relax. "Thank god."

I frowned deeper, gripping his hair and forcing him to look at Jack. "No. Not God. You shot my brother. You were there when your brother raped him. And you took part. That's three strikes. If you should be thanking anyone, thank Victor Sweet." I jammed my gun into his temple and pulled the trigger without a second thought. "He caused this all."

Jack gasped again, blood spilling from his lips. I dropped down beside him and lifted him from the ground in hopes of helping him breath. "You gotta fight Jack! Please! For me!" I begged, holding him tight against me. He gasped again and gagged, more blood spilling from his mouth.

"Bobby…" he struggled out, voice barely above a whisper. I leaned in close, shaking him again to keep him from going into shock. "Thanks…for everything." As his thoughts slowed, I knew I was losing him. His body slackened in my arms and I shook him again. His eyes faded and the grip on my arm fell away.

"Jack!" A small smile graced Jack's lips and as if someone flipped a switch, his thoughts ceased. I shook him, tears falling on his bloodstained shirt. "C'mon Jack." I pressed my hand to his cheek, thumb moving over it gently. "Please. Not you too."

When he made no movement, I felt my walls break. Tears poured down my face thickly and I held Jack tightly to my body. My hands tangled in his hair and I tried once again to wake him. "Jack!" I felt someone put their arms around me, but I ignored them. I clutched at Jack's shirt, inhaling his scent.

"I can't do this without you."

_I will fight for one last breath _

_I will fight until the end_


	13. All That I've Got

**"All That I've Got"**

**Recommended Music: **Whatever tickles your fancy. =)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I could hear Bobby calling out for me, but every time I tried to look for him, my eyes found nothing but empty space. I whirled around in place, hoping maybe I would catch a glimpse of him. After causing a prolonged vertigo spell, I realized that my brother was nowhere to be found. I was all alone in the darkness. My brothers couldn't stop what happened to me. I had died.

Sinking to my knees where I stood, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I dry heaved, my eyes watering and stomach clenching. When nothing came out, I forced myself to swallow down gulps of air. As I was swallowing the air, the oddest sensation filled my lungs. No matter how much I breathed in, my body was not getting the air. I felt like a balloon with a hole in it; my lungs were damaged and not holding the air. A sob ripped through me and I felt tears falling down my face.

"You have to stop crying, Jack." a voice echoed around me. My head snapped up and I realized I wasn't submerged in darkness anymore. I was kneeling on a stage, a vast amount of seats stretching out in front of me. I was more amazed when I found my mother sitting in the front row, looking very much alive.

"Ma? What are you doing here? What is this place?" I struggled out, not believing I was talking to my murdered mother. I stumbled to my feet and walked to the edge of the stage. Dropping down, I walked to my mother and stared at her. "Is this heaven?"

Ma laughed, covering her smile with a hand. I frowned, trying to cross my arms but stopped when I found my left arm dangling uselessly besides me. I rolled my eyes and let the right drop back down. Ma stood and placed her hands gently on my shoulders. I felt her eyes looking me over and I looked away, feeling ashamed. When I felt fingers on my chin, I knew it was pointless to fight her. My blue eyes found hers instantly. "You look like shit, Jackson Mercer. Didn't I tell you boys to stop playing with guns?"

I blushed, eyes looking down. I nodded, not knowing what to say to her. She sighed deeply and walked towards the stage slowly. I followed her movements, trying to figure out why she was here. "I always knew you would fit in with us, Jack. From the minute I took Bobby in."

I looked at her, head cocked to the side. "When you took Bobby in, I wasn't even born yet. How would you know we would find each other?" I asked bewilderment in my voice. Ma smiled knowingly and my annoyance grew. Then realization fell over me. I suddenly remembered what Bobby had told me after he went to the prison to see our birthfather. Our birth mother was a seer. "You knew my goddamn mother? She told you about Bobby! And me."

Ma stepped back over to me, pressing her hands to my face. I tried to jerk away from her but she was stronger than I was in my current condition. "Jack, listen to me. And listen well. Your mother had no idea what you would go through. She left a letter about Bobby at your father's house. He must have found it and got rid of it. She only saw you and Bobby finding each other. She never saw what would happen in between."

I shook my head, feeling betrayal slip into my body. I wanted to run. I wanted to shout at her for never telling me. I wanted Bobby to be with me, to protect me like he always did. Ma shook me gently and I looked down at her, tears leaking from my tired eyes. "And I spent years trying to find you. I only had a name. When I finally found you, you were already eight years old and been through hell. I didn't think telling you the truth would've helped. And I'm sorry for that. Believe me."

I sobbed out, feeling my knees crumple beneath me again. Tears dripped from my face and fell to the plush carpet underneath me. Ma knelt with me, wrapping me up in her arms tightly. My head dropped onto her shoulder and I let the years of tears flow out. I knew in the past week and a half I had done a lot of crying but I needed to get it all out. And in that moment, I knew it was the right time and place for it.

After a while, when my eyes were void of tears and my body was shaking, I pulled away from my mother. I looked around the theatre, eyes taking in the grandeur of it. "You never answered me before. Is this heaven? 'cause if it is, I like it here." I mumbled, yawning through the question.

Once again Ma laughed, this time not bothering to cover her mouth. As I looked at her smile, I felt my own tugging at my lips. "No, this isn't heaven Jack. This is your in between. You can't stay here." she explained, voice serious despite the smile on her face.

I leaned back, knowing full well my face displayed my emotions. "Why not? I'm dead. I'm staying here with you." I argued, my body growing more tired the more I spoke. I tried to move away from her, feeling scared when my body wouldn't respond. I looked at my mother, fear growing my stomach. "What's happening, Ma?"

Ma frowned lightly, standing up and pulling me up gently. Together we walked back up to the stage and climbed the stairs. I stumbled besides her but Ma didn't struggle to hold me up. We stopped just shy of the curtain and I watched amazed as it was raised by itself. Ma smiled and looked over me. I frowned, looking back and feeling my fear increase. "You're not dead, Jack. You don't belong here. You have to go back to your brothers."

I shook my head, eyes returning to the curtain. "I was shot, Ma. I felt my body give up. I have to be dead." I snapped my head to in her direction again and knew I was just stalling from my fear. "I like it here. Why can't I stay? I don't want to lose you again." Ma shook her head, urging me forward.

"You don't belong here, Jack. You have a life to live. Go live it. One day we'll be together again, but today is not the day." she insured me, eyes showing the truth. I looked at the black hole that was revealed from the rising curtain and swallowed. Before I could ask anymore, pain exploded over my chest and I felt air rushing into my lungs. I gagged and coughed, trying to catch my breath. "You have to go now, honey. I'll keep looking out for you."

I wanted to argue with her, plea with her to not leave. Before the words left my mouth, I was being pulled back into the darkness. I struggled with it but Ma's smile told me to stop fighting. "And tell your brothers to stop playing with guns." was the last I heard of my mother, her image fading as the curtain dropped once again. I was alone and spiraling down towards wherever.

"-gotta come back, baby boy. I need you. Please." Bobby's pleading voice filled my ears once again. I frowned at the thickness of it and knew he was crying. Feeling the pull on me started to increase, I let myself relax and wait for whatever happened. "I don't wanna be left alone, Jack. Don't give up."

I wanted to tell him I wasn't giving up, that I was still fighting. My mouth moved to form the words but nothing came out. I was whipping through the darkness and I had no idea where I was going. Looking up, I was scared to see a white light racing towards me. I knew enough about death to know this was proverbial tunnel but I was scared shitless. Ma said I wasn't dead but yet I was hurtling towards the end. As it came closer, I relaxed and shut my eyes. I silently apologized to my brother and hoped I saw them again in heaven. And I went willingly into the light.

I felt my body crash into something solid and gasped as the wind was knocked back into me. I struggled to swallow the air as pain consumed my body. I cried out and wondered why the hell I was hurting. If I was dead, shouldn't my pain go away? I tried to look around but something was lodged in my throat and it forced my head to stay in one position. Willing myself to focus, I tried to lift a hand to remove the object but found I had no control over my body.

"Jack. If you can hear me, please just give me a sign that your still here. Anything." Bobby mumbled; his voice not far from the side of my head. I whimpered, wishing he could see me struggling. Focusing harder this time, I fought with my body to obey me. I felt his hand in mine and knew I had to make him see I was still with him. Even if it was just a twitch. Anything that would make him open his mind and let me inside to show him I was with him.

I wasn't sure I had made anything move until I felt Bobby's hand jump in mine. I knew it was enough. I felt his mind open to mine and I poured myself to him. I wasn't fully awake yet but I knew my brother would understand everything. I relaxed once again, my body protesting the struggle I was causing it. Slowly I began to regain feeling in my body and control over my functions. I wiggled my fingers more and tried to smile when I heard Bobby mumble my name.

"_Bobby…'m back_." I forced out into his mind, hoping it was enough for him. Tears formed behind my closed lids and this time I didn't want them to go. My body grew tired and I didn't fight it as it pulled me back into unconsciousness. I knew this time when I woke up, I would be safe. I would be with my brothers and that alone allowed me to drift peacefully back into a slumber. Bobby's whispering voice helping to ease away the fears once again.

* * *

When I woke up the second time, much of my pain was gone. I was left with a dull reminder in my bones and a stiffness that was spreading around my body. Groaning softly to myself, I tried to force my eyes to open but found them stuck together with sleep. I struggled slightly, trying to get a hand to move so I could wipe the crust away. When I found that it was nearly impossible to move it, I swore. I hated being immobile.

"Jack? You awake, kid?" I felt my heart jump when I heard Bobby's voice. Something about it made me smile and feel right at home. The bed beneath me dipped and Bobby's fingers gently wiped my eyes clean. I sighed in relief and opened them slowly. A light hanging above my head burned my eyes, causing me to snap my eyes closed again and whimper. I heard a click and knew Bobby had shut off the light. "It's off, Jack. You can open 'em up now."

I obeyed my brother. Opening my eyes slowly, I was relieved when I found his brown eyes staring down into my blue ones. I noticed the wetness to them and hated that he was crying over me. I drew in a deep breath and forced my body to listen to me. Lifting a shaky hand, I pressed it gently to his face and smiled. He grasped my hand, burying his face into my flesh and letting his tears flow freely. His warmth spread through my fingertips and I smiled more as it flooded my body.

"I didn't think you were coming back. You weren't responding to anything. Where'd you go?" he questioned, letting go of my hand to ruffle my hair playfully. I knew just by his face that he was still scared but I shook my head, silently ensuring him that was okay. That I had made it back to him, back to my family.

The first attempt in talking resulted in nothing great. My voice was raspy and barely audible. Bobby reached to the side of him and brought a straw to my lips. I swallowed down the iced water and nodded when I was finished. He twisted away and placed the cup back on the table. I licked my lips and looked around the room, taking notice that I was lying in a comfortable hospital bed in a cream colored room. "Better than white." I mumbled.

Bobby looked at me confused and then noticed the color of the walls. He snorted and nodded his head, not saying anything yet. I continued my scan of the room and frowned when I saw the multitude of machines that were attached me. I counted blood, an IV tube and a feeding tube attached to various places on my body. I frowned, hating the machines that surrounded me. "What's the matter, baby boy?"

I waved my hanging hand around with deep seeded aggravation. "I hate hospitals. Simple as that." I leaned back heavily into my pillows and groaned deeply when I tried to move my leg. Yanking the sheets up, I stared down at the appendage giving me problems. I groaned more when I saw the thick black immobilizer that stretched from my thigh to just above my ankle. "Fuck. AJ got me good."

Bobby growled and moved off the bed, mind flashing red. I regretted mentioning my killer. Bobby stood by the window, his back to me and hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. "Yeah, he got you real good. Nicked an artery and let you bleed out onto the floor. Collapsed your lung and nearly severed the muscles in your arm. So, yes. He got you good." Bobby spat out, venom dripping from his lips.

I looked away, not wanting to see my brother like that. I knew he was still scared, even if his voice was filled with malice. He was frightened that I would disappear again. That I would leave him alone with no one else, despite having our brothers at his side. Bobby needed me to live. Jerry had Camille and the girls. Angel had Sofi and the Marines. Bobby, though, had me. No matter what we went through, or how much we fought, we needed each other. We were the only family we had left and that meant the world to us.

"Sorry for mentioning it." I mumbled; rubbing my hands together gently to keep my brain occupied. Bobby sighed again, leaning against the windowsill and crossing his arms over his chest. For a few minutes, neither us of spoke. I wasn't exactly sure what to say and I think Bobby was the same way. Breathing out, I looked up at him and tried to smile. "Ma told me to tell you to stop playin' with guns. She knew something like this would've happened."

Bobby shot me a confused look and shook his head. I knew he didn't believe me. I could just tell by the way he looked up. Again he sighed and walked back over to his seat. He sank down heavily and rubbed his face. "I guess she was right. Maybe we should stop playin' with guns. They got you shot."

I snorted, laughing slightly to myself. Leave it to Bobby to not ask questions. Leaning my head back into the pillows, I looked up at the ceiling again. My mouth felt dry again and I reached my arm out to try to get the cup myself. My fingertips barely grazed the top before Bobby reached over and brought the cup to my lips. I frowned slightly but took the water. "I could've done it myself."

This time Bobby laughed, placing the cup back down. "Yeah right, baby boy. You can barely lift your arm and to get it. And I know for a fact that yer too weak to even lift it without straining yourself." I glared at him, hating the fact that he was right. I had no strength to do anything power related. I was completely wasted and it was infuriating. "I'm glad you came back, kid. This place was horrible without you."

I smiled softly, looking up at him. He was smiling slightly, eyes down on the worn linoleum. I reached out for his hand and when I felt his rough hand under mine, I squeezed gently. "Don't worry, big brother. I'm not going anywhere. Ya stuck with me now."

Bobby smiled, laughing again. He nodded, eyes looking misty as he looked me over. "Yeah. Guess I can't get rid you anymore." I playfully slapped his hand and pouted, looking away from him. He smirked dangerously, laughing. "Aw, I hurt the princess' feelings. I'm so sorry, your highness."

I opened my mouth to retort with an insult but before I could, a knock echoed around the room. I looked at the door, heart racing slightly for no apparent reason. Bobby frowned, sensing my discomfort and standing. His hand went to the waistband of his jeans and stayed there. Walking to the door, he kept one eye on my and the other around him. He yanked open the door and was nearly attacked by Angel carrying a huge balloon. I breathed out, happy that it was my brothers.

"Cracker Jack! How ya feeling man?" he questioned, striding over to the bed and tying the balloon to the bedrail. I looked up at it and frowned when I saw the teddy bear wearing a pink ribbon that read IT'S A GIRL. I glared over at him and he smiled more, pointing at Bobby. "He made me get it."

I glared at Bobby, silently wishing I had strength to slap him. "I really dislike you right now." Bobby smirked and leaned against the door frame as Jerry and Sofi came into the room. Jerry carried a square box in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. I looked at the box, realizing I was starving and hoped he brought me a treat. "Please tell me that box contains food."

Jerry smiled widely, dropping the box on my lap and placing the soda next to my water. I opened the box and let out a content sigh when I saw two small calzones and a Jello cup. I reached for the smaller calzone, mouthwatering as I brought it out of the box. Just as I was about to take a bite, Bobby reached over and stole it from my hand. "Hey! That's mine." I protested.

Bobby grabbed the Jello and handed it to me, smiling as he also passed me the spoon. "Doc says nothing heavy at first. So your stomach can get used to solid food. I asked Jer to pick up the Jello for you." He made a huge show of taking a bite of the calzone and smiled as I glared at him. I glanced down at the Jello and wished it would change into something better. "Don't be rude, Jack. Jerry made sure to get lime. Yer favorite."

"If I wasn't in this bed right now, I would enjoy kickin' your ass." I frowned, flicking the lid off in annoyance and looking down at the green gelatin. It did look appetizing but the smell of the calzone was driving me crazy. Stuffing the spoon in, I pulled out a nice amount and shoveled it into my mouth. Bobby smirked and I flipped him off, swooshing the Jello around my mouth. "At least it has whipped cream."

Everyone laughed and I smiled, glad that they were all with me. Eating a smaller amount this time, I looked around at everyone. Bobby sat at the window devouring his food. Angel and Sofi were discussing something that sounded like dinner. Jerry sat next to me, eyes bouncing around like mine. I rolled my eyes, wondering what was up with him. "So, what happened after I went flat?" I asked casually. Everyone stopped what they were doing and I felt all eyes on me.

I figured it would have been Bobby to answer but Angel surprised me by speaking first. "We got you to the hospital as fast as we could. The doctors here said you were dead but Craig managed to get a pulse out of you. They did the surgery and then it was touch and go. You just didn't want to wake up."

I arched my brows. Waking up? I felt the bullets rip open my flesh and then I was talking with Ma. How did I manage to fall asleep during that? "How long was I out? It felt like minutes to me." I explained, looking at my brothers standing around me.

Jerry glanced away quickly, rubbing the back of his head. Angel shook his head and Bobby bit at his lip. I growled, hating that they were treating me like a child. Sofi moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently she wrapped her fingers in mine and squeezed. "Jack, you were out for a week. You slipped into a coma after the procedure."

I froze at Sofi's words. I looked at my brothers, hoping maybe she was just joking. That what she said was just another of Bobby's jokes. But as my brothers avoided my gaze once again, I knew it was real. I pulled out her hold and shook my head. "A week? I was gone for a fucking week? What happened to Sweet? And Leviticus? Please tell they're dead or close to it."

Bobby stepped in at this point. He was probably afraid of what would happen if I got hysterical. I knew he meant well but all I wanted to do was hit him. Make him feel pain like I was. Pain that started in the chest and radiated to the rest of the body. Bobby sat beside me and wrapped his arms gingerly around me. "Jack! Calm down. They're dead. We took care of them after you got out of surgery. They're not going to hurt you anymore."

I pulled away from him, feeling betrayed somehow. I wasn't exactly sure but I needed to be angry. I needed to feel something but the pain that was spreading through my body. I gripped at the front of my Johnny and gasped when a flash of pain ripped through my chest. Bobby was over in an instant, smoothing away my hair and talking soothingly to me. I tried to shove him away but movement was out of the question. Even breathing had begun to hurt.

"Get some help. Now!" Bobby barked, not taking his eyes off of me. I heard the sound of someone running and my brothers all trying to calm me down. I clawed at the fabric covering my body, trying to get it off of me. I needed air and the damn Johnny was not allowing me to get any of it. "C'mon, baby boy. Breathe! You gotta breathe for me."

I gasped again, black dots flashing through my eyes. Bobby ripped the Johnny away from my skin, leaving me only in a pair of boxers. I could feel Bobby's hands trying to coax air into my chest, rough calloused fingers trying to do the work of a delicate organ. Jerry and Angel's faces swirled away, mixing into one and then splitting into fours. I managed to keep Bobby's face in focus and used him to keep from puking.

"Jack, don't you dare go away again. Don't do that to me." Bobby pleaded. The walls seemed to be closing in on me as my eyes flicked away from Bobby's face. I was frightened. I didn't want to go away again. I locked my eyes onto Bobby's, forcing my body to obey me. "That's it, Jack. Stay here."

I nodded briskly, forcing the air into my lungs and trying to keep the walls away. I heard the sound of footsteps racing towards the room, knowing full well the doctors were coming to fix me. Hope filled Bobby's eyes and I hated the fact that I was putting him through this. Craig's face flashed over mine for a second before I was blinded by flashlight.

"His heart overworking itself. I need to sedate him now." Craig barked; worry laced under a professional tone. Bobby glanced down at me and then nodded, moving off the side. Craig didn't say a word. He grabbed a needle from his pocket and filled it with a clear liquid from a vial. Bobby's hand tightened around my hand, fear sending blazing pain through my head. "Bobby, get the fuck out. You're going to kill him with your fear."

"Fuck you, Craig. I'm not leaving him." Bobby argued, his anger making the pain worse. I screamed out in agony, my head feeling as if it was going to split in any second. Craig shoved Bobby from his spot across the bed. My brother staggered back into Angel's arms. "I'm going to kill you, LeBlanc."

Craig sneered, rolling his eyes. "If you do not leave this room, you are going to kill Jack. How would feel about that, hu, Mercer?" Bobby tried to move from Angel's arms, but Angel held him back easily. Jerry moved from the wall and helped drag him out. The minute the door closed, most of the pain disappeared. I twitched slightly at the aftershocks of it, mind still reeling. "This is going to take your pain away, kid. Just let it take you away."

I watched Craig slid the needle into my skin and was grateful when I felt it numbing its way through my body. Craig smoothed back my hair and sighed, face looking drained. I drew in a shaky breath, feeling my body relax into the bed. My eyes drooped slightly and I looked up my doctor. He smiled, sitting down on the stool by the bed. Without saying a word, I thanked him for helping me. Craig nodded, squeezing my hand softly. His face was the last thing I saw before the drug took me back into darkness.

* * *

The sound of hushed voices pulled me from my drug induced slumber. At first I thought maybe it was Bobby and my brothers. Then I realized that Bobby wouldn't be quiet, even if he was ordered to. He always had to do the opposite. Yawning, I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that there wouldn't be a light above me blinding me once again. The voice's stop and I heard someone shuffling closer to the bed. I smiled when I saw Sneakers' head poke into my vision.

"Ello Jack. Have a good rest?" he quipped, grinning like a madman. I snorted, rolling my eyes at his overly happy behavior. He sank down onto the bed next to me, carefully laying his head on my uninjured shoulder. I looked over his head, smiling when I saw Twist standing against the bed rail.

"It's good to see you guys. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." I mumbled, eyes feeling moist for some reason. Twist smirked, nodding his head in agreement. Sneakers just yawned, draping his arm over my stomach loosely. I realized then that Nikki wasn't with my band mates and I frowned deeply. "Where's Nik?"

Twist's smile fell from his face. Running a hand through his knotted hair, he hesitated. Sneakers pretended to sleep against me and I was set on edge. I arched my eyebrows at Twist, hoping my eyes portrayed my uneasiness. Twist glanced away before finally answering my question. "He wasn't sure if you wanted to see him. He's out in the hall. Want us to leave you guys alone for a bit? So you can talk privately."

Sneakers whined, burying his head into my collarbone. I smiled gently, messing his hair with a shaky hand. "C'mon Sneaks. I need to talk to your brother privately. When we're done, I promise you can come back in and use me as a pillow again. Promise."

Sneakers lifted his head, eyeing me carefully. "Pinky promise?" he asked, eyes glowing with a childlike gleam. I laughed, nodding my head. I held my hand up and extended my pink towards him. He slipped his skinny one around mine and smirked triumphantly. Laughing he slid from the bed and jogged over to the door. Twist just shook his head, following the bouncing drummer.

It took a while before Nikki walked into the room. I near cried when I saw him. He was supported by Twist and didn't lift his eyes to look at me. Twist lowered him onto the edge of the bed and walked back out without a word. I gave him a once over, taking him in completely. His arms were still slightly bruised, needle marks marking his flesh. I noticed a huge swath of gauze wrapped around his upper arm and wondered where it ended. The Johnny he was wearing seemed to hang off of him and I frowned, hating how he looked.

"How come you didn't want to come see me? You made at me or something?" I asked gently, hoping not to upset him and have him leave. Nikki shook his head, his wild hair flopping into his face. I leaned up carefully, wincing when as I moved my shoulder. I brushed back his hair from his face and gently touched his face. "Please, Nik, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Nikki sniffed, tears flowing over my fingers. He half looked at me, green eyes filled with sorrow and rejection. "I was scared you wouldn't want to see me. I look horrible." he explained, more tears spilling forward. I wiped them away with the tips of my fingers. "I'm all messed up. Hideous."

I pulled him into my side, wrapping my good arm around his shoulders. Kissing the side of his head, I leaned back. "You're not hideous. I'm just as banged up as you are. We can look horrible together." I whispered, running my fingers over his inked and bruised arm. He half chuckled, shaking his head. "You're always beautiful in my eyes. No matter what."

He sighed, burying his head into my chest. I winced slightly but pushed it aside. I could deal with it for the time being. "I thought I was going to die in there. When that big dude came in, I thought I was done for sure. He kept saying it over and over again. He wanted to kill me." He paused, wiping his face roughly. I noticed his knuckled were all torn up and scraped. I wondered who, or what, he fought to bang them up that bad. "He put this drug in me, so I couldn't fight back. But I would feel everything. It was so horrible. I despised it."

I squeezed him to me, smoothing his hair down like Bobby would do with me. "You don't gotta talk about it, Nikki. If it hurts, we can talk about it when you're better." I offered, not wanting to force him to talk to me. I heard the door reopen and glanced over Nikki's shoulder to see Sneakers sneaking back into the room with Twist. I chuckled, causing Nikki to look at our friends.

Sneakers smiled sheepishly at his brother, lying on the opposite side of me. I was glad I got the big bed for once; it managed to hold all three of us comfortably. Nikki smiled over at his brother, reaching a hand out and pressing a hand to the side of his head. Sneakers held it there with a quivering hand, eyes moist. "I missed you man. Don't leave me again."

Nikki nodded, eye's sparking with happiness. "I promise not to leave you again. I'm always gonna be here, Sneaks." he swore, assuring his younger brother. Sneakers smiled, eyes shining with happiness. I smirked, leaning back heavily into the pillows. Twist sank into the chair next to the bed, propping his feet on the bed just under Nikki's thighs.

"Well, this one way to hang out with friends." Twist laughed, tugging his huge headphones up to rest just behind his ears. I nodded, sighing as I felt my stomach rumble loudly. Nikki and Sneakers laughed, sending vibrations throughout my body. Twist chuckled, shaking his head. "Hungry much?"

"Dude, all I have in my system in Jello. I need something good. I'm going to die if I don't eat soon." I exclaimed, earning more laughter from my friends. I rolled my eyes, growling playfully. No one seemed threatened by my mock growl. I pouted slightly, hating that I wasn't menacing. Then I laughed, shaking my head. "At least I tried."

* * *

"Bobby, knock it off. I can manage to get to the kitchen all by myself. I'm not crippled." Jack argued, struggling to force himself from the couch. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and waiting for him to get back up. After his third failed attempt, he stayed where he was. Frowning deeply, he looked up at me, eyes dark. "Alright, I can't do it by myself."

I smirked, eyebrow's wiggling as he sighed. It was just so much fun to annoy him. I walked over to the couch, shaking my head in mock disappointment. I grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up. He stumbled slightly as his braced leg didn't bend and I made sure the moron didn't fall forward. With a grunt he fixed his leg and reached for the crutch resting within arm's reach. "Yer welcome, kid."

"This would be a lot easier if you would just let me move around like I normally do. I can move without really moving, ya' know." he grumbled, tucking the crutch under his arm and starting his slow hobble towards the kitchen. I smirked, darting around him and entering the kitchen first. "I really hate you."

I chuckled, quickly stirring the boiling noodles and lowering the heat. Jack limped into the kitchen, pushing me out of the way to check the spaghetti sauce simmering there. He frowned, eyes thoughtful as he scanned the spice rack. Smiling to himself, he grabbed one and shook it lightly into the sauce. He flicked the spoon around swiftly and tested it. "Perfect."

"If you say so, cookin' mama. When's it going to be done?" I rubbed at my stomach gently, feeling it twist in hunger. I pulled a noodle from the pan and dangled it over my mouth. With a slurp, I nodded. "Noddle's are cooked." Jack snorted, rolling his eyes. I smiled, gently slapping his head. "Not all of us can be like you, Mr. Top Chef."

"How do you even know that show? You watching the home network with Sofi again?" he shot back, shutting the flames off and looking at me expectantly. I grunted, shaking my head. Jack smirked, knowing full well he won the battle. He drained the noodles and handed me them in a bowl. Jerking his head in the direction of the table, he turned back to the sauce. "Food's done. You want to call the others down?"

I rolled my eyes, setting the bowl done and stealing another one. Jack scolded me silently, laughter filling my ears. I smiled slightly, happy that things were getting back to normal. I walked through the kitchen, yelling up the stairs for my brothers. Jerry shouted from the bathroom and I heard the shower finally turn off. Angel was exiting his room when I called up. He thumped down the stairs, smiling when he past me with a ruffle to my hair. I slapped his arm away and went back to the dining room.

Jack was trying to carry to pot of sauce to the table while using his crutch. I rushed over to him, grabbing the hot pan and shaking my head. Jack frowned, opening his mouth to argue with me. I shot him down quickly. With a sigh, he hobbled to the table; sinking down without a word. Angel sat next to him, playfully teasing Jack about his shorts. I felt my eyes roll again, not understanding how I was stuck in this family. I heard Jerry jog down the stair and smiled, I was starving and he was taking too long.

Jerry joined us at the table, his usual smile splitting his face open. With a nod, we silently said grace and dug in. For a few minutes, only the clinking of metal on glass was heard. I watched my brothers eat, happy that we were all together once again. Even if it came at some consequences. I frowned to myself despite the happy mood that was surrounding everyone. I felt a worming in my head and knew Jack was trying to read me. I glanced up; brown eyes locking on concern filled blue ones. "_I'm fine, baby boy. Relax."_

Jack frowned, sighing in his mind. Jerry and Angel continued to eat, oblivious to the silent conversation going on without them. Jack rested mid-bite, mind filling with worry. I sighed, sipping my beer. "_You're worrying again. About Ma and the hearing." _He finished the bite, though I knew he was slowly losing his appetite. I didn't need to answer him. He knew just by the silence of my head. "_We're going to be fine, Bobby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

I smiled sadly, nodding my head limply. I leaned over slightly, gently ruffling his hair. He laughed, eyes losing the concern. "_When did the snot nosed kid I knew grow up into a smart teenager?" _I quipped, smile spreading. Jack snorted, shrugging his shoulders. Angel shot us a look of confusion. I blew him a kiss playfully. He rolled his eyes, going back to his food. Jack giggled, finishing his food without another word. I watched them again, trying to convince myself that everything will be okay the next day.

* * *

The courtroom smelt like stale air and wood polish as I sat there. I fidgeted, trying to calm my nerves. It had been years since I had ever stepped into a courtroom. After I was adopted by Ma, I tried to avoid them at all cost. I knew I wasn't in trouble, but the looks that the Judge was giving me made me feel like a troublemaking teen again. Jack looked at me from the corner of his eyes, trying to get me to calm down.

"Jack Mercer, please stand." the judge drawled, eyes moving away from me to my brother. Jack nodded, slowly rising to his feet to stand against the table and near Greene. He frowned slightly, rubbing his leg with a grimace. I knew his knee was acting up again, he just wouldn't say anything about it. The judge leaned forward, giving Jack a once over. "It has been to my attention that you were currently involved in a deadly shoot out. How are you weathering that storm?"

"I'm surviving. Physical therapy is a tough one but I should regain full function of my knee and shoulder in a few months." Jack explained, switching his weight to his good leg with a slight pained expression. The judge nodded, jotting down a quick note. "_I should've taken a pain killer like you said."_ I snickered to myself, sending my laughter to Jack. I saw his face tighten and laughed again.

"It has also been brought to my attention by a few case workers that feel that you are not being cared for in the proper manner. Since the death of your adoptive mother, you have been in the custody of your older brother Robert. Some feel that he is unqualified for the responsibility." My anger flared at that comment. I was fully capable of taking care of Jack. I had been doing it for a few weeks and nothing bad had happened. "Lt. Greene, you're here as a family friend. How long have you known the Mercer's?"

Greene smiled, looking odd in his dress shirt and slack. "I've known Bobby Mercer sent I was kid. I've known Jack since Ms. Evelyn took him into his house. They're family to me, your Honor." I smiled, silently thanking the gods for a friend like Greene. We didn't always see eye to eye but we had each other's back. Greene looked down at Jack, smile growing more. "More like brothers."

Another note, another pause. A weathered faced glanced up, looking down at Jack with a small frown. "Do you like living with your brother, Jackson? If you don't, it can be arranged to have you placed with another family."

"Sir, may I be allowed to speak freely?"

"Of course. This isn't a trial."

Jack nodded, looking over his shoulder at me. He smiled, seeming so much older than what he was. Turning back, he cleared his throat. "You must know from my file that I had a very rough upbringing. I bounced from foster family to group home. I never had a place to call my own. It was painful to grow up that way." Jack paused, breathing in deeply. "Then I was placed in the Mercer household. At first, I thought it would be like every other placement. Instead I found a home. A family. Something I could love."

Before the judge could speak, Jack continued talking. "My brother may not be suitable in other's eyes but he is the last blood family member I have. Sometimes he's hot headed, sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks. But that is my brother. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. Without him, I would've died a long time ago. He's no angel but he is not a demon of my past. He is perfect for me and with him I can live between the angels and demons."

I felt tears pricking my eyes. I cursed my brother for making me tear up. Greene stole a glance at me, a cocky smirk on his face. Jack didn't look at me, eyes locked on the judge. For a moment, the grey haired man didn't speak. Just stared at us standing there. Then he smiled. "I have never met a family that sticks together like you boys. I am proud to tell you that you will stay together. I can't break a family apart."

"Yes!" I exclaimed to myself, loud enough for Jack to hear. He turned; a watery smile on his face. I smiled, wrapping him tightly in my arms. He hugged back, tears falling silently. I pulled away, holding him at arm's reach. "Kid, you never cease to amaze me. That was amazing."

"Ma always said to tell the truth. No matter what. It's all true." He smiled over at Greene, who was telling the news to our brothers and Jack's friends. Nikki jogged over, arms open for Jack. Jack smiled at me, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. I just sighed, shaking my head. I guess if it was love, I would have to deal with it. Pulling away, Jack winked at me. "So we still building the house extension?"

I rolled my eyes. We had agreed that Nikki and Sneakers would join us at our house after the Sweet incident. We then realized that to accommodate the growing numbers, we needed to expand. Jerry drew the plans and Angel got an official discharge to help. It was turning into a project for the whole family. "Yeah. We need a place to live with the angels and demons, right?"

Jack nodded, hugging Sneakers with a laugh. I watched the news and happiness spread. I nodded my head to myself. Glancing to the back of the courtroom, I found Ma smiling at me. "Always so good to have you back home, son. You gonna stick around a little while this time?" she asked quietly, that signature smile on her face.

"I'm thinking about it, Ma." She smiled, shimmering like a reflected light. Jack looked over at me, then to the back of the courthouse. I knew he saw what I was seeing because his face broke into a huge smile. He looked at me, watery eyed again.

"It's always so nice to have my boys together. You boys better keep it that way."

We would always stick together. Mercer always had each other's back. We gained a few more faces but we're still a family. Something our Ma could be proud of. "We will Ma. We will."

_I'm far from lonely_  
_ And it's all that I've got_

* * *

_**The end! Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
